Todo por un beso
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: Basado en la novela de Rose B. Loren qu cuenta la vida de hinata, con todas sus alegrías, sus desvaríos y sobre todo con esa pasión que ella descubre y darse cuenta de quien es su verdadero amor...
1. Capitulo 1: Asi es mi vida

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Así es mi vida_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llega el mes de diciembre y comienzan mis agobios, fiestas navideñas, regalos, cena de empresa… Pero sobre todo, lo que más odio, es la fiesta de Navidad que nuestra empresa se empeña todos los años en hacer, a cada cuál más ridícula. Lo peor de todo es que somos los propios empleados, los que ya desde septiembre comenzamos a elegir cómo será.

Todos los años me digo lo mismo, que voy a armarme de valor y no ir, pero cualquiera se la salta. Si mi jefe ya me tiene manía, sería como ponerme en su punto de mira constante. La genial idea para este año ha sido de mi quería amiga y compañera sakura. Una fiesta de máscaras ambientada en el siglo XIX, que digo yo, donde narices voy a comprarme un vestido de ese siglo ni tengo idea de cómo se vestían, si a mi jamás me gustó la historia.

Pues aquí estamos las dos panolis, porque no tenemos otro nombre, tras buscar en varios sitios, hemos dado con una tienda de disfraces que posee trajes de é el probador, con la ayuda de mi amiga, me pongo el sube la cremallera, expone:

—Hinata, estás preciosa con este vestido, te sienta espectacular.

—Ahora colócate el antifaz.

Me lo pongo, es dorado, resalta el color azul cielo de mis ojos. Me miro en el espejo y realmente me quedo admirada. Nunca antes había vestido de manera tan distinguida. De inmediato sakura comienza a hablar:

—Desde luego chica, te pongas lo que te pongas, siempre estás preciosa, no como yo. Mírame, si es que cada día odio más este pelo y qué me dices de este cuerpo lleno de curvas.

—sakura, cariño, estás perfecta y sino díselo a sasuke.

—Nena, no creas…, ya no me mira con deseo, como antes.

—Tonterías, nada que una buena lencería no pueda hacer.

—Tienes razón, ¿pero qué me dices de ti?, varios hombres pasan por tu cama, pero ninguno se queda más de dos noches.

—Sabes que soy muy exigente… —comento resignada, siempre está igual y no quiere entender que tras la ruptura con mi ex, ya no deseo tener ataduras con nadie.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta nuestro jefe —expone con cara de arpía.

—¡No digas tonterías!, lo odio. —Su cara se torna de burla y aclaro

—: A ver…, reconozco que el está guapo, pero no hay dios que le aguante.

—Pero, ¿no me negarás que tiene un buen revolcón?

—No te lo niego, pero yo paso. Para mí es como el pecado original.

—¡Que exagerada eres, nena! En fin…, tú te lo pierdes.

—Seguramente…, no te voy a llevar la contraria, pero no entra dentro de mis planes de futuro.

—Cambiando de tema, Hinata, ¿con qué vestido te quedas?

—Tengo dudas, el azul claro me encanta, pero también el color oro.

—Yo escogería el oro, el color de la riqueza.

—Esta bien, te haré caso. ¿Tomamos algo? —le pregunto aún sabiendo su respuesta.

—Sabes que mi chico llega a las ocho a casa y mi tiempo para él es sagrado. —Repito mentalmente esa frase suya a modo de burla, que siempre es la misma que dice cuando no le apetece quedarse a tomar algo.

—Está bien, cada una a su casa.

Pagamos los disfraces y nos despedimos cuando recogemos nuestros coches en el parking. Conduzco hasta mi casa, vivo en un chalé en un pueblo de konoha, estoy hipotecada hasta las cejas, la verdad, pero lo compré con mi antiguo novio y cuando rompimos quise quedármelo, se vive muy bien aquí. Tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos en coche en llegar a Madrid pero me da igual, no me gusta el bullicio de una ciudad grande, al menos para vivir, porque en el trabajo no me queda otra.

Nada más entrar, saludo a Chiqui, mi gata, me la encontré en un contenedor con tan solo días, pensé que no sobreviviría pero a base de leche especial para cachorros lactantes, conseguí sacarla adelante, ahora tiene dos años y es la única compañía que tengo en casa. Dejo el disfraz en el armario de la habitación de invitados y me centro en preparar la cena. Normalmente no tardo más de diez minutos, siempre algo rápido y de cocina fácil, no soy nada _cocinillas_.

Me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo el pijama y me siento frente al televisor a ver una de mis series favoritas, _Outlander_ , desde que me la recomendó mi mejor amiga, no puedo parar de verla, aunque la dosifico y veo un capítulo diario, pues solo hay una temporada.

Chiqui viene a mi encuentro en cuanto ve la comida y maúlla para que la de un poco. Es mi niña mimada y desde luego, nunca me niego a darle nada, sé que la tengo muy consentida. Miro el reloj y son casi las once de la noche, como diría mi madre, _entre ponte bien y estate quieta_ , se me ha ido el día. Lo peor de todo es que mañana aún es miércoles y me toca lidiar tres días más con mi insoportable jefe.

El está buenísimo, pero también es una persona insoportable de los pies a la cabeza, se cree que es el más guapo del universo y que tiene a todas las mujeres comiendo de su mano, todas menos a mí. Porque debo reconocer que aunque me parezca muy atractivo, no tengo la menor intención de tener nada con él, ese carácter tan fuerte y dominante que tiene, no va con mi personalidad.

Me acuesto pensando en cuál será mañana el problema que invente para hacerme ir a su despacho, estoy segura que cualquier bobada, creo que lo hace adrede para sacar lo peor de mí y encenderme.

* * *

El incesante sonido del despertador hace que me levante como un resorte, hoy he tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, pero no ha sido nada perturbador, simplemente…, increíble, sería la palabra más acertada para describirlo, aunque no le doy mucha importancia, es solo una fantasía de cuentos de hadas.

Me dirijo a la cocina, preparo un café bien cargado y una tostada. Ojeo un poco el correo electrónico y tras degustar mi desayuno, regreso al dormitorio para cambiarme.

Nuestra empresa, una multinacional bien posicionada en el mercado, nos exige una vestimenta adecuada, siempre de traje, de falda o pantalón y americana. Últimamente me decanto por éste último. Me pongo uno color vino tinto y una camisa blanca. Unos botines a juego, me maquillo suavemente, recogiendo mi pelo en un sutil moño y ya estoy lista para afrontar un nuevo día. Soy la secretaría de un jefe insoportable, terriblemente atractivo básicamente mis funciones son llevar su agenda personal y laboral, encargarme del correo, concertar las citas y atender al teléfono. Esas son las destacadas, luego están la de ir al tinte a recogerle un traje, traerle la comida del restaurante japonés de la esquina, llamar al taller para recoger su carísimo coche, en fin, todas esas cosas que supuesta mente debería hacer él, pero que es más cómodo que haga yo.

 ** _«—No me mires así, para eso te pago —me dice cada vez que me las manda y le miro con odio»._**

A las ocho de la mañana ya estoy sentada en mi mesa, revisando el correo del día anterior, aparece con esa sonrisa de perdonavidas y me saluda.

—Buenos días, señorita hyuga, en cinco minutos la quiero en mi despacho para repasar la agenda de hoy.

—Buenos días, señor uzumaki, como usted desee.

A los cinco minutos exactamente, llamo a su despacho y entro.

—¿Sé puede? —le digo con cortesía.

—Hinata, ya estás dentro, ya da igual si se puede o no.

Lo hago para fastidiarle, porque sé que no le gusta nada. Si él es un egocéntrico que se ha creído el ombligo del mundo, yo soy muy perspicaz y sé darle donde más le duele. Media hora después, estoy haciendo filigranas para meterle una reunión, supuesta mente con una clienta,es muy importante.

 _«¡Ja! Se la va a tirar.»_

Ahora que lo pienso, por qué narices me molesta tanto, no es el hombre con el que me gustaría pasar ni siquiera una noche, pensándolo mejor, una quizás sí. Borro de mi mente esa idea de inmediato, no debo sucumbir a sus encantos, aunque claro lo tiene todo, parece un modelo de pasarela, rubio con ojos azules, alto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado y esa sonrisa que si no fuera porque me parece que te está perdonando la vida cuando la entorna, diría que es perfecta.

 _«¡Santo cielo! Qué demonios hago yo suspirando por mi jefe, al final voy a matar a sakura por meterme tantas ideas descabelladas en la cabeza.»_

Durante casi toda la mañana sigo con mi trabajo, no deja de mandarme correos con citas para que las vaya programando en su agenda y atendiendo las llamadas directas de su despacho. A la una de la tarde, vuelve a llamarme, esta vez su cara es de agobio y me da un poco de lástima.

 _«Solo un poquito…»_

—Señor uzumaki, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hinata, sabes que odio que me llames por mi apellido cuando estamos a solas, quiero que me llames menma. Llevas trabajando para mí, ¿cuánto? Tres años… y, ¿aún no te entra en tu linda cabecita?

—Discúlpeme señor uzumaki, pero lo veo más apropiado.

—Pero yo soy el jefe aquí, menma y se acabó la discusión.

Le fulmino con la mirada, nota mi nivel de enfado y sonríe.

—Menma, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —digo con retintín.

—Verás, tengo un pequeño problema, sora, mi cita de las dos, está indispuesta, no podremos reunirnos, sé que te aviso con poco tiempo, pero tengo una reserva en un carísimo restaurante, quizás te apetecía venir a comer conmigo…

—Lo siento, pero tengo planes… —digo sin pensar, no quiero ir a comer con él.

Es verdad que en algunas ocasiones, cuando se queda en su despacho a trabajar y tengo que echarle una mano, he bajado a comprar comida y la hemos compartido, pero jamás he salido a comer con él a no ser que fuera una comida de negocios y por supuesto, nunca solos.

—Esta bien… —dice resignado—, anula la reserva; te ruego que te encargues antes de irte, de traerme la comida, ya sabes qué es lo que me gusta…

De nuevo mi paciencia comienza a colmarse, este hombre es increíblemente desconsiderado. Porque no es el hecho de traerle la comida, es que el señorito desea comer siempre a las dos y media, con lo que me toca esperar veinte minutos para recoger el pedido y perder media hora de mi descanso.

Un suspiro de resignación sale de mi boca, me mira y entorna una sonrisa de triunfador exasperándose aún más. Cuando estoy casi saliendo por la puerta me llama:

—Hinata, perdona, se me olvidaba, intenta re colocar mi agenda,

vuelve a dejarla como estaba.

 _«Un, dos y tres… yo me calmaré, todos lo verán…»_

Esa frase la repito una y mil veces mentalmente, cuando me saca de quicio. No digo nada, salgo de su despacho y cierro la puerta suavemente. Me hubiera gustado dar un sonoro portazo, pero eso haría que viera que estoy muy cabrada y seguramente le serviría para regodearse aún más. Vuelvo a contactar con sus clientes, pedirles disculpas, volver a cambiar toda la agenda de la tarde; anulo la cita del restaurante y encargo la comida en el japonés.

A las dos menos cinco, sakura me llama por el teléfono interno de la empresa.

—Amiga mía, ¿estás preparada?

—No —contesto exasperada y la explico con tono hostil—: El señor todopoderoso, después de hacerme cambiar la agenda porque tenía una cita a la que llama reunión de negocios, pero que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que va a comer con una de sus amiguitas y echar un polvo, me ha llamado a la una de la tarde, para decirme que su clienta está indispuesta. Me ha invitado a mí a comer.

—¿Te vas con él? —me interrumpe— ¡Esa es mi chica!

—Para el carro que te veo venir, sakura. Le he dicho que no…

—¿Estás loca? En el fondo las dos sabemos que te mueres por sus huesos aunque te niegues una y otra vez a reconocerlo. Hoy podrías ser tú la que echaras ese polvo con él.

—¡Qué no, sakura! Que no quiero tener nada con él fuera de lo estrictamente laboral. No seas pesada.

—Lo que tú digas… Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que me ha pedido la comida en el japonés y como bien sabes, el señor desea comer a las dos y media en punto, ni un minuto arriba ni uno abajo. Vete sin mí, comeré algo en la cafetería.

—Hinata, si es que eres tonta, si no hubieras rechazado su proposición ahora las dos estaríamos encantadas. Tú por compartir con él una comida y seguramente algo más y, yo porque os estaría imaginando durante toda la tarde fornicando como cochinos.

—¡Pero que bruta eres!

—Soy así, que le voy a hacer…

—Nada, lo sé. porque no creo que me de tiempo a llegar y paso de ir corriendo a todas partes.

—Pero si es tu restaurante favorito…

—Lo sé, otro día será. Que comas bien. Luego nos vemos.

—Hasta luego, amiga mía.

Cuelgo el teléfono resignada. Hace casi un mes que hicimos la reserva en el restaurante, es un pequeño local con apenas tres mesas para comer, por eso es tan acogedor, hay que reservar con mucha antelación y nosotras comemos allí casi todos los meses, reservamos cada vez que vamos, así nos aseguramos el sitio. Mi jefe sale por la puerta y creo que mi cabreo lo dice todo.

—Señorita hyuga, ¿está usted bien? Parece que le han dado malas noticias —comenta con sorna.

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Voy a ausentarme esta media hora, pero a las dos y media quiero mi comida en la mesa. Quizás podríamos compartirla en compensación por haberle fastidiado sus planes…

 _«¡Será tonto! Pues va a ser que no.»_

—No gracias, no ha estropeado nada que no se pueda sustituir por otro buen plan.

—Como desee, mi invitación sigue en pie, por si cambia de opinión.

—Muchas gracias, le reitero que ya he cambiado mis planes.

Se marcha sin decir adiós y yo diría que un poco molesto, al menos eso me ha parecido, pero con él cualquier cosa podría ser.

«¡Mini-punto para el equipo de las chicas!»

Durante los quince minutos restantes, me dedico a ojear un poco internet y contestar algún que otro wasap, al fin y al cabo es mi tiempo de descanso, no voy a trabajar. Salgo de la oficina en dirección al restaurante japonés y en el hall del edificio nos cruzamos, nuestras miradas se saludan pero ninguno de losndos dice nada.

Recojo el pedido, pago con la tarjeta de la empresa y regreso de nuevo a nuestra oficina. A las dos y media en punto, llamo a la puerta y sin pedir permiso entro.

—Señor uzumaki, le traigo su comida.

—Menma, hinata, ¿joder tan difícil es de entender? —Me sorprendo, es la primera vez que le oigo decir una palabrota, su cara de enfado hace que mi conciencia me riña, pero que disfrute del triunfo de verle cabreado.

—Discúlpame, es la costumbre. Si no quieres nada más, Menma —digo enfatizando su nombre—, voy a comer. Buen provecho.

—Nada más, gracias. Lo mismo te deseo.

Voy al bar de la planta baja del edificio, maldiciendo en hebreo por tener que comer sola. Miro el menú y me decanto por un plato de pasta con un bistec. Sentada en una mesa, sola, degusto mi comida cabreada, acordándome una y otra vez de menma; estoy segura que sakura, tenten e ino están de cachondeo comiendo las exquisiteces del restaurante y yo aquí con un plato de pasta y un filete. Esto sí que es injusto. Todo por los caprichos del todopoderoso jefe. Corto el filete que parece que en lugar de comerlo, voy a matar a la vaca y de repente una voz gutural me sorprende susurrándome por detrás.

—Un plan estupendo, Hinata. —Doy un respingo y me giro de inmediato— Si no querías comer conmigo, solo tenías que decirlo, pero no inventarte cualquier escusa.

—Señor uzu… —Rectifico—, Menma, para mí es un plan estupendo. Además lo que yo haga con mis horas de descanso no es asunto tuyo.

—Desde luego, señorita hyuga.

 _«¿Perdón?, ¿cuando hemos dejado de llamarnos otra vez por el nombre? Este hombre me saca de mis casillas.»_

—Pensaba invitarle al café, pero imagino que seré una molestia. Lo pediré para llevar…

Se marcha sin dejar responder le y es la primera vez que me hace sentir mal con mis actos, sé que en parte tiene razón, pero quiero evitar cualquier encuentro con él. Aún no entiendo muy bien por qué hoy intenta quedar conmigo de manera desesperada, diría yo. Llevo tres años trabajando para él y nunca antes me había invitado a comer a no ser que fuera por trabajo. Pero es verdad que hoy por primera vez he visto desesperación en sus ojos, quizás le haya pasado algo que desconozco y estoy siendo injusta con él, pero ahora me gustaría que me tragara la tierra.

Termino mi comida mientras observo como se marcha con el café en la mano sin mirarme, reconozco que me siento un poco decepcionada por ello.

 _«¡Mini-punto para el equipo de los chicos! Te lo mereces por ser tan desconsiderada»._

Las chicas me avisan de que llegan a tiempo de un café y todo mi mal estar se desvanece con su compañía. La tarde trascurre con normalidad, mi jefe ha salido a varias reuniones y ya no regresará hasta mañana por lo que puedo respirar aliviada por no tener que volver a enfrentarme de nuevo a esta continua batalla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Se acerca el día

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Se acerca el día_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Queda poco menos de una semana para el día de la fiesta y tanto mi humor como el de mi jefe van empeorando por momentos. Aún no sé qué es lo que lo tiene tan cabreado últimamente, pero sea lo que sea, me está afectando indirectamente a mi y eso me enerva. Hoy al llegar, apenas ha saludado con un simple «hola» y no ha respirado en toda la mañana, todo por correo electrónico, eso sí, debo tener al menos sesenta correos sin leer de cosas por hacer, reuniones, entrevistas y algún que otro encargo personal.

El sonido de mi teléfono me des concentra del trabajo. Cuando miro se trata de menma.

 _«Ya decía yo que estaba tardando en llamar.»_

—Buenos días, señor uzumaki, ¿qué desea?

—Anula todas mis citas de la tarde. Necesito ver los informes de gastos de los últimos tres años del señor Ramírez, dile a sakura que te los entregue. Tendremos que revisarlos, hoy no podrás salir a comer con tus amigas. Encárgate de pedir comida, pero por favor que no sea japonesa, estoy saturado.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto los traiga se los haré llegar. ¿Qué le parece comida italiana?

—Me da igual, apenas tengo apetito, cualquier cosa estará bien.

—Perfecto entonces. Hasta ahora. Cuelgo el teléfono malhumorada, otro día más que mi señor jefe me fastidia la comida, al menos hoy solo íbamos a comer en el restaurante italiano que está a dos calles de nuestro edificio, por eso me he decantado por él. Lo que no me apetece para nada es comer en su compañía. Llamo a sakura, que enseguida me contesta con esa gracia tan especial suya y destruye los rastros del huracán menma uzumaki.

—Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Buenos días, sakura. El señor todopoderoso, necesita los informes de gastos de los últimos tres años de Ramírez, que una vez más le traiga la comida y sea su acompañante.

—Hina, últimamente se pega a ti como una lapa, eso solo quiere decir que tiene ganas de darte un buen meneo.

—Pero que bruta eres, es solo que imagino que necesitará hacer un informe y no quiere perder el tiempo.

—Ya, ya… Lo que tu digas, pero desde que rechazaste comer con él la semana pasada, ya son tres veces las que te hace quedarte. Además, creo que te mira con deseo.

—¿De donde has sacado esa tontería?

—Intuición femenina. Se rumorea por ahí. Lo que tienes que hacer es vestir más provocativa, nena. Últimamente pareces una monja.

—sakura, cuando te darás cuenta de que no quiero tener absolutamente nada con mi jefe.

—hinata, la que se tiene que dar cuenta eres tú. Porque por mucho que niegues la evidencia, sé que en el fondo te gustaría probar de que pasta está hecho.

—sakura, fin de la conversación. —La corto desechando la idea.

—Como quieras, tendrás los informes en diez minutos, de paso como soy una amiga sin igual, te voy a traer un cafecito.

—Gracias, me vendrá bien.

Al cuarto de hora, aparece sakura con dos cafés y las carpetas con los informes haciendo malabares. Antes de que se le caiga una del brazo, la rescato suspirando por lo que podía haber pasado. Todo se lleva de manera informatizada pero ya conocemos a nuestro jefe, el sigue prefiriendo comprobarlo en papel, de ahí que todo se archive ordenadamente en carpetas, según sus indicaciones. Si la documentación se hubiera desparramado por el suelo, el cabreo habría sido monumental, además de habernos llevado horas volver a colocarlas.

—Gracias, mi niña. Aquí tienes el café y los informes. Ahora tómate un descanso y degustemos ese fantástico café que me hará ir al baño en menos de cinco minutos.

Me rió por sus ocurrencias, pero tiene razón en cuanto se toma un café de la máquina, tiene que ir al baño. Como ella dice son _cafés la_ _avioneta, porque te cagas volando_. Gracias que a mí no me hace el mismo efecto, pues soy adicta al café y no me imagino postrada a todas horas en la taza de agua.

Menma aparece cuando estamos finalizando y al vernos endurece su gesto.

—Señoritas, les pago para trabajar no para tomaros cientos de café al día. Señorita hyuga, ¿tiene lo que le he pedido?

—Sí señor, aquí lo tiene.

—Señorita Sacristán, creo que tendrá trabajo pendiente de actualizar…

—Señor, sí, pero quiero recordarle que en el convenio laboral que esta empresa posee, los trabajadores tenemos derecho a un descanso de cinco a diez minutos cada dos horas de trabajo, estamos haciendo este descanso ahora mismo. Créame no me haga que se lo diga al representante de los trabajadores, creo que le tiene muchas ganas… —contesta sakura que no se amilana ante nada.

Menma coge las carpetas sin decir nada, entra en su despacho y da un sonoro portazo.

—¡Ahora vas y lo cascas! —dice sakura sonriendo y haciéndome estallar en carcajadas.

—Eres la mejor, amiga.

—Tú tienes tus armas de mujer para competir contra ese capullo y yo las mías, que son las palabras.

—Me encantaría ser como tú, tan ingeniosa y sobre todo atrevida, creo que si fuera así, no habría durado más de dos meses en este puesto.

—Seguramente no, pero tú también te las traes. Eres un bicho cuando quieres.

—Tienes toda la razón. Ahora volvamos al trabajo, con lo cabreado que está es capaz de cronometrar-nos los minutos y hasta los segundos.

—Nos vemos a la salida, sasuke hoy tiene una reunión, así es que podemos tomar una cervecita.

—Genial, me vendrá bien.

A los cinco minutos de haberse ido sakura, suena mi teléfono, no tengo que pensar mucho quién es y no me equivoco.

—hinata, la estoy esperando, creo que ha pasado su descanso. Aunque no quisiera molestar su bendecido tiempo —expone con sorna.

—Señor, ahora mismo voy.

 _«¡arrogante!, siempre tiene algo que decir.»_

Cojo un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y me pongo los cascos inalámbricos para responder a las posibles llamadas telefónicas que entren a su despacho. Llamo a la puerta y no pido ni permiso, entro directamente. Está situado en una mesa redonda con su portátil y los archivadores que sakura ha traído, esparcidos por toda ella.

—¿Qué necesita que haga? —le pregunto cuando entro por la puerta y se gira al verme.

—Necesito descubrir si el comercial está metiendo facturas que no corresponden a la empresa. Sus gastos estos últimos tres años han aumentando en un treinta por cierto, hay que ver sus hojas de desplazamientos para comprobar que coinciden con las rutas y los clientes visitados.

Suspiro, es un trabajo arduo y desde luego laborioso, tenemos que ir comprobando todas las facturas y tickets, e ir cotejándolos con el trabajo que dice que ha realizado. Me siento a su lado y cojo uno de los archivadores. Pero en seguida me lo quita entregándome otro.

—Empezaremos por el año 2013. Yo te voy indicando los lugares y comprobamos que todo esté correcto.

Durante dos horas vamos cotejando uno a uno los gastos comprobando en un par de casos, que hay incidencias, que él anota en su ordenador. A las dos, me ausento para ir a por la comida, un poco de aire fresco de diciembre me vendrá bien para despejar el dolor de cabeza que en estos momentos siento.

Al llegar al restaurante, recojo la comida y antes de salir, Chus me da un susto de muerte susurrándome con una voz aguda que no reconozco.

—¡Deme todo el dinero! —dice poniendo un dedo en mi espalda, pero en seguida el resto de amigas comienzan a reírse.

—¡Vaya susto me has dado! ¡Serás! —digo cuando me doy la vuelta.

—Solo pretendía reírnos un poco.

—No vuelvas a bromear así. Tengo que irme chicas, el todopoderoso me espera.

—¡Mmm! Deberías ser muy mala con él… —dice lasciva.

—Quizás, podría matarlo…

—Sí, esa es buena idea pero amiga, yo lo haría de otra forma… No creo que tenga que decirte cómo.

—Que te aproveche —digo intentando cambiar de tema.

Salgo del restaurante con la bolsa de comida y me apresuro para no hacerle esperar.

 _«A veces no debería ser tan complaciente con un hombre como él, empiezo a pensar que debería matarlo y descuartizarlo por ser tan estúpido.»_

Al llegar a su despacho, escucho voces, llamo a la puerta, no sé si me ha oído o no, por lo que espero a que termine. Consigo escucharle decir que no quiere que venga. Cuelga el teléfono, da un puñetazo, imagino que a la pared y por un momento pienso si llamar o no. Me armo de valor y doy un toque más fuerte.

—¡Pase! —exclama con voz de enfado.

—Menma pondré la comida encima de tu mesa, creo que es lo mejor.

—Lo siento hinata, pero no tengo hambre.

—Me da igual, tienes que comer y yo estoy hambrienta, me parece una falta de respeto no acompañar a una mujer cuando ésta va a comer.

No dice nada, observa como dispongo todo, en silencio y una vez finalizado, comienzo a comer. Él me observa y yo maldigo, el muy cabezota no va a comer.

 _«¡Al final lo descuartizo!»_

—Sabes una cosa, eres un cretino, me haces traer la comida y luego me la como yo sola. Yo podría estar ahora mismo con mis amigas en lugar de estar aquí comiendo sola. Si no pruebas la comida, me voy, ya estoy harta, no sé que narices te pasa hoy, pero yo no tengo la culpa.

Ni siquiera sé de donde han salido estas palabras, pero estoy muy cabreada. Me levanto, voy a irme y me coge del brazo.

—Problemas familiares —expone—, lo siento, tienes razón…, a veces soy un poco capullo. Comeré algo, pero no te vayas…

Debo reconocer que es la primera vez que le veo así de derrotado y algo dentro de mi corazón se ablanda. Creo que han saltado miles de chispas entre nosotros, su contacto me quema y en ese momento, me acuerdo la de letra de una canción de Taylor Swift que me encanta, _Spark_ _Fly_ y mantengo la mirada fija en sus ojos que me atraviesan como si fuera trasparente.

 _And you stood there in front of me just_

 _(Y tú te quedaste ahí en frente de mí)_

 _Close enough to touch_

 _(Lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarme)_

 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

 _(Al alcance para esperar que no pudieras ver)_

 _What I was thinking of_

 _(Que estaba pensando en)_

 _Drop everything now_

 _(Dejarlo todo ahora)_

 _…_

Borro de mi mente un pensamiento de besarlo, de perderme en su mirada.

—Esta bien, pero suéltame —Le digo antes de que haga una locura.

 _«Al final sakura va a tener razón…, pero antes muerta que reconocerlo.»_

Me suelta y ambos nos sentamos a comer en silencio, nuestras miradas a veces se encuentran pero como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dar rienda a algo más, las evitamos.

Cuando finalizamos continuamos trabajando, pero el ambiente está enrarecido. A las cinco de la tarde, estoy agotada y necesito un descanso; como si leyera mis pensamientos, una frase que grabaré para los restos de la historia, me deja perpleja:

—Necesito un café, ¿te importaría ir? Yo invito.

 _«¡Alabado sea el señor! Unas palabras cordiales… Además me va a invitar a un café. Esto es para marcarlo en el libro de la historia de esta empresa.»_

—Por supuesto, uno solo bien cargado con extra de azúcar.

—Creo que serán dos —dice y eso ya me deja descolocada. Así es como me gusta el café y nunca me había percatado de que ambos lo tomamos igual.

 _«Creo que estoy empezando a asustarme, ¿quién es este hombre y que ha pasado con mi jefe?»_

Salgo a la máquina y sakura está con ino tomándose un café.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué tal la comida?

—Como siempre, ¿y tú que tal con el ogro?

—Sorprendida, creo que lo han sido secuestrado los extraterrestres y le han lavado el cerebro. Me ha invitado al café.

—Desde luego algo ha pasado con el todopoderoso para que te invite al café. Lo mismo se ha caído hoy de la cama —dice sakura.

Las tres estallamos en carcajadas, charlamos un rato más y regreso

con los dos cafés en la mano. Trabajamos casi hasta las diez de la noche, finalizando el informe que debe presentar a sus superiores mañana a primera hora. He mandado un mensaje a Chus de que saldría tarde y de que otra vez será lo de tomar una cerveza.

Doy gracias de que en esta empresa al menos me pagan las horas extras que me permiten sufragar algunos de mis caprichos, porque no es muy normal acabar tan tarde. Los dos salimos del despacho, la oficina está desierta, intento entretenerme para no tener que bajar con él en el ascensor pero, como buen caballero, me espera a que termine de dejar las cosas en la mesa. Se dirige al ascensor y me espera con las puertas abiertas.

 _«Definitivamente lo ha secuestrado los extraterrestres, este no es mi jefe.»_

—Gracias —le digo y cuando entro en el ascensor, su olor a _Allure_ _Sport_ de Channel inunda mis fosas nasales. Estoy delante de él y noto como mi cuerpo ansia su contacto.

 _«hinata, ¡joder! No es un hombre para ti, céntrate, tú eres más de Matt Bomer, moreno y de ojos azules.»_

Pero el lado malo de mi subconsciente me traiciona.

 _«¡Pero es gay e inalcanzable! Y menma no.»_

El viaje hasta el hall del edificio se me antoja eterno, estoy nerviosa; por primera vez en mi vida, me gustaría dar rienda suelta a mis deseos y como en una bonita historia de pasión, parar el ascensor pulsando el botón de alarma, lanzarme sobre él, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle mío.

El sonido del timbre de llegada, me devuelve a la cruda realidad. Salgo y menma me sigue a una distancia prudencial. Al llegar a la calle, el frío aire me cala hasta los huesos y mi cuerpo empieza a tiritar. Tengo el coche aparcado a unos doscientos metros del edificio, por lo que me doy la vuelta y me despido de mi jefe queriendo poner tierra de por medio para no perder más el tiempo.

—Buenas noches, menma.

—Buenas noches, hinata —contesta y cada uno tomamos un camino diferente.

 _«Deberías haberte lanzado, ¿te apetece una cerveza? ¿Venir a mi casa? ¿Ser mío esta noche y quizás el resto de mi vida?»_

Me meto en el coche y conduzco de nuevo hasta mi casa, esos pensamientos lujuriosos que tengo últimamente con mi jefe se deben a mi falta de sexo. Tengo que poner fin a esta sequía, mañana, el primer hombre que se me cruce en la discoteca y sea de mi agrado, fulminará los pensamientos obscenos con menma.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Preparativos

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Preparativos**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hoy es el gran día, esta noche, en una oficina vacía que está justo debajo de la nuestra, se organiza la fiesta de máscaras con trajes de época. sakura y mis amigas están como locas, yo en cambio tengo un humor de perros. El fin de semana no solo no ligué sino que fue todo un desastre, me cogí una borrachera de campeonato y de camino a casa, con mis amigas, comencé a llorar como una desesperada porque nunca iba a encontrar el amor de mi vida.

Sakura volvió a hacer de las suyas, incitándome a que me liara con mi jefe y me dejara de tonterías, pero yo no quiero ni pensarlo. Ella dice que hoy debería dar rienda suelta a mis fantasías, que últimamente son muchas, con él, porque tengo que reconocerlo, se está portando bastante mejor estos tres últimos días que en los tres años que llevo aquí trabajando.

Hoy es viernes, en una semana será Navidad y como siempre yo tendré que ir a casa de mis padres en un pueblo de Madrid para pasar otras deprimentes vacaciones con mis hermanos y sobrinos, el sermón de mi madre de que ya soy mayor cita para tener pareja y que debo hacer algo más de provecho en mi vida que ser secretaria de un cretino, así es como le llamo yo cuando hablo de él a mi familia. Vamos los días en familia que toda persona ansia…

Todo el mundo terminamos sobre las tres de la tarde, espero que mi todopoderoso jefe se digne también a dejarme salir a esa hora, el año pasado casi fueron las cinco cuando salía por la puerta, hoy tengo todo preparado en el coche por si son las seis y no puedo irme a casa.

Son casi las doce de la mañana y el teléfono fijo suena, miro la extensión, no podía ser otra persona, es mi jefe.

—Señor uzumaki, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito que venga urgentemente a mi despacho.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Cuelgo el teléfono, ya me veo comiendo de nuevo con él y acabando a las tantas.

 _«¿Qué querrá ahora este amargado?»_

Entro sin llamar y me sitúo enfrente de su mesa, deja lo que está haciendo y me mira con resignación.

—Tengo una reunión ineludible a las cuatro de la tarde, necesito que vayas a recoger mi traje a la tintorería, iría yo mismo pero no voy a poder. Me dijeron que estaría listo a las cinco. Después podemos quedar para que me lo traigas a la oficina, me cambiaré aquí en lugar de ir a casa.

—Pero…, señor… —me mira con furia—, Menma, tengo que arreglarme, no sé si va a darme tiempo.

—Podemos hacer una cosa, puedes irte antes y así te arreglas, recoges mi traje y a las seis puedes venir a traérmelo, podrías estar lista.

—¿Y qué hago yo hasta las siete?

—No lo sé.

—Si quieres que te traiga el traje será a las siete menos cuarto, no estoy dispuesta a estar una hora sola —comento enfadada.

 _«¡Lo que me faltaba! Que me organice la tarde, quizás debería darle mi agenda para que me la llevase él.»_

—No me dará tiempo, además no estarías sola… —dice y me doy cuenta de que estoy empezando a pensar que es una treta para estar con él.

—Me refería a que hago si la fiesta no empieza hasta las siete. —Intensifica su mirada e intento urdir un plan rápido en mi cabeza—. Vamos a hacer una cosa menma, como ir a recoger tu traje y traértelo no entra dentro de mis funciones designadas en mi contrato como secretaria, voy a hacerlo como favor personal pero antes de que me exijas nada, yo pongo las reglas. Te traeré el traje, pero a las seis y media, así no tendré que esperar tanto tiempo.

Me mira resignado, pero no contesta.

—¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Está bien, porque hoy no tengo ganas de discutir…

—Entonces, ¿puedo irme ya?

—Sí, puedes irte… A las seis y media, ni un minuto más tarde.

—Por supuesto, la puntualidad es uno de mis fuertes.

 _«¡Toma ya! Otro logro para hinata hyuga, si es que últimamente estoy que me salgo. Esto se merece cinco mini-puntos para el equipo de las chicas.»_

Antes de irme, llamo a sakura. Hemos quedado en ir juntas a la peluquería, pero yo voy a aprovechar estas horas sola, para ir a mi esteticista y darme un buen repaso, nunca se sabe cuando voy a ligar.

—espero que tengas buenas noticias.

—No son malas —le digo—, salgo ahora, a las tres y media estoy en la peluquería, a las cinco tengo que ir a recoger el traje de mi jefe a la tintorería y traérselo luego a las seis y media. Pero por lo demás no hay problema. Creo que me dará tiempo a todo.

—Perfecto entonces, menos mal, ya pensaba que ese capullo te iba a fastidiar como el año pasado.

—No creas, cuando me ha llamado yo también.

—Pues disfruta de tus horas libres.

—Voy a ir a ver a temari, quiero que me de un repaso. Presiento que hoy será una buena noche.

—pues el único guapo que tenemos en la oficina es tu todopoderoso jefe y a él no quieres ni que te lo mencione.

—¿Sabes que te digo?, que hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —grita y tengo que separarme el móvil del oído.

—Bueno, te dejo a las tres y media nos vemos, yo me encargo de la comida.

—Perfecto. Disfruta.

Cuelgo el teléfono en la salida del edificio. Hace un frío congelador, me subo el cuello de mi plumífero y me ajusto mi fular de lana al cuello. Me encamino hacia el coche, conduzco hasta la clínica de estética que está cerca de la peluquería en la que he quedado con Chus. Entro y pregunto por temari, está ocupada, pero me han comentado que me recibirá en unos minutos. Ojeo una revista y enseguida aparece.

—Hola, te puedo hacer un hueco ahora mismo, me ha fallado una cita.

—Gracias, perdona que no te haya avisado con antelación, pero es que me acaban de dar el resto del día libre y quería arreglarme las uñas entre otras cosas.

—Tranquila. Pasa por favor.

Durante una hora y media temari se centra en mis uñas, en aplicarme una mascarilla y después un ligero maquillaje. A las dos y media de la tarde, me miro al espejo de la recepción del centro estético, estoy radiante.

—Gracias guapa, me has dejado fantástica.

—Yo no he hecho casi nada, tienes una piel estupenda además una chica guapa con cualquier cosa está siempre preciosa.

—Eres un amor.

Le pago entregándole una propina y me dirijo a un bar a buscar unos bocadillos para llevar a la peluquería. Aprovecho para tomar un café e irme antes por si es posible que me atiendan y no ir justa de tiempo. La peluquera, que es amiga de Chus, en cuanto me ve maquillada me silba con gracia.

—Mi niña, estás guapísima. No te esperaba hasta las tres y media.

—Un cambio de última hora, no te preocupes, espero.

—En diez minutos termino con la señora y estoy contigo. ¿Tienes ya decidido qué es lo que vas a hacerte?

—Un recogido, como el de la última vez estará genial.

—Si me dejas puedo probar algo nuevo. Estarás guapísima.

—Perfecto.

Cojo una revista de peinados y me imagino con un par de ellos para cambiar el mío el próximo año. Necesito un nuevo look, a ver si así consigo poner algo más de alegría a mi vida. matsuri, la peluquera, al verme tan ensimismada, carraspea.

—¡Ejem, ejem! Cielo, ya estoy contigo. Así estaré menos agobiada cuando venga sakura. Se me ha ocurrido rizarte el pelo con las tenacillas y luego recogértelo, dejando varios rizos sueltos, estoy segura que te

quedará fenomenal. Pero si tienes algo pensado…

—No, lo dejo a tu elección, sabes bien que siempre aciertas.

—Gracias cielo, ahora pasamos al lava cabezas y te voy a dar un masaje para relajarte un poco.

Durante casi diez minutos con sumo cuidado para no estropear mi maquillaje, Merce realiza un masaje en mi cuero cabelludo, consiguiendo que todos mis problemas se esfumen de un plumazo. Cuando finaliza estoy en un estado duermevela.

—Hinata, cielo, despierta.

—Merce, perdona, es que me has dejado relajadísima.

—De eso se trataba, ahora vamos a darle forma a esta preciosa melena.

Comienza primero a secarlo con el secador de mano y después a rizarlo con las tenacillas, el trabajo es laborioso. A las tres y media, cuando sakura aparece, aun le queda un rato. Le entrego a mi amiga el bocadillo y la lata de refresco. Yo comí cuando esperaba a que Merce me atendiera.

—¡Merce que bien le queda el pelo así! ¡Hinata estás quedando preciosa!

—Gracias, pero en cuanto veas el recogido que voy a hacerle entonces me dices, de momento el trabajo está a la mitad.

—Esta bien, pero el pelo con tirabuzones la queda estupendamente.

—Gracias, tú que me miras con buenos ojos —le contesto.

Durante tres cuartos de hora más, sigue rizándome el pelo. Cuando termina, me da una cesta con horquillas para que le vaya entregando según me vaya pidiendo. Hago lo que me dice sin fijarme en el resultado. Prefiero verlo cuando esté terminado, pero la cara de admiración de sakura me dice que es un buen trabajo.

Al finalizar, me coloca el espejo detrás para que pueda ver el recogido, debo admitir que me encanta y que con el maquillaje estoy estupenda.

—¡Espectacular! —exclama emocionada sakura—, esta noche triunfas sí o sí.

—No digas tonterías, vamos a pasárnoslo bien.

—Pues claro, pero tu jefe cae seguro.

—No adelantes acontecimientos, además no estoy segura de que yo quiera.

—Hina, si él te dice ven, lo dejas todo.

Las tres estallamos en carcajadas, tiene razón, creo que si hoy se me insinúa, es posible que me lance a la piscina. Quizás así aliviemos un poco

la tensión que hay entre los dos trabajando, o quizás sea peor, no lo sé…

—Chicas os dejo que tengo que ir a la tintorería a por su traje. Merce, muchísimas gracias —le digo pagándola y dejando una buena propina por su excelente trabajo—,sakura , nos vemos luego.

Salgo de la peluquería y me dirijo hacia la tintorería que está al lado del trabajo. Casi son las cinco y aún no está abierta, me quedo en el coche, el frío es congelador hoy, por lo que aparcada en una zona de carga y descarga, espero a que abran para poder recoger el traje del todopoderoso jefe, que dicho sea de paso, estoy bastante intrigada por ver como es.

 _«Seguro que perfecto, no se puede esperar nada menos de él.»_

A las cinco en punto, un hombre de mediana edad, abre la puerta, imagino que es el dueño, aunque las veces que he venido a recoger algo nunca le he visto. Espero cinco minutos más y entro con el ticket de la mano para recoger el traje. El hombre muy cordial se pone a buscarlo y me lo trae.

—Ya esta pagado —expone antes de que yo saque ni la cartera.

—Gracias entonces, que tenga un buen día.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita.

Cuando llego al coche, lo observo con descaro. La chaqueta, tipo frac entallado con faldón posterior y cuello Mao, es de color azul eléctrico, con grandes botones, el pantalón, de talle estrecho, es del mismo color, un chaleco beige con el mismo cuello terminan su indumentaria. Me pregunto si no llevará camisa o tal vez lleve una camiseta. Pero sin duda este traje le tiene que estilizar aún más su cuerpo.

 _«Lo que más me intriga es saber de dónde narices lo ha sacado, aunque lo mismo es de su tátara tátara abuelo. Seguro que en su familia se estilaban estos trajes.»_

Lo dejo colgado en los asientos traseros para que no se le arrugue junto con el mío que metí esta mañana y me dirijo a casa de sakura para cambiarme, pues a la mía no me da ya tiempo. Ambas tenemos llaves de nuestras casas y sasuke no estará hasta esta noche. Gracias a que estoy maquillada y peinada, solo tengo que darme una ducha rápida para borrar los rastros de sudor de todo el día y vestirme con el aparatoso vestido de época. Se trata de un vestido de medidos de siglo XIX, denominado hourglass dess, que recuerda a la forma de un reloj de arena; con un cuerpo muy ceñido debido al corsé, resaltando los bustos, haciendo la cintura muy estrecha y más ancho en las caderas gracias al polisón. Es de color dorado con muchos ornamentos. Casi hasta los pies.

Tardo más de media hora en terminar de vestirme, cuando finalizo, me miro al espejo y me asombro de lo que veo. Realmente es una visió increíble.

 _«¡Porque yo lo valgo! ¡Estoy despampanante!»_

Miro el reloj y son casi las seis, aplico un poco de perfume, cojo el antifaz y como puedo me monto en el coche.

 _«El vestido será estupendo, pero como se nota que no conducían con él. ¡Santo cielo!»_

Una vez consigo acomodarme el coche con este aparatoso vestido, sintonizo la radio y una canción hace que mi alegría se desborde, me encanta el grupo Roxette y Listen to your heart es una de mis favoritas. La canto con toda la pasión hasta llegar a la oficina.

Listen to your heart (Escucha a tu corazón)

When he's calling for you.(Cuando te esta llamando.)

Listen to your heart(Escucha a tu corazón)

There's nothing else you can do. (No hay nada más que puedas hacer)

…

Cuando consigo bajar del coche respiro aliviada, menos mal que la canción me encanta y ha amenizado mi viaje. Miro el reloj, son las seis y veinticinco. Tengo tiempo, pero no mucho, cojo el traje de mi jefe y como puedo por lo aparatoso del vestido me dirijo al edificio de oficinas.

El portero sonríe al verme y me saluda con un gesto de su cabeza. Doy gracias por encontrar un ascensor en la planta baja y no tener que esperar. No quiero llegar tarde y hacer esperar a mi jefe. A las seis y media en punto, hago acto de presencia en la oficina llamando a la puerta de su despacho.

—¡Pasa! —oigo decir.

Respiro hondo, ahora mismo me avergüenzo de mi atuendo, pero ya está hecho, cojo con decisión el picaporte de la puerta y abro. Lo que veo me deja sin palabras.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Capitulo 4: La fiesta de máscaras

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _La fiesta de máscaras_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Encontrarme a mi jefe en calzoncillos en su despacho, no es lo que yo tenía pensado para esta noche. Aunque me quedo embobada con su escultural cuerpo.

 _«Quizás quitárselos yo…, ¡sí!»_

—Parece que es la primera vez que ves a un hombre en ropa interior. Vamos no te quedes ahí, pasa. Me estoy congelando.

 _«¡Será cretino! ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? Vale, está buenísimo pero es un engreído.»_

—Para tu información he visto a muchos hombres con menos ropa, lo que no me imaginaba es que sabiendo que iba a venir, me fueras a recibir así.

—Hinata, no tengo tiempo de discutir, te dije que tenía una reunión, he salido tarde y me he dado una ducha aquí mismo, como comprenderás no iba a vestirme con la ropa sudada de todo el día.

 _«¡Ja! Eso no se lo cree ni él. Apostaría que lo ha hecho para ver mi reacción. Lo peor de todo es que no he dejado de mirar su abultada entrepierna. ¡Soy una obscena!»_

—Si no me necesita, estaré fuera.

—La verdad es que sí te necesito. Verás…, tengo dos antifaces y me gustaría que me dijeras con cuál queda mejor con el traje.

 _«¡Lo que me faltaba tener que esperarme!»_

—Esta bien, pero esperaré fuera, para dejarle intimidad.

 _«Tú lo que necesitas es que te dé el aire fresco, hinata, parece mentira que te hayas quedado embobada mirándolo.»_

Sin dejarle rebatir mi decisión, salgo del despacho, me dirijo a la máquina de agua y cojo de la más fría, a ver si así baja la calentura de mi cuerpo. A los diez minutos, con mi cuerpo recuperando de nuevo su temperatura corporal, sale en mi búsqueda. Está guapísimo, con todo el conjunto que yo ya he visto antes de ponérselo acompañado de unas botas altas, además el pantalón ajustado le marca sus musculadas piernas y su entrepierna, no puedo evitar fijar la mirada en ella.

 _«¡Joder hinata! Mira a otro sitio.»_

—Ya estoy listo, ¿qué te parece? —me pregunta y creo que mis mejillas se han vuelto a tonar de un rojo intenso.

—Estás muy bien.

—Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal —responde y en esos momentos mis ojos le fulminan.

 _«¿Qué no estoy mal? Queda feo que yo lo diga, pero estoy deslumbrante, ni él ni nadie me va a decir menos.»_

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, sin decir nada hasta que rompe el silencio.

—En mi despacho tengo los dos antifaces. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

 _«Uno, dos y tres… Yo me calmaré, todos lo veran.»_

Repito mentalmente, pero esta vez para serenarme antes de que estalle del calor que recorre todo mi cuerpo al verlo tan sexy y porque este hombre consigue sacar lo peor de mí. Regresa y se coloca primero uno de color blanco, que para mi gusto desentona con su atuendo y otro de color azul, no es del mismo tono que su traje pero que creo que queda mejor.

—El azul.

—Eso pensaba yo, pero prefería el consejo de una mujer, por lo general siempre tienen mejor gusto que nosotros.

—Si ya no me necesitas, voy a ir bajando, creo que mis amigas estarán a punto de llegar.

—Había pensado que podrías acompañarme en la apertura de la fiesta.

—Lo siento, pero prefiero permanecer en el anonimato. Nunca se sabe cuando puedo encontrar al hombre de mi vida.

 _«¡Mierda! ¿He dicho eso en alto? Se suponía que era un pensamiento, ¡estoy fatal!»_

—Como quieras, pero no creo que entre un puñado de compañeros deseosos de tenerte en su cama encuentres a ese hombre —comenta y veo que sus ojos están inyectados en sangre.

—Bueno, quizás solo quiera pasar una noche divertida, eso ya lo decidiré sobre la marcha. Ahora si me disculpas…, nos vemos por ahí.

Me coloco el antifaz y me monto en el ascensor con mucha dignidad, ante todo no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada, aunque realmente lo estoy, pero no le daré esa satisfacción. Bajo a la planta de abajo y mis amigas me esperan, la sala está casi llena, todo está preparado; solo necesitamos la presencia de nuestro todopoderoso jefe para que de inicio la fiesta.

Pasan los minutos y no aparece, la gente ante la desesperación comienza a ir a la barra a pedir bebidas pero no se las sirven. Cuando el caos comienza a reinar en la sala, menma hace acto de presencia, quince minutos más tarde de la hora indicada, un tanto airado. Se alarga con el discurso, pidiendo perdón por la tardanza y cuando ya está oficialmente inaugurada la fiesta, Chus se encarga de las bebidas de todas nosotras, nos vamos al centro de la sala, en la improvisada pista de baile donde la música de este siglo se apodera del lugar.

El alcohol y los canapés corren por nuestros cuerpos, agradezco que haya comida pues no sé cuantas copas de champán llevo ya. Chus se ha adueñado de dos botellas que ha robado vilmente al camarero y entre las cuatro nos la estamos bebiendo. La noche es joven, la gente cada vez está más borracha y ahora mismo mi nivel de alcohol es tan elevado que no distingo ni la hora de mi reloj, creo que hoy tendré que coger un taxi para llegar hasta casa o bien quedarme a dormir en la de alguna de mis amigas, que viven cerca.

A las doce de la noche, la música cambia, se hace lenta y comienzan a hacerse parejas. Yo me agarro a sakura y las dos bailamos juntas. Tenten e ino hacen lo mismo. Al finalizar la segunda canción, una mano me agarra del brazo y me hace girar sobre mi cuerpo. Mi nivel de alcohol y la oscuridad, no me ayudan a diferenciar de quién se trata, es un hombre fuerte, pero no sabría decir quién es.

Me dejo llevar. Una nueva canción suena y el misterioso hombre me sujeta por la cintura, por instinto rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y él me ayuda a moverme despacio, al son de la música. Su perfume es embriagador, pero no lo reconozco y eso me descoloca. Pienso en menma, pero juraría que hace unos minutos le he visto bailando con una mujer rubia.

Sin pensar en nada más, me aferro al hombre que me tiene entre sus brazos, disfruto de su contacto y de su varonil cuerpo. No cruzamos ni una palabra, solo bailamos durante casi media hora. Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido, que estamos él y yo solos, en medio de la sala, como si de una película romántica se tratara, haciendo realidad una de mis muchas fantasías.

Ni siquiera sé donde están mis amigas, aunque ahora me importa bien poco, solo quiero perderme en el seductor hombre que me tiene bailando de su mano. Al finalizar la última canción lenta, como si todo estuviera planeado, posa su nariz en mi oreja y sin apenas tocarme, recorre todo mi cuello. El suave contacto me hace estremecer y de nuevo asciende, esta vez con sus labios, acariciándolo, hasta depositar un suave y sensual beso que despierta en mí una sensación jamás conocida.

Todo sucede muy rápido, como si se él fuera cenicienta y sonaran las doce campanadas, el misterioso hombre desaparece, dejándome en medio de la pista petrificada. Sintiéndome desvalida y deseando conocer al artífice de que mi cuerpo se encuentre en un estado de excitación mayor al de cualquier orgasmo conocido. Intento buscarlo entre las sombras, pero nada no hay ni rastro del hombre que me ha tenido en su tela de araña durante más de media hora y que me ha manejado cual títere.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas, creo que he llegado al límite de mi nivel de embriaguez, busco a sakura, que está bailando con un hombre, por lo que rechazo la idea y me centro en encontrar a tente e ino, pero no hay ni rastro de ellas. Necesito urgentemente ir al lavabo, pero está colapsado, por lo que sin pensar mucho más, me dirijo al ascensor y subo al piso de arriba, donde están nuestras oficinas. Tras permanecer casi media hora, soltando todo lo que mi cuerpo se aferra en mantener en mi estómago, bebo un poco de agua y salgo del baño.

Oigo unas voces, diría que es menma discutiendo con otro hombre aunque sus voces suenan distorsionadas. Me acerco al despacho y pongo la oreja cerca de la puerta cuál maruja.

 _«¡Esto ya es caer muy bajo, hinata!»_

—Te he dicho que no te acercaras a ella —vocifera menma.

—No es de tu propiedad —dice otra voz masculina que no conozco—, que yo sepa ni siquiera es tu pareja. Además tú estabas muy ocupado con la rubia oxigenada.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca en esta empresa, para eso soy el gerente, tú en cambio te desentendiste cuando nuestros padres murieron y el negocio lo he tenido que llevar yo solo desde entonces.

—Bueno, en cuanto lo viste todo negro la vendiste a tus actuales jefes, papá no lo hubiera querido así.

Mi mente empieza a intentar atar cabos, es el hermano de menma, pero mi estómago empieza a hacer de las suyas y en silencio dejo de escuchar la discusión para acudir de nuevo al baño. Un mensaje de Chus me saca de mi penosa actitud, agarrada a la taza de agua.

Nena, ¿dónde estas? Las chicas y yo llevamos más de una hora

buscándote. Si te has ido con el buenorro con el que bailabas al menos

dínoslo para estar más tranquilas.

Como puedo empiezo a teclear:

Estoy en el baño de nuestra oficina echando la pota. Ahora mismo

bajo, me gustaría irme a casa. ¿Podéis acompañarme?

En cinco minutos tengo a mis tres amigas en el baño ayudándome a incorporarme y abanicándome para que mi tez blanquecina recupere su color.

—hina, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu acompañante?

—Se esfumó. Me encuentro fatal, por favor, llevarme a casa.

Entre las tres me ayudan a salir del baño. La luz del despacho de menma está apagada, por lo que intuyo que la discusión con su hermano ha finalizado. Lo que me da rabia es que no le haya visto la cara, me hubiera gustado saber si se parece a él. Cada vez estoy más mareada y mis piernas me fallan. A duras penas las chicas consiguen llevarme hasta el hall y el frío aire de diciembre se cala hondo en nuestros cuerpos.

El coche de menma sale a toda velocidad en ese momento y con él todas mis ilusiones de pasar una noche juntos.

 _«¡Serás lela! Para pasar una noche con él, al menos deberías haber tonteado un poco y tú lo que hiciste es ver como le comía los morros a la rubia oxigenada, como dijo su hermano.»_

Toda mi mente se nubla y me desvanezco en los brazos fuertes, de alguien que no es una de mis amigas.

* * *

Me despierto en casa de sakura con una resaca horrible, me duele la cabeza como si me fuera a estallar y mi cuerpo aún nota la ausencia de comida. Cuando ella me ve, sonríe y se acerca a ver mi estado de salud.

—hina, que susto nos diste ayer, si no llega a ser por el misterioso hombre que bailó contigo, te nos caes al suelo.

—¿Pudisteis ver su cara?

—Me temo que no, llevaba el antifaz puesto.

—¡Mierda! Por qué me pasará algo así.

—tranquila, seguro que pronto sabrás quién es. Estaba muy preocupado por tu estado de salud, me pidió tu teléfono para llamarte hoy.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto asombrada —¡Oh Dios mío! Tengo que asearme, quizás quiera volver a verme —digo acelerada moviéndome de un lado para otro.

—tranquilízate. Ahora vamos a desayunar y después te acompañaré a por tu coche a la oficina si te ves capacitada para conducir.

—Sí, lo estoy. Aunque ahora mismo no sé si me va a entrar algo en el estómago. Estoy muy nerviosa. No sabes lo que me hizo sentir, sakura. Ese hombre es diferente, te juro que jamás había experimentado nada igual con un simple beso en el cuello. Me hizo estremecer, ver las estrellas. Además bailar con él fue, increible.

—Que peliculera eres, mi niña.

—Te digo la verdad, te juro que me puso a cien con un simple beso en el cuello.

—Serían los efectos del alcohol. A esas horas ya te habías bebido casi una botella de champán tú solita.

—Gracias, tú si que eres una amiga.

—es la realidad, un beso en el cuello no te puede provocar un orgasmo, eso solo pasa en las películas y en las novelas románticas.

—Lo que tú digas… —La miro ofuscada. Sé que no fueron los efectos del alcohol los que me hicieron sentir así.

 _«¿O quizás sí?, pero antes muerta que reconocérselo.»_

Nos centramos en el desayuno, yo solo puedo tomarme un café; entre el malestar de ayer y lo nerviosa que estoy, tengo cerrado el estómago. sakura me deja algo de ropa y se lo agradezco, no me gustaría tener que ponerme de nuevo el vestido y conducir hasta mi casa.

—Por cierto sakura, ¿dónde está sasuke?

—Hoy tenía que trabajar, ya sabes, cosas de jefes…

—Me hubiera gustado saludarle,y darle un abrazo —aclaro al ver su cara de enfado—, dáselo de mi parte.

—Le daré un besito en la mejilla y va que arde, que me tiene contenta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Pasa que a día de hoy, aún no hemos decidido donde vamos a pasar las navidades ni noche vieja, si en casa de sus padres o de los míos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Hombres, siempre indecisos. Por eso yo estoy muy bien como estoy…

—Bueno no todo son disgustos, hay muchos placeres diarios que te pierdes —dice lasciva.

—No te lo voy a negar, pero tampoco discuto con nadie porque mi sasuke es un amor.

Ambas nos reímos mientras nos dirigimos al ascensor para bajar al garaje y recoger mi coche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Esperando noticias

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Esperando noticias_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Conduzco hasta casa tras recoger mi coche, en silencio, deseando que el teléfono suene, pero no es así y mi estado de humor empeora según pasan los minutos.

 _«El chico tendrá su vida, no puede estar solo pendiente de ti.»_

Llego a casa, muy cansada, pero tengo que armarme de valor y preparar la maleta este fin de semana, pues el día veinticuatro trabajo hasta las tres y después me voy a casa de mis padres. Entre semana no voy a poder, seguro que es intensa y salgo a las mil, por eso, esta tarde a lo más tardar, si no salgo con las chicas, que la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas, me dedicaré a prepararla. Tan solo voy a estar hasta el lunes, aunque tengo vacaciones hasta el día cuatro de enero, pero permanecer más días con la familia perfecta, es agotador y la nochevieja la tengo reservada con ino pues sakura se rajó en el último momento, por no dejar solo a sasuke.

Al entrar en casa, saludo a Chiqui, que como siempre me alegra el día con solo ver esa preciosa carita blanca y ojos azules.

—Seguro que mi chica me ha echado de menos —le digo—, ahora mami te va a dar un poco de paté para compensarte.

Me dirijo al frigorífico y en el recipiente de su comida deposito un poco de su favorito, para gatos. El tono de un wasap hace que deje de observarla devorando su comida.

Imagino que será sakura, para ver si he llegado y tengo noticias del misterioso hombre, me ha dicho que en cuanto sepa algo que le llame.

Miro el teléfono y es de un número que no tengo en la agenda. Decido abrirlo.

Hola, ¿te preguntarás quien soy yo? Soy naruto, el chico con el que estuviste bailando anoche y el que te agarró cuando te desvaneciste. Le pedí el teléfono a tu amiga, para llamarte, he intentado armarme de valor, pero a última hora no he sido capaz. Lo siento… No se me dan bien estas cosas. Solo quería saber qué tal estás y decirte que ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida en mucho tiempo. Gracias.

Leo el mensaje sin poder apenas respirar, estoy emocionada, había desechado la idea de que fuera a ponerse en contacto conmigo, el misterioso hombre tiene nombre, naruto.

 _«¡Me encanta y excita a partes iguales!»_

Por un momento pienso cómo contestarle, me muero por oír su voz, pero si no se ha atrevido, no seré yo quién le obligue a hablar. No lo veo apropiado. Durante varios minutos, decido qué escribirle y comienzo a redactar el wasap:

Hola, yo soy hinata, no sé si te dije mi nombre, creo que no. La verdad es que mi noche acabó muy borrosa, pero te agradezco la ayuda y tu preocupación, estoy mejor, con dolor de cabeza pero es lo que tienen las resacas… Tranquilo, no hace falta que hablemos… Yo debo admitir que también disfruté mucho bailando contigo. Espero algún día volver a verte y descubrir tu verdadero rostro.

Leo un par de veces el mensaje y lo mando cerrando los ojos. No he sido nada atrevida, pero es que no sabía que decirle a un hombre que no conozco pero que me hizo sentir especial en unos segundos. Espero durante varios minutos una respuesta que no llega y me centro en recoger un poco mi cuarto, que debo reconocer, está hecho un asco. A sakura la escribiré después de comer, no hay mucho que contar y debo centrarme en mi casa.

Durante horas, coloco y voy amontonando ropa para planchar y meter en la maleta. Soy bastante exagerada para solo tres días pero es lo que tiene ir a casa de mis padres, que no sabes si vas a estar de fiesta en fiesta o en casa todo el día en pijama. Una vez organizada la habitación, me centro en la casa, soy un desastre, ropa en el salón, en el resto de habitaciones y lo peor de todo es que no sé si está limpia o sucia.

 _«¡hinata parece que vivas en una pocilga! ¡Qué casa!»_

Miro el reloj, es casi la hora de comer, decido parar para comprobar qué es lo que puedo comer. No tengo ganas de cocinar nada, por lo que abro el congelador, saco una lasaña precocinada, que meto en el horno y, mientras se va preparando, me siento en el sofá y pongo la televisión. Esta semana apenas he podido ver mi serie favorita, por lo que hoy voy a hacer maratón de Outlander y ver los cinco capítulos que me quedan.

Decido mandar un mensaje al grupo de whatsApp que tengo con las chicas para decirles que hoy no salgo y de paso contarles lo de naruto. Busco el móvil, no sé ni donde lo he dejado y cuando por fin lo encuentro enterrado debajo de la montaña de ropa, tengo varios mensajes. El primero que abro es de naruto, mi corazón se emociona con solo verlo, me hubiera gustado que tuviera foto de perfil y saber cómo es, pero tiene un perro, al igual que yo tengo a mi gata en lugar de una foto mía; por cierto es como un peluche, negro, con una mancha blanca en el pecho y muchísimo pelo. No conozco la raza, pero luego intentaré averiguarlo. Quiero descubrir más cosas de este hombre.

Hinata, bonito nombre, tanto como tus preciosos ojos perlas, tranquila, estoy seguro que antes de que te lo imagines volveremos a vernos. Disfruta de tu sábado y cuidado con el alcohol, no sé si voy a poder estar otra vez para recogerte…

Me río de sus ocurrencias y decido contestarle de inmediato.

Naruto también es un nombre muy bonito, debo reconocer que solo recuerdo de ti un olor embriagador que jamás había olido antes. Por lo del alcohol no te preocupes, hoy no voy a salir, toca maratón de serie y de Jamie, el protagonista de Outlander.

Finalizo el mensaje con corazones y se lo mando. Después me centro en el grupo de mis amigas que me preguntan como estoy después de mi borrachera. Comienzo a escribirlas a todas en el grupo, por no tener repetir una a una lo mismo.

Hola chicas, esta noche no cuente conmigo, aún no soy del todo persona, además esta semana apenas he podido disfrutar de Jamie y lo necesito, ¡ese sí es un hombre y con faldas!

Lo mando con una sonrisa en la boca, mis amigas están igual de enamoradas del protagonista de la serie como yo, vamos que babeamos cuando le vemos; a continuación redacto un segundo mensaje.

Por cierto, tengo noticias, naruto, que así es como se llama mi misterioso hombre de ayer por la noche, me ha enviado un par de wasap, para ver cómo estaba… Madre mía, estoy en una nube, parece tan maravilloso que solo de pensarlo me están dando taquicardias, me ha dicho que es posible que pronto nos volvamos a ver. ¿Creéis que será en la oficina?

Suspiro al pensar como será un nuevo encuentro, al fin de al cabo estaba en la fiesta de la empresa, debe de ser algún empleado, aunque ¿quién?

 _«Conoces a todos los hombres de la empresa y ninguno se llama naruto, solo puede ser una persona, el hermano de menma.»_

Pensando fríamente en lo que mi conciencia me dicta, es lo más probable, porque no sé quién más puede ser, no es personal de la empresa porque un hombre como él seguramente no me habría pasado desapercibido.

 _«¡Olía de maravilla!»_

Recordando su embriagador aroma, me pongo a bailar en el centro del salón y no puedo evitar sentirme estupendamente, recordándome entre sus brazos. El incesante sonido de varios wasaps me distrae de este sueño. Se trata de las chicas, que me bombardean con sus elucubraciones y animándome a que le llame por teléfono.

Centrada en ver si termina la lasaña, no me doy cuenta que otro wasap entra en mi móvil. Al volver a mirar es cuando me percato que de nuevo es Ricardo y sonrío.

¡Vaya, vaya! He estado mirando quién era Jamie de la serie que me has dicho y debo reconocer que ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer contra él, ¡por favor si viste con falda! En fin… quizás si te desvelo mi perfume, pueda conseguir algo… ¿es posible?

Me encanta este juego, estoy disfrutando mucho y quiero poder conocerle mejor. ¡Quizás! No soy más explicita y espero su respuesta, que no se hace esperar.

Mi perfume es Diamonds de Armani por cierto me gusta mucho tu foto de perfil, pero creo que a Tornado, no le gustará tanto.

Le contesto rápido, comprobando que mi comida está lista.

No conocía el perfume, pero ya es uno de mis favoritos. Por cierto, Tornado es precioso, ¿qué raza es? Yo también creo que a Chiqui tampoco le haría mucha gracia conocer a tu perro…

Mientras sigo enganchada al móvil, esperando la respuesta, voy cogiendo un paño de cocina para no quemarme y la llevo a la mesa, donde mi gata espera impaciente su ración.

Es un kurama, ahora ya es bastante más grande, esta foto es de cuando tenía un par de meses, es un perro que se hace enorme, pero me encanta, además es muy bueno. Mi única compañía…

Le contesto antes de ponerme a comer, esperando que se enfríe un poco y también porque estoy aprovechando a conocerle con este intercambio de mensajes.

Chiqui también es mi única compañía. naruto, me gusta mucho hablar contigo pero un plato de lasaña me espera en la mesa y mi gata ansiosa por hincarle el diente. Si te apetece podemos seguir hablando más tarde… Si aún no has comido, que tengas buen provecho.

Su respuesta me hace estremecer:

No he comido aún, alguien ayer me quitó el apetito. Solo pienso en volver a besarla aunque esta vez en los labios, estoy seguro que entonces no me hará falta comer nada más… Buen provecho. Me apetece mucho seguir hablando contigo, pero no quiero importunarte. Que tengas una buena tarde, hinata.

 _«¡Dios, qué hombre! Se merece cien mini-puntos para el equipo de los chicos, vamos es una derrota en toda regla.»_

Decido no contestarle por el momento, no sé ni que decirle, son unas palabras tan bonitas que me ha dejado sin esquemas. Corto la lasaña y poco a poco, soplando cada vez que acerco el tenedor a mi boca, la voy degustando. Le doy un poco a Chiqui que me persigue con la mirada cada vez que hago el gesto con el tenedor de llevármelo a la boca. Es tan pedigüeña y yo tengo tan poco aguante que podría dársela entera por verla complacida.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en dar buena cuenta de la misma entre las dos, así está Chiqui, que pesa más de siete kilos, el veterinario me echa unas broncas cada vez que la llevo a revisión y a la vacuna, pero yo no le hago ni caso. Ella es feliz como está y soy incapaz de negarle nada. Recojo todo y me siento en el sofá, he decidido dejar un poco de espacio entre naruto y yo, muy a mi pesar, pero quiero que no piense que me tiene disponible desde ya, aunque así es.

 _«¡Te tiene comiendo de su mano! Tus bragas se han derretido con el último mensaje_.»

Me tumbo en el sofá, pongo la tele para ver Outlander, pero el sueño me vence enseguida y no consigo finalizar el capítulo. El sonido de mi teléfono me despierta y lo cojo desganada, ahora mismo estaba soñando con naruto.

—¿Dígame? —contesto adormilada sin saber ni quién es.

—Soy menma, estoy en el despacho y necesito tu ayuda.

Me levanto como un resorte, pensando que esto no puede ser posible. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde del sábado.

—Menma, ¿¡pero tú te has dado cuenta en qué día estamos!? Mi jornada laboral no empieza hasta el lunes a las ocho y la de esta semana finalizó ayer por la tarde.

—Técnicamente no, ayer te di un par de horas libres. Necesito que vengas y me ayudes con un informe.

 _«¡Será estúpido! ¡Hoy sí que le descuartizo!»_

—Lo siento menma, pero mi respuesta es no. Estoy ocupada. Además he quedado.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta y me quedo sin palabras.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Quizás si lo sea, si se trata de mi hermano. El hombre con el que bailaste la pasada noche.

 _«Mis sospechas eran ciertas, a veces soy mejor que Sherlock Holmes.»_

—Te repito que lo que yo haga con mi vida privada, no es asunto tuyo. Ahora te voy a colgar, estaba dormida, necesito descansar y antes de que digas nada, no voy a ir a ayudarte. Me importa un carajo si el lunes estoy despedida, no voy a ir y estas son mis últimas palabras.

Cuelgo el teléfono, sé que quizás haya sido muy drástica, pero quién en su sano juicio llama a su secretaría un sábado a las cuatro de la tarde para que le ayude con un informe.

 _«¡Es increíble!, si se lo cuento a las chicas no se lo creen.»_

El teléfono de nuevo suena, lo miro, vuelve a ser él, lo cuelgo y lo pongo en silencio. Nadie va a amargarme mi tarde de Jamie, ni él ni el Santísimo Papa. Respiro un poco agobiada, quizás haya sido muy dura con lo del despido y sea así el lunes, no podría permitírmelo, tengo que pagar la hipoteca, pero también sé que no hay nadie más competente para este puesto de trabajo.

Me centro de nuevo en la serie, termino de ver el capítulo en el que me he quedado dormida y cuando termina empiezo otro. El timbre de mi puerta, me hace maldecir en hebreo.

 _«¿Quién narices llama ahora? ¿¡Es que no me van a dejar disfrutar de mi serie ni un segundo¡?»_

Me dirijo a la puerta, Chiqui me sigue y cuando abro mi sorpresa es tremenda. Es menma, con su portátil y unos archivadores. Me quedo parada en la puerta, no sé ni qué quiere, ni que narices hace aquí.

 _«Sí que sabes lo que quiere, que le hagas el maldito informe y como no ibas a la montaña, la montaña ha venido a Mahoma.»_

—¿Menma, pero tú de que vas? —le digo sin poder creérmelo.

—Te necesito, no consigo verlo bien. Me llamaron los jefes y necesitan el informe esta tarde. Siento mucho presentarme en tu casa, pero me colgaste y no me dejaste explicarme. Si no fuera importante no te lo pediría. Mi carrera laboral peligra…

Resignada, le dejo entrar. Chiqui, la muy traidora se restriega por sus piernas ronroneando y yo solo puedo intentar que el humo que sale de mi cuerpo no incendie mi casa.

—Esta bien, pero que conste que lo hago porque si te despiden a ti, la siguiente en caer soy yo. Pero quiero que nos centremos solo en eso y que sea rápido. Tengo planes…

—Ya me lo has dicho antes, pero me gustaría saber con quién.

—Como ya te he dicho entonces, no te interesan. No te equivoques, solo eres mi jefe, no eres mi amigo. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida.

Puedo ver furia en sus ojos, como ayer, nunca antes le había visto tan decidido, ahora entiendo la conversación con su hermano. Creo que menma quiere algo conmigo, pero si antes tenía claro que era una locura, ahora me doy cuenta de qué, en efecto, lo es. Una relación o un escarceo con el jefe es el mayor borrón que podía tener en mi expediente laboral.

 _«¡Bueno al menos me queda su hermano!»_

No dice nada más, le indico una habitación en la que tengo una mesa y un ordenador, que por suerte, he dejado antes de comer sin ropa y parece decente, para trabajar en el dichoso informe. Comienza a explicarme el motivo del informe, que la competencia ha denunciado uno de nuestros productos, por lo que debemos demostrar que era nuestro antes de que ellos lo comercializaran también.

Vamos preparando todo el dossier que tiene que presentar, mientras él escribe, yo sigo buscando la documentación necesaria y así ambos, conseguimos que el informe esté listo en tres horas. Son casi las ocho de la noche, estoy cansada y hambrienta, pero sobre todo estoy malhumorada.

—Gracias, hinata, por tu ayuda y siento haberme presentado así, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Prometo que te lo compensaré, si quieres podría empezar por invitarte a cenar hoy.

 _«¡Di que sí! ¿Para que conformarte con uno si puedes tener a los dos hermanos?»_

Borro esa idea de mi cabeza de inmediato, a mi no me gustaría que nadie me hiciera lo mismo que mi conciencia ahora mismo me dicta.

—Lo siento, menma, pero ya te he dicho que tengo planes. Otra vez será. Tranquilo, no tienes que compensarme nada. Pero otra vez, te ruego que respetes mi tiempo libre, que cada vez es menor…

—Tienes razón. Me marcho ya; de nuevo, gracias.

Le acompaño hasta la puerta y nos despedimos con un simple «adiós», sé que he hecho lo correcto. No me conviene jugar con los sentimientos de nadie y si en condiciones normales, siempre he pensado que tener algo con menma es una locura, ahora que he conocido a naruto, me ratifico en mis pensamientos, pues son como la noche al día.

Miro el móvil que no le he tocado para nada en toda la tarde y sonrío al ver que tengo un mensaje de naruto.

¿Aún no te has empachado de tanto Jamie?

Comienzo a teclear, pero omitiré que su hermano es el causante de que no haya podido hacer nada en toda la tarde.

Si yo te contara…, apenas he podido verlo, he tenido un problemilla pero ya está subsanado. Ahora estoy agotada, no sé ni lo que aguantaré viendo la tele. ¿como va tu u tarde?

Una vez enviado, me centro en retomar la tarea de la maleta, que se me está haciendo muy pesada por lo que implica. Pero enseguida entra un nuevo wasap a mi móvil y la cara se me ilumina al ver que es él.

Mi tarde bien, aunque un poco aburrido en la habitación de mi hotel. Sabes…, nunca pensé que cuando volviera a mi ciudad, tendría que alojarme en uno. Siempre esperaba que mi hermano, la única familia que tengo, me acogería en su casa. Pero bueno se ve que le dolió que ayer bailara contigo…

Lo leo y enseguida comienzo a ponerme morada del enfado que tengo, no puedo creer que menma no le invite a su casa. Mi corazón en este momento se lanza a la piscina.

Tengo habitaciones libres en la mía, por si te sientes muy solo en el hotel.

Al enviarlo, me doy cuenta que parece algo que no es, pero ahora ya no tiene remedio, porque estoy segura que si lo intento arreglar lo estropearé más como me suele pasar.

Gracias, me encantaría, pero no quiero librarte de tu libertad. Pero aún así, tengo ganas de volver a verte. Pronto, muy pronto, será…

Parte de mí está desilusionada, pero la parte racional me dice que es lo mejor, no nos conocemos y es muy precipitado a la vez que desesperado invitarle a mi casa. Durante toda la noche continuamos con los mensajes, me gusta, estoy comenzando a conocerle un poco. Pero es tarde y estoy cansada por lo que me despido por hoy.

Buenas noches, que descanses, ya me retiro por hoy, estoy agotada, espero que en la soledad de tu habitación del hotel puedas descansar. Besitos.

Espero su respuesta antes de irme a acostar.

Buenas noches, preciosa, espero que consigas descansar y no sueñes con Jamie, deja a los simples mortales un hueco en ese listón tan alto que nos pones con ese hombre. Deseando poder darte un beso…

Suspiro, me tumbo en la cama y desde el fondo de mi corazón solo deseo poder soñar con él y que el sueño se haga realidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Noche buena

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Noche buena**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La semana ha pasado muy ajetreada, lo único que me ha mantenido viva son todos los mensajes que he intercambiado con naruto, siento que lo conozco un poco más, aunque no hayamos hablado en persona y solo nos conozcamos más que de un baile interminable, debo admitir que me gusta muchísimo.

Menma está de un humor de perros, durante toda la semana no me ha dejado salir a comer ningún día y hemos terminado muy tarde. Suerte que hoy le perderé de vista hasta el próximo año. La idea es terminar a las doce de la mañana, tomar algo en el bar de abajo del edificio y yo pondré rumbo a casa de mis padres, lo tengo todo en el coche para no perder más el tiempo.

Son las once, respiro agobiada, aún tengo trabajo y no dejan de entrarme correos electrónicos del todopoderoso para concertarle las citas cuando yo no vaya estar. En principio, él iba a estar de vacaciones, pero no sé por que razón lo ha pospuesto. Imagino que problemas con los de arriba que últimamente están mirando todo con lupa.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, al ver que se trata de menma contesto con tono hosco.

—Señor uzumaki, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

—La necesito de inmediato en mi despacho —contesta también con voz arisca.

Me levanto rápidamente, entro sin llamar, este hombre sabe cómo

fastidiarme y desde que le dije que mi vida privada no era asunto suyo creo que lo está haciendo más adrede.

—hinata, tenemos un problema, el informe que hicimos el sábado en tu casa, tiene lagunas. Los de arriba me han dicho que está incompleto y que lo necesitan hoy mismo.

—menma, tengo que irme a casa de mis padres a cenar. No puedo quedarme.

—Solo serán unas horas, te lo prometo… Para compensarte te daré el día cuatro y cinco de vacaciones, podrás reincorporarte el día siete. ¿Qué te parece?

 _«¡Me parece que eres un..! Pero que no tengo otro remedio que aceptar.»_

—Esta bien, pero como muy tarde tengo que salir a las seis, en mi casa cenan a las diez y tengo más de una hora de viaje en coche suponiendo que no haya atasco, no quiero llegar tarde…

—Hasta las seis como muy tarde, encárgate de la comida, intenta que nos la traiga alguien en lugar de bajar tú a por ella. A lo mejor tu amiga sakura…

—Tranquilo, yo me encargo. Dame cinco minutos. Salgo del despacho y creo que saltan chispas, este hombre me exaspera, aunque solo pienso en los dos días de vacaciones que voy a tener más, que no voy a volver a verlo casi en quince días y todo compensa.

Me siento en mi mesa y marco el teléfono de Chus que de inmediato me contesta:

—Hola, mi niña. Ya nos queda poco para irnos.

—A ti seguro, a mi no lo creo…

—¿Qué le pasa ahora a tu jefe?

—Que necesita que revisemos el informe del sábado.

—¿Y no se le ocurre en otro momento que justo una hora antes de marcharnos?

—Eso parece, tendré que quedarme, lo único bueno es que me ha dicho que me da dos días más de vacaciones, no tendré que regresar hasta el siete de enero.

—Al menos eso compensa. Y dime, ¿qué necesitas?

—Me preguntaba si te importaría traernos la comida después de que te tomes las copas de champán, dice que no podemos perder más tiempo.

—Que sepas que lo hago por ti.

—Gracias, eres la mejor. Te lo compensaré.

—Eso espero amiga. Un buen regalo de Reyes estaría genial.

—Sabes que ya lo tengo. Ahora te dejo voy a entrar con el todopoderoso. Pasadlo muy bien.

—Seguro que mejor que tú. Un beso hermosa.

Regreso al despacho de menma y comenzamos de nuevo a revisar todos los puntos del informe, en efecto detectamos algún que otro fallo que enseguida anota en su portátil. A las dos y media, alguien llama a la puerta, imagino que es sakura con la comida.

—Adelante —dice menma.

No me equivoco, es mi mejor amiga, que trae comida del japonés, pese a la cara de agobio de menma yo se lo agradezco y le regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas por su caridad.

—Gracias, guapa. Hablamos… —le contesto cuando me lo entrega.

—¡Cuidado con el ogro! Ahora mismo está muy enfadado —sisea, me da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

Dispongo las cajas de comida encima de la mesa del despacho y hacemos un parón para comer. Ambos en silencio, como toda la semana. Veo que en alguna ocasión parece que va a decir algo, pero lo piensa mejor y sigue comiendo.

Al terminar, recojo las sobras y las meto en la bolsa. Siempre se las llevo a Chiqui, pero hoy tendré que tirarlas. Continuamos trabajando hasta las cinco y media, hora en la que finalizamos la revisión de los expedientes y comienza a redactar, con mi ayuda, el nuevo informe. Apenas tardamos diez minutos, cuando me voy a despedir de él para marcharme, menma me agarra del brazo y me acorrala entre la puerta de salida.

—Hinata, yo… —Hincha sus pulmones, imagino que armándose de valor, yo permanezco quieta, expectante—. Solo quería desearte unas felices vacaciones —me da un beso en la mejilla y me suelta —. Te voy a echar de menos.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora, no me lo puedo creer, por un momento he pensado que iba a besarme, en los labios, no sé qué es lo que le ha detenido y me siento decepcionada.

—Igualmente menma, felices fiestas —contesto fríamente.

Salgo de su despacho aún nerviosa por ese momento que hemos compartido, comienzo a recoger la mesa, quiero dejarla lo mejor posible.

 _«Este hombre sabe como desquiciar a una mujer…»_

Cuando finalizo son las seis de la tarde, el timbre del ascensor me indica que está en nuestro piso, no sé quién le ha llamado, quizás alguien que viene a ver a menma, pero no veo salir a nadie y corro antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Al entrar un aroma familiar recorre mis fosas nasales, juraría que es el perfume de naruto. Noto alguién detrás de mí, no me había percatado de la presencia de nadie al entrar y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Un beso en mi cuello, unas manos sujetando mi cintura desde atrás, me hacen estremecer. Estoy inmóvil, sintiéndome igual que el día de la fiesta. Quiero darme la vuelta, pero él se niega a soltarme, El ascensor llega a la planta baja, mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo. Aún no hemos hablado, pero ahora mismo las palabras sobran, la química es perfecta.

Me doy la vuelta para verlo y me quedo sin habla.

«¡Joder pero si es menma!»

—¿¡Qué rayos haces, menma!? —le pregunto enfadada.

—Hinata, soy naruto —dice con una voz más grave que la de su hermano.

Es increíble, son iguales. No me lo esperaba.

—Pero…, eres…

—menma y yo somos gemelos, sí.

—Naruto yo…

Estoy sin palabras, no me esperaba que fueran gemelos. Ahora que le observo con descaro me percato que el parecido es increíble si no fuera porque naruto tiene el pelo rubio y menma negro. También el peinado es diferente, menma lo lleva más corto y mientras que naruto, es tambien corto pero un poco despeinado.

—Vuelve al planeta tierra, hinata. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento es que no te esperaba así.

—¿Decepcionada? —pregunta nervioso.

—No…, para nada.

—Te dije que pronto volveríamos a vernos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiero.

—Venía a ver a menma, pero al verte…, necesitaba sentirte de nuevo cerca de mí.

Nuestras miradas se quedan fijas el uno en el otro, parece mentira que sean tan iguales físicamente pero tan diferentes de carácter.

—Ya me iba… Tengo algo más de una hora de coche. ¿Te acuerdas que te lo comenté?

—¿Podría acompañarte?, no me apetece nada estar con mi hermano. Como sabes no nos llevamos muy bien…

—naruto, no es que me moleste, ¿pero cómo vas a acompañarme? Luego tendrías que volver sin coche…

—Quizás pueda llevarte yo… Luego puedo ir a recogerte el día que regreses.

—Pero…, es una locura… Además tengo la maleta en mi coche…

—Por favor, no tengo nada que hacer, ni nadie con el que estar en este momento, solo tú…

Sus palabras me enternecen, no puedo dejarlo solo, es tan especial.

—Está bien, como quieras… Tengo el coche aquí al lado. Cogeré la maleta.

—Acercaré mi coche, no te vayas sin mí…

Le miro y sonrío, no pensaba hacerlo, pero me sorprende que lo haya dicho. Me acompaña hasta el coche, saco la maleta y espero a que venga con su coche, al llegar, me quedo asombrada, no sé por qué razón he pensado que tendría un deportivo como su hermano, pero todo lo contrario, tiene un coche familiar, coge mi maleta y la mete en el maletero.

Me monto hipnotizada por su presencia, ahora sé que son hermanos gemelos, pero me parecen tan distintos…

—Tú me dirás, ¿a dónde vamos?

Le indico la dirección que pone en el GPS y enciende la radio; una canción antigua, Don´t go breaking my heart, de Elton John con Kikie Dee, me hace moverme y tararear al son de la música. Cuando llega al estribillo cada uno canta una parte. Con su voz varonil naruto entona:

So don't go breaking my heart (Entonces no vayas a romper mi corazón)

Es mi turno y pongo todo mí esfuerzo para no desentonar:

I won't go breaking your heart (No voy a romper tu corazón)

Y ahora los dos juntos cantamos la siguiente frase:

Don't go breaking my heart (No vayas a romper mi corazón)

Continuamos con el resto de la canción, disfrutando de la misma teniendo muy presente lo que la letra indica.

—¿Sabes que cantas como los ángeles? —dice al finalizar la canción, en ese momento todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

—Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.

—Gracias, cantaba en el coro del colegio… Estoy tentada a preguntarle si menma también, pero la verdad es que ahora solo quiero centrarme en él.

Sonrío y ambos nos miramos fijamente, son segundos, pero su profunda mirada me hace temblar. Regresa la mirada a la carretera y nos perdemos cada uno en nuestros pensamientos.

 _«Este hombre consigue estremecerme con solo una mirada, estoy totalmente perdida.»_

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos…

Le miro y sonrío.

—¿Un dólar?

—Bueno no te he dicho que vivo en suna.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunto sorprendida. Sabía que no era en en konoha, pero no me imaginaba que tan lejos. —¿Qué se te ha perdido allí?

 _«¡Mierda! Otra vez mi subconsciente me juega una mala pasada.»_

—Soy abogado y congresista, el próximo año me presento a las elecciones de suna.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente. ¿Qué esperabas que fuera?

—¿La verdad? —le pregunto y él asiente—, no sé, pero no esperaba que vivieras tan lejos ni que fueras congresista. ¿Puedo preguntarte para que has venido?

—Esperaba que menma y yo pudiéramos limar asperezas; desde que nuestros padres murieron nos hemos ido distanciando, hace años que no vengo a konoha, pensé que cuando volviera, todo cambiaría. Pero no ha sido así, ha habido más reproches y si te digo la verdad, no quiero pasar esta noche con él, seguramente me quede en el hotel. Estas fiestas no son mis favoritas, me recuerdan a cuando las pasaba en familia…

—¿Podrías quedarte en mi casa? Seguro que a mis padres no les importa.

—No, por favor, no quiero molestar.

—De verdad, hinata. Le diré a mi madre que eres mi acompañante, pero no voy a dejar que pases la noche de hoy, solo. Le miro desafiante e inquisitiva.

—Esta bien, solo porque insistes y no quiero negarme con esa cara que tienes.

Sonrío y ambos estallamos en carcajadas. El viaje se hace muy ameno en su compañía. Seguimos charlando y conociéndonos un poco mejor hasta llegar a Aranjuez. Mis padres viven en un chalé a las afueras, hace muchos años que lo compraron, cuando éramos pequeños. Naruto llega sin problemas a la dirección indicada, gracias al GPS.

—Espera un momento, llamo a casa y nos abren la puerta para que metamos el coche en la parcela —le comento. Hace lo que le indico, saludo a mi hermano que es quién me ha contestado a través del video portero y de inmediato abren la cancela para que naruto meta el coche. Me monto en la entrada y le indico el lugar donde estacionarlo.

Ambos nos bajamos, mis padres salen a mi encuentro y mi madre al verme acompañada, se emociona.

—Hola cariño, ¡qué alegría! No sabíamos que vendrías con compañía.

—Siento no haberte avisado pero ha sido algo de última hora —digo abrazándome a ella—. Mamá, papá, él es naruto. Naruto estos son mis padres, hana y hiashi.

Saluda a mis padres de manera cordial.

—Hijos, entremos a casa, hace bastante frío, además tus hermanos ya están en casa.

Agarro a naruto de la mano, para dirigirlo a casa, no sé muy bien porqué, pero es como si quisiera protegerlo.

Entramos, tras las presentaciones de mis dos hermanos, mis cuñadas y mis sobrinos, todos los hombres se sientan en el salón. Las mujeres acompañamos a mi madre hasta la cocina.

—Hija, vaya chico más guapo que has traído, ya era hora, después de toreni pensamos que no encontrarías a nadie, pero debo decir que la espera ha merecido la pena.

—Mamá, solo somos amigos…

—Cariño, lo sé, ahora lo llamáis así…, lo entiendo.

—Hinata, es guapísimo, parece un modelo —dice mi cuñada Menchu.

—Es abogado y congresista en suna.

—¡Hija de mi vida! Eso dónde está, porque suena muy lejos —dice mi madre y las tres comenzamos a reírnos de ella. La geografía no es el fuerte de mi madre.

—Es en Estados Unidos.

—¿Y como vais a hacer cuando regrese a su casa? ¿No te irás con él?

—Mamá, ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos…

—Bueno cariño, lo que tú digas. Imagino que se quedará también a dormir…

—Pues imaginas bien aunque no queremos molestar…

—A mi no me molesta, pero no sé que pensará tu padre, ya sabes que es bastante antiguo.

—Hablaré con él.

Salgo de la cocina y cojo a mi padre, para que me acompañe al porche.

—Papá, ¿puedes venir?

—Gracias hija, necesitaba un cigarro.

—Papi, no sé qué te parece que naruto se quede esta noche a dormir…

—¿En tu cama? —me pregunta un tanto airado.

—No hay otro sitio, están todas las habitaciones ocupadas…

—Hija… Sabes que cuando venías con toreni, no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero tampoco voy a dejar a un invitado en el sofá. Solo espero que ese chico sea digno de mi niñita.

—Papá, por favor, que no tengo veinte años…

—Veinte no, pero veinticinco sí.

—¡Eso es un cuarto de siglo!

—¡Santo cielo! Mi hijita es una viejecita. Entonces, ¿dónde quedamos tu madre y yo?

—Son unos abuelos y lo sabes…

Ambos reímos por el gesto de mi dedo igual que Julio Iglesias y nos damos un tierno abrazo.

—Entremos antes de que tu madre me eche de menos. Le he dicho que lo estoy dejando, pero de momento soy incapaz. Será uno de mis propósitos para el año nuevo.

—Papá…, todos los años nos dices lo mismo.

—Tienes razón hija, a ver si este lo consigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Una noche especial

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Una noche especial**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mi padre y yo regresamos al salón, veo a mis hermanos hablar a naruto y su cara de agobio lo dice todo, le están abrumando a preguntas para ver si es digno de mí. Con toreni siempre hacían lo mismo.

—Neji, hanabi, dejen el interrogatorio de segundo grado para otro día, están atosigando a naruto —les regaño. Sé que lo hacen porque me quieren pero son demasiado protectores.

—Hinata, somos tus hermanos mayores, es nuestro deber protegerte de sinvergüenzas.

—Naruto no lo es,lo aseguro —digo al ver su cara de asombro ante las palabras de mi hermano mayor—, ahora vamos a instalarnos.

Le cojo de la mano, dirigiéndole al piso de arriba. Sin decirle nada, agarra mi gran maleta y la sube como si fuera una pluma.

—Lo siento… —le digo cuando estamos ya en la que era mi antigua habitación.

—Tranquila, es normal, tus hermanos solo intentan protegerte aunque dan un poco de miedo.

—Lo sé, ambos son policías, como mi padre… Se les da muy bien intimidar.

—Hinata, ¿crees que es buena idea que me quede a dormir aquí, contigo?

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Niega y sigo con mi interrogatorio—: ¿Te da vergüenza dormir conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que no tengo pijama, no suelo usarlo y no quiero incomodarte en tu propia casa. Solo tengo algo de ropa en el coche de cambio para un día.

 _«No sé cual es el inconveniente para él, pero yo estoy encantada de que duerma semidesnudo conmigo, aunque no sé si podré resistir la tentación de no tocarlo.»_

—Eso no es problema, puedo pedírselo a mi padre si te sientes más tranquilo, igual tiene ropa de tu talla.

—Hinata, solo me quedaré esta noche…

—Como quieras… —comento un poco decepcionada, ahora que está conmigo me gustaría que permaneciera todas mis vacaciones aquí, para que mi madre y mis cuñados no digan nada.

Deshago la maleta, mientras él baja al coche a por la ropa de cambio y la coloca en la silla con sumo cuidado de que no se arrugue. Yo en cambio soy un desastre para esas cosas. He colgado la ropa que he traído sin ningún miramiento.

—Veo que te gusta el orden —le digo.

—Mucho, soy muy puntilloso para la ropa, no me gusta llevarla arrugada.

—Entonces creo que has dado con la horma de tu zapato, porque yo soy todo lo contrario. Soy bastante desastre…

—Los polos opuestos se atraen… —Se acerca a mí y me agarra de las manos. Por un momento todo mi mundo se detiene, solo estamos él y yo, con esa sensación que inunda todos mis sentidos cuando estamos cerca.

Me besa de nuevo en el cuello, haciéndome estremecer, muy despacio sus labios recorren mi mejilla para después posarlos en los míos, pasando su lengua con lentitud por mi labio superior y adentrándola en mi boca. Nuestro beso poco a poco se va convirtiendo en una danza perfecta entre nuestras lenguas, haciéndome sentir especial. Jamás antes un beso me ha trasladado a un lugar tan maravilloso como ahora. Me siento como en una nube, me agarra de la cintura y me aferra más a su musculado cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

—¡Ejem, ejem! —El carraspeo de mi madre nos hace separarnos como si ambos fuéramos puro fuego—. La cena está lista.

—Ahora mismo bajamos, mamá. Ya estoy terminando.

Noto como naruto se sonroja un poco por la situación y cuando mi madre nos deja ambos nos reímos por sentirnos como dos adolescentes a los que han pillado.

—Hinata, yo… lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto sin saber muy bien por que me pide perdón.

—Por el beso, no debí hacerlo en tu casa.

—Naruto, no estamos en una cárcel, son mis padres, pero entienden cuando dos personas sienten algo el uno por el otro hagan sus deseos realidad…

—Hinata, me gustas mucho… Debo confesarte que en un primer momento, cuando te vi, lo hice para fastidiar a mi hermano. Me prohibió acercarme a ti.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto nerviosa. Aún no entiendo la actitud de menma.

—Es evidente, le gustas…

—No lo parece, me trata fatal.

—Quizás sea su forma de apartar sus sentimientos. No lo sé. Pero cuando aparecí por la fiesta, al prohibirme acercarme a ti, fue como un reto, para fastidiarle. Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan especial para él, eres perfecta.

 _«¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tengo a los dos hermanos suspirando por mí, no me lo puedo creer!»_

—Bonita manera de expresar sus sentimientos. Pero me da igual, yo ya he elegido… —digo acercándome a él y depositando un suave beso en sus labios—, tenemos que bajar, sino vendrá la caballería —concluyo.

Agarrada de su mano, sintiéndome especial por tenerlo conmigo, tiro de él y bajamos corriendo las escaleras como dos colegiales. Los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina, comenzamos a ayudar a mi madre y mis cuñadas, disponiendo la mesa. Pero al llegar al salón, mi hermano mayor, neji, al ver a naruto con cosas de la mano, le regaña.

—Oyes, en esta casa son las mujeres quién se encargan de todo, no nos hagas quedar mal.

Naruto me mira y soy yo la que contesto.

—Eso es mentira, lo que pasa es que tienes una mujer que no te merece, que no dicen nada por no discutir, pero podian moverse y ayudar. Todos vamos a cenar, no solo las mujeres y hay que ganarse la comida.

Mi hermano mayor se levanta del sofá, me agarra elevándome como una pluma y haciéndome cosquillas. Sabe que así me hace callar porque en cuanto me toca estallo a reír.

—¡Neji! Para… por favor…

Veo a naruto sonreír al vernos jugar, noto felicidad en sus tristes ojos y mi corazón late desbocado. Son tantas cosas las que me hace sentir y creo que yo a él, todo parece un cuento de hadas, que espero tenga un final feliz. Después de unos minutos, mi hermano me baja.

—Ya tienes tu merecido, por habladora. ¿Tú quieres lo tuyo o vas a sentarte con todos los hombres? —le dice a naruto, me mira y con un gesto de mi cabeza le indico que deje de ayudarnos.

Reconozco que mi hermano es bastante machista en ese sentido, pero también la culpa es de todas nosotras que les hemos permitido ser así y no ponerles ninguna objeción cuando llegan estos días y no ayudan. Naruto se sienta con el y mi hermano le da una palmada en la espalda, antes de irme a la cocina le dice:

—Oyes, así no… No dejes que mi hermana con su cara de inocencia te someta, ella tiene mucho carácter, pero tú eres quién tiene que tener siempre la última palabra en la relación.

—Lo que tú quieras cariño, lo que tú quieras —dice mi hermana y todos estallan en carcajadas.

Yo me dirijo a la cocina sonriendo, mis hermanos son un caso, pero tengo muy claro que sus mujeres no les dejan pasar ni una, se las dan de machos, pero son más bien unos perrillos indefensos.

—Se nos acabó la ayuda de naruto. Neji se ha encargado de intimidarle —les digo a mis cuñadas y mi madre.

—No pasa nada, Es nuestro invitado. ¿Por cierto, qué tal besa? Porque creo que estabas derretida en sus brazos.

Miro a mi madre y la fulmino con la mirada, nunca antes hemos tenido una conversación de ese tipo, es lo que ahora mismo menos me apetece y menos delante de mis cuñadas. Me llevo bien con ellas, pero nunca las he tenido como amigas.

—Muy bien —contesto escueta.

—¿Y qué tal es en la cama? —pregunta Menchu y la fulmino con la mirada.

 _«¡Yo! ¿jamas le pregunto que tal es mi hermano en la cama? ¡No quiero ni saberlo! ¡Qué asco!»_

—No les voy a contestar a esa pregunta.

—No te has acostado con él, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—No es de tu incumbencia, no voy a hablar de mi vida privada. ¿te pregunto yo por cómo te acuestas con mi hermano?, No, ¿verdad? Pues esto es lo mismo. Vamos a cambiar de tema si no quieres odiar a tu cuñada. Puedo ser muy muy mala. Y tú mamá, ya te vale… —la regaño porque ha sido ella quién ha dado pie a estas preguntas.

—Perdona hija, tienes razón. Hablemos de otro tema y terminemos de poner la mesa antes de que nuestros chicos se impacienten.

Disponemos al completo la mesa; yo no he vuelto a cruzar una palabra más con la arpía de mi cuñada, creo que deben de tener una vida sexual poco activa cuando se interesan por la de otra persona, pero a mí tampoco es que me importe. Mi sobrina, la más pequeña, viene a mis brazos. Han permanecido en la sala de juegos todo este tiempo, pero ella y yo tenemos una complicidad envidiable.

—Tita, el tato no me desa sugar.

—Cariño, se dice deja jugar—la corrijo—, vamos a ver a tu hermano, quizás tengamos que tirarle de las orejas.

—Hija, que vengan ya los niños, vamos a cenar —me indica mi madre.

Cojo a la pequeña Elsa en brazos, tiene casi tres años y me dirijo al cuarto para recogerlos.

—Martín, tu hermana dice que no la dejas jugar —le reprocho a su hermano mayor.

—Estamos jugando a cosas de chicos —me dice desafiante.

—¿A ver cuál es ese juego de chicos?, quiero verlo.

Me siento con ellos en el suelo y cogen los coches para estrellarlos contra la pared.

—¿Ese es el juego de chicos?

—No, ellos son los malos y yo soy el poli, cuando hacen cosas malos les cacheo y si tengo que pegarles, lo hago.

Mi cara de asombro ante la agresividad de mi sobrino me hace sacar mi lado más cruel.

 _«¡Vaya con Martín! Igualito que su madre»_

—Sabes que no hay que pegar a nadie, ni a tus primos, ni a tu hermana, ni a los amigos.

—Mi padre a veces pega a los malos…

—No creo que sea cierto, solo les arresta y les mete en la cárcel. Nada más.

—Un día oí a papá que dijo que le pegó a un detenido…

—Sería en defensa propia, no obstante ya hablaré yo con tu padre. Ahora vamos a cenar, no quiero que volváis a jugar a eso y menos que excluyas a tu hermana de tus juegos. Sabes…, cuando venía he visto a Papá Noel, me ha dejado su teléfono para que le avise cuando estén dormidos, aún puedo decirle que sois malos y que no pase por esta casa.

Todos los niños, incluido Martín que es el más mayor, con casi ocho años ponen cara de asombro, se quedan paralizados y me miran horrorizados.

—No la hagas caso, a mí también me ha dado el teléfono y no voy a dejar que su tía los deje sin regalos —interviene naruto guiñando un ojo a la pequeña Elsa que está haciendo pucheros.

—Bueno si no cenan y son malos… —digo con voz dura. —Tita, yo zoy buena. —Tira de mi pantalón Elsa.

—Lo sé cariño, tú eres la mejor, la niña de mis ojos. —Vuelvo a cogerla en brazos y la giro.

Doy tantas vueltas que cuando me paro, si no es por naruto que me sujeta por la cintura, creo que me caigo al suelo.

—Gracias —le digo regalándome una bonita sonrisa que él me devuelve, quedándonos los dos hipnotizados por el momento.

—La tía está enamorada… —canturrea Martín, Sergio e Iván le siguen.

—¡Se acabó la fiesta! ¡A cenar!

Elsa agarra mi mano y la de naruto, dejamos que los niños pasen por delante, nos dirigimos al salón donde mi madre está colocando a mis hermanos en la mesa. Cada uno en su sitio. Han puesto un cubierto más, para naruto, a mi lado. La cena transcurre con total normalidad, mis hermanos son bastante graciosos y siempre tienen anécdotas policiales que contar a las que todos nos reímos.

Al finalizar, mi cuñada acuestan a los niños, prometiéndoles que si se portan bien, mañana tendrán sus regalos. Elsa hace que naruto y yo la acostemos. Nos da un tierno beso a cada uno y agarrada a su inseparable peluche, se queda dormida en apenas segundos. Todos regresamos al salón. Mi padre y mi madre se han encargado de recoger el resto de platos que quedaban y está todo preparado para el bingo que jugamos todos los años acompañados de una limonada hecha por mi padre.

—Solemos jugar al bingo unas horas, pero si estás cansado podemos retirarnos —le susurro a naruto.

—¡No!, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un día como hoy, en familia. Gracias, hinata. —Me da un tierno beso en la mejilla y todos nos miran expectantes hasta que mi hermano mayor habla.

—Chicos, vayan a un hotel, aquí hay muchos niños y también adultos a los que pueden asustar con sus fantasías sexuales.

—¡tontos! —le contesto enfadada. Acaba de romper un bonito momento.

—¡Haya paz! —interviene mi padre—, ahora a sacar las carteras. ¿naruto has traído dinero español? Aquí no aceptamos dólares —expone para suavizar el momento.

—Sí, pero espero no perder lo. Soy un gran jugador.

Durante horas, jugamos al bingo con toda la familia. Como bien ha comentado naruto, es un gran jugador y se apodera de varios bingos ante el cabreo de mis dos hermanos. Mi cuñada disfrutan viendo como a sus marido y el de mi hermana les está ganando un forastero y no paran de llenar sus copas de la limonada explosiva de mi padre. Mañana tendrán una resaca tremenda, lo sé por experiencia.

La noche se alarga hasta las tres de la madrugada, hora en la que todos estamos exhaustos y decidimos retirarnos a dormir.

—¿Sabes, que has herido el orgullo de mi hermano y a mi cuñado ganándoles tantos bingos? —le digo cuando llegamos a la habitación.

—En verdad iba de farol, jamás suelo ganar nada. Creo que eres tú la que me ha dado la suerte.

—No lo creo, será la suerte del principiante.

—Eso será.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos estamos exhaustos pero yo solo tengo una idea en mente. Pasar con él una bonita noche.

—Voy a cambiarme —le digo cogiendo el pijama y saliendo fuera, al baño.

Solo deseo que él me lo quite y agradezco que hoy llevo un conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy. Rápidamente me pongo el pijama, recojo la ropa y regreso a la habitación. Él ya está en la cama, tumbado e imagino que desnudo con solo su calzoncillo. Solo de pensarlo mi mente empieza a soñar con la idea de que me posea.

Dejo la ropa encima de la misma silla en la que él ha dejado la suya y me meto en la cama por el lado contrario, ante su atenta mirada. Debo reconocer que mi pijama no es nada sexy, es más bien grueso para no pasar frío, pero lo que menos me esperaba es tener a naruto en mi cama el día de noche buena en casa de mis padres.

 _«¡Para que estés precavida la próxima vez!»_

—Buenas noches, naruto —le digo besándolo en los labios.

—Buenas noches, hinata —me sujeta por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

Siento un hormigueo en mi cuerpo, tras ese gesto, me acerco más a él, posando mi mano en su torso desnudo, mordiendo mi labio inferior al sentir su suave contacto. Comienzo a acariciarlo, mientras él se deleita con mis nalgas.

—Hinata, yo… creo que no debemos… estamos en casa de tus padres.

—¡shss! No pienses en eso, solo déjate llevar —siseo.

Sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Mmm! Un pijama bastante aparatoso para nosotros ahora —dice tirando hacia arriba para despojarme de él.

—Muy calentito, aunque creo que ahora no me hará falta —contesto ladina.

Le ayudo a quitármelo y me quedo en ropa interior. Acaricia mis pechos por encima de mi sujetador, tomando aire con cada contacto.

—Hinata, eres simplemente perfecta.

Vuelvo a morderme el labio, me siento tan excitada y desinhibida que toco su erección sin ningún pudor para a continuación tumbarme encima suyo, restregando mi sexo por la misma. Desabrocha el sujetador con maestría, sacándolo por mis brazos y acaricia mis pechos, haciéndome estremecer con su contacto. Los devora y lame a su antojo. Estoy perdida ante sus caricias, yo aún sigo moviéndome, acariciando nuestros cuerpos deseosos de algo más.

Lentamente desciende con sus manos hasta mis braguitas y las baja sin perder tiempo. Se quita también el bóxer, nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se reclaman. Me empuja suavemente para dejar que se levante y se dirige a coger la cartera de su pantalón. Observo su perfecto cuerpo ante la tenue luz de la ventana. Su forma de andar me excita, su prominente erección solo hace que mis pensamientos sean más lujuriosos y me estremezca de pasión.

Saca un preservativo, rasga el envoltorio y se lo coloca ante mi atenta mirada, regresando a la cama. Mi sexo palpita al saber lo que ahora mismo me espera, hace meses que no tengo relaciones sexuales con nadie, pero ha merecido la pena esperar por un hombre como naruto. Se tumba encima de mí, besando mi cuello como solo él sabe hacer, transportándome a un mundo paralelo de pasión. Me penetra despacio, acariciando con su lengua mis pezones enhiestos y deseosos de un contacto mayor. Poco a poco acelera sus movimientos mientras mis jadeos se hacen más sonoros. Los acalla con su boca. Nuestras lenguas danzan en consonancia mientras él sigue bombeando dentro de mí. Poso mis manos encima de sus nalgas para que aumente sus embestidas. Mi cuerpo se estremece al sentirle tan dentro y poco a poco mis terminaciones nerviosas se ponen en alerta, para recibir un orgasmo demoledor que hace que mis jadeos dentro de su boca se hagan más intensos.

Él no tarda en llegar al clímax y ambos quedamos exhaustos, con nuestros cuerpos pegados totalmente y aún jadeantes.

—Eres perfecta —me susurra y me siento la mujer más afortunada de la faz de la tierra al escuchar esas palabras.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —le contesto y ambos sonreímos.

—Será mejor que intentemos dormir un poco —comenta y me besa tierna mente en la frente.

—Tienes razón, mis sobrinos a las nueve como muy tarde estarán despiertos. Que descanses, naruto

—Que duermas bien, hinata.

Desnudos, depositando mi cabeza encima de su pecho, sintiendo aún su respiración agitada, me quedo dormida, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Navidad

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Navidad**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me despierto con una suave caricia de la mano de naruto, estando entre sus brazos me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Buenos días, dormilona. Son casi las ocho.

—Buenos días, aún tenemos una hora hasta que las fieras se levanten.

—No exactamente, yo quiero darte mi regalo de Navidad.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, le miro asombrada y sonríe.

—Después quiero el mío.

 _«¡Rayos! Yo no le he comprado nada.»_

Más asombrada aún por sus palabras, me besa despacio, me gira y me deja encima de la cama. Sus labios comienzan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, devorando mis pechos, descendiendo poco a poco, llegando hasta mi pubis, mi cuerpo se enciende en apenas segundos cuando besa mis muslos y con su lengua empieza a recorrer mi clítoris excitado, húmedo. Jadeo sintiendo que mi cuerpo comienza a aumentar de deseo y necesidad. Su lengua recorre mi sexo y con ella me penetra, sintiendo una oleada de placer que recorre todo mi ser. Despacio, saboreando el momento se deleita con mi humedad e introduce un dedo encendiéndome aún más de pasión. Estoy perdida, sucumbiendo a las sensaciones que su lengua me regala. Mi cuerpo se tensa, introduce un segundo dedo y sus movimientos se hacen más certeros, acelerando sus embestidas y dejándome al borde del delirio, mis jadeos aumentan y él se detiene. Maldigo al sentirme desamparada de sus caricias.

—Seguiré solo si no haces tanto ruido —me regaña—, no quiero que nadie se entere.

Asiento sin poder articular palabra alguna y vuelve a mi sexo devorándolo con más fiereza. Mi cuerpo convulsiona al sentir como un orgasmo comienza a labrarse en el centro de mi deseo y recorre todas mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta un placentero y desgarrador clímax, que hacen que agarre su pelo y le inste a que aumente aún más sus embestidas para que nunca acabe.

Saciada, aún jadeante, su lengua asciende hasta mis labios devorándolos con fiereza. Puedo probar mi sabor y eso me incita a recompensarle por el regalo que acaba de darme.

—¿Te ha gustado tu regalo? —dice lascivo.

—Me ha encantado, creo que ahora es mi turno.

Me levanto, dejo que se tumbe en la cama, comienzo a besarlo despacio, empezando por su cuello, mordisqueándolo con cuidado, desciendo por su torso, rozándolo y lamiéndolo a mi antojo, hasta que poco a poco llego a su miembro erecto. Lo acaricio, despacio y su cuerpo se tensa al instante, poso mi lengua en su punta y lo lamo. Sonrío al notar como estoy provocando lo mismo que hace un momento él ha conseguido conmigo; una corriente nerviosa que se activa y deja todos los sentidos alerta para lo que vendrá después. Lo introduzco en mi boca, comienzo a moverme sacándolo y chupándolo. Él me incita a que acelere los movimientos, pero no le hago caso, estoy recreándome en su maravillosa erección y me siento poderosa. Sigo torturándole, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca provocándole que su cuerpo se tense.

—Hinata, por favor… —jadea y siento que debo abreviar, se encuentra al borde del abismo.

Acelero mis movimientos, con sus manos en mi pelo, me ayuda a que les aumente hasta que su cuerpo convulsiona y se derrama en mi boca jadeando casi en silencio. Trago su semilla y sigo lamiendo hasta que me agarra de la cabeza para que suba.

—¡Dios hinata, eres maravillosa! —consigue decir con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Te ha gustado tu regalo? —pregunto besándolo.

—Me ha encantado, eres simplemente perfecta —sisea y devora mis labios.

Nuestros cuerpos vuelve a calentarse con solo un beso, excitándose con dicho contacto; coge un preservativo que ayer dejó en la mesita, rasga el envoltorio y me penetra. Esta vez yo estoy arriba y soy la que manejo la situación, me muevo a mi antojo, sus manos acarician mis pechos y descienden hasta mis nalgas, para dirigirme. Le insto a que recorra mi cuerpo con sus caricias. Eleva su cabeza y devora mis pechos, vuelvo a estar al borde de la locura, mis movimientos se hacen más rápidos y necesitados, en busca de mi propio orgasmo, que no tarda en llegar, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome temblar de pasión. Naruto sigue meciéndome encima suyo hasta que estalla dentro de mí, jadeando y apoderándose de mi boca, con nuestras lenguas danzando al ritmo de nuestros sentimientos.

Exhausta y aún jadeante, me tumbo encima de su pecho, escuchando su acelerado corazón.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy agotado. Me has dejado extasiado.

—Me alegro, yo también estoy cansada. Creo que lo mejor será darse una ducha.

—Por separado, ¿verdad?

—¿De que tienes miedo? —le pregunto con gracia.

—De que tu hermano o tu padre me pillen haciendo algo indecoroso en su casa.

—Tranquilo, que no hay moros en la costa —digo asomándome y regresando a la cama envuelta en la sábana —, vamos es ahora o nunca.

Se levanta, se envuelve conmigo en la sábana y salimos corriendo entre pequeñas risas hasta el baño.

—Sabes que mis partes corren peligro, tienes un padre y dos hermanos que creo que no verán con buenos ojos que estemos en la ducha desnudos después de lo que hemos compartido.

—¿Mi congresista, tiene miedo a perder sus partes privadas?

—Un poco, la verdad.

—Tranquilo, son inofensivos, créeme. Ahora vamos a ducharnos.

Cierra la puerta. No me gustaría que nadie nos viera desnudos. Enciendo el agua que empieza a correr y me lanzo a besarlo, es la primera vez que hago una locura como esta, pero él me incita a ser así. Nos metemos en la ducha entre besos y caricias que entonan de nuevo nuestros cuerpos. Enjabona todo mi cuerpo despacio, deleitándose en mi sexo y encendiéndome de nuevo.

 _«¡Con él solo tengo en mente una cosa, el sexo!»_

Unos toques en la puerta nos devuelven a la realidad.

—Me hago pis, ¿puezo entrar? —Se trata de Elsa con su media lengua.

Aclaro mi cuerpo con rapidez y, mientras naruto se enjabona, salgo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla. Dejo otra cerca de la ducha y acudo a abrir la puerta a mi sobrina.

—Ya voy cariño —digo y abro el pestillo cuando me cercioro de que naruto está tapado. Creo que se ha duchado en un tiempo record.

—Tita, estas mojada.

—Lo sé cariño, estaba en la ducha.

Naruto sale justo de la ducha ya envuelto en su toalla y Elsa se fija en él.

—Mi papi también tiene tetas como tú.

Los tres estallamos en una pequeña carcajada, no queremos despertar a nadie más. Su escultural cuerpo hace que sus pectorales despunten, mi hermano gracias a su trabajo también tienen un cuerpo esculpido. Le ayudo a quitarse el pijama que es entero y ella sigue fijándose en naruto, el cuál puedo observar comienza a estar incómodo.

—Eres muy guapo —dice—, mi tita también.

—Tú también eres muy guapa —dice naruto con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo sé, tengo cinco novios.

Ambos la miramos con cara de asombro y sonreímos.

—No lo dudaba, una chica tan guapa como su tía tiene que tener a todos los hombres locos.

Le regalo una bonita sonrisa por el piropo. La niña termina de hacer pis, la ayudo con el pijama y me pregunta:

—¿Vamos a ver si ha venido Papá Noel?

—Cariño, la tita y naruto van a vestirse primero, ahora mismo bajan. Ve a avisar a los abuelos y a tus papis.

—Sí.

Elsa sale del baño corriendo, yo me cercioro de que no hay nadie, cojo la sábana y agarro a naruto tirando de él, como dos adolescentes que se esconden de lo que acaban de hacer. Al llegar a la habitación, me acorrala en la puerta y me da un beso apasionado. Cuando conseguimos separarnos posa su frente en la mía y me mira con cariño.

—Gracias, hinata, me has devuelto la vida. No podía haber pasado una noche buena mejor y el comienzo de Navidad también, pero creo que debo irme. Ahora es algo más familiar…

—¡Quédate, por favor! Al menos desayuna con nosotros, hazlo por mí.

—Esta bien, pero después debo irme, al menos intentaré comer con mi hermano, imagino que estará enfadado. Ayer apagué el teléfono para que no me pudiera llamar.

—Estará muy enfadado, lo conozco bien. Pero se lo merece por ser tan tonto.

Se ríe y los dos nos separamos para vestirnos. Me decanto por un vestido sencillo de lana blanco y unas botas altas. Él se pone unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto. Lo miro embobada, está guapísimo.

—¿Has visto un fantasma?

—No, pero estás muy guapo, señor congresista.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —me dice y sonríe. Esa es mi frase y también la que me dijo el día de la fiesta menma, pero de su boca suena diferente.

Me agarra de la mano, nos dirigimos al baño, me peino y el me observa. Imagino que no se atreve a bajar solo. No tardo, me pongo un recogido y doy un poco de color a mi blanquecina tez. Me aplico un poco de perfume y le regalo una sonrisa.

—¡Simplemente perfecta! —vuelve a repetir y yo suspiro. Esas dos palabras me hacen sentir tan especial que podría subir al cielo de un salto.

Besa mi boca y al salir, mis padres salen de su habitación aún ataviados con el pijama.

—Buenos días, ¡feliz Navidad! —les digo y me acerco a besarlos. Es costumbre en nuestra casa hacerlo.

Naruto se acerca también, estrecha la mano de mi padre y besa a mi madre.

—Buenos días, hijos. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

—Muy bien —digo y una suave risa se escapa de mi boca.

Mi madre me mira y sonríe. Mi padre no se percata de ello y lo agradezco. Bajamos al salón, donde ayer colocamos todos los regalos bajo el árbol y vemos a los niños expectantes, están esperándonos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?, Papá Noel ha venido cargado esta vez, al final como se portan bien, no le llamé… —les digo.

—Eso no es cierto, tuve que intervenir —expone naruto y los niños se lanzan a abrazarlo.

—La tita y naruto eztaban en el baño desnudos. —Suelta Elsa y mi cara se torna de un rojo intenso. Naruto me mira y traga saliva.

—Cariño, no estábamos desnudos, salíamos de la ducha, teníamos una toalla —aclaro como puedo.

Todas las miradas son para nosotros y en esos momentos me gustaría que una brecha se abriera en mis pies y me tragara.

 _«¡Vaya con Elsa! Creo que a partir de ahora va a dejar de ser mi sobrina favorita.»_

El silencio se ha apoderado de la sala, creo que mi cuerpo va a estallar del calor que le recorre, pero es mi madre la que viendo el mal trago que estoy pasando interviene:

—Vamos a abrir los regalos, ¿a qué esperáis?

Los niños buscan los que tienen su nombre, mi padre le entrega uno a la pequeña traidora y después los mayores van cogiendo los suyos. Yo me quedo con naruto, mi madre me trae uno para mí y me sorprendo cuando le entrega uno a él.

—Yo…, no sé que decir… —expone naruto emocionado.

—Papá Noel —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Era para tu padre —me susurra—, pero no podía dejarlo sin regalo. Además tu padre tiene muchos perfumes y más regalos, espero que le guste.

—Gracias, mamá.

Todos con nuestros regalos, los abrimos, este año, mi madre me ha comprado un foulard color azul, que hace juego con mis ojos, me lo pongo encantada y le doy un tierno beso. En estas épocas, los mayores solo nos hacemos un detalle, para que los niños crean que ha venido Papá Noel. Mi madre y yo, estamos expectantes observando a naruto abrir su regalo, que nervioso no consigue deshacerse del papel. Cuando lo consigue ve el frasco de Acqua di Gio, de Giorgio Armani y sonrío, recuerdo que su perfume es del mismo diseñador.

—Gracias —dice en voz baja a mi madre.

—¡oyes mira, si es mi perfume favorito! —dice mi padre un poco molesto.

—Cariño, te compraré otro, te lo prometo —sisea y le da un beso en la mejilla que hace que su enfado se esfume —. Ahora ve a por el chocolate y los churros a la churrería antes de que se llene y tengamos que esperar más de una hora para desayunar.

Naruto nos observa a todos y me agarra de la mano apretándola como agradeciéndome todo esto, sé que para él estos momentos son especiales, una familia como la mía bastante unida aunque con sus cosas, no puedo negarlo, es como un gran regalo; él tan solo con su hermano, con el que no mantiene una buena relación, me apena que estos días esté tan solo. Suerte que al final se viniera conmigo y disfrutara en familia de esta fiesta.

—De verdad, hinata, gracias por todo. No sabes lo feliz que soy por todo lo que hemos compartido ayer y hoy. Por regalarme una familia, por sentirme parte de algo. No quiero perderte…

Trago el nudo que se ha formado con esa última frase. Todo esto es tan bonito, pero ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene fecha de caducidad, él regresará a suna y yo continuaré con mi vida de secretaria.

—No tienes que dármelas, además gracias a ti por estar a mi lado. Mi familia puede ser un poco… agobiante, cuando estoy sola.

—Hinata, quiero verte cuando vuelvas a casa, ¿es posible? Yo no tengo que regresar hasta después del día de reyes.

—Yo tampoco tengo que trabajar, me encantaría seguir viéndote y conociéndonos mejor.

Me abraza y me da un tierno beso en la frente. Entramos en el salón, mi padre no ha tardado en vestirse y agarra a naruto.

—Hijo, acompáñame a por el desayuno —le dice y él asiente.

Creo que mi padre le va a hacer el tercer grado de los hyugas y no quiero que le asuste, me gusta, mucho y, aunque sé que quizás lo nuestro no llegue a nada más que unos simples escarceos, quiero disfrutar estos días con él.

Me pongo a jugar con los peques nerviosa, cuando les veo llegar puedo comprobar que mi padre ha hablado con naruto, pues su semblante es serio. Le agarro de un brazo y le llevo al porche.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila, entiendo a tu padre, es solo que no estaba preparado para contestarle.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me ha preguntado que si estoy enamorado de ti. hinata, me gustas mucho, pero no he podido responder a eso, apenas nos conocemos…

—Lo sé, siento el mal trago. ¿Se ha enfadado?

—Un poco, dice que nadie viene a su casa a acostarse con su hija si no tiene unos sentimientos claros…

—Luego hablaré con él. Que más te ha dicho.

—Da igual, hinata. No debimos hacerlo…

—¿El qué, acostarnos? Yo no me arrepiento, fue fantástico.

—Lo fue, pero en casa de tus padres… Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

—Por favor, luego hablaré con él, pero no te vayas… Desayuna con nosotros. Está enfadado porque mi madre te ha dado su regalo, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta…

Agarro su mano y siento que está nervioso, entiendo que mi padre esté enfadado, pero no es culpa suya, si alguien la tiene, es mía, por ponerlos a los dos en esta situación. Desayunamos, mi padre sigue enfadado, su mirada de ira con naruto me enerva. Cuando los niños terminan el desayuno y se retiran de la cocina, no puedo más y estallo.

—Quiero que quede claro que naruto y yo nos estamos conociendo, él no tenía con quién pasar la nochebuena y pensé que en mi familia, sería bien recibido. Quizás me equivoqué al intentar que todos entendierais que soy una persona adulta que toma sus decisiones y que trae un chico a casa.

Pero si de alguien es la culpa, es mía, no suya. No quiero que se le juzgue ni se le mire con desprecio, no se lo merece. Así es que papá, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya que en esta casa ninguno de los dos, por lo que parece, somos bien recibidos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —dice mi madre que no entiende muy bien el por qué de mis palabras.

—Pasa que papá se ha ido con naruto para amenazarle y vete tu a saber qué es lo que le habrá dicho porque no ha querido contarme mucho.

—¡Hiashi! ¿Eso es cierto? Deja a la niña que tome sus propias decisiones, que se equivoque y que traiga a quién quiera a esta casa, amigos o novios. Es joven, ¿o tú ya no te acuerdas de todas las locuras que hicimos cuando lo éramos?

Mi padre no dice nada, pero endurece su semblante y yo enfadada, salgo de la cocina, subo a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas y marcharme. No deseo estar más tiempo allí con una persona tan cabezota como mi padre. Naruto me sigue y al cerrar la puerta veo que la pena inunda su cara.

—Hinata, yo no quiero esto, tiene razón, no debí venir a tu casa y acostarme contigo. No te enfades con tu padre.

—Creo recordar que esa decisión no solo ha sido solo tuya, sino de mutuo acuerdo y no digas ahora que te arrepientes, porque para mí fue lo mejor de toda mi vida. Me enfado, porque por eso no traigo a nadie, amigos o nada a casa. Siempre está intentando protegerme y lo único que consigue es ahuyentar a la gente. Que toreni y yo rompiéramos fue por su culpa. Hizo lo mismo y yo no me impuse. Nuestra relación no pasaba por su mejor momento y venir a casa fue lo que consiguió desquebrajarla del todo. No voy a permitir que sea lo que sea lo que nosotros hemos empezado lo destroce de nuevo mi padre.

—No va a destrozar nada, te lo prometo. Quiero verte, pero es mejor que me vaya.

—Tranquilo, yo me voy contigo, no voy a quedarme ni un minuto más aquí.

—Hinata, no seas tonta, es tu familia. No sabes lo que yo daría por tener una… No te separes de ellos por mí.

—No me separo, es solo que no quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos ahora y punto.

Recojo todas mis cosas ante su atenta mirada, él recoge la ropa de ayer que mete en una pequeña bolsa y ambos bajamos a la cocina donde mi madre sigue discutiendo con mi padre. Mis hermanos y cuñados han abandonado el lugar, imagino que porque no quieren que esto les influya.

—Mamá, papá. Nos vamos. Nos veremos el día de Reyes.

—Hija, por favor… No te vayas —implora mi madre.

—Mamá, lo siento pero estoy muy enfadada y diré cosas que no quiero, al final todos vamos a salir dañados. Lo mejor será que me vaya.

—Esta bien, como quieras… —dice apenada. Le doy un beso y un abrazo, ni siquiera me despido de mi padre que no se levanta de su asiento.

Pasamos al salón y nos despedimos de los niños que se apenan de nuestra marcha, también de mis hermanos y cuñadas. El ambiente está enrarecido, no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más estropeándoles al resto de la familia el día de Navidad.

—Mamá, te llamaré cuando llegue. Te quiero y perdóname por irme pero no quiero fastidiarles a los niños y a los demás este día.

—Cariño, yo también te quiero. Perdona a tu padre, es un tonto. Naruto, nos ha gustado mucho conocerte y te pido disculpas por la actitud de mi marido, solo espero que te no te lleves una impresión equivocada de esta familia.

—Gracias por todo, hana, no se preocupe, son una familia estupenda.

Vuelvo a abrazarme a mi madre y nos despedimos las dos con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Regresar a casa

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Regresar a casa**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El camino ha casa se me antoja eterno, durante la primera media hora no dejo de llorar, siento haberme ido de esa forma, quizás también he sido muy tonta.

—Hinata, no llores por favor, siento que todo esto es culpa mía y me parte el alma.

—No es culpa tuya, es solo mía. Yo te incité a que nos acostáramos, no lo pensé. Quizás debería haber respetado la casa de mis padres…

—Es culpa de los dos, pero puedo llevarte de regreso si quieres, aclara las cosas con tu padre, no les dejes así el día de Navidad.

—No, prefiero dejar que todo se enfríe, mi padre no va a dar su brazo a torcer, es muy cabezota y al final diremos cosas que ninguno de los dos siente haciendo más daño a la familia. Es un día de felicidad, no creo que se lo merezcan.

—Ya…, pero también piensa que ahora están tristes por tu precipitada marcha.

—Gracias, naruto, pero no quiero volver, quizás un día de estas vacaciones vaya a hablar con ellos, pero será mejor que me vaya a casa, no tengo ganas de pasar la Navidad con nadie.

—No voy a dejarte sola en tu estado, me da igual lo que digas, pero voy a permanecer contigo.

—Naruto, ve a comer con tu hermano.

—La relación con mi hermano está muerta hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero…, entonces no entiendo para qué viniste.

—No sé, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así. No obstante le llamaré, pero no voy a dejarte sola. Yo soy el culpable de que estés mal, ahora no voy a abandonarte.

—Gracias, eres increíble.

—Tú si que eres increíble, me has regalado en un día más cariño de lo que mi hermano en toda mi vida.

—Deberíais hablar…

—Podría decir lo mismo con tu padre, pero ahora mismo todo está muy reciente, el tiempo lo cura todo.

El cansancio acumulado hace que me suma en un profundo sueño y sean sus labios los que me despierten con un tierno beso.

—Hinata, hemos llegado a tu coche.

—Hola, perdona, estaba agotada…

—Tranquila, es normal, no dormimos mucho anoche… Además después del disgusto… Coge tu coche y yo te sigo.

—Naruto, no tienes que acompañarme, sigo pensando que deberías hablar con tu hermano. Pasar con él este día de Navidad.

—No voy a volver a discutir ese tema contigo, no me apetece dejarte sola, ahora eres mi prioridad.

—Gracias…

Salgo del coche y me monto en el mío. En cuanto le pongo en marcha, enciendo la radio, una de mis emisoras favoritas, que siempre pone música de los setenta y ochenta. Mis amigas dicen que soy muy rara, porque por lo general, la música actual, me gusta pero no puedo decantarme por ningún grupo o solista. Sin embargo, escuchar la música antigua hace que mi cuerpo vibre y me de muy buenas energías. Suena la canción A night to remember de Cyndi Lauper, no podría ser más apropiada en estos momentos, dice tanto de lo que naruto y yo hemos compartido en estas últimas veinticuatro horas.

Tras esa canción, suenan otras, pero mi cabeza no escucha nada más, es como si esa letra se hubiera grabado a fuego. Apenas nos conocemos pero lo que es cierto es que él despierta en mí sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, me da miedo pensar que pronto se marchará.

De vez en cuando miro por el retrovisor, comprobando que no es un sueño y que está detrás de mí. Al llegar a casa, abro el mando de la puerta del garaje, saco la mano por la ventanilla para indicarle que puede meterlo detrás del mío. No es un garaje muy grande, pero caben dos coches, eso sí uno detrás del otro. Después de estacionarlos, salimos y naruto coge mi maleta de su coche, subimos las escaleras hacia la casa y Chiqui me viene a recibir encantada. La he dejado comida en exceso y agua en abundancia. Está acostumbrada a estar sola dos o tres días pero en cuanto me ve comienza a rozarse conmigo, aunque enseguida me traiciona acercándose a naruto.

—Creo que le has gustado a mi gata, normalmente no suele ser muy hospitalaria con las visitas.

Sonríe y la acaricia la cabeza, ella se pone casi de pies para rozarse y tocar su mano.

—Definitivamente le gustas —digo acercándome a ella y acariciándola—. Traidora, me cambias por un chico guapo, ¿eh? —la digo y ella maúlla.

—Creo que si conociera a kurama, ya no me vería con los mismos ojos.

—Ella es muy sociable, Chus tiene un Yorkshire y se llevan de maravilla.

—El problema es que kurama pesa casi sesenta y cinco kilos, es como un caballo.

—¡Santo cielo! Yo no podría con él. ¿Y ahora donde está?

—En mi casa, en suna, tengo un matrimonio que la cuida y de paso se encargan de él cuando yo no estoy.

—La verdad es que es un perro muy bonito, pero me parece gigante con ese peso.

—Lo es, pero todo lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de cariñoso, creo que tú también le gustarías a él…

—Gracias. Por cierto, qué te apetece comer, no soy muy buena en la cocina…

—Tranquila, yo no suelo cocinar, pero me defiendo bien. Dolores, mi ama de llaves entre otras cosas, es muy buena y suele enseñarme cuando estoy en casa.

Una punzada de celos recorre mi cuerpo, no sé muy bien por qué, pero el hecho de que tenga alguien allí, quizás una mujer joven e hispana, me hace sentirme así. Como si leyera mi pensamiento por el silencio que se ha apoderado de nosotros, me explica:

—Dolores es la mujer de Antonio, ambos son los que cuidan mi casa.

—No tenías que darme ninguna explicación, naruto nosotros no sé lo que somos pero nuestras vidas ahora se han cruzado y muy pronto volverán a su estado normal.

Ahora parece qué es él quién frunce el ceño, como si no quisiera ver la realidad.

—Hinata… —dice acorralándome en la cocina—, soy consciente de que tengo bueno… que ambos tenemos que volver a nuestras vidas, pero por favor, no quiero volver a escucharlo, contigo quiero vivirlo todo sin que haya obstáculos ni impedimentos…

Se apodera de mi boca con un beso que me hace perder la razón, deseando que esas palabras sean auténticas y que solo desee estar conmigo. Se despega de mi boca y abre el frigorífico como si nada. Yo en cambio estoy excitada por su contacto.

—Veamos…, no es que tengas mucho que pueda utilizar, todo es comida pre cocinada. Hinata, esto no te hace bien, tienes que comer más sano.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su discurso y comienzo a abrir los armarios para enseñarle donde están las cosas.

—Esta bien, podemos hacer un arroz y también unos filetes, no es una gran comida para el día de Navidad, pero creo que lo importante es la compañía.

—Hablando de eso, deberías llamar a tu hermano.

—Lo haré después, ahora voy a enseñarte a cocinar —comenta un poco molesto.

Le miro ceñuda, ahora el señor congresista va a enseñarme a cocinar, no me lo esperaba y no me apetece para nada. Pero él me agarra de la muñeca y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

 _«¡Debo reconocer que esa voz gutural me pone a cien!»_

—Hinata, no sabes lo excitante que puede resultar cocinar cuando la compañía es la adecuada —susurra y noto como todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

Coge agua y la pone en una cazuela, de la despensa saca arroz, también unas aceitunas y lo pone todo a cocer. Yo sigo entre sus brazos y él se mueve restregando su erección por mi culo haciéndome enloquecer.

—Vas a enseñarme a cocinar o quieres ponerme exitada… —le digo enfadada.

—Las dos cosas —sisea en mi oído y sus labios recorren mi cuello como la primera vez que nos conocimos, rompiendo todas mis defensas—. No sabes lo que me excita tenerte tan cerca, pero creo que antes de nada tenemos que comer algo.

Mi teléfono nos interrumpe, miro y se trata de mi madre.

 _«¡Rayos! Prometí que la llamaría pero este hombre me hace perder la razón.»_

—Es mi madre, debo contestar y tú deberías aprovechar a llamar a tu hermano —le digo enfadada.

Salgo de la cocina y contesto a la llamada.

—Mamá, hola, acabamos de llegar.

—Cariño, ¿estás mejor?

—No mucho, ¿y ustedes?

—Aquí todos te echamos de menos y tu padre sigue enfadado, no quiere hablar con nadie.

—Lo siento, creo que quizás no debería haberme marchado así, sin arreglar las cosas.

—Los dos son muy tontos, habla con él al menos, por favor…

—Mamá, no sé, no tengo ganas…

—Hija, hazlo por mí.

Trago saliva y la contesto:

—Esta bien, hablaré con él. Dile que se ponga al teléfono.

Oigo como mi madre discute con él pero al final sucumbe.

—Hola hinata…

—Papá…, lo siento… No debería haberme ido.

—No es culpa tuya, soy un cavernícola, ese chico tuvo mucho aguante conmigo, sabes incluso le amenacé con matarle, otro en su caso hubiera huido con el rabo entre las piernas. Creo que te quiere…

—Papá… no es posible, apenas nos conocemos…

—Bueno… no sé, entonces creo que le gustas…

—Eso puede ser, a mi también me gusta. Pero estuvo mal lo que hicimos, deberíamos haber respetado vuestra casa. Lo siento.

—Hija, no me gustó comprobar que mi hija ya no es una adolescente pura y virgen, pero entiendo que yo no soy el más indicado para hablar cuando en mi juventud fui un viva la virgen. Lo siento hija. Me apena que no estés aquí con nosotros.

—Yo también lo siento, pero prometo estar el día de Reyes y compensar mi error.

—El día que tengas hijos entenderás las preocupaciones de los padres.

—Aún queda mucho tiempo para eso —le digo y ambos nos reímos.

—En eso tienes razón, aún eres muy joven. Cariño espero que tengas un buen día de Navidad. Siento haberlo estropeado.

—Seguro que lo tendré, te quiero papá.

—Yo también a ti hija. Disfruta. Un beso.

—Un beso.

Cuelgo el teléfono de mejor humor, gracias a mi madre que la pobre siempre está lidiando con todos nosotros, a veces pienso que es la mujer más paciente que jamás he conocido y la admiro por ello. Regreso a la cocina, donde naruto está preparando la carne con unas patatas.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí, he hablado con mi padre. Al final lo hemos arreglado. Me gustaría que al menos tu hablaras con tu hermano.

—Le he llamado, pero no me ha cogido el teléfono. Es probable que esté durmiendo la borrachera de ayer.

—No me mientas… —le digo inquisitiva.

—De verdad, puedes comprobarlo tú misma. —Me entrega el teléfono y me enseña el registro de llamadas—. Si no te fías, puedes llamar…

Cojo el teléfono, marco el número de menma, al sexto tono contesta y de inmediato se lo doy a naruto.

—Menma, soy naruto.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿¡qué rayos quieres!? ¿Me dejas solo la noche de ayer y ahora me llamas?

—Quiero verte, esta tarde.

—¿Tampoco comerás conmigo hoy? —le oigo decirlo y mi mundo se viene abajo. No quiero que coma solo, en el fondo me da pena.

—Estoy ocupado, pero esta tarde podemos vernos, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

—No puedo, he quedado…

—Como quieras, sabes que voy a estar en la ciudad hasta el día seis, no me gustaría marcharme sin hablar contigo.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.

—Como quieras.

Ambos cuelgan el teléfono y yo me siento la persona más miserable del mundo en estos momentos.

—Naruto, deberías haber comido con tu hermano. Yo podía hacerlo sola.

—No quiero, no me apetece, ya has oído cómo está.

—Le dejaste solo… Yo también estaría enfadada…

—No pensaba cenar conmigo, ya tenía planes.

—Entonces, ¿para que fuiste ayer a su oficina?

—Para verte a ti…

Me quedo sin palabras. No me esperaba esa respuesta, pero debo admitir que me agrada. Se acerca a mí y me besa con pasión.

—Naruto…, todo esto es una locura…

—Lo sé, pero es la locura más bonita que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y no voy a desperdiciarla. No voy a cambiarte por mi hermano…

Me lanzo hacia él, devorando sus labios, son las palabras más sinceras y agradables que nadie me ha dicho jamás. Nuestros cuerpos se pegan formando uno solo y el sonido de la placa indicando el final del tiempo programado nos saca de nuestra burbuja.

—Comamos algo, tenemos toda la tarde para estar juntos…

—Lo sé, pero quizás deberías ir al hotel a por tu ropa, si vamos a estar juntos, podemos vivir en mi casa.

—Tienes razón, pero no quiero molestarte ni agobiarte…

—No me molestas ni me agobias…

—Esta tarde iré, después de que compruebe que estás perfectamente y que no te falta ni un solo lunar de tu cuerpo —comenta lascivo.

Terminamos de hacer la comida, es gratificante tenerle como chef y disponemos la mesa de la cocina para comer en ella. Chiqui aparece de nuevo como de la nada. Es muy lista y olfatea la comida a lo lejos. Debo admitir que huele de maravilla.

—Espero que sepa también como huele —le digo saboreando el arroz.

—Yo también lo espero —contesta y sonríe.

En efecto, la comida está exquisita y tengo que felicitarle por lo buen cocinero. Una vez finalizamos, recogemos y cuando terminamos le agarro de la mano para llevarle a mi habitación. Llevo deseándole desde que hemos empezado a cocinar.

Ambos nos deshacemos rápidamente de nuestras ropas y nos quedamos en ropa interior. Veo como me observa, deleitándose en mis pechos cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje.

—No me cansaré nunca de mirarte, eres perfecta —dice y mi cuerpo se estremece con solo esas palabras.

Acaricia mis manos y me conduce hasta la cama, donde me hace sentar para después empujarme suavemente quedando tumbada. Se deshace con pericia de mi ropa interior y me observa durante unos segundos, comprobando que sus ojos lujuriosos, me desean. Se quita el bóxer y se tumba encima de mi, haciéndome estremecer por su contacto. Poco a poco las caricias se tornan más necesitadas y nuestros cuerpos se reclaman fundiéndose en uno solo y haciéndome vibrar como solo él lo consigue hasta caer rendidos por el éxtasis del momento.

Jadeantes y con nuestros corazones aún latiendo acelerados, nos fundimos en un placentero sueño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Una bonita noche juntos

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Una bonita noche juntos**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me despiertan unas manos acariciando mi espalda desnuda, acompañadas de varios besos en la mejilla. Abro un poco los ojos y le veo admirándome.

—Hinata, voy a ir al hotel a por mis cosas, si aún quieres que me quede contigo.

—¡Mmm! Por supuesto, pero me gustaría quedarme un rato más dormida.

—Tranquila, descansa. Si no te importa cojo las llaves de tu casa y del garaje para no molestarte cuando venga.

—Perfecto —contesto adormilada.

Besa mi frente, me tapa con la manta la parte de mi cuerpo desnudo y cierro los ojos de nuevo para quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

Unas suaves caricias en mi hombro y un beso en el cuello con el roce de los labios, me devuelven a la realidad. Abro los ojos y le veo. Está guapísimo, se ha cambiado de ropa y se ha duchado, su pelo está aún un poco mojado. Le sonrío y me da un tierno beso en los labios.

—Hola nena, veo que has seguido dormida, dos horas más. Creo que esta noche no vas a dormir nada, has cambiado el sueño.

 _«Seguro que encuentro una forma de distraerme.»_

—Estaba cansada. Pero tranquilo, se me ocurren algunas ideas para pasar mis horas de insomnio —le respondo ladina.

—No lo dudo, pero tendrás que dejar que yo descanse un poco…

—Un poco…

Devora mis labios y mi cuerpo aún desnudo, se activa. Sus manos acarician mi cintura, creo que sin querer profundizar más esas caricias.

—Nena, me apetece hacer algo contigo.

—Lo estamos haciendo, ¿no?

—No me refiero solo a sexo, quiero disfrutar mis días aquí contigo pero sin estar todo el día en la cama. Quizás podíamos ir al centro y mezclarnos con la gente. ¿Qué te parece? Después podríamos cenar por ahí.

—¡Bien! Me parece bien, ¿pero ahora quién apaga mi incendio? ¿Tengo que llamar a los bomberos? —le pregunto intentando que siga con sus caricias y besos.

—Una buena ducha te vendrá bien.

—¿De verdad me vas a dejar así? —inquiero enfadada.

—Sí. Voy buscando restaurante para hacer la reserva mientras tú te das esa ducha bien fría que baje tu calentura.

—Tranquilo, soy una mujer auto suficiente, no me hará falta llamar a los bomberos ni que el agua esté bien fría.

Me mira ceñudo, como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido, yo me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño de mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

 _«¡Mini-punto para el equipo de las chicas! Soy una mujer moderna y auto suficiente, aunque ahora mismo solo deseo que sean sus manos las que acaricien mi sexo. ¡rayos! Tendré que conformarme con esa ducha fría.»_

Malhumorada, me meto en la ducha, con el agua templada, no estoy dispuesta a que el agua fría recorra mi cuerpo, no lo hago en agosto, menos en diciembre. Recojo mi pelo para no mojarlo y salgo bastante rápido. Él me está esperando sentado en la taza del baño, como si quisiera comprobar si me he tocado.

—Buena chica, pensé que de verdad cumplirías tus amenazas.

—He estado apunto, pero al final no es lo mismo…

—Claro que no, pero aún así, te veía capaz de hacerlo.

—No me tientes, que yo tengo algún juguete sexual que puede complacerme… —le amenazo.

Me acorrala en la pared y me besa con pasión, deshaciéndose de mi toalla, que cae al suelo y acariciando mi cuerpo aún mojado.

—¡Mmm! ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con las gotas de agua aún en tu cuerpo? Quizás debería complacerte…

—No harías nada de menos… —contesto con voz melosa.

—También puedo dejarte igual de caliente que hace un rato…

—¡Naruto! —imploro.

Acaricia mi clítoris con su mano e introduce un dedo en mi vagina haciéndome estremecer. Mi respiración se agita, él recorre mis pechos con su lengua, bajando hasta mi cintura. Asciende de nuevo e introduce un segundo dedo. Pegada a la pared del baño, noto como mis piernas comienzan a doblarse, como si perdieran la fuerza; estoy rendida a sus caricias, a la pasión que me hace sentir cuando me besa en el cuello. Sus labios devoran los míos, su lengua se apodera de mi boca, manejando toda la situación. Yo noto como el orgasmo empieza a fraguarse en mi sexo.

Como si sintiera que es así, aumenta sus movimientos hasta que mi cuerpo se tensa y un demoledor orgasmo se apodera de todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Naruto rodea mi cintura con su brazo, sujetándome para que no me venza y me mira con adoración.

—Creo que al final no me he portado tan mal contigo…

—No, has sido un buen chico.

—Ahora vístete antes de que me arrepienta de mi propuesta y te ate a la cama para hacerte mía durante toda la noche.

—Aceptamos barco, como animal acuático… —le digo y me mira extrañado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Que acepto esa proposición… Era la frase de un anuncio de un juego. ¿De verdad no la has oído nunca?

—No. Pero tiene gracia.

—Algún día te explicaré el por qué de la frase, pero ahora voy a vestirme, aunque me guste la proposición deshonesta que me has hecho. Si mi padre te oyese… —le digo y veo como pone los ojos en blanco—. ¡Es una broma!

—Imagino, no me hagas recordar el mal trago de esta mañana…

—Lo siento…

—No tienes que sentirlo, ahora ponte aún más guapa de lo que ahora mismo estás y disfrutemos de la noche. Quizás te compre unas castañas asadas si te portas bien.

—¡Sí, por favor! ¡Me encantan!

Me dirijo al armario de ropa interior y bajo su atenta mirada, elijo un conjunto muy sexy de encaje color negro. Despacio, me lo voy poniendo y veo que traga saliva.

—¡Hinata, no me tortures!

—¿No crees que te lo mereces? Al menos un poquito por lo de antes de la ducha.

—Pero al final te he recompensado, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

—Tengo lapsus de memoria —le contesto.

—Ya…

Ambos sonreímos y continuo vistiéndome despacio. Esta vez me decanto por unos pantalones pitillo color negro y una camisa trasparente que deja ver a la perfección mi sujetador.

—¿No irás a ir así?, se te ve el sujetador. —Me sorprende su comentario y le miro ceñuda.

—Cogeré una chaqueta porque hace frío, pero me sorprende que un hombre joven y moderno como tú, esté chapado a la antigua con la vestimenta femenina.

—No quiero que nadie babee por ti. Con esa camisa tus pechos quedan a la vista de todos…

—Naruto, eso es lo interesante, solo mostrar nada más…

—No quiero que te miren… Además con solo mirarte me tendrás excitado toda la noche.

Sonrío, por sus palabras y le beso en la mejilla.

—Esta bien, intentaré no quitarme la chaqueta, pero no prometo nada.

Vuelvo al baño, aplico una liguera capa de maquillaje, una máscara de pestañas y un poco de color en los labios. Dejo mi pelo suelto y vierto unas gotitas en mis muñecas y cuello de mi perfume favorito, Noa de Cacharel. Salgo y le veo sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida.

 _«¡Está guapísimo! Soy la mujer más afortunada del planeta en estos momentos.»_

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —le digo recordando su frase.

—Realmente no pensaba en nada en concreto, solo dejaba divagar mi mente.

—Entonces, vayamos a pasar un poco de frío.

Se ríe y ambos cogemos los abrigos, en mi caso también un gorro de lana, un foulard a juego también de lana y los guantes. Bajamos al garaje, el frío se nota ya en esta parte de la casa, me pongo todas mis prendas de abrigo y me mira extrañado al montarme en el coche.

—Hinata, vamos en coche, después tendrás más frío.

—Te tengo a ti para calentarme…

—¡Mmm! Muy bonito, si tienes frío, no seré yo quién lo haga, por vestir de manera poco apropiada para la época en la que estamos.

—Tranquilo, seguro que algún hombre no tendrá ningún reparo en darme calor.

Su semblante se endurece y me mira enfadado.

—Hinata, apenas me conoces, por eso te diré que no me gustan nada esas bromas, ahora eres mi pareja y soy un hombre muy posesivo…

—Perdona…, lo tendré en cuenta.

 _«¡Qué carácter! Me acaba de recordar a su hermano, como diría mi madre, de casta le viene al galgo.»_

Sale del garaje y coge la A-2 en dirección a Madrid, hay bastante tráfico, por lo que tardamos más de una hora y media en llegar y estacionar el coche. Hemos recorrido todo el camino en silencio. Parece que sus palabras han hecho mella en mi humor. Cuando salimos, me agarra de la mano y tira de mí.

—Lo siento, no suelo ser así, créeme, no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado. Pero imaginarte con otro hombre, me ha vuelto loco.

—Tienes razón, si tengo frío tendré que aguantarme… —digo tiritando al sentir la heladora brisa.

Me estrecha entre sus brazos y frota sus manos en mis hombros.

—Yo te calentaré…, pero luego no te quejes de mis métodos.

De nuevo me regala su bonita sonrisa y me aferro más a su abrazo, me siento tan bien cuando estoy entre sus brazos… Damos un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, las luces, el gentío hacen que el frío se note en nuestros cuerpos. Naruto ve un puesto de castañas y me compra un cucurucho, le cojo encantada, el calorcito que desprenden, calienta mis frías manos aún con los guantes. Me quito uno para poder tocar su mano, me quedo sin palabras. Está ardiendo.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas las manos tan calientes sin llevar guantes?

—La verdad es que no lo sé, pero siempre me pasa.

—¡Yo siempre las tengo como ahora, ¡heladas!

—Seré de sangre caliente.

—Eso será… —le contesto y le ofrezco una castaña ya pelada en su boca.

Compartimos el resto y paseamos por la ciudad. Me siento de maravilla en su compañía. Realmente creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 _«¡No te acostumbres mucho, que después se va y te quedas con un palmo de narices.»_

Mi humor cambia al pensar que la intensidad del día de ayer y de hoy, hacen que parezca que llevemos mucho más tiempo juntos. Pero hemos compartido tanto en tan poco tiempo, que todo se ha intensificado. Estos días van a ser muy intensos pero… ¿y después?

Al llegar al restaurante, sonrío. No me había dado cuenta, pero estamos al lado de la oficina y es el japonés del que siempre suelo llevar la comida a menma.

—Sé que el sitio no es nada acertado y que estarás harta de comer comida japonesa, pero no sabía donde llevarte. Además reconozco que me apetecía cenar aquí, espero que no te moleste.

—Lo importante no es el sitio, sino la compañía.

Me mira con una mezcla de adoración y deseo, en esos momentos mi corazón late desbocado.

 _«¡Doble mini-punto para el equipo de las chicas! Cuando me lo propongo soy una romántica.»_

—¿Qué me aconsejas?

—¿Me dejas elegir por los dos? ¿Confías en mí? —le pregunto.

—¿Debo hacerlo?

—Si quieres cenar bien, sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces confío en ti.

El camarero al verme me saluda y le indico la comida para los dos. Hemos pedido un plato variado de sushi, un salmón para compartir, una ensalada y un costilla de cerdo a la japonesa también para compartir. Naruto sonríe cuando ve el sushi y tras un brindis, comenzamos a cenar.

—Como anécdota te diré, que la comida japonesa es normal en mi dieta semanal, pero es la primera vez que la como en este sitio, siempre lo hago en la oficina, con…

—Imagino que con mi hermano, puedes hablar de él hinata.

—No quiero que pienses que me interesa.

—No te culparía es muy guapo —dice y me enseña la lengua.

—¡Serás engreído!

—No, solo era una broma, no me creo que sea un hombre por el que todas las mujeres suspiren, pero debo reconocer que levanto mis pasiones.

—Eres muy guapo —afirmo.

—Gracias, tú sí que eres guapa. Eres preciosa y perfecta.

—En eso te equivocas, no soy perfecta y eso lo dices porque me conoces muy poco. Tengo muchos fallos y sobre todo ya has podido comprobar una de mis grandes virtudes —digo a modo de burla—, soy bastante torpe.

—Todos lo somos y más con la familia.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Lo sé, soy un gran orador —expone.

La cena transcurre deprisa en su compañía, reconozco que salvo el detalle de la camisa, que me ha parecido un poco excesivo, es un hombre encantador. Concluimos y regresamos hasta el coche andando, cogidos de la mano como una pareja normal. Nos prodigamos miles de besos que nos activan de nuevo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	11. Capítulo 11 La familia no se elige

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La familia no se elige

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al llegar a casa, nuestros cuerpos se desean, subimos a la habitación y con premura nos deshacemos de toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudos. Mi cuerpo se estremece del frío que aún le recorre. Naruto tira de mi mano, para meternos en la cama y taparnos.

—Vamos, cogerás frío.

—Bueno, tú puedes calentarme… —comento melosa.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo.

Su lengua comienza su juego recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, yo me estremezco solo con su contacto, estoy totalmente entregada a lo que él me hace sentir. Devora mis labios, ansiosos de contacto y sus manos acarician mis pechos. Todo entre nosotros es pura química, en cuanto mi cuerpo nota su contacto se enciende. Mis manos acarician sus nalgas, su cintura, incitándole a que se adentre en mí. Acaricio su erección y un jadeo sale de su boca ahogándolo en la mía. Siento que cada vez estoy más excitada, pero nuestro juego de caricias continua.

—Naruto, por favor…

—Nena, aún no… Me gusta jugar y contigo el juego es increíble.

—Creo que no puedo más...

Pero no me hace caso. Su lengua se adentra en mi boca, danzando en consonancia con la mía. Es una batalla en la que los dos queremos ser los que ganen, pero él me lleva ventaja. Con cada caricia, con cada movimiento de su pelvis, haciendo que nuestros sexos se toquen, mi cuerpo se estremece, noto que estoy al límite, que estoy alcanzando un nivel de excitación tal que casi rozo el orgasmo, pero sigue con su tortura.

Mis ojos le imploran que me haga suya y, esta vez, parece que cede a mis súplicas. Rasga el envoltorio de un preservativo, se lo coloca con rapidez y me penetra despacio. Todos mis sentidos se agudizan, poniéndose en alerta para lo que está apunto de llegar. Su cuerpo se mueve con maestría, como bailando una perfecta danza, hasta que mis jadeos se hacen más presentes, en ese momento, acelera sus embestidas hasta que mi cuerpo no puede más, estallando en un demoledor orgasmo que me traslada a la gloria. Con dos embestidas más, su cuerpo se tensa consiguiendo llegar al clímax y susurrándome al oído que soy perfecta.

Aún desnudos, nos separamos, se deshace del preservativo y se acurruca a mi lado.

—Será mejor que durmamos un poco, estoy agotado —dice bostezando.

—Yo también estoy agotada, pero apenas tengo sueño.

—No sé por qué… —comenta con ironía.

—Yo tampoco… —respondo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Me da un tierno beso en los labios y dejo mi cabeza encima de su torso desnudo.

Poco a poco, el cansancio se apodera de nuestros cuerpos, él se queda dormido a los pocos minutos, a mí me cuesta un tiempo más conciliar el sueño, pero estando entre sus brazos, la paz me inunda y al final, me sumo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Nos despertamos por el sonido del timbre, no sé quién puede ser. Miro el reloj y son las diez de la mañana. Imagino que será sakura para dar una vuelta y ver cómo está Chiqui, aunque me parece extraño pues tiene llaves y no le he dicho que he regresado a casa.

Otra vez vuelve a sonar el timbre y decido levantarme de la cama para ir a abrir a quién quiera que nos haya despertado.

—Nena, abrígate, hace mucho frío fuera.

Me pongo una gran chaqueta de lana que tengo en el armario, nada más. La abotono y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. Mi sorpresa es mayúscula al ver a menma.

—Hinata, yo… —dice sintiendo un gran aliento alcohol— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Menma…, creo que no es un buen momento.

—Solo quiero decirte, que eres muy importante para mí. Que tú iluminas mis mañanas y me haces los días más llevaderos —comenta haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tambalearse y caerse.

Mi garganta se cierra por completo al escucharle, el nudo que se ha formado apenas me deja respirar.

—¡Nena! ¿Quién es? —dice naruto bajando con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta.

Menma al escucharle se tensa. Cuando se ven, ambos cruzan sus miradas desafiantes, mientras yo estoy paralizada por su declaración.

—¡Tú! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella! ¡Es mía! Siempre lo será…—Parece que todo el alcohol de su cuerpo se ha esfumado del enfado que tiene.

—Menma, ella no es de tu propiedad y es mayor cita para elegir con quién quiere estar.

—Tú me lo has robado todo, primero a nuestros padres, te eligieron siempre a ti, siempre iban a tus conciertos de violín, anteponían todo por ti y por tu culpa les perdí. Ojalá hubieras muerto tú en lugar de ellos. Ahora también me arrebatas al amor de mi vida.

Naruto le lanza un puñetazo que hace que menma caiga desplomado. Yo me quedo paralizada, sin saber que hacer. Siento que debo ayudar a menma, pero si lo hago es seguro que naruto se moleste.

Menma se levanta e intenta contra atacar contra su hermano, pero él se defiende y yo como una mera espectadora me limito a acurrucarme en una esquina hasta ver el resultado final. Las lágrimas se apoderan de mis ojos y brotan sin control, no quiero que esto pase, no quiero que sea culpa mía. Sacando las fuerzas no sé de donde, me levanto y doy un grito:

—¡Basta ya! ¡Fuera de mi casa los dos!

Ambos dejan de luchar y me miran apenados. Saben que mi estado de nervios es solo culpa suya.

—Hinata, lo siento… —dice naruto intentando acercarse a mí.

—¡No me toques!, por favor…

Menma permanece quieto, con el labio ensangrentado y su pómulo comenzando a hincharse.

—Quiero que los dos vayan, por favor… Necesito estar sola.

Naruto sube por las escaleras, mientras menma me observa apenado.

—Lo siento… —sisea.

Pero ahora mismo no puedo perdonar a ninguno de los dos, no quiero que estén peleados y menos por mi culpa.

Naruto no tarda en bajar, se ha calzado y ha cogido una cazadora.

—Volveré en unas horas para recoger el resto de mi ropa —concluye y sale por la puerta antes que su hermano.

Menma abandona también mi casa mirándome con pesar. Cierro la puerta de un portazo y me siento en el suelo a llorar.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, acurrucada, sin parar de pensar en todo lo sucedido. Oigo las llaves y ésta vez si creo que es sakura. Al entrar y verme, deja unas bolsas que trae, se arrodilla y me levanta la cara para ver mis ojos.

—Hina, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo es que has venido tan pronto?

—Yo —titubeo—, todo lo hago mal…

—No digas eso, vamos a tomar una te y me lo cuentas... Pero tienes que tranquilizarte.

Me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, recoge las bolsas y me acompaña hasta la cocina. Busca la infusión en el armario y mientras calienta agua en el microondas, le echa comida a Chiqui que la mira con devoción. Cuando la infusión está preparada, ella se prepara un té y se sienta a mi lado en la mesa.

—Hinata, ¿estás mejor? —me pregunta y sorbiendo con la nariz le contesto afirmativamente—. Ahora empieza por el principio, soy todo oídos.

—El día de nochebuena, cuando bajaba en el ascensor, me encontré con naruto. Estaba enfadado con su hermano y dijo que me acompañaba a casa de mis padres. Al final le convencí para que se quedara a cenar con mi familia. Por la noche, pasó lo que tenía que pasar cuando dos personas se desean y comparten cama. —Veo como su sonrisa se hace más grande y me mira con esa cara de pícara que solo ella tiene—. Por la mañana, estábamos tonteando en el baño, cuando mi sobrina llamó. No nos vio haciendo nada, pero cuando estábamos todos dispuestos a abrir los regalos, dijo que estábamos desnudos. Mi padre se llevó a naruto a comprar el desayuno, te puedes imaginar… —Hago una pausa para tomar aliento y continuo—: El caso es que me enfadé con mi padre por la reprimenda a naruto y nos marchamos de allí.

—Hina, cuanto lo siento.

—A la hora de comer mi padre y yo hablamos, lo aclaramos todo.

—Me alegro, la familia aunque a veces no nos guste es la que nos toca.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

—Naruto y yo salimos ayer por la noche, decidimos que se quedara en mi casa estos días. Esta mañana se ha presentado menma aquí, diciéndome unas cosas que me han dejado sin palabras y en cuanto ha aparecido su hermano, la cosa se ha calentado. Ha dicho que yo era el amor de su vida y que podía haberse muerto él en lugar de sus padres. Naruto le ha golpeado y han empezado a pelearse. Al final los he echado de mi casa…

—Has hecho lo correcto. ¡Santo cielo! Tienes a los dos hermanos babeando por ti. ¡Eres una crack!

—Sakura, no tiene gracia, ¿ahora que hago yo? naruto me gusta mucho, pero…, él se irá y yo tendré que seguir trabajando para menma…

—A ver, no adelantes acontecimientos, lo único que tienes que tener claro, es lo que sientes por cada uno de los dos.

—No lo sé.

—Sí lo sabes, pero te lo voy a poner más fácil. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta y no te gusta de cada uno?

—De menma no me gusta su carácter, su forma de ser y de tratarme en muchos casos. No entiendo por qué, si le gusto, está siempre a la defensiva conmigo.

—Seguramente porque no quiere rendirse realmente a lo que siente por ti.

—Es posible…

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?

—No sé…, me gusta su físico.

—¿Algo más?

—Ahora no se me ocurre nada —le contesto.

—¿Y de naruto?

—De naruto me gusta todo, su forma de ser, su amabilidad, su delicadeza y que es un Dios en la cama. ¡Ah! también me gusta su físico, pero es evidente, son gemelos…

—¡Qué! ¡Eso no me lo habías dicho!

—Lo siento…, pues eso, son hermanos gemelos.

—¡Vaya bombazo! ¿Y cómo te quedaste al descubrirlo?

—Al principio pensé que era menma, pero cuando le escuché hablar comprobé que evidentemente no lo era. Me quedé un poco sorprendida, nada más.

—Después de este paréntesis, déjame que te diga amiga mía, que tu chico es Ricardo. Lo tiene todo y pese a que haya empezado la pelea antes con su hermano, cosa que no debería haber hecho, desde mi punto de vista, él es tu hombre.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, ¿te digo por qué?

—Por favor —le digo con sorna.

—Un hombre a parte de ser guapo, ser muy bueno en la cama y todo lo que quieras decir respecto a su persona, para mí lo principal es que te respete y, créeme querida amiga, por mucho que menma sea tu jefe, en muchas ocasiones, no lo ha hecho. Por lo que me cuentas de naruto, sí. Es atento y cariñoso contigo. No sé…, hinata, pero creo que no hay duda.

—Pero él se irá…

—Seguro que vuelve, o podrías irte con él.

—Eso es una locura…

—Lo es, pero por amor se cometen muchas locuras.

—Yo no sé si estoy enamorada…

—Yo creo que sí, aunque te hace falta un pequeño empujoncito que estoy dispuesta a darte yo misma o sino un capón, lo que prefieras.

 _«Aunque me duela decirlo, creo que me merezco ese capón, por ser tan estúpida.»_

—Gracias, sakura, por ser tan buena amiga —le digo y la doy un fuerte abrazo que ella me devuelve haciéndome sentir mejor por lo sucedido.

—Hinata, me tengo que ir, sasuke me está esperando en el coche. ¡Madre mía! Me había olvidado de él. ¡Me mata! Te quiero amiga mía. Decidas lo que decidas, espero tus noticias.

—Tranquila, te llamaré. Un beso. Yo también te quiero.

Volvemos a fundirnos en un tierno abrazo y sakura me deja sumida en mis propios pensamientos. Tengo claro que tengo que decidirme y la teoría de sakura es la correcta pero el hecho de que naruto se vaya en unos días, me hace ser más rehacía a elegirlo a él. Aunque tampoco me decanto por menma, mi amiga tiene razón, su forma de tratarme no es la apropiada cuando te gusta una persona.

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos. Me dirijo a abrir desganada, no sé quién podrá ser ahora. Esta vez utilizo la mirilla y veo a naruto, con cara de preocupación. De inmediato abro la puerta.

—Hinata, perdóname. He sido un estúpido, pero es que las palabras de mi hermano me hicieron mucho daño. —Me abraza y me rindo a sus caricias —No quería importunarte para sacar el coche y he estado deambulando por la urbanización.

Le miro y le llevo hasta la cocina de nuevo, sus manos, esta vez están frías y le indico con un gesto que se siente.

—¿Un café? —le pregunto, imagino que tampoco habrá desayunado nada.

—No quiero molestarte, hinata, si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero antes necesito contarte algo…

—No quiero que te vayas… —digo casi sin voz.

—Gracias, espero que puedas perdonarme, yo no soy así. Pero es que a veces siento que lo que menma me ha dicho es la verdad. Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de tráfico cuando íbamos a un concierto mío, por mi culpa, llegábamos tarde, había olvidado el violín en casa y tuvieron que regresar. Mi padre aumentó la velocidad y un animal se nos cruzó sin poder esquivarlo, chocamos contra él provocando varias vueltas de campana para terminar estrellándonos contra un árbol. Ni siquiera sé como menma y yo estamos vivos…

—No es culpa tuya, fue el destino, nada más… —le digo agarrando su mano al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Yo sé que al principio quise bailar contigo para fastidiar a mi hermano, pero estar contigo, me hace sentir especial, no lo hago para hacerle daño, quiero estar contigo porque me gustas, mucho.

—¿Has pensado en hablar sinceramente con él? Es tu hermano, necesita saber cómo te sientes tras el accidente y también que ahora has conocido a alguien que te hace sentir diferente…

—No sé si se lo va a tomar bien.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás, pero no dejes que nuestra relación se muera.

—Tienes todo la razón. Hablaré con él, pero creo que hoy no es el momento.

—Quizás sea el mejor momento, no dejes pasar más tiempo.

—Esta bien, te hago caso porque eres una chica y son muy pesadas cuando quieren algo, sé que no vas a dejar de repetírmelo… —Su voz se ha suavizado y ahora sé que está diciéndolo de broma.

Me gusta su actitud, mucho y sobre todo su forma de ser. Creo que sakura tenía razón, él es mi hombre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Desiciones precipitadas

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Decisiones precipitadas**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto y yo permanecemos toda el día juntos, prodigándonos miles de caricias que nos llevan de nuevo a la cama y a compartir un momento de pasión inigualable. A las ocho de la tarde, decide marcharse a ver a menma, intentar hablar con él. Espero que de resultado, no quiero más peleas entre hermanos y menos ser yo una de las causas.

Me siento en el sofá a ver Outlander, aún me quedan tres capítulos, pero por lo que sakura me ha dicho, son los más intensos, no ha querido darme más explicaciones dice que cuando los vea lo entenderé, así es que una vez más debo reconocer que en cuanto el protagonista Jaime, aparece, comienzo a babear.

 _«¡Madre mía si es que las faldas le sientan de maravilla!»_

Tapada con la manta hasta casi la nuca, no me doy cuenta de que son las diez y que voy a ver el último capítulo. No sé nada de naruto, pero creo que tengo que dejarle su espacio, aunque me gustaría saber si va a venir a cenar o por el contrario se va a quedar con su hermano, por lo que cojo el móvil, que lo he puesto en silencio y tengo varios wasap, del grupo de mis amigas, de sakura y también de él. Como ya es costumbre, comienzo por los suyos.

 _Hinata, la cosa no va muy bien, pero estamos hablando, que al menos es un adelanto, no sé si al final podré ir a cenar contigo._

El segundo wasap es menos alentador, por lo menos para mí.

 _Vamos a darnos una oportunidad, iremos a cenar juntos como buenos hermanos y quizás nos vayamos a tomar algo, espero que no te moleste. No me esperes despierta._

 _«¡Mini-punto para el equipo de los chicos! Eso te pasa por convencerlo de que hagan las paces.»_

Enfada por ese repentino interés por su hermano, decido no contestarle y abrir los mensajes de mis amigas. Primero el de sakura.

 _Hina, ¿qué tal va todo? Espero que hayas decidido con cuál hermano quedarte, pero ante la duda quédate con los dos, son iguales, así los tienes repetidos por si un día te falla uno, ja ja ja._

Sonrío ante su broma y decido contestarla.

 _Me he decido por naruto, aunque ahora estoy muy enfadada._

No espero la respuesta y entro al grupo de las chicas. tenten e ino han propuesto una salida, así es que ya tengo plan. Les contesto con un simple «OK» y me preparo para salir. La verdad es que de buena gana me quedaría viendo la serie, pero estoy enfadada por el desplante, creo que lo mejor será que me de un poco el aire y estar con mis amigas.

Me pongo un vestido muy corto, color gris, luciendo unos bonitos pantys con edificios de Nueva York del mismo color y unos botines. Recojo mi pelo y me maquillo como siempre. Un toque de mi perfume y ya estoy lista.

Miro el reloj, aún tengo tiempo por lo que esta vez decido sacar mi genio y contestar a naruto .

 _Son hermanos, es normal que quieras pasar más tiempo juntos, además no tienes que darme explicaciones yo también salgo con las chicas, no me esperes despierto._

 _«¡Mini-punto para el equipo de las chicas! Yo también se jugar a este juego.»_

La respuesta no se hace esperar, mi teléfono suena y decido no cogérselo. Vuelve a insistir y esta vez algo en mi interior me incita a contestar.

—Hola, dime —contesto con el tono de voz más seco que puedo.

—Hinata, ¿estas molesta?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

—Pensaba que te quedarías viendo tu serie favorita.

—He cambiado de opinión, ¿o es que no puedo salir con mis amigas?

—Por supuesto, es solo… —Su voz suena dubitativa— ¿Te apetece que quedemos después? Quizás podamos ir a tomar una copa todos juntos.

—Lo siento, naruto, pero no me apetece mucho mezclarme con mi jefe de fiesta e imagino que a las chicas, tampoco.

—Bien, como quieras, te echaré de menos esta noche…

En ese momento, mi enfado se disipa y ya no me apetece salir sino esperar a que vuelva, no sé por qué, pero siento que aunque vaya a salir a tomar algo con su hermano lo que más desea es estar conmigo.

—Yo también, pero quizás nos venga bien estar separados, todo es muy intenso entre nosotros…

—Hinata, tengo muy claro lo que quiero y no me apetece estar separado de ti, pero también tienes que entender que estoy intentando arreglar la relación que tengo con mi hermano, una copa hará que limemos asperezas, o eso espero. Aunque esperaba encontrarte en casa.

—Naruto, ¿qué quieres decirme?

—No te entiendo… —me responde.

—¿Quieres que me quede en casa?

—No es eso, pero no me hago a la idea de volver a tu casa y que tú no estés, me parece violento. Por eso quería quedar contigo, para vernos, bailar y divertirnos, después regresar a casa los dos juntos.

Mi mente se bloquea por un momento, a mi me apetece mucho ese plan, pero si menma está en la ecuación a mis amigas no les va a gustar nada.

—Esta bien, intentaré hacer algo, pero no te prometo nada…

—Gracias, me mandas un wasap y me dices el bar. Podemos hacer un encuentro fortuito para disimular con ellas.

—No sé… Hablamos. Que aproveche la cena —le contesto.

—Igualmente.

Colgamos el teléfono y mi carácter se agría un poco, quería salir, divertirme como siempre con mis amigas, pero ahora solo pienso en quedar con él.

 _«Lo que te pasa es que no confías en él y quieres comprobar que menma no le lleva por mal camino.»_

Quizás mi conciencia tenga razón, no puedo evitar estar un poco celosa, es un hombre muy guapo, los dos lo son y unos gemelos en el mercado femenino, estoy segura que son muy apetecibles para las fantasías sexuales de muchas mujeres, incluidas las mías.

Me preparo un sándwich para el camino y pongo rumbo al bar donde hemos quedado. El tiempo que tengo de camino porque siempre voy acompañada de buena música, esta vez se trata del grupo The Bangles con su canción Eternal Flame. Estaciono el coche cerca del local donde hemos quedado y busco a mis amigas, sakura al final no ha salido por lo que solo están ino e tenten, pero las tres podemos divertirnos. Las localizo al final de la barra pidiendo unos cubatas, yo en cambio con una cerveza sin alcohol hoy estoy servida, no quiero conducir borracha hasta mi casa y la intención no es quedarme hoy en la de ninguna de ellas.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué tal? ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando?

—Hola, no tranquila, unos diez minutos, pero como ves el ambienta aún está muy parado.

—Seguro que en un rato la gente viene, este bar es así o está vacío o completo, no tiene termino medio.

—Eso seguro, ¿por cierto que tal con tu chico? —me pregunta tenten.

—Bien, ha salido con su hermano.

—¿No te da cosa eso de que sea el hermano del jefe y encima su gemelo? —inquiere ino.

—No, porque aunque físicamente sean iguales, su personalidad es totalmente diferente. Son como la noche y el día.

—¡Menos mal!, no te imagino con menma.

—Créeme, yo ahora que conozco a naruto, tampoco.

Nos ponemos en el centro de la pista y poco a poco, en el local va comenzando a entrar más gente. Al fijar la vista en la puerta les veo entrar, con dos mujeres. Es increíble que hace una hora quisiera quedar conmigo y ahora vayan acompañados.

Mi humor cambia por momentos al ver que una de las dos rubias, acaricia la cara de naruto, éste no protesta y le sonríe. Mis amigas, ajenas a lo que está sucediendo siguen bailando, pero yo ya no puedo ni moverme cuando los labios de la mujer rozan los de naruto, éste se retrae y es entonces cuando me ve. Su semblante cambia por completo y la deja a un lado para acercarse a mí.

—Hinata, no es lo que parece —Es lo primero que expone y lo que siempre se suele decir en estos casos.

—Ya eres mayor cito para hacer lo que te plazca, eso sí, no quiero que vengas a mi casa esta noche, ni que te acerques más a mí —espeto malhumorada dirigiéndome a la salida para huir de todo.

—Nena, ¡joder! Espera, déjame explicarte… —dice agarrándome del brazo.

—¡Suéltame, naruto!

—No hasta que me escuches…

—O me sueltas o te monto un numerito que al final tienes que salir de aquí en ambulancia.

Ante mi cara de que estoy diciendo la verdad me suelta del brazo, yo continuo mi camino, mis amigas ni siquiera se han percatado de mi ausencia, estaban bailando con unos chicos y yo no quiero aguarles la fiesta.

—Hinata, por favor… ¡Escúchame!

—Naruto, eres como tu hermano, un prepotente y un engreído que se cree que tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies, ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de haberme dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y me enamorara de ti.

Se queda inerte, sin decir ni hacer nada y yo sigo mi camino sin mirar atrás. Cuando llego al coche, las lágrimas brotan sin cesar por mis ojos, realmente estoy muy dolida, porque pensaba llamarlo, quedar con él, pero precisamente su idea era que le llamara para dejar a la rubia bien servida y luego continuar conmigo.

Me monto en el coche, antes de comenzar la marcha, mando un wasap a mis amigas.

 _Chicas no me encuentro bien, siento haberme ido sin avisar pero estaban tan bien acompañadas que no quería molestar. Pásenlo bien, hablamos mañana. Besos._

Conduzco todo el camino en silencio, con los ojos aún vidriosos y sintiéndome traicionada. Le he abierto mi casa, la de mis padres y él a la primera de cambio me ha engañado. No entiendo a los hombres.

 _«Ellos siempre piensan primero con la entrepierna y después con la razón.»_

Al llegar a casa, subo directamente al baño, necesito lavarme la cara, tengo todo el rímel extendido de las lágrimas que he derramado por ese tonto. Cuando termino de desmaquillarme, me miro al espejo, tengo los ojos rojos.

Suspiro inculcándome un poco de valor para afrontar la noche sin su compañía, pero unos brazos rodean mi cintura y un beso en el cuello me hace olvidarme por un momento de mi angustia.

—Hinata, quiero que me escuches, no voy a irme de tu lado sin que me des la oportunidad de oír mi versión.

Ahora mismo estoy hipnotizada por sus caricias, pero mi mal humor hace que me deshaga de su agarre y le de un bofetón, tan fuerte, que retumba en toda la casa.

—Sé que me lo merezco, ahora por favor, déjame explicarte…

Estoy segura que hasta que no lo haga no va dejar de insistir, así es que lo mejor es en enfrentar el asunto cuanto antes e irme a dormir.

—Habla…

—Cuando menma dijo lo de cenar, no esperaba que fuera acompañado de dos mujeres. Me he sentido incómodo durante toda la cena, después dijo de ir a tomar algo y luego sucedió lo que viste.

—No parecías tan incómodo cuando te acariciaba la mejilla.

—Créeme, lo estaba.

—Naruto, los dos sabemos que si no llegas a verme, te hubiera besado.

—Eso no es cierto, retiré mi cara cuando iba a hacerlo.

 _«Touché, tienes que reconocer que eso es verdad.»_

—Me da igual, lo que hagas con tu vida, si quieres acostarte con ella pues adelante…

—Nena —dice acercándose a mi—, yo solo tengo ojos para ti y con la única mujer con la que deseo acostarme eres tú.

—No te creo, naruto, lo siento, pero es mejor que te vallas.

—¡Por favor! Confía en mí, te juro que es verdad, además no me gustan las mujeres de ese tipo. Hinata, dame una oportunidad…

Se acerca a mi lado y me acaricia con dulzura, mi cuerpo comienza a traicionarme mientras que mi mente no cede ni un solo segundo ante la decisión que he tomado.

—Quiero que te vayas…

—¿Quién lo dice, tu cabeza o tu corazón?

Me quedo sin palabras, tiene toda la razón, quiero ser racional, pero con él no puedo. Lo que me hace sentir es tan especial, tan fuerte, que le necesito ahora mismo.

—Esta bien, puedes quedarte, pero no quiero que duermas conmigo, ve a la habitación de invitados. Mañana cuando esté más tranquila, tomaré una decisión.

—Gracias. Que descanses —dice dándome un tierno beso en la frente.

—Igualmente.

Me desnudo desilusionada por lo que prometía ser una bonita noche y ha sido un desastre. Me meto en la cama, intento dormirme pero no consigo conciliar el sueño. Oigo a naruto ir a la cocina, calentar algo en el microondas y al rato, me trae un vaso de leche.

—Seguro que así puedes dormir mejor.

—Gracias.

Deja la leche y se marcha por donde ha venido. Me la tomo y me vuelvo a acostar, intentando conciliar el sueño. Hasta bien entrada la madrugada no consigo quedarme dormida. _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	13. Capítulo 13: La reconciliación

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **La reconciliación**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me despierto muy cansada, al abrir los ojos, lo veo tumbado en mi cama. Aún estoy molesta, por lo que intento levantarme sin que se despierte, imagino que si está aquí conmigo es porque apenas ha conciliado el sueño, como me ha pasado a mí. Rodeo la cama, pero sus brazos, fuertes, me atraen hace él, haciéndome caer encima suyo.

—Buenos días, ¿aún estas enfadada? —me pregunta acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz.

—Mucho…

—Nena, te juro que no quería nada con esa mujer… A mi me gustas tú, mucho y desde que estoy contigo no he pensado ni mirado con deseo a ninguna otra mujer.

—Esta bien, naruto, pero no estoy de humor, apenas he dormido…

—Yo me acabo de quedar ahora mismo, cuando he venido a tu cama. Aunque también es bueno el insomnio, me ha dado tiempo a pensar en muchas cosas, una de ellas, que te quiero en mi vida y que me cueste lo que me cueste, voy a resarcirme de mi error. Aunque podías poner un poco de tu parte. —Con sus dulces labios, recorre mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

—Naruto, yo… —Me faltan las palabras, su contacto me deja noqueada.

 _«Sin duda, tienes perdida la guerra, aunque hayas ganado ayer la batalla.»_

—Hinata, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo a suna? No te pido que dejes todo por mí, quizás podías pedir una excedencia en el trabajo, hablaré con menma…

—Lo siento, pero eso que me pides es impensable, apenas nos conocemos, no voy a irme a suna ni a ningún sitio, ni por ti ni por nadie —le contesto molesta.

No puedo creer que me haya pedido eso, ahora mismo, cuando estoy aún enfadada con él.

 _«¡Este hombre está completamente loco!»_

—Hinata, no te enfades más, tenía que intentarlo.

—Naruto, ya no es por estar enfadada, es que no voy a abandonar mi vida por ti, no me malinterpretes, pero no voy a irme al otro lado del mundo por un hombre, ni siquiera es por el tiempo que llevamos juntos que son tres días, simplemente es que no estoy dispuesta a perder lo que tengo en mi vida.

—Lo imaginaba, por eso tengo una segunda opción, menos placentera para mí.

Le miro ceñuda, no entiendo de qué me habla, al ver mi expresión, acaricia mi nariz con sus labios.

—Voy a venir a konoha por un tiempo.

—¡Estas loco! ¿Lo sabías? ¿Vas a dejar tu carrera de congresista?

—De momento no lo voy a abandonar, solo voy a pos ponerlo.

 _«Creo que al final voy a tener que perdonarlo.»_

—No puedes dejar toda tu vida por mi.

—No lo hago solo por ti, también lo hago por menma, él me necesita ahora.

No esperaba que lo dejara todo por mí, pero también podría demostrar un poco de sensibilidad teniendo en cuenta que sigo enfada con él.

—No me malinterpretes, tú eres la mayor razón para dejarlo, pero menma, está pasando por un mal momento en el trabajo, yo siempre me he desentendido de la que fue nuestra empresa familiar, pero aún conservo mis acciones, aunque nunca he utilizado mi voto para decidir en ningún asunto trascendente, ahora quieren cambiar ciertas cosas en las que ni menma está de acuerdo, por eso tengo que ayudarle. Además he pensado en establecerme por mi cuenta como abogado aquí en konoha. Tendré que estudiar un poco las leyes, pero no es problema, al menos estaré al lado de las dos personas que ahora me importan.

 _«Mi corazón vuelve a recomponerse y comienza a batir sus alas volando libre, lleno de emoción.»_

El silencio se apodera de nosotros, me mira y entorna una bonita sonrisa.

—¿No dices nada? —me pregunta.

—Creo que ya lo tienes todo decidido.

—Es lo que tiene el insomnio y no dormir a tu lado, que me ha dado mucho tiempo a pensar, ahora mismo quiero descubrir si lo que tú y yo tenemos puede llegar a ser algo más formal, quiero descubrir si es solo un sueño o tú eres la mujer con la que pasar el resto de mi vida. Sea lo que sea, no voy a estropearlo marchándome y dejándote aquí, con menma. Quizás sea egoísta, pero no quiero compartirte con él.

—Deberás hacerlo, soy su secretaría.

—Ese es otro punto a tratar, cuando tenga mi despacho de abogados, necesitaré una secretaría, quizás…

—No trabajaré para ti, créeme no creo que saliera bien, trabajar y después compartir el resto del día, sería agotador y los conflictos que pudiera haber en el trabajo nos los llevaríamos al ámbito personal, acabaríamos tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza.

—Esta bien…, pero me gustaría que buscaras otro trabajo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —inquiero.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No quieres que trabaje con tu hermano, que es tu gemelo, ¿por qué? ¿piensas que voy a caer en sus brazos cuando tú no estés como tu lo hiciste con la rubia de anoche?

—Esa es una pregunta muy rastrera nena, quizás actué mal, debería haberle dejado las cosas claras desde el principio, pero toda esta esta estrategia de menma, solo tenía un motivo, intentar tener alguna prueba contra mí, para que me dejaras. Lo tengo claro, aún conozco muy bien a mi hermano pese a estar separados tantos años.

—Entonces, no te entiendo, sabiendo eso, ¿aún quieres ayudarle?

—Sí, está perdido hinata, y si no le ayudo se perderá aún más. No quiero que eso pase. No es que esté orgulloso de lo que hizo, pero no le sirvió de nada. Yo tenía y tengo muy claro lo que quiero ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué es? —le pregunto rezando para que sea una respuesta satisfactoria.

—A ti, te quiero conmigo, a mi lado y ahora mismo hacerte mía.

Muerde ligeramente mi oreja, acaricia mi cuello con sus labios, descendiendo lentamente. Acaricia mis pechos, por encima de mi pijama y un calor comienza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Estoy perdida, rindiéndome a sus caricias y a sus besos que me excitan de una manera especial.

—Naruto, sigo enfadada… —digo jadeante.

—Estoy intentando resarcirme, déjame terminar.

Tira de la chaqueta del pijama y se deshace de ella, devora mis pechos deseosos de sus caricias, haciéndome estremecer. Desciende hasta mi cintura y lentamente, va bajando el pantalón, besando todas las zonas de mi cuerpo hasta que llega a los pies, me da un leve mordisco en el dedo gordo y una sensación de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Su lengua asciende de nuevo hasta llegar a mi sexo, intento resistirme pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, ahora mismo tiene el poder sobre mi cuerpo y aunque la razón me dice que no debería perdonarlo tan fácilmente, es imposible no hacerlo. Su lengua roza los pliegues de mi sexo y mi cuerpo se tensa al notar una corriente eléctrica recorrerme. Sus dedos acarician mis labios vaginales mientras su lengua me embiste cada vez más deprisa haciendo que mis jadeos se hagan más intensos, estoy al borde de la locura, mis manos se posan en su cabeza y le incito a que acelere sus movimientos, a que me conduzca a la gloria como solo él sabe hacerlo.

De repente se frena y asciende hasta mi boca, me besa y me susurra al oído:

—¿Sigues enfadada?

—Aún sí y si no terminas lo que has empezado te puedo asegurar que el enfado irá empeorando.

—Solo si me perdonas…

—No estás en calidad de chantajearme —expongo—, si no terminas lo que has empezado te juro que no vuelvo a hablarte en la vida — concluyo molesta.

Se levanta de la cama y se marcha de la habitación dejándome estupefacta.

 _«A veces eres tan tonta hinata.»_

Suspiro enfadada y cuando voy a levantarme para ir a buscarme aparece con un preservativo de la mano. Me mira y sonríe.

—No pensarías que me iba a ir, así sin más, ¿verdad?

—Lo he pensado…

—Eso es porque aún no me conoces, pero estoy seguro que lo harás a la perfección en unas semanas, soy un hombre muy simple.

Se deshace de su ropa y muerdo mi labio inferior al observar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Se coloca el preservativo y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí.

—Necesito sentirte, hinata.

No digo nada, su voz sensual me ha seducido por completo. Me penetra despacio, deleitándose con cada movimiento mientras mi sexo clama para que aumente sus embestidas. Le incito con mis manos en su trasero, pero no consigo nada, continua manteniendo un ritmo lento, volviéndome loca de deseo.

—Naruto, por favor… —imploro.

—Dime que me perdonas…

—No —contesto jadeante.

—Podemos estar así todo el día…—dice lascivo.

Intento no ceder a su petición, pero necesito más intensidad, que aumente sus movimientos para poder llegar pronto al orgasmo, me esta volviendo totalmente loca de pasión.

—Nena, son dos palabras. Muy sencillas.

—No —contesto enfadada.

—¡Mmm! Tú te lo pierdes… —Y comienza a moverse aún más lento hasta hacerme perder la paciencia.

—Naruto, por favor, te lo suplico…

—Hinata…

Enfadada y muy excitada al final digo lo que él quiere escuchar.

—Te perdono…

Sin decir nada más, acelera sus embestidas haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca con cada roce de su miembro en mi sexo. Noto como se fragua un maravilloso orgasmo, haciendo que todos mis sentidos se pongan en alerta ante lo que pronto llegará.

Sus movimientos rápidos hacen que mis jadeos se hagan presentes y note como mi cuerpo se tensa ante lo que no tarda en aparecer, rozando a la locura, un espasmo de pasión, dejándome exhausta y totalmente complacida. Naruto sigue moviéndose dentro de mí, en busca de su propio placer que no tarda en llegar, derrumbarse encima de mí, agitado y complacido. Comienza a acariciar mis mejillas y a mirarme con adoración.

—¡Eres perfecta! Totalmente perfecta para mí.

Me hace sentir tan especial que mi enfado se ha disipado, pero no voy a ponérselo tan fácil.

—Que sepas que sigo enfadada, aunque me hayas regalado uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida.

—No seas tramposa, me has perdonado —contesta arrugando el gesto.

—Solo lo hice para que continuaras —digo sonriendo y sintiéndome triunfadora.

—Pequeña mentirosa, vas a pagar por ello.

Comienza a hacerme cosquillas, sin poder parar de reír, me encojo intentando esconderme para que no continúe, pero sus ágiles manos encuentran mi cintura rápidamente y sigue haciéndome feliz. Me siento dichosa de compartir con él este simple gesto que nos une aún más.

—Esta bien, te perdono —declaro entre risas.

—No te creo.

—Te lo prometo —continuo.

—Dame un beso para sellar tu promesa.

Mi lengua se adentra en su boca y miles de sensaciones recorren de nuevo todo mi ser, danza en consonancia con la mía hasta que frenamos para tomar algo de aliento.

—Perdonado, aunque no del todo. Tendrás que hacerme el desayuno para compensar tu penosa actuación de ayer.

—¡Perfecto! Si mi chica me pide el desayuno, yo se lo preparo. No te muevas, ahora mismo te lo traigo a la cama.

Sonrío y me quedo inmóvil, extasiada por el momento, por todo lo que despierta en mí. Tumbada en la cama, mis ojos me traicionan cerrándose y llevándome a un suave sueño en el que ambos estamos en una playa disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, todo es fantástico hasta que aparece menma, parece ser que me he casado con los dos hermanos. ¡Toda una locura!

—Nena, despierta, el desayuno ya esta listo —me susurra al oído dándome un beso en el cuello.

—¡Mmm! Estoy tan cansada.

—Desayuna y después podremos descansar un poco. He pensado que podemos comer en casa y después salir a hacer alguna compra navideña, me gustaría regalarles algo a tus padres como agradecimiento.

—Me parece bien. Pero no tienes por qué comprar nada.

—Tengo que comprar algo a mi chica, ya lo tengo pensado.

—¿A mí? ¿El qué?

—Si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa.

—Esta bien.

Desayunamos los dos en la cama y al concluir dejamos la bandeja en la mesita y nos quedamos abrazados.

—Descansa preciosa.

—Tú también deberías dormir un poco.

—Lo intentaré, pero tenerte desnuda a mi lado no ayuda mucho.

Me río y me acerco aún más rozando su pene con mi pierna.

—Hinata, por favor no me tortures, tenemos que descansar, cuando nos despertemos te prometo que cederé a todo lo que necesites.

—Esta bien. Descansemos un poco.

Son las once de la mañana y creo que por primera vez en mi vida, voy a acostarme para dormir después de desayunar. Tumbados, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración, consigo conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	14. Capítulo 14: Un día ajetreado

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Un día ajetreado**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Despertar ya saciada y poder observar a naruto dormido, es algo nuevo para mí. Su rictus es tranquilo, un gesto de su cara me sorprende, dormido dibuja unas pequeñas marcas que hacen que me vuelva loca. No sé que es lo que me pasa, pero me encanta los chicos con ellos. Le acaricio la zona en cuestión y sus ojos me saludan con un brillo diferente, que no hacen más que despertar en mi corazón nuevos sentimientos.

—Hola, nena. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—De maravilla, lo necesitaba, la noche había sido muy larga…

—¡Santo cielo! Son las cuatro de la tarde —digo mirando el reloj.

—Creo que lo mejor será levantarse y comer algo rápido.

—Primero quiero darme una ducha.

—Esta bien, nos ducharemos juntos, pero nada de juegos.

—Perdona caballero, pero antes de dormirnos me has prometido recompensarme, ¿ya no te acuerdas? —le pregunto situándome encima de él.

—Nena, eres insaciable.

—Lo sé, pero es que contigo, todo es diferente.

—¡Mmm! Me encanta oír eso. Ahora vamos a la ducha —dice cogiéndome en brazos y llevándome hasta el baño.

Le rodeo con mis piernas en su cintura y comienzo a besar su cuello. Noto como se estremece, sus pelos se erizan y su cuerpo tiembla ante mis caricias.

—Nena, si no dejas de hacer eso, creo que voy a tener que follarte hasta perder el sentido.

—Quizás me guste que lo hagas…

—¡He creado a un monstruo! —dice sonriendo y besándome en los labios.

Enciende la ducha y aún en sus brazos, me acorrala contra la mampara, me besa apasionadamente haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se encienda en milésimas de segundo. Pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello, bajando hasta mi hombro para volver a mi oreja hacen que comience a perder la paciencia, le deseo dentro de mí, para hacerme sentir de nuevo tan maravillosamente bien.

—¡Dios nena! Me haces perder el control —sisea mientras mis piernas le incitan a que me penetre—, debo ir a por un preservativo.

—No te hace falta, tomo la píldora y quiero sentirte al natural —jadeo cuando devora mi pecho con su hábil lengua.

Sin perder más tiempo me penetra; sentir su pene en mi vagina sin ningún tipo de impedimento me hace jadear más intensamente. Veo como sus facciones se estremecen con el solo contacto de su miembro dentro de mí.

—¡Maravillosamente perfecta! —susurra mientras sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos y certeros trasportándonos a los dos a un orgasmo tan bestial que tengo que agarrarme a su cuello con más fuerza para no perder el equilibrio al dejar mis piernas en el suelo.

—¡Joder, nena! ¡Ha sido espectacular!

—¡No ha estado mal! —le respondo y una sonrisa de pícara se dibuja en mi cara.

—¿No ha estado mal? —pregunta molesto.

—¡Ha estado genial! —digo al ver que su cuerpo empieza a tensarse del enfado, acaricio su brazo y se relaja.

—Ahora lo mejor será ducharse, vamos a coger frío.

Nos metemos en la ducha y con el agua muy caliente, dejamos que sea ella la que borre nuestros rastros del precioso momento que hemos compartido. Naruto enjabona mi cuerpo y se centra en mi pelo al que acaricia con tanto cuidado que con ese solo gesto de nuevo me perturba. Mientras me va aclarando, enjabono el suyo y le ayudo con mi pelo.

—Sabes que me encantan las pecas que tienes en tu cara, te hacen ser más pícara de lo que eres.

—Gracias, a mi me gustan mucho las marcas de tus mejillas no me había percatado de ello hasta ahora, pero cuando sonríes o estas dormido se dibujan y me vuelven loca.

Salimos del baño, totalmente mojados, pero él se encarga de arroparme con el albornoz y seca mi pelo con una toalla. Se toma su tiempo con su cuerpo mientras yo le observo obnubilada por la visión que me ofrece.

—Voy a preparar algo de comer —dice tirando de mi y abrazándome—, ve a vestirte. —Me da un suave toque en el culo y me dirijo a la habitación, el se marcha con la toalla envuelta en su cintura hasta la cocina.

Me pongo una ropa interior muy sugerente, unos vaqueros y un jersey beige de cuello alto, completo mi atuendo con unas botas altas blancas planas, si vamos a salir por el centro, tendremos que andar mucho, quiero estar cómoda con el calzado. Me peino con una coleta alta, aplico un poco de rímel y pintalabios en mi cara, un poco de perfume y ya estoy lista. Mirándome en el espejo me doy cuenta que el perla de mis ojos es más intenso, que estoy más joven, imagino que es la felicidad la que dicta mis sentimientos, quien me hace estar más radiante.

 _«Hinata, todo el mundo sabe que el sexo rejuvenece y tú estas teniendo mucho últimamente.»_

Me dirijo a la cocina y verlo cocinar desnudo, con solo la toalla anudada a la cintura, es el espectáculo de lo más erótico que he visto en toda mi vida. Le admiro en silencio, se mueve con agilidad, baila, canta, con una bonita y masculina voz, sin pensar en nada más que en la letra de dicha canción, le sorprendo agarrándole de la cintura, besando su espalda, le acaricio despacio y se da la vuelta para verme.

—Nena, estás guapísima.

—Y tú muy sexy y apetecible ahora mismo, cocinando con una toalla en la cintura, ¿sabes que es la mayor fantasía de una mujer?

—¿De verdad? Entonces tengo que hacerlo más a menudo —comenta besándome en los labios y acercándome más a mí.

—Creo que debes hacerlo, mira como me tienes… Soy capaz de deshacerme de toda mi ropa ahora mismo.

—¡Pareces una hembra en celo!

—No, eres tú que me provocas bailando y cantando con esa voz tan masculina. Añadido a tu escasa ropa…

—Estoy muy cómodo así, además ahora que me has confesado que te excita, creo que cocinaré para ti siempre así.

—Aceptamos barco, como animal acuático —digo y ambos reímos.

—Tienes que explicarme por qué dices eso.

—Como te comenté el otro día se trata del un anuncio de un juego. El dueño, quiere hacer trampas y como no se las aceptan se lleva el juego. Entonces otro de los jugadores dice eso. ¡Me gusta esa frase!

—Es muy graciosa.

—Lo es. Ahora tengo hambre, veamos lo que has preparado.

—No tenías mucha comida saludable, tendremos que comprar algo hoy. Hinata, debes alimentarte bien, me sorprende que una mujer como tú, se alimente de comida pre cocinada.

—Soy un desastre en la cocina…

—Yo te enseñaré… —dice depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Pone en la mesa unos filetes con patatas y un huevo frito. Imagino que porque no tengo nada más en la nevera que leche, huevos y yogures.

—Un plato combinado. Algo rápido y a la vez con mucha grasa, pero no sabía que cocinar en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocas cosas en la nevera. He sacado pan congelado y lo estoy tostando.

—Gracias, tranquilo me encantan los platos combinados, seguro que está buenísimo.

Degustamos en silencio nuestra comida, que en efecto, está deliciosa y después mientras yo recojo, él se marcha a vestirse. Sé cuando está listo, porque su olor inunda mis fosas nasales, aparece vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, un jersey también de cuello alto y unos botines de caballero. Está tremenda mente sexy y maldigo por tener que marcharnos.

—¿Nos vamos? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Pero antes de salir, suena su teléfono, me lo enseña, es menma. Yo me tenso con solo ver el nombre recordando todo lo sucedido ayer. Comienza a hablar con él, no quiero inmiscuirme en su conversación, por lo que le dejo un poco de intimidad y me dirijo a la cocina para comprobar que Chiqui tiene comida y agua. Ella me mira recelosa, hoy no le he dado las sobras, saco un poco de paté de la nevera y le doy un poco; maúlla de agradecimiento. La observo comer, hasta que naruto me sorprende besándome en el cuello.

—Hinata, menma quiere que vayamos a su casa a cenar, le he dicho que lo pensaríamos…

 _«Esto no me lo esperaba, cenar con los dos hermanos es un poco violento para mí.»_

—No sé, naruto, ¿a ti que te parece?

—Aún estoy un poco molesto con él por lo de ayer, pero quiero darle una oportunidad. Pero solo si a ti te apetece.

—Siendo sincera no mucho, pero lo haré por ti.

—Gracias, no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo, eres perfecta.

—Y yo te repetiré que no lo soy, aunque debo reconocer que me halagas.

Me agarra de la nuca, para atraerme más a él y me besa con devoción, alargando más de lo necesario ese beso que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de nuevo al sentirlo.

—Naruto, podíamos dejar las compras para mañana…

—No, señorita. Ahora nos vamos.

—¿Vas a volverme a dejar excitada? —le pregunto enfurruñada.

—¿Con un solo beso estás excitada? —inquiere sorprendido.

—No es solo un beso, es mucho más y no disimules, tu erección dice lo mismo que yo.

—Tienes razón, pero será mejor marcharse, mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no hoy?

—Todo a su debido tiempo, nena.

—¿Sabes que puedes ser un poco malo cuando te lo propones?

—Muy malo, pero tiene que ser mañana. Aún no la tengo en mi poder, no insistas, nada hará que te lo diga, soy bueno guardando secretos.

—Está bien, no insistiré —contesto resignada.

Bajamos al garaje y salimos en dirección a Madrid, las calles están bastante transitadas pese a ser lunes, aprovecho para comprar los regalos a mis padres, hermanos y sobrinos. Naruto va bastante cargado. Él también ha comprado algo a mi familia, además de esconder un regalo para mí. Yo aún no le he comprado nada, pero ahora es mi turno. Estamos en un centro comercial en el paseo de la Castellana y hemos quedado en media hora en la puerta, estas serán nuestras últimas compras, él ha decidido ir a por algo de comida y yo tengo que pensar qué comprarle.

Apenas nos conocemos, no conozco sus gustos musicales ni sus aficiones.

 _«Hinata, debes empezar a descubrir al hombre con el que vives, tu relación no es solo sexo, empiezas a sentir algo más por él.»_

Trago saliva al darme cuenta de que mi conciencia tiene razón, estar con él no es solo sexo, es mucho más y no sé si estoy preparada para algo serio.

 _«Déjate llevar, nunca se sabe dónde está el amor de tu vida.»_

Perdida en mis pensamientos, ando por el centro comercial; no me doy cuenta de que casi me doy de bruces con menma, sé que es él porque va vestido de otra forma y su peinado es diferente, aunque el parecido es tan espectacular, que se necesitaría un experto.

—Hola, hinata.

—Hola, menma —digo con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —pregunta un poco extrañado.

—Estoy intentando comprar un regalo a tu hermano, pero no sé qué regalarle.

—Quizás un perfume…

—No, mis padres lo hicieron el día de Navidad.

Veo como su semblante se endurece, imagino que no quería saber ese detalle e intento cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabes si le gustan los gemelos? Un congresista y abogado debe vestir con elegancia, ¿no?

—La mayor parte de su tiempo sí, no sería un mal regalo. Si quieres te acompaño a elegirlos.

—Esta bien —contesto sin tener elección.

En silencio, nos dirigimos a los ascensores en dirección a la planta de caballero, para ver si doy con el regalo apropiado. Antes de subir me acorrala en la puerta.

—Hinata, ¿por qué naruto y no yo?

Me deja sin palabras, con la respiración entrecortada. Queriendo que esta situación no esté pasando en estos momentos. Pero no sucede nada y tengo que tragar el nudo de mi garganta para responder le.

—Lo siento, menma, no quería que esto pasara, pero ha sucedido…

—Dame una oportunidad…, no te cierres con él…

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, no voy a engañar a tu hermano, no me sentiría bien…

—No tiene por qué enterarse —dice rozando sus labios con los míos.

Estoy confundida, pero el momento de lucidez aparece y le empujo.

—Menma, ¡no! Voy a hacer como si esto no ha sucedido, no voy a contarle nada a naruto porque quiere darte una oportunidad como hermano, pero si vuelves a acercarte a mí, no me quedará más remedio que decirle la verdad.

Su rictus es duro, como cuando estamos en la oficina y sin decir nada más, se marcha. Respiro aliviada, ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de hombre que es, no le importa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su propio hermano y doy gracias por haber elegido al hombre apropiado. Subo a la planta de caballeros, tras decidirme por unos gemelos y un alfiler de corbata, le compro también una camisa gris que me ha encantado desde que he visto al maniquí con ella.

Doy una vuelta por la planta joven y me compro una chaqueta de lentejuelas corta, divina, para acompañar mi vestido de noche vieja y bajo a la puerta, donde he quedado con naruto. Al verlo, mi cuerpo se bloquea, sé que debería decirle lo de su hermano, pero no quiero que se separen por algo que no ha sido más que un simple roce de sus labios en los míos. Decido no darle más importancia, pero al besar los labios de menma viene a mi mente traicionándome y me separo de él.

—Nena, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, un poco cansada.

—Quizás podemos dejar lo de la cena de esta noche e irnos a casa a descansar.

—La verdad es que me gusta mucho la idea, pero no quiero separarte de tu hermano. Iremos.

—¡Eres la mejor! Gracias, nena.

Me estrecha entre sus brazos y cargados con bolsas regresamos al coche rumbo a casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	15. Capítulo 15 La proposición

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _La proposición_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya en el coche, estoy cansada y un poco molesta por la actitud de menma, lo intento para que naruto no lo note. De camino, vamos escuchando canciones de mi emisora favorita, resulta que naruto es fan de la música de los ochenta.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! —le digo.

—Es una balada espectacular. A mi también me gusta mucho. Es increíble que a ambos nos gusten tanto las canciones de los ochenta, es complicado conocer a alguien tan joven con la misma afición.

—Reconozco que la música en general me gusta mucho, pero las canciones de los ochenta me apasiona, no sé muy bien cómo describirlo.

—Es otro mundo, sin duda. ¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco distante. —No sé que contestarle, me gustaría ser sincera pero no quiero dañar lo que está empezando a construir con su hermano.

—Estoy bien, muy cansada, espero que la cena no se alargue mucho.

—No se alargará, mi sorpresa es mañana temprano.

—Sabes que eres un poco malo conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —dice poniendo cara de buena persona.

—Para no querer decirme nada, no haces más que mencionarlo, me estás poniendo los dientes muy largos.

—Lo siento, no volveré a mencionarlo.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Hinata, ¿de verdad que estás bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si te pasa algo. Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero espero que estos días que estamos de vacaciones, comencemos a hacerlo.

—De verdad, estoy bien —digo sin mucho convencimiento.

—No lo parece, ¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

—Nada importante.

—No insistiré más, pero sé que no estás bien.

—Gracias…

Seguimos nuestro viaje en silencio escuchando la radio y yo se lo agradezco, no quiero tener que volver al mismo tema. Al llegar a casa, naruto deja el coche aparcado a la puerta y bajamos todo los regalos. Yo me encargo de esconder los suyos, mientras él coloca la compra.

—Creo que voy a ir así vestida, es una cena informal, ¿no?

—Sí, estas genial. Yo tampoco voy a cambiarme, si hemos venido a casa era para dejar la compra. Además he quedado con él a las diez, tenemos tiempo para… —Me acorrala en la pared del salón, intenta besarme aunque evito el beso. No sé cuál ha sido el motivo pero me mira sorprendido—. Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, es que estoy muy cansada.

—No es cierto, por favor, dime la verdad, ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo? —pregunta y una parte de mi, se desquebraja por la pregunta.

 _«¿Cómo no voy a querer estar con él si consigue que me sienta especial con un solo beso?»_

—Sí, quiero estar contigo, pero… —dudo por un momento si contarle la verdad, pero al final decido que no es buena idea y cambio de tema—, que no te voy a dejar darme un beso hasta que no me des una pista de esa sorpresa que tienes mañana —concluyo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eres una chica muy mala… —Sigue postrado en la pared, con sus dos manos apoyadas cerrándome el paso y mirándome con deseo—. Dime qué es lo que quieres que te diga y me lo pienso…

—Quiero que me des una pista al menos…

—Déjame pensar…

Sus labios acarician mi cuello, despacio, alterando por completo todo mi ser. Sólo él sabe hacerme olvidar todo con un solo toque de sus labios, con un solo beso. Creo que haría cualquier cosa por que siempre me besara como lo está haciendo ahora.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo, a ver qué te parece…

—Expone las condiciones —le digo inculcándose toda la fuerza necesaria para intentar negociar teniéndole tan cerca.

—Si ahora cedes a nuestros impulsos de compartir algo más que un beso, prometo darte mi sorpresa en cuanto regresemos a casa en lugar de mañana por la mañana.

—Creo que voy a ser yo la que ponga las normas, si soy yo la que te complace primero, me dices mi sorpresa antes de irnos.

—Nena, no seas tan impaciente, ¿no sabes que lo bueno se hace esperar?

—Lo tomas o lo dejas…

—Voy a pensarlo.

Devora mis labios y me eleva sujetándome por la cintura, mis piernas de inmediato rodean la suya. Como si de una pluma se tratara, me sube hasta la habitación y me deja encima de la cama. Me observa por un momento, su cara refleja total admiración y la mía una fuerte satisfacción de saber que solo con mirarme le provoco esa sensación.

—Nena, esta noche, te lo prometo… —dice tumbándose encima de mi, intentando convencerme mientras se deshace de mi jersey.

Debajo solo llevo un sujetador de encaje negro, desabrocha los vaqueros y los baja con sumo cuidado observando mi reacción al contacto con sus manos. Con tan solo la ropa interior, me admira con una mirada felina.

—Déjame llevarte a la gloria… Pero si aceptas mi trato.

—¿Y si no acepto? —digo jugándomela al doble o nada.

—¡Mmm! Buena pregunta. Si no estás dispuesta a esperar te diré, que entonces no voy a tocarte.

—Eso no es ningún problema, pero te recuerdo que yo también te he hecho una proposición y estoy esperando una respuesta.

—No acepto —contesta decidido.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido.

Me levanto de la cama ante su atenta mirada y saco un vibrador del cajón, vuelvo a tumbarme y lo poso encima de mi sexo, mi cuerpo se tensa, aumento la intensidad, mientras me voy deshaciendo de mi tanga. Noto como su mirada se endurece, pero no dice ni hace nada, solo me observa.

—Aún podemos jugar los dos… —le incito acariciando mis pechos—, solo depende de ti.

—No me vas a ganar esta partida, nena. Prefiero darme una ducha fría antes de ceder a tu chantaje.

—Como tú quieras —digo introduciéndome el vibrador y aumentando al máximo la velocidad.

Mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar al sentir una oleada de placer con la vibración del aparato y mis jadeos se hacen más intensos.

—¡A la mierda! —dice quitándome el vibrador de las manos y tirándolo al suelo.

Se baja los pantalones y me penetra con fiereza, está molesto y sus acometidas son fuertes, pero cargadas de erotismo, poco a poco me trasportan al mayor de los placeres jadeando y gritando su nombre. Mientras mi cuerpo aún convulsiona, él sigue embistiéndome hasta que su cuerpo se tensa y noto cómo se derrama en mí, con su gesto aún enfadado.

Intento besarle, pero aparta la cara y sale de mí en silencio. Se dirige al servicio y me deja tumbada, dudando qué hacer. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, se está desvistiendo totalmente y me acerco a él, le abrazo por detrás y deposito suaves besos en su espalda.

—No me gusta lo que has hecho. Pensé que sería capaz de verte llegar al orgasmo sin provocarlo yo, pero he sentido celos, de un estúpido vibrador. No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor… —me implora y en esos momentos siento que me he pasado de la raya.

—Lo siento, solo quería jugar, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos… —Acaricio su espalda despacio y me coloco delante de él.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero compartirte con nada ni nadie… Eres la primera mujer que me provoca un sentimiento de celos. Sabes… , me da miedo lo que siento por ti, es tan intenso que me confunde…

Respiro hondo, su declaración me hace pensar que yo estoy igual que él, me niego a pensar en nada más allá entre nosotros, pero debo admitir que le necesito a mi lado, que cuando estoy con él me hace sentir única.

—Yo también tengo miedo de todo esto, es muy intenso, quizás demasiado. A lo mejor nos hemos precipitado y la idea de que te vinieras a casa…

—¡Chss! No es precipitado para nada, entonces mi sorpresa te va a parecer descabellada.

—Esperaré hasta la noche, tranquilo.

—Quiero que mañana nos vayamos los dos a suna y regresar el día cinco de enero de madrugada, nos daría tiempo a ir a casa de tus padres para pasar la noche de reyes con ellos.

Trago saliva, no me esperaba para nada esa proposición y no sé ni qué contestar.

—Naruto, ¡estás loco!

—Lo sé, tú me has vuelto loco trastocando todo mi mundo. Pero tengo que hacer algunas gestiones allí y qué mejor que estando contigo. Conocerías la ciudad y aprovecharía para traerme algo más de ropa. ¿Qué me dices?

—Pero…, es que…, tenía planes para noche vieja…

Su sonrisa se desdibuja y me gustaría no haber pronunciado esas palabras al ver su cara de decepción.

—Esta bien, como quieras. Pero si voy a venirme a vivir aquí, debo irme, tengo los billetes comprados para mañana por la mañana. Tienes poco tiempo para pensarlo…

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? Yo no te he dado mis datos.

—Tengo mis contactos… hinata, me encantaría que vinieras…

—Lo pensaré, te lo prometo. Ahora démonos una ducha de reconciliación.

Nos prodigamos miles de caricias y besos que nos llevan a compartir de nuevo un momento único y especial para los dos aunque mi mente no ha cesado de pensar qué debo hacer. Nos vestimos en silencio, cambiándonos de ropa con algo más apropiado para una cena, aunque sea en casa de su hermano. Yo me decanto por un vestido negro entallado, casi hasta los pies y de manga larga. Naruto por unos dockers y una ya estamos listos, antes de bajar al salón, le agarro de la mano.

—Naruto, quiero ir contigo a suna.

Me mira sorprendido, como si no se lo creyera y me eleva del suelo dándome vueltas.

—¿De verdad? Te quiero, nena. Eres perfecta.—Esas palabras me erizan la piel.

 _«¡Ha dicho que me quiere!»_

Nos besamos, transmitiéndole lo que no me atrevo a decirle con palabras, es muy poco tiempo, soy consciente de que quizás esté viviendo solo un cuento de hadas, pero jamás nadie me había hecho sentir lo qué él consigue, que pierda la razón con un solo beso en mi cuello.

.

* * *

.

Concluidas las muestras de cariño, llenos de alegría, sobre todo él, por mi declaración, bajamos al coche, para ir a cenar. Solo tardamos media hora en llegar, me doy cuenta de que menma vive en Alcalá de Henares, en una zona residencial moderna y adinerada.

—No tenía ni idea que tu hermano viviera aquí, pensé que residía en Madrid.

—Esta es la casa de nuestros padres, él en realidad sí que vive en Madrid, aunque los fines de semana suele venir aquí, cuando comentó lo de la cena dijo que nos vendría mejor a nosotros venir hasta aquí, que él se desplazaba.

—¿Por qué no te alojaste en ella en lugar de ir un hotel?

—Porque me trae muchos recuerdos…

—Lo entiendo… —digo al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Manda un mensaje a su hermano y nos abre la puerta para entrar. Estaciona el coche en un aparcamiento sotechado y nos bajamos con premura. Menma nos está esperando en la puerta de entrada y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Reconozco que está muy guapo, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Normalmente no suelo verlo vestir informal, por eso me ha sorprendido verlo así.

Me saluda con dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y los dos hermanos se dan un entrañable abrazo que hace que mis males se disipen. Es muy emotivo y a la vez siento que han roto una barrera muy grande entre los dos.

—Por favor, pasen, van a coger frío —comenta menma.

—Gracias —contesto.

Naruto me agarra de la mano y nos conduce a un enorme salón, decorado de manera muy antigua pero a su vez elegante. Todo está preparado y observo la exquisitez con la que está colocada la mesa.

—Como mi hermano bien sabe, no tengo ni idea de cocinar, por lo que contraté los servicios de un catering para la ocasión —dice orgulloso de su hazaña.

—Hermano, eres un desastre en la cocina. Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos en la universidad, cuando casi quemas nuestro apartamento para hacer un simple huevo frito.

Ambos se ríen y yo les observo, nadie diría en estos momentos que se lleven mal.

—Creo que será mejor no recordar viejos tiempos si no queremos aburrir a hinata —expone menma al ver mi cara.

—Tienes razón, aunque alguna que otra anécdota estoy seguro que la gustaría, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa y él se va a la cocina a traer los platos con los que nos decantará. Me siento incómoda, es absurdo, pero que mi jefe me traiga la comida mientras yo le espero sentada, no es algo habitual.

De primero, unos canapés, una bandeja de embutidos y unos champiñones rellenos. Espero un poco a que los chicos comiencen, me parece lo más apropiado y me decanto por los champiñones que están exquisitos, aunque como intimidada por los dos hombres que no dejan de observar cada movimiento.

—Esta todo buenísimo, pero me gustaría que dejarais por un momento de mirarme, es agobiante…

—Lo siento, nena —responde rápidamente naruto.

—Yo también lo siento —contesta menma.

Reanudamos de nuevo la comida en silencio, degustando los entrantes, pero apenas pruebo bocado, estoy siendo observada de nuevo, aunque esta vez con disimulo por los dos hermanos. Verlos tan de cerca, aún me pone las cosas más difíciles, tengo claro mis sentimientos, pero es increíble el parecido físico, si no fuera por su forma de peinarse podrían hacerse pasar el uno por el otro.

—Si me disculpan voy a por el segundo, espero que la carne sea de su agrado —dice menma ausentándose.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —inquiere naruto acercándose a mí.

—Estoy bastante incómoda, no dejáis de mirarme como si fuera una atracción de circo, no sé…, hablad de vuestras cosas o al menos de algo, pero los tres en silencio y llevándome las miradas de los dos, no estoy nada cómoda.

—Lo intentaré. Pero es que la situación es un poco tensa, creo que no deberíamos haber venido.

—Fuiste tú el que quiso venir…

—Lo sé, ahora me arrepiento, solo tiene ojos para ti y eso me enerva.

—¡Chss! Que ya viene… —siseo al sentir el ruido de sus pasos.

—Entrecot de ternera, espero que les guste…

—Lo siento, pero la carne poco hecha, no me gusta, gracias menma, creo que comeré el trozo que no esté crudo.

—Tranquila, come lo que quieras. Debí preguntar…, lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, la cena está exquisita.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, él me pide perdón y yo asiento, naruto carraspea al sentir la conexión de los dos.

—A mi me encanta el entrecot, además en su punto, un acierto hermano.

—Gracias, naruto. Imaginé que no habías perdido las buenas costumbres.

—Imaginaste bien. Quería comentarte que mañana hinata y yo nos vamos a suna, pasaremos la noche vieja allí y regresaremos el día cinco para ir a casa de su familia. —Veo como el cuerpo de menma se tensa, su rictus se torna muy serio y duro mientras que naruto continua impasible—. Cuando volvamos, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de reunirme contigo para tratar el tema de la empresa.

—¿No van muy deprisa? —Nos pregunta y yo me quedo sin palabras.

—No, cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada sabes que quieres pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ella. Además tengo que regresar a mi casa, gestionar algunas cosas para poder venirme aquí. Menma, se que te incomoda nuestra relación, pero espero que en el futuro puedas respetarla…

—¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? —me pregunta menma y trago el nudo de mi garganta.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—A lo que pasó esta tarde, ¿no se lo has contado a tu querido novio?

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme hinata?

—Te lo diré yo, nos besamos…

Mi mente se queda helada, sin palabras mientras veo a naruto que se levanta de la mesa con cara de furia.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Tú intentaste besarme, yo no te correspondí, además apenas rozaste mis labios.

—Lo suficiente para notar que tu cuerpo se estremeció con el solo contacto.

—¡Joder, menma! Te dije que no te acercaras a ella, hicimos un trato y solo haces que tocarme las narices, el otro día intentando liarme con esa chica y hoy besas a mi chica. ¡Se acabó! Nos vamos y olvídate de mi ayuda, parece que no la necesitas al fin de al cabo. ¡Hinata, recoge tu abrigo!

Me levanto de la mesa como puedo, veo a menma con una sonrisa de triunfador. En estos momentos le daría una bofetada, pero imagino que solo serviría para aumentar su ego y no voy a darle ese placer. Voy a agarrar a naruto y se zafa del mismo, puedo notar su enfado pero no quiero montar una escena delante de menma. Lo tenía todo planeado, lo que no sé es cómo es posible que supiera que estaba en el centro comercial, ¿quizás nos esté siguiendo? Borro esa idea de mi cabeza, seguramente sea pura casualidad.

Salimos de la casa, en silencio, solo el sonido de mis tacones nos acompaña, nos montamos en el coche y ni siquiera pone la radio. No sé ni que decirle, pero sé que debo ser yo la que inicie la conversación.

—Naruto, no sentí nada, te lo juro. Me acorraló entre los ascensores y quise evitarle, me preguntó que por qué te había elegido a ti en lugar de a él, solo rozó mis labios.

Su cara se torna aún más enfada y permanece en silencio.

—Por favor…, yo te perdoné cuando esa mujer quiso besarte, me fie de tu palabra. Ahora te pido lo mismo. Que creas en mí, porque yo no siento nada por tu hermano. Es solo mi jefe, nada más.

—Hinata, no es lo mismo…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es mi hermano, porque sé lo que siente por ti y porque creo que entre ustedes dos ha habido algo que yo desconozco. Cuando lo miras, tienen una conexión especial…

—Naruto, escúchame, entre menma y yo nunca ha habido nada, quizás había atracción antes de conocerte, pero créeme, yo ahora no me siento atraída por él, no me gusta su forma de ser, puede parecerse a ti físicamente pero en el carácter no te llega ni a la suela del zapato.

Frena el coche, se queda en la calzada y me mira con ternura.

—Gracias por tus palabras, te creo…, es solo que tengo miedo…Miedo a perderte y que él me gane la partida… Te necesito, quiero creer que todo esto es real, necesito sentirme vivo… Te amo hinata, sé que es una locura, que solo nos conocemos de hace unos días, pero sé lo que siento por ti y es amor…

Me besa tiernamente y me derrito entre sus brazos.

—Naruto, yo no puedo decir aún esa palabras, sé que lo que siento por ti es especial, pero aún no sé si es amor…

—Tranquila, lo entiendo… No tengo prisa, pero no quiero perderte… Quiero que me digas siempre la verdad…

—Si no te lo dije, no fue por esconderte que solo fue un roce de sus labios, lo hice porque no quería que os enemistarais de nuevo, siento que soy la culpable de que no vuelvan a conectar como hermanos y yo no quiero eso.

—Nuestra relación es muy complicada, no eres solo tú, como dice el dicho, tú eres la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Son tantas cosas las que nos hacen tan diferentes, que si no fuera porque somos gemelos, nadie diría que somos verdaderos hermanos. Además creo que nuestra relación no tiene ni nunca tendrá, arreglo.

—No tires la toalla, aún no… Dale otra oportunidad…

—No se la merece, hinata.

—Lo sé, pero piensa que yo le gusto, ponte en su lugar, ¿no lucharías tú por mí?

—Por supuesto.

—Él solo está agotando la última carta.

—Tienes razón, pero dejaré que volvamos de nuestro viaje para hablar con él. Quiero que recapacite. Sigo pensando que no deberías trabajar para él.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelva a intentar nada contigo.

—No lo hará, descuida, en el trabajo puedo acusarle de acoso.

—¡Chica lista! —dice dándome un tierno beso en la frente y continuando de nuevo la marcha hasta casa.

Es ahora cuando pone la radio, suena la canción de la película Pretty Woman de Roxette, It must have been love y doy pequeños grititos de alegría, me encanta la película y la canción.

 _Pon un susurro en mi almohada_

 _Deja el invierno en la tierra._

 _Despierto sola, hay un aire de silencio_

 _En el dormitorio y alrededor_

 _Tócame ahora, cierro mis ojos y sueño_

 _…_

La canto con todo el sentimiento, es una canción triste, una despedida, pero para mí tiene tanto significado, esa adiós tiene un final feliz, de cuento y eso es lo que yo quiero.

—Veo que te gusta mucho esta canción.

—¡Me encanta! Roxette es uno de mis grupos favoritos, pero esta canción y la película, ¡Ainsss! Richard Gere, ¡madre mía que adonis!

Comenzamos a reírnos por mi tono de voz desmesurado, me he emocionado con la canción, pero es que debo admitir que muchas veces he soñado con ser Julia Roberts y aunque su profesión no era muy noble, conseguir un príncipe como él.

—¡Mmm! Así es que Richard Gere, también Jamie de esa serie que ves, no sé dónde quedo yo, espero que en un buen escalafón.

—En el más alto, sin duda —digo y le saco la lengua.

—Ya…, lo veo…

—No te enfades, ellos son ídolos, tú eres real, o eso creo.

—Lo soy, todo lo que conoces, es lo que soy.

—Te equivocas, tú eres naruto, pero mañana quiero conocer al congresista uzumaki.

—¡Ja ja ja! cierto, tengo que decir adiós a eso, en verdad ni siquiera sé por qué un día acepté la propuesta de un gran amigo y ahora compañero para que me presentara. No me veo capacitado para ello, sinceramente.

—Ya lo dudo…

—En serio…, pero bueno era algo diferente en mi vida, quería probar cosas nuevas.

—¿Ya no quieres?

—No, ahora quiero repetir… —dice lascivo y yo entiendo a la perfección a que se refiere.

Llegamos a casa, nuestros cuerpos se desean, por lo que damos rienda suelta a los deseos más carnales y hacemos realidad todas nuestras fantasías.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	16. Capítulo 16: El viaje

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **El viaje**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La alarma de naruto suena, son las siete de la mañana. Le miro y me doy media vuelta.

—Nena, hay que despertarse, tienes que hacer la maleta y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las once, nuestro vuelo sale a la una. No sé si lo sabrás, pero tenemos casi quince horas de viaje.

—¡Dios mío! Va a ser mi primer viaje en avión, nada más y nada menos que quince horas, eso es entrar por la puerta grande —le digo y veo que sonríe.

—Lleva un libro o algo para pasar esas horas en el avión. Debo reconocer que el viaje es largo y tedioso. He cogido un vuelo en turista, no había nada más, al cogerlo con tan poco tiempo... Se ve que hay mucha gente que viaja a konoha en esta época del año.

—¡Uf! Ya estoy un poco agobiada, cogeré la tablet al menos podré leer y jugar a algún juego.

—Buena idea, también puedes dormir…

—¿Cómo lo sobrellevas tú?

—Normalmente con alguna revista o un libro. Hay veces que me duermo, depende del día. También debo decirte que no suelo venir mucho, por eso los viajes que hago, no son tan largos como este.

—Suna, ¿es bonito?

—Bueno es una buena ciudad, a mi me gusta. Te la enseñaré mañana, hoy cuando lleguemos tengo que ir al despacho a zanjar algunos asuntos. Ya he avisado a Marie, mi secretaria.

—Seguro que se trata de una mujer muy guapa.

—No sé que decirte, es una gran persona, eso no voy a negártelo, pero yo a una mujer de casi sesenta años, no le veo ya mucho sexapil por muy guapa que sea.

—Te imaginaba con una secretaria despampanante.

—No quiero distracciones cuando trabajo. Aunque contigo puedo hacer una excepción. Sigue en pie mi propuesta.

—¡Pues va a ser que no! Si queremos que lo nuestro funcione, creo que lo mejor será no mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

—Esta bien… —dice no muy convencido—. Ahora nena, a hacer la maleta. Yo no voy a llevar nada, porque tengo que traer muchas cosas.

—No te da pena dejar todo…

—No voy a negar que me apena aparcar toda mi vida de un plumazo, pero por otra parte deseo experimentar cosas nuevas y estar contigo, abrir un bufete e intentar arreglar la relación con mi hermano, todo eso bien merece dejar atrás algunas cosas.

—Te veo muy convencido, me alegro. Yo no lo estaría, para nada.

—En la vida, hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, esta ha sido una de ellas, pero estoy seguro que no me arrepentiré.

—¡Eso espero! —digo depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Nos levantamos de la cama, nos damos una ducha rápida en la que solo intercambiamos alguna que otra caricia y tras vestirnos, comienzo a hacer la maleta.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno, en cuanto esté listo te aviso para que bajes, ¿te parece?

—Me parece una buena idea, pero me estás malcriando…

—Esto es solo el principio.

Le doy un tierno beso y él baja hacia la cocina mientras yo elijo la ropa que llevarme, va a ser una semana y no sé que tiempo hace allí, por lo que decido preguntarle.

—Naruto, ¿qué ropa debo llevar? ¿Cómo es el tiempo en suna?

—Debes llevar ropa de abrigo aunque el clima es más cálido. No suele bajar mucho las temperaturas de cero grados.

—Esta bien, meteré un poco de todo. ¿Vamos a ir a algún acto importante? Lo digo por meter ropa más formal.

—No lo creo, pero si quieres… —grita desde la cocina para que le oiga.

Decido meter un vestido precioso negro de cocktail, con unos bonitos zapatos de charol también negros. Vaqueros, alguna que otras mallas y sobre todo unos vestidos de lana que siempre vienen bien para evitar el frío. Cuando estoy preparando el calzado, naruto me avisa para el desayuno.

—Nena, ya está todo preparado, cuando quieras puedes bajar.

—Gracias, ahora mismo bajo —digo con el tono de voz alto para que me escuche.

Dejo todo lo que estoy haciendo y bajo, al entrar en la cocina el despliegue es increíble, café, tostadas, croissant, zumo y bacon con huevos fritos.

—Un buen desayuno para tomar fuerzas.

—¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? —le pregunto.

—Verás como no.

Me siento junto a él, me sirvo una taza bien caliente de café y cojo un croissant. Poco a poco, vamos comiendo todo lo que ha dispuesto en la mesa y al final apenas sobra nada.

—Tenía razón, al final nos lo hemos comido casi todo —expone risueño.

—Sí, pero ahora no sé si saldré rodando.

—No seas exagerada, si apenas has comido.

—¡Exagerada! A ver si me entra la ropa que llevo en la maleta. Cariño, me encanta que me hagas el desayuno, pero queda terminantemente prohibido volver a hacer tanta cantidad. Hoy porque nos vamos de viaje y hasta que nos den de comer en el avión pasará un tiempo…

—Lo pensaré —concluye besándome para acallar todas mis quejas—, ahora termina de hacer la maleta, antes de irnos quiero poseer de nuevo tu cuerpo, serán muchas horas sin poder tocarte.

Sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, suspiro nerviosa. Lo que me hace sentir es una sensación tan especial que resulta indescriptible.

—Prometo compensarte más tarde, pero déjame terminar de hacer la maleta, a este paso no acabo nunca.

—Esta bien, tienes diez minutos, luego subo a buscarte, me da igual como esté tu maleta.

 _«¡Me encanta! Este hombre me pone a cien con ese tono autoritario.»_

—Si tardas un minuto más comienzo sola, sin juguetitos —le digo al ver su cara dibujar una mirada felina—, tú sabrás…

—No me hagas empezar ahora mismo, nena.

—¡No! ¡No! Diez minutos —contesto porque sé que al final no voy a terminar la maleta si comenzamos a jugar.

Subo deprisa las escaleras, cojo las cosas de aseo, mi neceser con el maquillaje y dispongo el calzado, en un tiempo record, aún me quedan tres minutos. Tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de este feo pijama y ponerme algo más sexy para sorprenderlo.

Miro mi cajón de lencería y me encuentro con un picardías que me regalaron mis amigas en mi cumpleaños, no lo he estrenado. Es de color lila con un tanga a juego, me lo pongo y me tumbo en la cama a esperarle. A la hora indica naruto aparece y al verme sus ojos se tornan sorprendidos. Se muerde el labio inferior y mi cuerpo se enciende con solo ese gesto.

Lentamente se acerca a la cama, mi sexo palpita de deseo al ver como se va despojando de su camiseta y del pantalón del pijama. Se queda con el bóxer y se tumba a mi lado.

—Nena, si te dijera que estás preciosa, te mentiría. Estas tremendamente sexy y eres la personificación de la belleza. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Me incorporo e intento besar sus labios, pero lo impide. Me temo que él ya tiene pensado como va a ser el juego de hoy y no voy a tener ninguna opción para llevar la voz cantante. Sus manos se posan en mi cintura, lentamente asciende el pequeño camisón, haciendo que su fina tela roce mi cuerpo al contacto con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndome estremecer.

—Hoy voy a hacerte el amor, de una manera tan especial que nunca jamás te olvidarás de ella. Quedará marcado en tu memoria para siempre.

Su voz sensual inunda todos mis sentidos, sus palabras me han trastocado, estoy hipnotizada por todo lo que hace, tomándose su tiempo, como si lo tuviera todo estudiado. Al llegar a mis pechos, acaricia lentamente mis pezones, con el suave toque se endurecen para él. Estoy totalmente excitada, pero sé que su juego no ha hecho más que empezar. Con solo pensarlo puedo notar la humedad en mi sexo.

Sigue ascendiendo con sus ligeras caricias hasta mis hombros y se deshace del picardías con maestría. Estoy casi desnuda, expuesta a su mirada lasciva. Su lengua comienza a recorrer mi cuello, dejándome jadeante con cada contacto. Poco a poco desciende hasta llegar a mis pechos. Los lame a su antojo y mi cuerpo se altera provocándome un hormigueo en el estómago sensacional. Acaricia mis pechos mientras su lengua desciende hasta mi sexo. Me quita el pequeño tanga y vuelve a su tarea, con su lengua lame mis labios vaginales mientras sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo.

Estoy rendida a sus caricias, a sus atenciones en mi clítoris, tanto que noto como una ola de pasión se fragua dentro de mí cuando me penetra con su lengua, devorando con ahínco todo mi sexo. No puede estar más excitada, sus embestidas hacen que mi cuerpo se agite; sin poder remediarlo un demoledor orgasmo se apodera de todas mis terminaciones nerviosas haciéndome jadear.

Cuando parece que estoy recuperada, naruto abandona mi sexo y se deshace de su bóxer, me penetra despacio, acariciando mis pechos y devorando mi boca. Esta muy excitado, puedo notar cómo todos sus músculos están en tensión. Sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos y necesitados, su lengua recorre cada uno de los rincones de mi boca, danzando con la mía. Este sensual juego hace que de nuevo mi cuerpo se ponga en alerta, es increíble como consigue despertarlo de nuevo tras el orgasmo anterior, pero sus movimientos, el roce de su pene en mi vagina sin ningún tipo de protección hacen que de nuevo comience a experimentar una oleada de pasión mientras la suya está apunto de desbordarse. Apoyo mis pies en sus nalgas para intentar dar más intensidad a sus acometidas, sus movimientos son rápidos y certeros, sus jadeos me hacen excitarme aún más, hasta que él se derrama dentro de mí y yo le obligo a que continúe el ritmo frenético de sus embestidas, el clímax me alcanza haciendo que pierda la razón.

Exhaustos, permanecemos el uno junto al otro, nuestros corazones laten desbocados, pero ahora solo importamos los dos. Lo que hemos compartido, de nuevo una muestra de pasión que hace que no solo sea sexo, sino que hayamos dado un paso más para consolidar nuestra relación.

—Nena, eres la mejor. Simplemente perfecta.

—Sabes que no es verdad, pero me encanta que me lo digas.

—Para mí sí lo eres. Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú.

—Gracias por tus palabras… —digo emocionada.

Permanecemos los dos en silencio, me estrecha entre sus brazos y sus caricias me hacen de nuevo estremecer, pero no de pasión, sino de esa sensación de paz y sosiego que se experimenta cuando estás en el lugar donde tienes que estar, con esa persona que es la adecuada.

 _«Hinata, tú te estas enamorando perdidamente de él.»_

Tumbada encima de su pecho, escucho el sonido de su corazón latiendo aún un poco acelerado. Cierro los ojos y me quedo en un estado duermevela.

* * *

—Nena, despierta, nos hemos quedado dormido y son casi las diez.

Me levanto como un resorte y los dos nos dirigimos a la ducha, esta vez nada de caricias furtivas, nos enjabonamos cada uno nuestros cuerpos, él sujeta la alcachofa de la ducha para que el agua caiga encima de los dos.

Salimos rápido y nos secamos aún más rápido. Parece que estemos en una carrera contrarreloj. Ya en la habitación, me pongo unas mallas y un jersey de lana largo, me coloco el pelo en un moño y me aplico un poco de perfume.

—¡Lista en tiempo record! —le comento graciosa.

—Anda vamos —dice dándome una palmada en el trasero—, baja al coche, yo bajaré tu maleta. ¿Por cierto, te has acordado de decirle a las chicas que nos vamos? Imagino que alguien tiene que venir a alimentar a Chiqui.

—Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Ahora mismo las mando un mensaje. Una cosa que se me viene a la mente. ¿Cómo vas a traerte a Tornado?

—La verdad es que aún no lo he pensado, además no sé si haría muy buenas migas con Chiqui, aunque no quiero dejarlo allí, lo veremos sobre la marcha si te parece.

—Me parece bien, voy bajando y escribiendo a las chicas.

—Estupendo, yo te bajo la maleta, que no sé qué demonios has metido aquí para que pese tanto. ¿No llevarás piedras?

—No, he metido el cadáver de un ex para dejarlo en tu casa y que te culpen de su asesinato —respondo muy seria.

—¡Ja ja ja! Muy graciosa mi chica. Venga vamos, que al final llegamos tarde que no me gusta ir con el tiempo justo y menos al aeropuerto, nunca se sabe cómo va estar.

Bajamos casi a la par y cuando me monto en el coche empiezo a escribir un wasap al grupo de las chicas, sé que no les va a sentar bien el cambio, pero espero que lo entiendan.

Hola mis niñas, siento comunicaros que me voy a suna y que al final no podré salir con vosotras en noche vieja, pero es una oportunidad de ver mundo acompañada de naruto y no voy a desperdiciar un viaje como este, espero que lo entiendan. Sakura, necesito que des una vuelta por mi casa y te ocupes un poco de Chiqui. Ya os escribiré cuando esté allí, que son quince horas de vuelo con el trasbordo. Os quiero amores. ¡Ah! Regreso el día cinco de enero, así es que no olviden de escribir la carta a los Reyes Magos a ver si nos traen algo bueno este año.

Le doy a enviar y suspiro. Me da un poco de pena marcharme, pero sé que es una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a naruto y qué narices, para ver suna y salir de konoha.

.

* * *

.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en tiempo record. Gracias a que no hay mucho tráfico y que naruto ha excedido los límites de velocidad en varias ocasiones. Deja el coche de alquiler y nos dirigimos a la zona de embarque, que para nuestra desgracia hay bastante afluencia de gente. Tras una larga cola, conseguimos embarcar. Ahora nos queda poco menos de media hora para coger el vuelo y debo reconocer que estoy un poco nerviosa, por lo que supone para mí esta nueva experiencia; montar en avión, un largo viaje y además acompañada de un hombre como naruto.

 _«¡Hinata! Reconócelo te ha tocado la lotería con este chico.»_

Mi conciencia tiene razón, no puedo pedir nada más, guapo, atento, cariñoso y aunque a veces es un poco mandón, me chifla cuando me habla con esa voz autoritaria.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —dice de repente, asustándome y provocándome un pequeño brinco.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, por el viaje, por conocer tu mundo…

—¿Sólo eso? Vaya pensé que yo era el que te ponía nerviosa, ya sabes…

Sonrío de forma maliciosa, no voy a aumentar su ego, ahora mismo está muy crecido, lo noto en su mirada…

—Solo eso, lo siento, pero no pensaba en ti —miento.

—Eso no es lo que dicen tus ojos.

—¿Ahora sabes leer la mente con solo ver mi mirada?

—En efecto.

Le miro fijamente, cierro un poco los ojos para intensificar la mirada y le digo:

—¿Y qué dicen ahora?

—Que soy un completo idiota, por decir tantas memeces.

—¡Has acertado!

Los dos nos reímos y nos dirigimos a una cafetería a tomar algo. Al rato, anuncian nuestro vuelo y me agarro de su mano con fuerza.

—Tranquila, todo ira bien, ya lo veras —sisea.

—Naruto, ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—No le des más vueltas, lo estoy. Quiero estar contigo —dice abrazándome y besándome en los labios para acallar todos mis temores.

Subimos al avión, me siento, muy nerviosa. Me deja elegir y prefiero la ventanilla, por eso de mirar cuando despeguemos y ver todo más pequeño.

Tras anunciar que nos abrochemos los cinturones, me agarra de la mano y la besa.

—Estas temblando, ¿estas bien?

—Tengo que confesarte algo, me dan miedo las alturas.

—Pues creo que ya es un poco tarde.

En ese momento el avión despega y mi estomago se encoje sintiendo como mi cuerpo tiembla. La sensación se va desvaneciendo a medida que el avión va ascendiendo y puedo divisar cómo dejamos lejos y ver las nubes.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Ahora sí…

—Pues relájate y colmate de paciencia, nos quedan unas cuantas horas aquí. Puedes dormirte un rato y después leer o lo que te apetezca.

—Creo que me recostaré un poco, ¿me prestas tu hombro? —le pregunto con una mirada tierna.

—Por supuesto, nena. Descansa.

Me recuesto encima suyo y dejo volar mi imaginación, escuchando música con mi iPod, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida. Al despertarme, noto como su brazo rodea mi cintura, no recuerdo haberme acostado así. Él está también dormido y sus marcas en las mejillas vuelven a marcarse haciendo que le admire embobada, no sé en qué momento de nuestra corta relación me he enamorado de él, pero con toda seguridad lo que siento es amor y eso me aterra.

 _«¿Cómo es posible que me haya enamorado? Yo, la mujer que se ha negado a tener una relación sería después de toreni.»_

Veo sus ojos abrirse y una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, se acerca a mi cuello, su contacto me hace estremecer, apenas roza mi piel y ya siento un fuego interior muy intenso.

—Hola preciosa, no he podido evitar recostarme a tu lado, estabas adorable durmiendo, como una princesa.

—Hola, ¿no exageras?

—Para nada, eres mi princesa, la que ha robado mi corazón.

—Eres malvado, me dices piropos, me besas como tú solo haces en un avión rodeado de ¿cuántas? ¿cien o más personas?

Se ríe a carcajadas aunque no excesivamente sonoras y me acaricia el cuello con su nariz.

—Nena, eres una mujer insaciable. Debo admitir que me encanta.

—No soy insaciable, eres tú que me tientas, como Eva con la manzana, pero en este caso el malo eres tú, el hombre.

Vuelve a reírse y me contagio al pensar en mis absurdas palabras.

—Eres increíble. Nena, te amo. Sé que no estas preparada y que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero sé que este sentimiento es real y sinceramente no quiero dejar de expresar lo que siento, no cuando tengo un gran rival.

—No seas tonto, no tienes ningún rival.

—Aunque no lo creas, lo es, menma no cesará en su intento de conquistarte, él es así, nunca se rinde cuando quiere algo. Jamás.

—No ganará, te lo prometo.

Junta su frente con la mía y me besa despacio, saboreando el momento. La azafata nos interrumpe ese momento y yo la miro ceñuda.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen, les traigo la comida.

Abrimos nuestras mesas y deposita en ellas las bandejas con la comida. Al mirarla se trata de una ensalada y un filete. Arrugo la cara al verlo y noto como la mano de naruto acaricia mi cuello sujetando un mechón de mi pelo entre la oreja.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?

—No mucho, en fin no pasa nada, tampoco tengo mucho hambre, comeré la ensalada, el filete está poco hecho…—digo mirándolo con mala cara.

—¡Mi chica! ¡Una sibarita comiendo!, parece mentira que te alimentes de comida pre cocinada y no te guste el filete poco hecho.

—No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra —le miro enfadada—, además apenas tengo hambre…

—Como quieras, pero deberías comer, tenemos un trayecto muy largo.

—No voy a comerme ese filete poco hecho, me niego.

—Si no te lo comes tú, lo haré yo.

Comenzamos a comer y él, engulle en lugar de comer, en apenas unos minutos ha terminado la ensalada y su filete para después coger el mío.

—Naruto, deberías comer más despacio.

—Normalmente como muy deprisa, lo siento. Entre el trabajo y mi puesto de congresista… No tengo mucha vida.

—Dime una cosa, sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Cuántas mujeres han estado en tu vida?

Se queda pensativo, no sé si calculando las mujeres que imagino que serán muchas o porque le ha pillado por sorpresa la pregunta.

—Si cuento mi última ex que solo me duró un día y medio, te diría que mujeres importantes solo cinco. Solo cuento las que he tenido una relación más allá de un simple polvo. ¿Y tú?

—Yo solo dos, pero estuve unos cuantos años con mi ex, por si cuenta.

—Bueno lo importante no es la cantidad, sino la calidad…

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a discutir, cuanto más relaciones pienso que más experiencias tienes e imagino que vas aprendiendo de lo que haces mal en ellas, ¿no crees?

—No. Yo creo que siempre he hecho lo mismo mal, no ocuparme demasiado de ellas, por eso no voy a volver a caer en ese mismo error contigo. No voy a dejarte escapar…

—Gracias, eso es muy alagado de tu parte. Aunque debo admitir que mi gran error ha sido dar demasiada libertad a mis parejas. Pero en ambos casos solo sirvió para que me engañaran.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi me abandonaron las cinco, yo no tuve que dejarlas.

—Bueno, quizás te quitaras un peso de encima, ¿no crees?

—La verdad es que en casi todas sí, pero mi primera ex, shion, era diferente, pensé que me quería, pero no era así, sufrí bastante, por eso creo que en el resto de relaciones no he sido yo mismo, hasta que te he conocido…

Sus labios se apoderan de los míos y damos por concluida la conversación. Me alegra que sea sincero, que me cuente sus sentimientos, creo que la base de una relación se trata en la sinceridad y la honestidad. Al concluir la comida, me pongo a leer y él se recuesta de nuevo, me centro en un libro que tenía pendiente desde hace un tiempo y me adentro en la historia sin darme cuenta de que las horas pasan. Cuando estoy apunto de finalizarlo, la azafata nos avisa que vamos a tomar tierra.

Naruto se despierta con el anuncio y le miro con adoración, está guapísimo cuando duerme.

—Hola, ¿has dormido bien?

—Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto en un avión. Todo estos días contigo, las noches apasionadas…

—No me culpes a mí de dormir mal, esta noche vas a dormir más ya lo veras.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que será mejor que te deje descansar, ¿no crees?

—No vas a escaparte esta noche y porque estamos tomando tierra sino te acorralaba en el baño…

—No serías capaz…

—No me tientes…

Ya en el aeropuerto de suna pasamos por inmigración, recogemos mi maleta en la cinta transportadora y volvemos a embarcar.

Doy gracias a que hemos tenido que pasar todos esos trámites, he visto lujuria en sus ojos, me ha acariciado la cintura y la espalda todo el tiempo. El vuelo se hace bastante más corto y aunque me quedo dormida no me sabe a mucho.

—Nena, despierta, hora de aterrizar e ir a casa —me dice besándome con dulzura.

—Apenas me he dado cuenta de este vuelo, menos mal, estoy agotada.

—Ahora podrás descansar, te dejo en casa y me voy al bufete, tengo que hablar con Harper, mi socio, no sé como se lo va a tomar…

—Naruto, no te precipites, quizás…

—Nena, esta decidido, no tengo ninguna duda. —Me besa para silenciarme y me rindo ante sus caricias.

Recogemos mi equipaje y nos montamos en su coche que lo tiene aparcado en el aeropuerto. Conduce despacio entre las calles de suna. Yo me quedo mirando fijamente a todo lo que veo, me parece una ciudad encantadora y me siento maravillada por ser tan afortunada de poder acompañarlo.

Al llegar al distrito Mt. Juliet, nos encontramos con una majestuosa urbanización, Tuscan Gardens, todo es espectacular y sin duda un lujo al alcance de poca gente. Llegamos a su casa, situada en el centro de la urbanización con vistas a las instalaciones que la misma posee y puedo observar que aunque no parece una gran casa, el jardín es bastante extenso y está muy cuidado.

Naruto aparca su coche, se baja y coge mi maleta mientras yo me quedo embobada con las vistas. Nos adentramos en la vivienda, todo está decorado de una manera exquisita, sin ser sumamente recargado pero con un gusto especial, dándole un gran toque hogareño.

—Subamos, te enseñaré mi dormitorio, bueno ahora nuestro dormitorio, luego podrás explorar la casa a tu gusto hasta que yo regrese.

—Esta bien, como quieras —le digo pensando algo que durante todo el camino ambos hemos deseado.

Subo detrás de él, observando su culo, contrayéndose mientras asciende y eso me excita. Al llegar, es una estancia acogedora y sobre todo muy bonita. Me extraña que un hombre haya podido elegir una decoración tan acertada para una habitación, pero no se lo pregunto. Comienzo a quitarme mi abrigo, las botas y continuo por el jersey.

—Nena, tengo que irme…

—Tú mismo, pero yo voy a darme una ducha en tu baño…

Me quito las mallas y me quedo con la ropa interior. Veo su lucha interna en los ojos, mientras me insinúo y me voy acercando más a él.

—¡A la mierda todo! —expone y se acerca a mí.

Me tumba en la cama y comienza a besarme. Nuestras lenguas danzan en consonancia, acaricia mis pechos por encima de mi sujetador de encaje y cuando va a deshacerse de él un carraspeo nos devuelve a la realidad.

—¡Ejem, ejem! Señorito, no sabría que regresara tan pronto —dice una voy femenina de mediana edad.

Naruto se incorpora como un resorte y me deja expuesta en ropa interior ante la atenta mirada de esa mujer, con cara rechoncha y jovial.

—Dolores, esta es mi novia hinata. No recordaba que estabas en casa…

—Encantada, señorita hinata, creo que será mejor que se ponga algo encima, podría constiparse —contesta con tono guasón.

Cojo el jersey y las mallas con mucha rapidez dirigiéndome a una puerta que supongo que es el baño, pero me equivoco, es un vestidor y la vergüenza se apodera de mí. Decido vestirme allí y no salir hasta que las aguas se hayan calmado.

—Nena, puedes salir, Dolores se ha bajado a la cocina. Dice que nos preparará una suculenta cena —expone naruto entrando en el vestidor.

—Me muero de la vergüenza, primero estar en ropa interior y después entrar en el vestidor. Pensé que sería el baño.

—Me lo he imagino al no verte salir…

—Me dio cosa después de lo sucedido.

—Tranquila, Dolores ya está acostumbrada, vive aquí con su marido. Ellos son los que se encargan de mi casa cuando yo no estoy, también de kurama.

—¿A qué te refieres con que está acostumbrada? —le pregunto un poco molesta.

—A que no es la primera vez que me sorprende en una situación un poco comprometida.

—¿Cuántas? —inquiero nerviosa.

—No lo sé, hinata, eso que más da. Lo único que importa es que te serenes y salgas de aquí, tengo que irme.

—Esta bien —respondo molesta, no sé muy bien por qué.

Me agarra de la mano y salimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Me da un tierno beso y se despide:

—Nena, tengo que irme, intenta conocer la casa y charlar con Dolores, no te de vergüenza, es una mujer espectacular. Ya lo verás.

—Lo intentaré.

Se marcha y me deja sola en una casa que no conozco y con mi mente muerta de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

 _«Hinata, eso te pasa por atrevida.»_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Suna

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Suna_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Intento serenarme, pensar en que al menos ha sido Dolores y no su marido el que nos ha pillado infraganti, pero la vergüenza me puede y durante un rato no salgo de la habitación. Al cabo de un rato, me decido a visitar la primera planta de la casa.

Tiene tres habitaciones, con dos baños exteriores, todo muy bien decorado. Subo a la buhardilla donde me encuentro un despacho, imagino que es el lugar de la casa favorito de naruto y allí es donde trabaja. Como ya no tengo más plantas que descubrir desciendo poco a poco hasta la planta baja y comienzo a explorarla. Un gran salón, un aseo y la cocina. Hay también una puerta cerrada que imagino será una habitación y por lo que he podido observar en la planta de arriba que ninguna está ocupada, ésta debe ser la habitación de Dolores y su marido.

Me asomo por fin a la cocina y allí está ella, preparando la cena.

—Hola —digo un poco avergonzada.

—Hola, señorita hinata, pensé que no bajaría en toda la tarde.

—Siento la escena, no me esperaba que hubiera nadie, yo no suelo ser…

—Señorita, no tiene que darme ninguna explicación —dice interrumpiéndome—, no voy a negar que sea de mi agrado contemplar a mi chico con una mujer en una situación comprometida, pero esta es su casa, yo no debería haber subido, pero escuché ruido y me asusté. No le esperaba hasta el año que viene.

—Cambio de planes…

—Me alegra tenerles aquí, pero eso implica que no le ha ido demasiado bien con su hermano.

—Digamos que no muy bien, espero que cuando regresemos comiencen a entenderse.

—¿Regresar? ¿Se vuelven a machar ya?

—Verás Dolores, regresaremos el día cinco, naruto va a instalarse allí durante un tiempo.

—¡Que me dices! ¿Nos abandona? naruto es como un hijo para mí. ¡No es posible! Él tiene su vida aquí, su familia, sus amigos… —dice disgustada y me rompe el alma verla así.

—No lo sé, ha sido todo muy precipitado, pero estoy segura de que naruto lo tiene todo pensado. ¡Ya lo verá! No se preocupe, Dolores. —Intento consolarla, imagino que si no llora es porque estoy yo delante.

—Cielo, vigílame la comida, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, sino te importa, claro —expone nerviosa.

—No es molestia, pero soy penosa en la cocina.

—Tranquila, estos días yo te enseñaré como he enseñado a mi chico, naruto.

—Gracias —le contesto emocionada al comprobar el cariño que le procesa.

Me quedo a cargo de la cena, un guiso que imagino tiene que saber de maravilla por cómo huele. Le doy vueltas de vez en cuando mientras observo lo espaciosa de la cocina, siempre he querido tener una gran cocina por eso de cocinar sin agobios, aunque creo que la excusa de que la mía es pequeña y por eso no aprendo a cocinar está un poco obsoleta.

Dolores me sorprende sumida en mis pensamientos.

—¡Niña, que casi se te quema el guiso! —me recrimina.

—Lo siento, Dolores, estaba un poco despistada.

—Ya lo veo, ya…

—Hola, yo soy Antonio, el marido de Dolores —dice un hombre también de media edad que aparece a continuación de la mujer.

—Encantada de conocerle —contesto tendiéndole mi mano.

Él tira de ella y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—La familia de naruto, es la nuestra.

—Gracias —respondo un poco sobrepasada por la situación.

—¿Quieres conocer a kurama? Ahora mismo iba a sacarlo a dar una vuelta, es un perro estupendo.

—¡Sí! naruto me ha hablado de él, me gustaría conocerlo.

—Acompáñame.

Nos dirigimos al patio, en una caseta cerca de la puerta, se encuentra el espectacular perro. Es enorme, pero en cuanto ve a Antonio comienza a moverse inquieto. Éste le suelta y el perro se acerca rápido a mí, poniéndose de pies encima y dejándome sentada de culo en el suelo. El perro me lame la cara y yo sentada en el jardín no puedo más que echarme a reír por la situación.

—¡Kurama! Estate quieto. Siéntate.

El perro le obedece y Antonio se acerca a mí.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —me pregunta tendiéndome su mano para levantarme.

—Si, ha sido solo la primera impresión, es un perro enorme.

—Lo es, pero es buenísimo. Créame es la primera vez que se porta así con un extraño. Se ve que le ha gustado. Normalmente no suele acercarse.

—Nadie lo diría.

—¿Quiere acompañarme a pasear?

—Por supuesto.

—Tenga, llévelo usted.

—Antonio, estoy segura que a naruto le tutea. —Asiente y continuo—: Me gustaría que conmigo también lo haga, mi nombre es hinata.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—Gracias.

—Mi mujer me ha dicho que naruto se va a instalar en konoha.

—Así es… —contesto un poco nerviosa. No quiero tener que explicarles el motivo, creo que eso le corresponde a él.

—Seguro que será muy feliz, yo solo quiero lo mejor para él. Sabe, es como un hijo para nosotros. Llevamos años trabajando para él, nosotros tuvimos la desgracia de perder a nuestro hijo en un accidente de tráfico y naruto es lo más parecido.

—Cuanto lo siento —le respondo.

—Señorita, no es culpa suya, pero gracias.

Comenzamos a pasear en silencio, me entrega la correa de kurama, el perro parece conocer el camino por la urbanización y me guía.

—Normalmente cuando naruto está en casa, le saca por la noche y yo por la mañana, pero es un perro muy grande, necesita desfogarse, por eso cuando tengo tiempo también le saco a media tarde. Ahora vamos a un descampado fuera de la urbanización, allí le dejo suelto para que corra. Es increíble cómo un perro que pesará más que yo, sea tan dócil y no me lleve a rastras.

Llegamos al lugar mencionado por Antonio, le da una orden y el perro se sienta, le quita la correa y deja que el animal corra a sus anchas. Ambos le observamos, es una perro con mucha vitalidad, le lanza un palo y él lo trae feliz y deseoso de que vuelva ha tirárselo. Así permanecemos más de media hora, yo observando la gran complicidad del animal con Antonio. Después le llama, le ata con la correa y regresamos a casa.

La tarde pasa deprisa, en compañía de Dolores y Antonio, descubriéndome algún que otro secreto de naruto. Al mirar el reloj, son casi las nueve, imagino que éste no tardará en regresar y me ausento, para darme una ducha, mientras reproduzco música en su habitación. Salgo después de unos minutos relajada con el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo y me envuelvo en una toalla.

Naruto me sorprende agarrándome de la cintura y moviéndome para bailarla. Nos movemos con gracia, al son de la canción y me da vueltas como si de una marioneta se tratara. No sé donde ha aprendido a bailar así, pero me encanta, a mi la música latina me apasiona y bailar es uno de mis hobbies. Cuando finaliza nos besamos y me acaricia de la forma que solo él sabe para tenerme rendida a sus pies.

—Hola, nena, te he echado de menos, ¿qué tal tu tarde?

—Hola, Bien, Dolores y Antonio son encantadores.

—Lo son, son más que mis empleados, son mi familia.

—Eso me han dicho, Dolores se ha puesto muy triste cuando le he dicho que te ibas a instalar en konoha.

Veo que su rictus cambia de inmediato, tornándose muy serio.

—No deberías haberles dicho nada —gruñe enfadado.

—Lo siento, es solo que me preguntó cuánto íbamos a quedarnos y le dije que regresábamos el día cinco. Se quedó un poco asombrada y se lo comenté.

—Deberías haberte mantenido al margen, quería contárselo yo en persona.

—Lo siento.

—Ya da igual. Vístete, bajaré a hablar con ellos. Dolores tiene la cena preparada.

Sale de la habitación enfadado, yo lo estoy más aún. Su forma de exigirme las cosas, de hablarme no me ha gustado nada, ha vuelto a recordarme a menma y ese temperamento cambiante que tiene. Me visto deprisa y cojo el abrigo, no me apetece nada verlo y menos cenar con él; así es que bajo al salón y sin que me vean, puesto que los tres están hablando en la cocina, salgo en dirección a ninguna parte. Kurama me delata con sus ladridos, pero yo continuo hasta salir fuera de su casa.

Estoy muy enfada y molesta por su actitud, si no quería que dijera nada que no me hubiera dejado sola. Camino perdida por la urbanización, es de noche y aunque está iluminado me doy cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, dónde voy a ir si no conozco nada.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, miro y se trata de naruto, le cuelgo, ahora lo que menos me apetece es escuchar una charla de dónde estoy. Regreso por donde he venido, al menos recuerdo que en frente de su casa se encuentra todas las instalaciones e imagino que podré intentar tomar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. No quiero permanecer ni un minuto en esta ciudad que no conozco pero que en unas horas aborrezco.

El móvil sigue sonando y yo sigo ignorándolo, sé muy bien que es él y cada minuto que pasa me doy cuenta de la locura que he cometido, marcharme con un desconocido a su casa. Según me voy acercando a su casa, noto como el corazón se me encoje, no creo que esté haciendo lo correcto, debería entrar y discutir como una persona adulta en lugar de huir cuál ladrón.

Decidida a enfrentarme a él, cuando estoy llegando a su casa unos brazos me retienen. Sé que es naruto porque puedo sentir su olor y mi cuerpo se estremece con su contacto.

—Nena, no vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás. No sabes las cosas que se me han pasado por la cabeza. Porque he visto que tu maleta aún estaba en casa, sino te hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto. Lo siento… Perdóname, he sido un cavernícola.

—No voy a perdonarte, yo no lo hice con mala intención, ella me preguntó y yo le respondí. No creo que haya hecho nada malo.

—Tienes razón, solo es que esperaba darles yo la noticia. Lo siento, no ha sido un buen día en el despacho. Harper está muy enfadado por mi inminente marcha. Mi mejor amigo, Aaron, también está enfadado por abandonar el partido. Dice que estoy loco por dejar toda mi vida por una mujer. Me sentía frustrado…

—Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero no me gusta nada esa forma de ser tuya cuando te enfadas, me recuerdas mucho a menma y créeme cuando muestra su carácter, yo también muestro el mío.

—Puedo hacerme una idea —comenta estrechándome más fuerte entre sus brazos y posando sus labios en mi cuello. —Nena, por favor, perdóname, te prometo que no volveré a ser tan cretino contigo.

—Tengo que pensarlo. Ahora será mejor que entremos imagino que Dolores y Antonio estarán un poco alterados por lo sucedido. Pensarán que soy una loca psicópata.

—No digas tonterías, les gustas, mucho. Están muy felices por mí, aunque tengo que admitir que me apena tener que dejarles.

—¿Vas a vender la casa?

—Es lo más probable, aunque de momento no. Pero si al final me instalo definitivamente en España, no tiene sentido tener una casa solo para venir en contadas ocasiones.

Veo tristeza en sus ojos, sé que la decisión que ha tomado es muy importante; dejar toda su vida, sus amigos, su familia, por intentar que su relación con su hermano avance y por mí, es increíble.

—No te precipites, no sabes si lo nuestro saldrá bien…

—Saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Solo tenemos que conocernos mejor para saber cuáles son nuestros puntos débiles y así hacer más fácil la convivencia.

—Admiro el optimismo que tienes en nosotros.

—¿Tú no?

—Naruto, me gustas, mucho, pero apenas nos conocemos…

—Lo sé, pero yo tengo claro lo que quiero, ¿a caso tú no?

—No es eso, yo quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos tome una decisión que a la larga pueda pesarle. No quiero que te precipites. Además me apena que Dolores y Antonio tengan que dejarte.

—No es un problema, en el caso de que definitivamente me instale en konoha, ellos se trasladarán conmigo. Son parte de mi familia y no tienen desgraciadamente nada más que les ate a suna.

—Pero mi casa es muy pequeña.

—Buscaremos una más grande o nos instalaremos en la casa familiar, eso ya lo decidiremos, tranquila, pero todo se verá. ¿Entramos?

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Me coge de la mano, tira de mi y me lleva hasta su casa. Dolores me sonríe cuando me ve.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo salí a que me diera un poco el aire.

Se acerca a mí y en voz baja me dice:

—Es un buen chico, pero a veces tiene un carácter difícil.

—Lo sé —siseo.

Me siento en la mesa ya preparada, naruto se sienta a mi lado y me coge la mano, mirándome con deseo. Dolores nos sirve la cena y en silencio degustamos su exquisito guiso con una ensalada.

—Esta todo buenísimo, Dolores —le indico.

—Gracias, señorita hinata.

—Solo hinata, por favor.

Veo como mira a naruto y éste asiente.

—Hinata, entonces.

—Gracias.

Dolores nos sirve el postre, que degustamos rápidamente y tras una sobremesa corta, naruto y yo nos despedimos para irnos a la cama. Al llegar a su habitación me acorrala al cerrar la puerta.

—Nena, te deseo desde esta tarde.

—Lo siento, pero aún no te he perdonado, hoy no habrá sexo.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —me replica.

—Totalmente en serio, es tu castigo por ser un cavernícola.

—Hinata, por favor…

—No. Si quieres puedo dormir en otra habitación…

—Nena… —Se acerca y me besa en el cuello, susurrándome lo mucho que me desea —. No me hagas esto, no he pensado en otra cosa desde que hemos llegado.

—Pues sigue pensándolo, quizás mañana te perdone, de momento hoy nada de nada.

Resignado, comienza a desvestirse, le observo anonadada, sé que este castigo lo es también para mí, pero es mi forma de hacerle saber que su actitud no ha sido la acertada y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

Intentando no estremecerme con las vistas que me está dando, comienzo a deshacerme de la ropa. Ahora es él quién no me quita ojo. Se acerca despacio y acaricia mi espalda desnuda.

—Nena…, no nos castigues a los dos… Sé que me deseas…

—Lo siento, pero no voy a someterme hoy a ti.

—Esta bien, no insisto más —dice resignado.

Termino de cambiarme, me meto en la gran cama y me acerco a él para darle un beso.

—Buenas noches, que descanses.

Me sujeta por la cintura para alargar el beso. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no sucumbir a mis deseos más oscuros y como puedo me deshago de ese dulce y sensual beso.

—Buenas noches, nena. Que descanses.

Naruto apaga la luz y se hace el silencio, solo se escuchan nuestros corazones latiendo acelerados. Hasta que el sueño se apodera de mí y me duermo.

.

* * *

.

Despertarme entre sus brazos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, a su lado me siento en paz, feliz y debo admitir que mi enfado se ha desvanecido. Necesito sentirle dentro de mí. Acaricio con mi dedo hasta que se despierta, sonriendo.

—Buenos días —le digo entornando una bonita sonrisa.

—Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

—Digamos que puedo perdonarte, a cambio de sexo.

—Ayer no estabas muy dispuesta, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—Porque no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin tenerte dentro de mí.

—¿Y si ahora soy yo el que no quiere tocarte?

—¿Estas seguro? —digo tumbándome encima suyo y haciendo que mi sexo roce su erección.

—Eres una tramposa —comenta devorando mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas luchan por apoderarse de nuestras bocas, como intentando llevar el ritmo de la situación. Me acaricia las nalgas y noto como mi sexo palpita de deseo por su contacto. Lentamente baja mi pantalón, acaricia mi clítoris con sus dedos hasta que me penetra y juega con su dedo dibujando círculos, haciéndome jadear de pasión.

Me deshago de la parte de arriba de mi pijama y devora mis pechos, sin dejar de mover su dedo dentro de mi. Estoy a punto de perder el control, jadeando sin pensar en que no estamos solos, pero ahora solo me importa llegar al clímax y perderme en ese maravilloso momento. A punto estoy de someterme al deseo, cuando naruto saca sus dedos y me aparta hacia un lado.

—Nena, lo siento, pero no voy a sucumbir a tus deseos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Se levanta y se dirige al baño. Mientras yo me quedo tumbada en la cama, muerta de deseo y con ganas de estrangularle. Me levanto como un resorte y desnuda me dirijo al baño. Se está desvistiéndose y agarro su miembro comenzando a mover mi mano con fuerza para masturbarle.

—Hinata, para… —dice jadeante.

—No voy a parar hasta que estés al límite y te voy a dejar igual de insatisfecho que tú a mí.

Me arrodillo, introduzco su pene en mi boca y comienzo a moverme con un ritmo frenético para pagarle con la misma moneda, él se queda inmóvil, recibiendo mis embestidas. Su cuerpo se tensa, noto como está a punto de correrse y saco su pene de mi boca.

Me mira furioso, al menos yo le he avisado. Me coge de la cintura, me eleva y me penetra con fuerza. Sintiendo su miembro tan dentro de mí que me estremezco con solo ese contacto. Me sujeta con fuerza mientras me embiste cada vez más deprisa, haciéndome perder la razón y uno de los mejores orgasmos de toda mi vida. Naruto se derrama dentro de mí en la siguiente embestida, jadeando.

—Nena, sacas lo peor de mi —dice apoyando su frente junto la mía—. Espero que no te haya hecho daño.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero tu has jugado primero conmigo, yo solo te lo he devuelto y te he avisado.

—Tienes razón, pero te la debía por dejarme ayer sin sexo. Aunque debo admitir que me ha salido el tiro por la culata. Me tienes preso con tus artes de mujer.

Sonrío por sus palabras, si él supiera que soy yo la que estoy rendida a él…

—Deberíamos ducharnos y bajar a desayunar. Estoy segura que con nuestros jadeos habremos despertado a Dolores y Antonio.

—Ya estarían despiertos, pero no creo que nos hayan oído, esta casa está muy bien insonorizada.

—Me alegra saberlo…

Nos metemos en la ducha, vierte un poco de gel en sus manos, las moja y acaricia mi cuerpo con ellas encendiéndome de nuevo.

—Naruto, no juegues conmigo… —digo sabiendo que va a volver a ponerme a cien y dejarme a medias.

—Tenemos que irnos a ver suna, solo estoy acariciando tu cuerpo para ducharte.

—Puedes hacerlo con la esponja, ¿no?

—Puedo, pero no quiero.

Termina de acariciar todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, centrándose en mi sexo y coge la esponja para enjabonar el suyo. Le miro ceñuda, dibujando una sonrisa de triunfador, que me enerva. Nos enjuaga a los dos y sale de la ducha antes de que pueda llegar siquiera a tocarle. Me entrega su albornoz y se envuelve en una toalla, si quiere torturarme lo está consiguiendo. Se arregla mientras me aplico la crema corporal. Los dos salimos del baño y nos vestimos en silencio, observándonos de reojo. Es naruto el que rompe el silencio.

—Hoy quiero que conozcas la ciudad. Mañana te presentaré a mis mejores amigos y comeremos juntos. Creo que lo mejor será pasar la noche vieja con Dolores y Antonio, si te parece bien.

—Me parece estupendo.

—Gracias. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está?

—bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, pero creo que ayer kurama te recibió de una forma muy cariñosa.

—¡Ah! era eso. Sí, me sentó de culo y me lamió toda la cara.

—Le gustas…

—Eso mismo me dijo Antonio.

—Porque es la verdad, es un buen perro, pero no suele congeniar de primeras con nadie, hasta que no les conoce no se acerca a ellos.

—Será que tengo un don para los animales.

—Creo que sabe como yo, que eres la mujer de nuestra vida —me estrecha entre sus brazos y me besa despacio, saboreando el momento.

Después de esta bonita muestra de cariño, me agarra de la mano y me conduce hasta el piso de abajo. Dolores está limpiando y en cuanto nos ve, deja todo para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Naruto la ayuda, ambos se desenvuelven muy bien en la cocina, juntos. Yo me siento a esperar mientras les observo.

—Mis niños, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? Lo digo por si tengo que prepararos la comida.

—Hoy visitaremos la ciudad, no prepares nada. Regresaremos tarde.

—Esta bien, pues disfrutad.

Nos deja a solas para el desayuno y ambos lo devoramos en minutos. Terminamos de prepararnos y nos montamos en su coche camino al centro de la ciudad. Lo primero que visitamos es el Museo y salón de la fama de la música Country. No soy muy fan de esta música, pero el edificio es gigantesco, el vestíbulo principal impresiona, dejando a un lado que la música Country es solo para las minorías. La visita ha merecido la pena, he disfrutado viendo las placas conmemorativas de personas honoríficas de dicha música.

Regresamos al coche y me lleva a ver el Monumento Partenón, que es una réplica a escala real del Partenón de Atenas, me explica que en dicho monumento se celebró la unión de Nashville a Estados Unidos. Tras tomar varias fotografías, regresamos de nuevo al coche, para visitar el Capitolio Estatal de Tennessee. Me comenta que es de la época del renacimiento griego y sede del gobernador. Reconozco que no me gusta mucho la historia, pero estoy disfrutando con sus explicaciones y sus conocimientos.

Hacemos un alto en el camino para comer en el Hard Rock, todo un hito de la música Country, Ricardo me explica que todos los jueves tienen karaoke y que organizan muchos eventos de música. Tras una comida típica del lugar, nos disponemos a ver el Auditorio Ryman o como en esta ciudad se suele denominar «la madre iglesia de la música Country», nació como un lugar de reunión para los fieles, durante varias décadas fue un teatro para después albergar hasta los años setenta el Grand Ole Opry, un programa de radio antiguo de la historia de Estados Unidos. En dicho auditorio están expuestos trajes de varios famosos cantantes.

Cuando finalizamos la visita, paseamos por la ciudad, sintiendo esa inmensidad que tienen las grandes ciudades norteamericanas, en las que se mezclan los sofisticados rascacielos con muchos edificios más modestos y antiguos. Es una ciudad increíble, que me gustaría descubrir con más tiempo.

Lower Broadway Street, está plagada de locales de música en directo. Es una avenida ancha, gigante, con cantidad de tiendas y restaurantes. La música se oye desde la calle. Sin darme cuenta son casi las nueve de la noche, hemos visitado parte de la ciudad y estoy agotada.

—Nena, el día dos y el tres, te llevaré a visitar más cosas de esta ciudad, pero imagino que ya estás cansada de tanto museo y visitas.

—Estoy cansada, pero estoy encantada de conocer esta ciudad, jamás pensé que un tipo de música como la Country pudiera atraerme tanto, me ha encantado todo lo que he visto.

—Me alegro, porque estoy seguro que el resto de cosas que te quedan por ver también van a gustarte. Ahora regresemos a casa, seguro que Dolores se alegra de vernos.

Nos montamos en el coche y me recuesto en el asiento, el día ha sido agotador, sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida hasta llegar a su casa, me coge en brazos y me sube a la cama.

—Nena, será mejor que te cambies y te suba algo a la cama para que cenes, estás agotada.

—No, quiero bajar a saludar a Dolores, me sabe mal.

—Tranquila, ella lo entenderá, ponte el pijama que enseguida vengo con algo de cena.

Adormilada me pongo el pijama y me tumbo en la cama. Un tierno beso en la mejilla me devuelve a la realidad, abro los ojos y naruto me trae una bandeja con un consomé y un vaso de leche.

—Lo mejor es que comas algo ligero y te duermas ya, nena.

—Esta bien, no tengo apenas hambre del sueño y cansancio que

tengo.

—Pues come el consomé y tómate la leche. Luego podrás descansar.

Me tomo todo ante su atenta mirada y cuando termino me besa en los labios, de forma suave, sin querer intensificarlo más.

—Descansa, cariño.

—Gracias, siento no poder complacerte hoy.

—Lo importante es que hayas disfrutado el día, habrá muchos días para recompensarme.

—Hasta mañana, guapo.

—Hasta mañana, nena.

Me da un último beso, apaga la luz y sale de la habitación. Mientras intento conciliar el sueño, pienso en lo afortunada que soy y que toda esta locura espero que nos lleve a algo estupendo, porque no quiero que naruto cambie toda su vida por mí y luego que no salga bien. Al final consigo conciliar el sueño. Naruto viene a la cama, no sé a qué hora, me estrecha entre sus brazos y me siento en paz.

Me despierto de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero un agudo dolor en mi vientre me recuerda que aún no me había venido el periodo este mes. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, en efecto mis presagios son ciertos y me dirijo a la maleta a coger de mi neceser lo necesario. Después bajo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche caliente para tomar un analgésico.

—Buenos días, cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Buenos días, la verdad es que no, me ha venido el periodo y normalmente el primer día tengo dolor de barriga. Venía a por un baso de leche para poder tomarme un analgésico.

—Mi madre solía prepararme una infusión a base de varias hierbas que eran mano de santo. Déjame buscar la receta y luego te lo preparo, ahora tómate la leche caliente, te vendrá bien.

—Gracias, Dolores.

Me prepara la leche y se espera hasta que me la tomo, me despido de ella, regresando a la habitación, con un intenso dolor. Me tumbo en la cama en el mismo momento en el que naruto se despierta.

—Nena, ¿estás bien?

—Me ha venido el periodo y el primer día siempre estoy muy molesta.

—Vaya, lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Nada, solo quedarte a mi lado hasta que se me pase. He tomado un analgésico, espero que pronto se disipe este dolor.

—Descansa.

Me estrecha entre sus brazos, el dolor es intenso, pero poco a poco

va disminuyendo y de nuevo vuelvo a quedarme dormida. Al despertarme estoy sola en la cama, miro la hora y son casi las doce de la mañana. Imagino que naruto se ha levantado y me ha dejado durmiendo.

Apenas tengo dolores, me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha. Necesito asearme un poco. A las dos hemos quedado con los amigos de naruto para la comida y mi aspecto es deplorable. Lavo mi pelo al igual que todo mi cuerpo y cuando me estoy secando, aparece naruto.

—Hola nena, he pensado que si no estás bien, puedo cancelar la comida de hoy.

—Estoy mejor, de verdad. No quiero que lo anules.

—Como quieras. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Voy a secarme el pelo, pero luego podrías ayudarme con la ropa. No sé que tipo de comida es y cómo son tus amigos.

—Es algo informal, mis amigos son normales, no pienses que me codeo con gente importante.

—Pensé que al ser congresista…

Se ríe y me acerca el secador para empezar con mi pelo. Durante el tiempo que me dedico a secarlo, él se queda observándome, hipnotizado por el momento. Cuando concluyo, me ayuda a elegir la ropa y ambos nos vestimos para la comida con sus amigos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	18. Capitulo 18:Un acontecimiento inesperado

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un acontecimiento inesperado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estamos preparados para nuestra comida, cuando naruto recibe una llamada inesperada. Se trata de un número que no conoce y responde un poco nervioso.

—Sí, ¿dígame? Sí, soy yo. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero como es posible? Me encuentro fuera de konoha, pero tomaré el primer vuelo. Por favor manténgame informados. Gracias.

Su cara de estupefacción me hace sospechar que algo malo ha pasado y ese algo, tiene que ver con menma. Le abrazo y le miro con cariño.

—Naruto, ¿qué pasa?

—Menma ha tenido un accidente, ahora mismo están operándole a vida o muerte —dice con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente destrozado.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Dame tu teléfono, llamaré a Aaron para anular la cita y buscaremos un vuelo para ir a konoha.

—Pero…

—Ahora lo más importante es menma, el resto es secundario.

—Aaron no sabe español… ¿Sabes inglés?

—No mucho.

—Intentaré explicárselo yo… —expone sin apenas fuerzas.

—Se lo comentaré a Dolores y a Antonio.

—Gracias, hinata…

Llama a su amigo, le oigo hablar casi sin fuerzas, derrotado. Por un momento le observo y después me dirijo al piso de abajo nerviosa por lo ocurrido.

—¡Dolores! —la grito.

La mujer viene de inmediato.

—Cielo, ¿qué pasa?

—Es menma, el hermano de naruto, ha tenido un accidente, están operándolo de gravedad.

—¡Santo cielo!

—Voy a buscar un vuelo para irnos a konoha.

—Yo me voy con ustedes, quiero estar con naruto, ahora mismo sé que me necesita, no tiene a nadie más —la miro un poco irritada—, sé que te tiene a ti, pero yo soy su familia, no me malinterpretes.

—No te preocupes Dolores, lo entiendo y seguramente necesite todo nuestro apoyo.

—Gracias, corazón. Voy a avisar Antonio. ¿Te ocupas tú de los billetes?

—Por supuesto.

«¡Dios he deseado cientos de veces el mal a menma, pero ahora te pido que se salve! No sé si naruto podrá soportar otra pérdida más.»

No soy muy católica que digamos, pero si sale de esta, empezaré a tener más fe. Cojo la tablet y busco los vuelos para España. El primero que podremos coger dado que tenemos que preparar las maletas es a las cinco de la tarde. Subo rápido a la habitación de naruto y lo que veo me rompe el corazón. Está sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, llorando.

—Cariño, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás…

—No sé hinata, todo esto es una señal de que debería haber intentado acercarme más a él, con más fuerza.

—Se va a recupera y tendrás otra oportunidad, estoy segura que esta vez no la vas a desaprovechar.

—Gracias nena. Ahora mismo no soy muy positivo.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo, pero estoy segura que todo esto se quedará en un susto. Ahora voy a reservar el vuelo, el primero que podemos acceder es a las cinco y cuarto pasadas. Dolores dice que también se viene.

—¡No! Por favor, no quiero que se preocupe.

—No creo que la hagas cambiar de opinión así como así.

—Lo sé, pero no puede dejar a su marido solo, con toda la casa.

—Se me ocurre que quizás…, bueno a lo mejor me meto donde no me llaman, alguien podría ocuparse de kurama y que ambos vengan con nosotros.

—No sé…

—También puedes dejarlo en una residencia canina, aunque sé que no

es lo mismo, pero estará bien atendido.

—Creo que es la mejor opción, así no tengo que preocuparme de si alguno de mis amigos tenga que cargar con él. Tengo un amigo que deja a su perra en una, lo llamaré. ¿Puedes encargarte de los billetes? Ten mi cartera, por supuesto pago yo. Tienes que cambiar los nuestros.

—Sí, tranquilo, tú no te preocupes por nada, ahora solo piensa en que todo va a salir bien.

—Te quiero, nena.

—Yo también te quiero.

«¿He dicho yo eso en voz alta? ¡No me lo creo!»

Me abraza y una ligera sonrisa se torna en su cara.

—Gracias —dice besando mi frente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esas dos palabras, llegan justo cuando más las necesito.

—Siento haber tardado tanto…

—No has tardado…, es solo que no estabas preparada.

—Al menos ya está dicho y es porque realmente lo siento.

Me estrecha entre sus brazos, está temblando e intento serenarle dándole un tierno beso.

—Cariño, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.

—Gracias, nena. No sé que hubiera hecho ahora mismo sin ti.

Le miro y volvemos a fundirnos en un tierno abrazo, parece que juntos no pueda pasar nada a nuestro alrededor, pero la realidad manda, nos deshacemos del abrazo, él me entrega su cartera, con nuestros billetes impresos y me indica la tarjeta para pagar el resto. Empiezo a gestionar el cambio mientras bajo a comunicar a Dolores la decisión de naruto.

—Dolores, Antonio. Naruto ha decidido que si ambos están de acuerdo, pueden venir con nosotros a Madrid. Él se está encargando de buscar una residencia canina para kurama.

—Eso mismo pensaba proponerle yo ahora mismo —expone Antonio.

—Pues no se hable más, reservemos los billetes y preparemos las maletas. Ahora lo más importante es apoyar a naruto y que menma salga de la operación sano y salvo.

—¡Dios te oiga, cielo!

Me facilitan la documentación para la reserva de los billetes y ellos se dirigen a su cuarto para prepararlo todo. Naruto baja con cara de cansado.

—Voy a llevar a kurama a la residencia, ya está todo arreglado. ¿Te importaría hacerme el equipaje? Me da lo mismo lo que cojas, seguro que está bien.

—Tranquilo, yo me ocupo. Ve con cuidado —le susurro dándole un beso en los labios.

—Descuida, lo tendré.

Sale de casa, le observo mientras habla con kurama y se dirigen al garaje. Le monta en su todo terreno y se lo lleva. Me da mucha lástima que tengan que despedirse, sé que le tiene mucho cariño, pero la situación así lo requiere.

Termino de gestionar los billetes de avión y me centro en la maleta de naruto. Abro el vestidor, tiene mucha ropa, me decanto por ropa deportiva y también informal. Algún que otro traje, por si acaso. Después me centro en la ropa interior y el calzado. Cuando casi estoy terminado aparece Dolores.

—Hinata, ya tenemos todo listo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí, estoy haciéndole la maleta a naruto, pero quizás puedas echarme una mano. No sé si estoy metiendo lo correcto.

Revisa la maleta, entra en el vestidor y coge algún pantalón vaquero más. Termina con el calzado y me mira con orgullo.

—Cielo, estaba casi perfecta. Pero es que naruto es muy puntilloso, ahora sé que no le va a faltar de nada.

—Gracias, Dolores. Voy a recoger mis cosas. Imagino que nuestro chico no tardará en venir —le digo con cariño.

—Estoy segura. Le esperaré tomando un te tila, tengo los nervios a flor de piel. Por cierto, cariño, ¿qué tal estás de tus dolores?

—Estoy mejor, además ahora yo no soy lo más importante, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en naruto, necesitará todo nuestro apoyo.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa, sé que naruto ha encontrado a su media naranja, soy muy feliz por ustedes. —La miro con los ojos vidriosos. Sus palabras, mis hormonas alteradas por el periodo y que soy de lágrima fácil hacen que ahora mismo toda la situación comience a superarme.

Al verme un poco compungida Dolores me estrecha entre sus brazos y en esos momentos se lo agradezco. Tras un momento en el que ambas nos emocionamos, conseguimos serenarnos y me ayuda a recoger mis cosas.

Justo en el momento en el que termino, aparece naruto, su aspecto denota nerviosismo.

—Ya está todo listo, cuando quieras podemos irnos —le digo mirando el reloj.

—Deberíamos comer algo —expone.

—Lo mejor será comer en el aeropuerto.

—Sí, eso será lo mejor —interviene Dolores.

Antonio y él se encargan de subir las maletas al coche, Dolores da mientras un repaso a puertas y ventanas. Cuando todo está listo, nos montamos en su coche, rumbo al aeropuerto. Voy a echar de menos esta bonita ciudad, que apenas he podido conocer, espero poder regresar algún día y seguir descubriéndola.

Naruto conduce bastante despacio, imagino que por su mente ahora mismo solo pasa el accidente de su hermano, del que desconocemos todos los detalles. Tardamos bastante en llegar, mientras naruto y antonio van facturando el equipaje, Dolores y yo nos encargamos de buscar una mesa para comer algo. El aeropuerto está a rebosar, supongo que gente que sale y regresa a pasar el año nuevo con su familia. El nuestro va a ser bastante difícil, si menma sale de la operación a la que está siendo sometido, sospecho que tendrá que estar hospitalizado al menos unos días. No tengo ninguna duda que naruto no se separará de él, más que lo necesario. Yo en su lugar también lo haría por mis hermanos.

Tras facturar el equipaje, naruto y antonio se reúnen con nosotras, nos sentamos en una mesa libre a comer un bocadillo. Él apenas prueba bocado, pese que todos insistimos en que debe hacerlo.

—Hijo, debes comer, no queremos que caigas enfermo —le recrimina Antonio.

—Lo sé, pero no me entra nada en el estómago.

—Inténtalo —le suplico.

Hace un esfuerzo, pero da dos mordiscos y lo deja. Al final optamos por no insistir más, está muy nervioso. La espera en el aeropuerto, se nos hace eterna, naruto se levanta pasea de un lado a otro, se vuelve a sentar. Ya no sabe ni que hacer, está desesperado y no es para menos.

Cuando anuncian nuestro vuelo, suspira aliviado. Nos quedan aún quince largas horas de viaje, con escala en Filadelfia, espero que podamos dormir un rato.

Durante el vuelo hasta konoha, naruto está tenso, noto que poco a poco el estrés se va apoderando de él, ojea una revista, se recuesta, pero no consigue conciliar el sueño. Su estado de ánimo va empeorando por momentos y cuando escuchamos por los altavoces que vamos a aterrizar, suspira aliviado.

Imagino que tiene ganas de encender el móvil y comprobar si tiene alguna llamada. Salimos del avión, Antonio y yo nos encargamos del equipaje y los trámites de la aduana, mientras naruto ojea su teléfono en busca de algún detalle que le pueda dar noticias sobre el estado de su hermano. Se decide a llamar al teléfono del que ha recibido la llamada, pero no consigue tener respuesta. Veo como su gesto se endurece, es más difícil casi la espera de noticias que el simple hecho de la gravedad de su estado.

Las dos horas que permanecemos esperando, la situación se torna aún más tensa, ninguno habla, solo le observamos, mirando el teléfono, como si pudiera predecir la llamada, andando de un lado para otro como en el aeropuerto de suna.

De nuevo el anuncio de nuestro vuelo hace que mire al teléfono con furia y lo guarde en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Antes de embarcar, vuelve a sonar, se frena de golpe y contesta ante nuestra atenta mirada.

—Sí, soy yo. Aja, sí. Aja. Bien, muchas gracias. Ya estoy de viaje, gracias.

Dolores, Antonio y yo le miramos inquisitivos, en el momento en el que cuelga.

—Parece que la operación ha salido bien, ahora mismo está en la UCI, aún tienen que esperar a que despierte, pero son optimistas.

—¡Cuanto me alegro! —le digo abrazándome a él.

—¡Santa María Purísima! —exclama Dolores que porta un rosario en sus manos, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Le abraza cuando yo me despego de él y después Antonio se une a ese abrazo. Entramos en el avión de otra forma, al menos con las esperanzas renovadas. Ver a naruto un poco más ilusionado me hace sentirme mejor. Me intento quedar dormida, pero una pesadilla se cuela en mi duermevela. Menma no despierta y durante toda su vida permanece en coma. Me sobresalto por la noticia y me despierto.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —dice naruto con cara adormilada.

Imagino que él también estaba dormido y el brinco que he pegado, le ha despertado.

—Un mal sueño, ¿te he despertado?

—No estaba completamente dormido, pero sí.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—No pasa nada, descansemos de nuevo.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a sumirme, esta vez, en un profundo sueño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Perdonen la tardanza espero que este pequeño capitulo sea de una compensación por mi tanto tiempo que no he**_ ** _escrito_**

 _ **nos vemos en el siguiente**_

 ** _bye_**

 ** _ttebayo_**

 _ **.**_


	19. Capitulo 19: Conocer la realidad

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Conocer la realidad_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me despierto entre sus brazos, le observo y parece tranquilo, agradezco que al menos esta parte del viaje, la más larga y tediosa, esté más calmado. Miro el reloj, aun faltan tres horas para aterrizar, Dolores y Antonio también duermen, por lo que, ya desvelada, cojo la tablet que he dejado encima de la mesa de mi asiento, intentando no moverme demasiado, para que naruto no se despierte y me pongo a leer el final del libro que empecé en el viaje de ida.

Sonrío, es un libro romántico, con un final feliz, de esos que nos gustan a casi todas las mujeres. Por inercia, giro la cabeza para admirar a naruto y me encuentro con su bonita mirada.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas observándome?

—Hace un rato, estabas tan concentrada, imagino que disfrutando de la lectura, no quise molestarte.

Roza su nariz contra mi cuello y me hace estremecer, me besa despacio, haciéndome perder la razón.

—¡Naruto! —siseo, regañándolo.

—Lo siento, pero necesitaba ese contacto…

—Te perdono esta vez, pero que no se repita —contesto intentando ser autoritaria.

—Lo intentaré. Gracias, por estar a mi lado, por tu ayuda, tu apoyo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres perfecta y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, porque te quiero.

«Cualquier día de estos, explosiono y me convierto en aire, como la canción de Mecano...»

—Sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi caso, eres mi pareja, mi novio —recalco—, es lo mínimo. Además yo también te quiero.

«Segunda vez que te lanzas a la piscina en el día de hoy, creo que le estás cogiendo el gustillo a esas palabras, hinata.»

Me acurruco entre sus brazos, que me estrechan con dulzura, me siento en paz y creo que nada ni nadie podrá impedir que se estropee este momento, pero me equivoco. Una azafata inoportuna hace su aparición.

—¿Desean tomar algo los señores? —pregunta posando su mirada coqueta en mi chico.

«¡Sí es mío y solo mío! ¡Quita esa sonrisa seductora o te la borro yo de un plumazo!»

Mi fulminante mirada hace que comience a sentirse incómoda y al no contestar se marche por donde ha venido.

—Nena, a veces me das miedo. He llegado a pensar que saldrían unos rayos laser de tus ojos y la destruirías en segundos.

—¿Yo? —le pregunto intentando no parecer celosa.

—Sí, me encanta verte posesiva…

—Eres mío. Solo mío.

—Soy tuyo y tú eres mía, solo mía.

—Lo soy.

Nos fundimos en un tierno beso y de nuevo me acurruco entre sus brazos. No decimos ni hacemos nada más, solo quedarnos quietos, escuchando el traqueteo del avión y nuestros corazones latir inquietos.

No sé cómo, pero volvemos a quedarnos dormidos. Nos despierta el carraspeo de la azafata.

—Disculpen señores, pero vamos a aterrizar, deben ponerse los cinturones de seguridad.

Mi mirada de odio, lo dice todo.

«¡Parece que disfruta estropeándonos bonitos momentos!»

Nos ponemos el cinturón y en apenas unos minutos tomamos tierra. Desembarcamos con rapidez, naruto no quiere perder tiempo para ir al hospital, es comprensible, esta deseoso de tener más noticias de su hermano. Yo en cambio, estoy un poco triste, no sé si son las hormonas o simplemente es el hecho de que todo se haya estropeado y hayamos tenido que regresar antes de nuestro viaje. Sea lo que sea, no parezco yo.

Antonio y yo nos encargamos de recoger las maletas, mientras naruto ha ido a por un coche de alquiler. Una vez tenemos en nuestro poder el equipaje, le espero, junto con Dolores, que también está muy nerviosa. Naruto apenas tarda unos minutos en llegar, se apodera de su maleta y de la mía. Le sonrío por el detalle. Mete todo el equipaje en el maletero del coche ranchera que ha alquilado y pone rumbo al hospital.

Mis nervios aumentan y aún no sé por qué. Debido a la cantidad de tráfico, tardamos casi media hora en llegar. Aparca el coche y rápidamente, todos nos apeamos del mismo. Intento agarrar la mano de naruto, pero éste acelera el paso y ese gesto me deja un poco fuera de juego.

«Solo está nervioso y deseoso de saber cómo está su hermano.»

Intento no pensar en otra cosa, aunque es cierto que su gesto me ha caído como un jarro de agua. Pregunta en recepción por su hermano, tras esperar un buen rato, nos informan de la planta y sin perder más tiempo nos dirigimos a ella. Naruto ni siquiera me mira en todo el tiempo que estamos esperando a que pueda entrar a la UCI, está ausente y aunque intento acercarme, no consigo que quiera que esté a su lado.

La espera es eterna y cuando le dejan entrar veo que su cuerpo se tensa, nos mira con temor y entra. El escaso tiempo que permanece dentro de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, se me antoja eterno. En cuanto sale, Dolores y yo nos abalanzamos sobre él.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunto.

—Está grave, pero los médicos son optimistas, creen que saldrá adelante, quizás tenga una cojera en la pierna y le pueda quedar alguna pequeña lesión cerebral, pero esperan que no sea así.

—¿Cuándo le pasarán a planta? —inquiere Dolores.

—Aún es pronto… Quieren mantenerle un tiempo más en observación, le tienen sedado.

—Entonces deberíamos ir a casa, instalar a Dolores y a Antonio y descansar, aquí no pintamos nada.

Su gesto se endurece, me mira con reproche.

—Yo voy a quedarme a esperar a que me dejen de nuevo entrar a verlo o a esperar alguna noticia más, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

No sé ni que contestarle, su tono osco me ha dejado sin palabras.

—Como quieras, Dolores, Antonio, si quieren descansar, tengo sitio en mi casa. Si me acompañan,os ayudo a instalaros.

Ambos miran a naruto y tras recibir su aprobación, me deja las llaves del coche. Ni siquiera me molesto en darle un beso de despedida. Dolores le da un fuerte abrazo y Antonio le estrecha la mano.

—Avísame cuando sepas algo… —le espeto cortante.

—si.

Abandonamos el hospital, estoy bastante molesta con su cambio de actitud. No sé por qué motivo se está portando así conmigo. En silencio, conduzco hasta casa, Dolores y Antonio tampoco dicen nada, por lo que el camino se hace bastante pesado, dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

«¡Será capullo! No sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero no voy a permitirle ni un desplante más. Pese a que mis sentimientos ahora son diferentes, no voy a dejar que me trate tan mal, no sin ningún motivo aparente.»

Al llegar a casa, intento alegrarme un poco por ver a Chiqui, que en cuanto me ve, ronronea feliz. Dolores la atusa y en seguida se roza con sus piernas.

—Es un gato muy sociable.

—Es hembra, pero sí, es muy sociable. Ahora si me acompañan, los indicaré cuál es su cuarto.

Les acompaño hasta la habitación donde tengo una cama doble, les hago hueco en el armario y les dejo instalarse. Yo me dirijo a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, seguramente el calor del agua me vendrá bien para ahuyentar el mal estar que ahora mismo tengo.

Dejo el agua correr durante varios minutos, encima de mi cuerpo y siento que me falta naruto, acariciándome, haciéndome sentir como solo él sabe hacerlo. Salgo rápido de la ducha, me envuelvo en el albornoz y me sobresalto al salir de la habitación y ver a Dolores.

—Cielo, estaba pensando en preparar algo para comer. Después si naruto no nos avisa, descansar un poco.

—Claro, están en si casa, aunque no sé si tendremos muchas cosas en la nevera.

—Tranquila, si tienes huevos, patatas y carne, podemos preparar algo estupendo, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, Dolores —le digo un poco alicaída.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es solo…

—Esta nervioso y cansado, no se lo tengas en cuenta, es normal…

—Lo sé…

Me da un fuerte abrazo, que me reconforta y la miro con cariño.

—Gracias… Ahora voy a vestirme, en seguida bajo a ayudarte.

—No, tranquila, descansa. La cocina es cosa mía.

—Como quieras…

Me visto en el más absoluto silencio, pero con la cabeza aturullada de todo lo que está pasando. Creo que quizás, todo esto ha sido un sueño y ahora toca despertar o quizás esté siendo muy dura con él y aunque no quiera admitirlo necesita mi ayuda. Por eso, por cómo me siento, decido escribirle un wasap.

 _Hola guapo, espero que estés bien, te hecho de menos, si quieres puedo ir a hacerte compañía, no quiero que estés solo en estos momentos._

Le mando y espero la respuesta, pero no llega ninguna. Por lo que me dirijo a la cocina, para ver si Dolores necesita mi ayuda. Aunque ya se ha ocupado de encontrar lo necesario y se desenvuelve como si hubiera cocinado toda la vida en ella.

Antonio está sentado en el sofá. Me acerco, imagino que a lo mejor quiere ver la televisión y no sabe.

—Hola, ¿quieres que ponga la tele?

—Tranquila, no suelo verla, es solo que no me gusta estar parado y no sabía que hacer…

—Puedes cortarme el césped —le digo de broma.

—¡Eso está hecho! ¿Dónde tienes el corta césped?

—Tranquilo, que era broma, no es necesario.

—Lo sé, pero me vendría bien para despejarme un poco.

—En serio, no hace falta.

—Esta bien, como quieras… Pero sigue en pie mi oferta para cuando lo necesites.

Le sonrío, es un hombre encantador y servicial, tanto como su mujer, no me extraña nada que naruto les tenga tanto cariño. Son un matrimonio especial. Oigo el sonido de las llaves en la puerta y mi corazón late desbocado. Pero rápidamente se frena al ver a sakura.

—Hola mi niña, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no regresabas el día cinco? —

me pregunta y mira a Antonio sin entender nada.

—Lo siento, debí llamarte pero todo ha ocurrido tan deprisa que no he tenido ni tiempo de pensarlo. Verás…, menma ha tenido un accidente, nos hemos venido en cuanto tuvimos un vuelo.

—Vaya, ¿es grave?

—Bastante. Está en la UCI, naruto está en el hospital.

—Espero que se recupere.

En ese momento sale Dolores de la cocina y Chiqui la sigue.

—Hola, yo soy sakura —dice mi amiga.

—Encantada, cielo. Yo soy Dolores y él es Antonio, mi marido, somos la familia de naruto —comenta sin ahondar mucho más en el tema.

Hechas las presentaciones, charlamos un poco, le cuento todo lo que ha pasado con naruto en suna hasta que nos hemos tenido que venir y también mis preocupaciones.

—Está muy raro. No sé, es como si no fuera él.

—Cariño, es normal, es su hermano, ponte en su lugar, tú no querrías saber nada de nadie.

—Tienes razón…

—Sabes que siempre la tengo —dice en tono de broma y me roba una sonrisa.

—Gracias amiga, te quiero. Eres la mejor. Siempre sabes ayudarme.

—Lo sé, soy la mejor no te lo voy a negar. Yo también te quiero. Ahora los dejo, tengo que ir a comer con sasuke.

—Gracias de nuevo, por todo. Estamos en contacto.

—Claro, mi niña y llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Lo haré.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, se despide de la familia Mendoza y se marcha.

Un impulso me hace mirar el móvil, pero no tengo respuesta. Ayudo con los preparativos a Dolores y los tres nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a comer. Apenas pruebo bocado, estoy inapetente a la vez que molesta con naruto. Sé que está muy estresado, que está alterado por todo lo que ha pasado, pero creo que yo no tengo la culpa.

Al terminar de recoger, me disculpo para retirarme a mi habitación, estoy cansada, aún siento molestias del periodo y no tengo apenas ganas de nada. Le dejo a Antonio un juego de llaves, quiere dar un paseo por la urbanización mientras Dolores se sienta en el sofá a ver un poco la tele. Me tumbo en la cama, escuchando la banda sonora de la película Dirty Dancing. La bonita y sensual voz de Patrick Swayze con la canción She´s like the wind me transporta a un profundo sueño.

 _She's like the wind through my tree_

 _(Ella es como el viento pasando a través de mi)_

 _She rides the night next to me_

 _(Ella cabalga la noche a mi lado)_

 _She leads me through moonlight_

 _(Ella me guía con la luz de luna)_

 _Only to burn me with the sun_

 _(Solo para quemarme con el sol)_

 _She's taken my heart_

 _(Ella robó mi corazón)_

 _But she doesn't know what she's done_

 _(Pero no sabe lo que ha hecho)_

* * *

Me despierto desorientada, miro el reloj y son casi las siete de la tarde, he dormido cuatro horas y siento que mi cuerpo aún está cansado. Miro el teléfono y tengo varios mensajes. Del grupo de las chicas, de sakura y uno de naruto. Me decanto por el suyo.

 _Hola nena, todo sigue igual, las horas se hacen eternas, te echo de menos…_

Suspiro aliviada, al menos unas palabras…, no es mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que vuelva a recobrar un poco el humor. En lugar de contestarle me decanto por llamarle. Al tercer tono, coge la llamada.

—Hola… —dice con voz de agotamiento.

—Hola, te noto cansado.

—Lo estoy, hinata.

—Deberías descansar, no quise que me malinterpretaras cuando dije que no pintábamos nada allí, creo que no te sentó bien.

—La verdad es que no…

—Solo quería decir, que dado a que la UCI tiene un horario de visitas muy estricto, esperar en el hospital a que nos den noticias, es agotador, creo que deberías venir a casa. Si quieres yo puedo quedarme. Aunque el mismo hospital se encarga de llamarte si hay cambios en su estado.

—Lo sé, pero siento que he fallado a mi hermano no estando a su lado, no quiero volver a hacerlo.

—Te entiendo, pero debes descansar, tienes que estar al cien por cien cuando despierte, te va a necesitar y si no descansas no lo estarás.

—Lo pensaré…

—Bien. ¿Has comido algo?

—Un bocadillo en el bar del hospital. ¿Y ustedes?

—Dolores ha preparado algo de comer. Debería ir a comprar comida, pero no soy una experta. Quizás debería llevármela conmigo.

—Eso estaría bien…

—¿Vendrás a dormir?

—No tengo coche…

—Podría ir a buscarte si quieres, porque estarás conmigo que pasar la noche allí no es lo más sensato.

—No, no lo es, pero ¿y si despierta? Va a necesitarme, quiero saber cómo ha sucedido el accidente, el médico dice que le recogió la ambulancia, había chocado contra un árbol. Presentaba signos de alcohol. Todo es por mi culpa… No debería… —Se hace el silencio y trago el nudo que se acaba de formar en mi garganta ante las palabras que sé que vienen ahora —. Hinata, quizás deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Hasta que todo se calme. No quiero hacerle más daño y sé que estar contigo no le hará bien…

No sé ni que contestar a eso, yo no quiero dejarle, quiero estar a su lado, su hermano debe entender que nuestra relación es verdadera…

—Hinata, ¿me has escuchado? —me pregunta un poco nervioso.

—Sí, pero creo que deberíamos hablarlo en persona y sopesando todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

—Esta bien, tomaré un taxi hasta tu casa, no hace falta que vengas, y lo hablaremos.

—Me parece bien. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a preocuparme por Dolores y Antonio, me he acostado porque no me encontraba bien. Hasta luego.

—No te enfades, para mí no ha sido nada fácil tomar esa decisión.

—Sabes lo que pienso, que eres un cobarde y lo mejor será que no vengas a casa, no quiero verte ni ahora ni nunca más. Lo nuestro se ha terminado.

Cuelgo el teléfono y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo y menos que todo se haya acabado. No soy capaz de detener todo los sentimientos que ahora mismo tengo y acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, lloro desconsolada.

Mi llanto parece haber llamado la atención de Dolores que llama a la puerta y tras no contestar entra.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

—Se ha terminado —consigo decir.

—Cariño, ¿qué se ha terminado?

—Lo nuestro, naruto y yo…

—No digas tonterías, forman una bonita pareja.

—Ya no, dice que necesita tiempo y yo voy a darle todo el tiempo del mundo, no quiero volver a verlo, lo siento Dolores, sé que le quieres, pero ahora mismo le odio, por todo lo que he me ha hecho sentir, ha dejado que me enamorara de él y me ha roto el corazón.

—Cielo, debes hablar, pero en persona, no por teléfono. A veces la cosas se dicen de una forma que a lo mejor no es la adecuada, también por la situaciones de estrés... Tienes que admitir que ahora mismo naruto es muy vulnerable.

—Sé que es tu niño, pero no quiere luchar por lo nuestro, no contra su hermano. Ellos se enfadaron, los dos tienen sentimientos hacia mí. Yo elegí a naruto y a menma eso le dolió mucho. Se dijeron cosas muy feas. Ahora no quiere que su hermano esté dolido o molesto con él y lo mejor es cortar de raíz el problema.

—¡Santo cielo! Qué cabezón es este hombre. Tranquila, yo hablaré con él.

—No, Dolores, no quiero que hables con él. Solo quiero olvidarlo, pasar página y ahora mismo ya sé como puedo hacerlo.

—Hinata, habla con él.

—No. Lo siento, pero él ha decidido por los dos, yo tengo que seguir mi vida. Me voy a casa de mis padres. Pueden quedaros estos días en mi casa, ustede se han portado muy bien conmigo, pero lo que sí te pediría, es que cuando yo regrese el día seis, no esten aquí, no es porque no quiera teneros conmigo, es porque no quiero verlo a él e inevitablemente si ustedes están aquí, en algún momento nos cruzaríamos y no quiero eso. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Claro cariño, nos vamos a un hotel hoy mismo.

—No hace falta. Yo me voy ahora a casa de mis padres. No he deshecho aún la maleta así es que solo tengo que arreglarme un poco. Gracias por todo, Dolores.

—Sigo pensando, que deberías darle una oportunidad, que deberían hablar. No se pueden tomar decisiones tan importantes en momentos tan difíciles.

—Tú has podido ver como yo, que no me necesita. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí en el hospital.

—En eso discrepo, tú tampoco te acercaste a él, sé que se portó mal contigo, estabas molesta, pero déjame que te diga una cosa, en toda relación siempre hay algún momento en el que tenemos que tragarnos nuestro orgullo y dar el primer paso aunque sepamos a ciencia cierta que no somos quién debería hacerlo. Llevo muchos años casada, cielo, he tenido que ceder en muchas ocasiones, pero quiero a mi marido y por él haría cualquier cosa. Ahora tienes que pensar si tú quieres tanto a naruto como para hacerlo, esperarle, darle el tiempo que te ha pedido, el que necesita para aclarar sus ideas.

Me quedo callada, no sé que contestar, quizás tenga razón, pero ahora mismo, no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Lo pensaré. Ahora voy a cambiarme y a avisar a mis padres.

Dolores abandona mi habitación, un poco disgustada y yo me visto deprisa, me recojo el pelo y tras bajar la maleta, le indico a Antonio, que imagino que Dolores ya ha puesto al corriente, que retire el coche de alquiler para sacar el mío y marcharme.

—Pueden dejar las llaves en el buzón, ha sido un placer conoceros, sé que quizás sea una cobarde, pero necesito poner distancia para poder pensar con claridad. No os preocupen por la estancia, se quedan en su casa, se los pido como un favor.

—Está bien, hablaremos con naruto, pero no queremos molestar.

—No molestan. Ahora tengo que irme, gracias una vez más por su cariño.

Me abrazo a Dolores que me estrecha fuerte entre sus brazos y al deshacerme de él, veo que corren lágrimas por sus mejillas. Le sonrío y me abrazo a Antonio, esta vez, el abrazo es menos emotivo. Me monto en el coche, conecto el manos libres y cuando salgo a la carretera, llamo a mi madre. Al segundo tono contesta.

—Hija, te va a costar un riñón la llamada desde ese sitio tan lejos que ya ni me acuerdo el nombre.

—Estoy en konoha y más concretamente rumbo a su casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Dirás que no ha pasado, no me apetece hablar mucho por teléfono, lo siento mamá. Nos vemos en un rato y ya te cuento todo con detalle.

—Esta bien hija, pero ve con cuidado. Estos días hay mucha niebla.

—Lo tendré. Un beso, te quiero mamá.

—Y yo a ti.

Cuelgo el teléfono y marco el número de sakura, necesito hablar con ella, desahogarme, siempre me da muy buenos consejos, pero no me lo coge y no insisto. Seguramente esté con sasuke y no quiero molestarlos.

Pongo la radio, necesito escuchar esas canciones que me gustan tanto y que en muchas ocasiones hacen que me olvide por un momento de todo y mi vida transcurra en un mundo paralelo. Una canción de Jon Secada, Ángel, en versión española, me hace llorar sin poder remediarlo.

 _Yo, no veo el futuro prefiero tenerte aquí,_

 _Conmigo, lo necesito así, no pienses,_

 _No pienses en mañana vamos amarnos_

 _Hoy, ahora, este momento vivir_

 _Mi vida yo, trataré de olvidarte,_

 _Pero la luz de tus ojos, brilla_

 _Eres un ángel, que alumbra mi corazón._

* * *

Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de alguien como él y que después me rompería en pedazos el corazón. Pero así es la vida, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde.

«Te dije una y mil veces que tuvieras cuidado, pero no quisiste hacerme caso, solo has vivido un cuento de hadas, un bonito sueño que ha tocado su fin, cuando antes lo afrontes, antes podrás pasar página.»

Pero soy incapaz de no llorar, ahora mismo me siento indefensa, vacía por dentro y cualquier cosa que mi conciencia me diga no puedo hacerle caso, me ha roto el corazón y creo que costará mucho que se vuelva a recomponer.

El teléfono suena, miro en la pantalla de mi manos libres y se trata de naruto, imagino que Dolores ya le ha puesto al corriente, ahora mismo no quiero volver a hablar con él, no quiero saber nada más de la familia uzumaki. Espero que menma se recupere, pero cuanto más tarde en volver al trabajo, más tiempo habrá pasado de todo esto. Porque él ha ganado.

Quería que nos separamos y consciente o inconscientemente lo ha conseguido. Continuo mi camino, otra llamada entra y esta vez se trata de sakura, contesto de inmediato.

—Hola cariño, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Sí, naruto y yo hemos roto, me voy a casa de mis padres.

Rompo a llorar y ella permanece callada hasta que parece que vuelvo a serenarme.

—Hinata, no sé que decirte. Sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, necesitaba contártelo aunque es muy doloroso. Dice que quiere que nos demos un tiempo, para que su hermano se recupere, que estar juntos no le hará ningún bien.

—¡Será tonto!, debe enfrentarse a su hermano, le guste o no eres su novia.

—Ya no, recuerda que se ha terminado.

—Mi niña, ¿han hablado bien de ello?

—Solo por teléfono y no le he dejado hablar apenas, ya había tomado la decisión, ¿qué podía hacer yo?

—Que cabezota eres a veces, amiga, háblalo con él en persona, discutir como adultos, hacerle ver que no es lo correcto.

—Ya da igual. No tiene solución y creo que es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, a la larga se arrepentiría de haber dejado todo por mí, estoy segura.

—Eso no lo sabes, hinata. Habla con él, no dejes las cosas así, sabes que cuando te obcecas no ves más allá. Soy tu amiga y te conozco muy bien. Eres como tu padre, de buen corazón pero muy duros de mollera.

—No quiero, ahora mismo no.

—Hinata, de verdad, sé que te gusta, mucho, incluso diría que te has enamorado de él, ¿vas a dejar que todo se rompa así, de esa forma?

Me quedo en silencio, quizás tenga razón, pero no quiero admitirlo.

—Sí, él me ha pedido tiempo. Yo le doy todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¡Dios, hinata! A veces me exasperas. Te juro que si no hablas con él, iré a casa de tus padres a por ti y te traeré a rastras si hace falta, pero haz el favor de dar la cara y no esconderte como una cobarde tras las faldas de mamá.

—Lo pensaré.

—Mañana quiero una respuesta y espero que sea satisfactoria, así es que no lo pienses mucho.

—No sé si podré dártela.

—Inténtalo. Ahora te dejo que conduzcas y sigas lamentándote de algo que tu solita has destruido, no lo olvides. Te quiero amiga. Un beso.

—Yo también te quiero, un beso.

Cuelgo el teléfono de un humor de perros. No voy a ceder, no voy a rebajarme a él, no cuando sé que es un cobarde, que no quiere enfrentarse a su hermano por miedo a que le rechace por estar a mi lado, porque siendo sincera, eso es lo que tiene. Miedo a que le de un ultimátum.

De nuevo el sonido de mi móvil me distrae de mis pensamientos, vuelve a ser naruto y como no quiero ser una cobarde como dice sakura, decido cogerle el teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres naruto?

—Hinata, no te vayas…

—Lo siento, no voy a quedarme a esperarte toda la vida.

—Vamos a hablarlo, quizás me haya precipitado un poco, necesito verte, tenerte conmigo, menma ha empeorado, está en coma. Por favor regresa, en una hora estoy en tu casa y hablamos…

—Lo siento naruto, pero no soy una marioneta con la que puedas jugar a romper su corazón, ahora quiero estar contigo, ahora nos damos un tiempo.

—Por favor, te lo suplico…

—Adiós, naruto.

De nuevo cuelgo el teléfono y me siento como una puñetera mierda, me ha pedido que regrese, que está pasando un mal momento, mi quiere a su lado, ¿y yo que he hecho? Abandonarle.

«Lo has empeorado, hinata.»

Vuelvo a llorar y no sé ni como consigo llegar una hora más tarde a casa de mis padres. Llamo a la puerta y al verme en un estado deplorable, mi padre me estrecha entre sus brazos y me hace entrar en casa. Durante una hora, no hago más que llorar, himpar y volver a llorar. Soy una verdadera estúpida, una cabezota y desde luego una inconsciente, porque he dejado al amor de mi vida, cuando más me necesitaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	20. Capitulo 20: Entrar en razon

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Entrar en razón_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando parece que ya no me quedan más lágrimas, mi madre, un poco asustada por mi estado, se sienta al lado de mi padre y al mío.

—Sé que se trata de naruto e imagino que habrán roto la relación, pero hija dime algo que estoy padeciendo lo insufrible.

—Menma mi jefe y su hermano gemelo —Veo estupefacción en su cara por el dato que le estoy desvelando—, ha tenido un accidente, le operaron de vida o muerte, regresamos de suna y desde que lo hemos hecho, ha estado distante incluso arisco conmigo.

—Es normal hija, es su hermano. —Me interrumpe mi madre.

—Me fui a casa con Dolores y Antonio, el matrimonio que cuida de su casa y que son como una familia para él. Me acosté y cuando me desperté le llamé. Me dijo que quizás deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Ellos discutieron por mí hace unos días, antes de marcharnos a suna.

—¡Madre mía! Esto parece una de esas novelas que ve tu madre — exclama mi padre.

—¡No me digas más! Le has dado tiempo, todo, ¿me equivoco? — expone mi madre.

—No…

—Hija, conociendo el temperamento que te gastas, igual que el de tu padre, —Éste le mira enfadada— imagino que no has sido nada considerada con él, después de cómo lo está pasando.

—No…

—Desde luego hinata, lo tuyo es increíble. De verdad. Debes arreglar las cosas, no estarías así si no le quisieras…

—Lo sé mamá, me ha llamado hace un rato y he conseguido estropearlo todo aún más.

—¿De verdad hija?, ilumíname.

—Me ha dicho que volviera, que me necesitaba, que menma había empeorado, había entrado en coma.

—¿Y qué le has contestado? —Voy a responder pero ella se anticipa—. No me digas más, le has dicho que no y ahora te arrepientes por eso estás así. ¿A quién narices habrás salido con este temperamento?, a mí no, desde luego. Al tonto de tu padre.

—¡Oye! Que estoy de cuerpo presente.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que es la realidad, son unos tontos y a veces no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen a los demás con sus actos.

—Hija, aunque no quiera admitirlo, tu madre tiene toda la razón, deberías volver, arreglar las cosas.

—No creo que me encuentre capacitada para conducir.

—Yo te llevaré y me aseguraré de que arreglas las cosas con ese chico, además yo también debería pedirle disculpas. No me porté bien con él cuando estuvo aquí.

—No sé…

—Hinata, ahora mismo te vas a ir a arreglar las cosas con naruto y no vuelvas a esta casa sin haberlas solucionado. No es una broma.

—¡Mamá!

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que ese chico es ahora lo más importante, así es que no quiero que luego te arrepientas cuando sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Esta bien! —contesto desganada.

—Hanabi, coge algo de ropa, nos vamos a konoha.

—¿Pero si mañana es noche vieja?

—Me da lo mismo, pero hasta que mi hija no arregle las cosas con naruto, no vamos a regresar, así es que date prisa, cuanto antes salgamos antes regresaremos.

—Pero, ¿mi coche?

—Ya veremos como te lo llevamos, ahora no pienses en eso. Lo único que tienes que tener en mente, es cómo le vas a pedir perdón a naruto. Nada más.

Resignada, espero a que mi madre haga una pequeña maleta, nos montamos en el coche familiar y ponemos rumbo a mi casa. Mi madre no deja de repetirme una y mil veces que soy tonta durante todo el camino. Me está colmando la paciencia.

«¡Te lo tienes merecido! Menos mal que a ellos les has hecho caso.»

Al llegar a casa, mi corazón se encoge, no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a él o a lo que me espera. Porque siendo sincera, ni siquiera sé si estará aquí. Es posible que al finalizar mi llamada haya decidido quedarse en el hospital.

—Vamos hija, ¿a qué esperas para enfrentarte a tu destino?

—Tengo miedo… Si ahora vuelve a rechazarme, no sé que haría…

—Como el que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra y cae, volver a levantarse, ser insistente y demostrarle que te necesita en su vida.

«¡Es ahora o nunca!»

Meto la llave en la puerta y mi corazón se acelera, está todo a oscuras y en silencio, son casi las doce de la noche, imagino que Dolores y Antonio están dormidos, por los que encendemos las luces y hacemos el menor ruido posible, mis padres deciden quedarse en el salón y me incitan a ir a mi dormitorio. Imagino que si está en casa, estará descansando.

—Vamos hija, no pierdas más el tiempo —susurra mi madre al verme dudar.

Despacio, subo las escaleras, doy un largo suspiro y abro la puerta de mi habitación con cuidado. Mi corazón late desbocado al comprobar que está tumbado en mi lado de la cama. Dormido. Me acerco silenciosamente a él, necesito verle antes de enfrentarme a lo que voy a hacer. Está vestido con la ropa que llevaba hoy. Le acaricio la mejilla y se despierta.

—Hinata, no eres real —sisea.

—Naruto, sí lo soy, estoy aquí. Lo siento…

Se levanta como un resorte y me abraza con tanta fuerza que creo que me voy a quedar sin respiración de un momento a otro.

—Nena, te quiero, perdóname, soy un cobarde.

—Perdóname tú a mi, por abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas — digo entre sollozos.

—La culpa es mía, solo mía. Porque no sé en que momento, pensé que sería lo mejor…

Vuelve a estrecharme entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo tiembla totalmente.

—Nena, no llores, por favor. No quería hacerte daño, no sabía…Todo esto es culpa mía, no debí enamorarme de ti, pero lo hice y no te puedo sacar ni un minuto de mi cabeza. Pensé que apartándote de mi lado, menma mejoraría y me querría como un hermano. Soy un idiota, un verdadero estúpido.

—No lo eres, tienes miedo a perderlo, pero el accidente no es culpa tuya…

—Sí lo es, no he hecho las cosas bien, ninguna. Sé que no es culpa tuya, solo mía, pero no estuve con él en nochebuena, nos marchamos a suna en lugar de arreglar las cosas… Si muere, no podré perdonármelo jamás.

—No va a morir, ya lo verás.

—Esta mal, hinata —dice con lágrimas en los ojos—. Los médicos me han dicho que me ponga en lo peor. Así si las cosas mejoran seremos afortunados.

—Lo siento… Yo también me siento culpable… Además debí estar contigo, darte el tiempo que necesitabas…

—En el momento en el que me dijiste que habíamos terminado, supe que me había equivocado, tardé en reaccionar, pero me di cuenta que la solución no es huir de los problemas es afrontarlos y, quiera o no menma, tú ahora eres mi pareja y tiene que aceptarlo.

Nos fundimos de nuevo en un abrazo que me reconforta. Disipa todas mis dudas y calma mi acelerado corazón.

—¡Ejem, ejem! —Un carraspeo de mi madre nos saca de nuestra burbuja —Hinata, ¿está todo bien? Quiero irme a casa.

—Buenas noches, hanabi.

—Buenas noches, naruto, ¿qué tal te encuentras? Bueno menuda pregunta, sabes que nos tienes para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, ahora estoy mejor.

—Me alegra.

—Mamá, pueden quedarnos en casa. Cambio las sábanas para que duerman aquí. Naruto y yo nos vamos al hospital. —Éste me mira con ternura y me agarra la mano con fuerza—. No quiero que vayan de nuevo en carretera a estas horas.

—Se lo diré a papá, la verdad es que estaba cansado, se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá.

Mi madre sale de la habitación, mientras naruto y yo nos disponemos a cambiar las sábanas.

—Gracias, nena.

—¿Por qué?

—Por venir, por querer estar a mi lado y por lo del hospital. Pero puedes quedarte tú.

—Quiero acompañarte, pero si no quieres que vayamos tan pronto al hospital, podemos ir a un hotel. Como sabes no tengo más camas en casa y no quiero que mis padres se vayan a estas horas.

—Aceptamos barco, como animal acuático —dice y le regalo una de mis sonrisas.

—Te quiero, naruto. —Me abrazo a él y permanecemos así un rato hasta que mi padre nos interrumpe.

—Hija, nos quedamos en tu casa, si no es molestia, estoy bastante agotado. Naruto, un placer volver a verte, espero que puedas perdonarme por lo del otro día, sé que mi hija va a ser muy feliz a tu lado.

—Gracias señor, a la pregunta que me hizo, tengo que responderle que sí, estoy enamorado de hinata.

Mi padre le da un fuerte abrazo y mi corazón no puede ser más feliz. Los dos hombres que ahora más quiero, unidos.

—Será mejor que se duerman papá, mañana vendremos a verlos antes de que se vayan.

—Perfecto.

Mi madre hace acto de presencia con la mini maleta que ha traído, les doy un beso, naruto estrecha la mano de mi padre, se despide también con dos besos de mi madre y nos marchamos.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo? —le pregunto al ver su cara de cansancio.

—No, tranquila. Aunque me vendría bien que me digas a qué hotel vamos.

—Pongo la dirección en el GPS.

Hago lo que le digo y la voz de la señorita del aparato comienza a guiarle. Al llegar al hotel, cercano al hospital, nos alojamos en una suite. Subimos a la misma y cuando entramos, nos besamos con fervor. Naruto comienza a deshacerse de mi ropa y acariciar todo mi cuerpo. Hasta que le freno.

—Sigo con el periodo —digo mordiéndome el labio—, pero puedo recompensarte yo de otra manera. —Comienzo a bajar la cremallera de sus vaqueros pero él me frena.

—No lo necesito, ahora solo quiero besarte y descansar entre tus brazos.

Nos besamos, ahora mismo, no necesitamos nada más, solo con nuestros cuerpos juntos, somos felices. Nos desvestimos, ambos nos quedamos en ropa interior y metiéndonos en la cama, continuamos prodigándonos miles de besos.

—Te amo hinata. Eres mía, solo mía.

—Soy tuya, solo tuya y tú eres mío, solo mío.

—Por siempre jamás.

Sellamos el pacto con un tierno beso y posa su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Gracias de nuevo, nena. Estaba perdido.

Deposita un dulce y suave beso en el cuello que me hace estremecer.

—Debemos descansar un poco. Mañana tenemos que ir al hospital a afrontar lo que el destino quiera darnos. Después iremos a tu casa a presentar a nuestras familias.

—Tienes razón, pero ten fe. Estoy segura que menma mejorará.

—¡Ojalá sea cierto!

Acaricio su mejilla y poco a poco noto como su cuerpo se va relajando, hasta sumirse en un profundo sueño. Intento hacer lo mismo, pero todo lo vivido hoy hacen que mi sueño desaparezca y comience a rezar. Hace años que no lo hago, pero ahora solo quiero pedir por menma, aunque siendo egoísta, ya no solo por él, sino porque sé que naruto no podría afrontar la pérdida de su hermano.

El cansancio poco a poco va haciendo acto de presencia y al final después de casi una hora desde que él se ha dormido, me sumo en un profundo sueño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me encanta que les guste mi historia ya quedan pocos capitulos**_

 _ **nos vemos**_

 _ **bye**_

 _ **ttebayo**_


	21. Capitulo 21: Preparativos

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Preparativos**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto me despierta rozando sus labios en mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encienda en décimas de segundo. Le miro y sonrío.

—Buenos días, nena. Tenemos que movernos. Son las siete. A las ocho es la primera visita en la UCI quiero estar allí, espero que al menos se haya producido algún cambio, para mejor.

—Buenos días, guapo. Seguro que sí —digo dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos fijamente, deseándonos con la mirada, pero sin hacer absolutamente nada.

—Cuando se termine tu periodo voy a cobrarme todo lo que me debes —expone ladino.

—Sabes que podría complacerte… —respondo lasciva.

—Y yo a ti sin tener que penetrarte. Sé lo que consigo con un simple beso, tu cuerpo se estremece con mi contacto.

Comenzamos a besarnos, nos deseamos y su contacto me perturba de tal manera que necesito que me toque. Se deshace de mi sujetador y acaricia mis pechos. Por encima de mis braguitas toca mi sexo deseoso de contacto, mientras le quito el calzoncillo y acaricio su prominente erección. Mi mano se mueve con maestría, masturbándolo, él en cambio besa mis pechos despacio, pero con caricias que mi cuerpo desea y recibe perturbado por lo que me está haciendo sentir. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se excita, me encantaría poder fundirnos en uno solo, pero esta vez no es posible.

Sigo acariciando su pene, con movimientos certeros que hacen que todo su cuerpo se tense. Se deshace de mi mano, se tumba encima de mí y roza su pene contra mi sexo mientras lame y succiona mis pezones, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con deseo. Sus movimientos, igual que si me estuviera embistiendo, me vuelve loca, mi sexo comienza a palpitar y a notar un orgasmo, que si bien no es como cuando está dentro de mí, no puedo negar que es delicioso y me hace enloquecer de pasión. Ricardo sigue moviéndose hasta que jadeando llega a su clímax.

Jamás nadie me había regalado un orgasmo de esta forma sin tocar apenas mi sexo.

—Nena, ¿te ha gustado?

—Sí, ha sido diferente pero fantástico.

—Tengo ganas de adentrarme en ti, pero hasta que tu querido periodo menstrual no se retire no puedo hacer mucho más.

—Has hecho suficiente, créeme.

—Me alegro. Ahora vamos a ducharnos. Creo que desayunaremos después, sino no nos dará tiempo. Una preciosa mujer siempre me enreda para que pierda la razón.

Marca una sonrisa de triunfador y le muerdo el cuello.

—¡Ay! Nena…

—Eso te pasa por decir que soy yo la que siempre te lía. Creo que nos liamos los dos, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno… —Vuelvo a morderlo con más cariño esta vez y asiente.

—A la ducha señorita. No me haga perder más el tiempo.

Me agarra y me eleva, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y rodeo su cuello con mis manos. En la ducha del hotel, nos prodigamos miles de caricias que de nuevo encienden nuestros cuerpos, pero esta vez, con el agua un poco más fría de lo que normalmente yo utilizo, hacemos que ese calentura se desvanezca.

Una vez vestidos, abonamos la cuenta del hotel, dejando las cosas en el coche y cruzamos la calle para ir al hospital. Mi cuerpo tiembla al entrar y recordar el día anterior, pero una caricia en la mejilla me devuelve a la realidad.

Al subir a la UCI, Ricardo habla con el personal encargado para ver si hay algún cambio. El médico que atiende menma, sale a hablar con nosotros. Yo estrecho con fuerza su mano para inculcarle todo mi apoyo.

—Buenos días, naruto, señorita. Su hermano ha mejorado un poco esta noche, sus constantes son estables, pero continua en coma. Solo nos queda esperar…

—Gracias, ¿puedo entrar a verlo?

—Por supuesto. Sabe que solo diez minutos.

Naruto entra en la UCI mientras yo espero, nerviosa. Toda esta situación me hace pensar que parte de su accidente es culpa mía.

«Hinata, no es culpa tuya, que condujera borracho es solo culpa suya.»

Sentada con la mirada perdida en el suelo, no me doy cuenta que naruto se ha sentado a mi lado, hasta que me agarra la mano.

—¿Qué tal está?

—Ya has oído al médico. Me gustaría pedirte una cosa, hinata.

—Lo que quieras —le contesto.

—En la siguiente visita, entra tú, quizás…

Trago saliva, nerviosa. No sé si voy a estar preparada para eso, pero no se lo niego. Lo haré por él.

—Esta bien, ahora vayamos a casa.

—Será lo mejor.

—He estado pensando que quizás, si hablo con mis padres, podríamos celebrar la noche vieja en mi casa, así estaríamos todos juntos.

—¡Eso es una gran idea, nena! —Me besa y me agarra por la cintura dándome una vuelta ante la atenta mirada de las enfermeras de la planta.

—Bájame, haz el favor, nos está mirando todo el mundo.

—Esta bien, me gusta mucho la idea. A ver qué dicen tus padres.

Aunque también podíamos ir a la casa de mis padres, entre las pertenencias de menma que me han entregado, están las llaves. Allí hay sitio suficiente y si quieren pueden quedarse todos a dormir. Estaremos más cerca del hospital también…

—Me parece una idea estupenda, ahora vayamos a hablar con mis padres a ver qué les parece a ellos.

Salimos del hospital rumbo a Alovera. El villancico de Mariah Carey All I want for Christmas is you, comienza en la radio.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need_

 _(No quiero mucho por Navidad sólo hay una cosa que necesito)_

 _I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree._

 _(No pienso en los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad)_

 _I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

 _(Sólo te quiero a ti para mí, más de lo que tú puedes creer)_

 _Make my wish come true… all I want for Christmas is you._

 _(Haz mi sueño realidad… todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú.)_

Cuando concluye, naruto me agarra la mano y me mira con ternura.

—Siento lo mismo que lo que dice la canción, yo solo te necesito y te quiero a ti por Navidad y para el resto de mi vida.

Su declaración me hace estremecer, la facilidad que tiene para decir cosas bonitas siempre en el momento apropiado, me deja sin palabras.

—Me pasa lo mismo, gracias por perdonarme.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, debería dártelas yo a ti, pese a que quise finalizar lo nuestro, fuiste muy valiente y te enfrentaste a mí, me hiciste ver que eres lo que necesito.

Me acerco y le beso en la mejilla, sin que quite la vista de la carretera. Al llegar a casa, aún con los sentimientos a flor de piel, mis padres están en la cocina charlando con Dolores y Antonio. Veo alegría en la cara de todos. Dolores se levanta y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Cielo, me alegra que estés de vuelta y recapacitaras…

—Gracias, aunque todo se lo debo a mis padres que me hicieron ver lo que yo no quería.

—Lo sé, tu madre me lo ha contado —sisea—, es encantadora.

—Gracias.

Saludamos a todos con dos besos y me siento al lado de mi padre, que me estrecha entre sus brazos mientras naruto dispone unos cafés para los dos.

—¿Cómo está menma? —le pregunta Antonio.

—Sigue estable pero no hay cambios destaca bles en su estado.

—Verás como pronto mejora —expone Dolores.

El desayuno transcurre comentándoles nuestros planes. Mi padre, un poco reacio a nuestra propuesta, al final cede, mi madre comienza a llamar a mis hermanos, para organizarlo todo. La veo emocionada, imagino que no esperaba que pasara este día con ellos.

Mis padres, Dolores y Antonio, deciden marcharse hasta Aranjuez, para poder traer mi coche de vuelta, además de ayudarles con todos los preparativos. Naruto le indica la dirección de su casa a mi padre y le entrega las llaves. Nosotros vamos a ir a las doce de nuevo al hospital, para después comer algo en la ciudad y esperar a la siguiente visita, a las seis de la tarde. Después acudiremos a la casa de Alcalá para ayudar con los preparativos.

—Me siento muy feliz por celebrar todos juntos esta noche.

—Me alegro, sé que te gustará, piensa que estamos las dos familias, solo falta menma, espero que pronto se recupere y quiera formar parte de esto.

—Yo también lo ansío, necesito que me perdone por quedarme contigo, sé que no lo entiendes, pero pienso que el accidente es culpa mía. Si yo no le hubiera robado a su chica, si no nos hubiéramos ido…

Yo también me siento culpable, pero el único responsable de su imprudencia, ha sido él, tengo que hacérselo ver de una vez por todas.

—No tienes la culpa, además no le robaste nada, recuerda que yo no era suya. Ni siquiera sé si en algún momento, si tú no hubieras aparecido, lo sería.

—Sé sincera. ¿Lo pensaste alguna vez?

Me pone en una tesitura, no quiero que se enfade con mi respuesta, pero tengo que decirle la verdad.

—Sí, me atraía físicamente, aunque no puedo obviar su forma de ser, nunca pensé en nada más que un simple encuentro sexual de una noche… Son guapísimos, parecen modelos y cualquier mujer en su sano juicio desearía un hombre como ustedes a su lado, pero él, su carácter y que era, bueno es mi jefe, no me dejaba muchas más opciones. Aunque yo nunca le di pie a que pensara que me atraía.

—Gracias, me duelen un poco tus palabras, me hubiera gustado que no fuera así, pero debo admitir que necesitaba tu sinceridad.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero quería ser sincera. —Le abrazo, sé que necesita mi cariño, estar a mi lado. Tiene una batalla moral muy grande con lo sucedido.

—Hinata, ¿estás segura que no le deseas?

—Muy segura, el único hombre al que deseo eres tú.

El sonido de mi teléfono me libera de la conversación. Se trata de mi amiga sakura.

—Debo contestar.

—Claro, estaré en la cocina preparando más café.

—Gracias —le digo besándolo.

Cojo el teléfono al cuarto tono.

—Hola guapa.

—¡Hola corazón! Me parece que te noto muy feliz, ¿estás con tu chico de nuevo?

—Sí. Mis padres me obligaron a venir y a arreglar las cosas.

—¡Bien por tus padres!

—Tenías razón, siento ser tan tonta.

—Hinata, sabes que me gusta ser sincera contigo, era lo que tenías que hacer. Sé que lo que sientes por él es muy intenso y pese que llevan poco tiempo juntos, se ha convertido en algo especial, por lo que tienes que luchar.

—Es verdad, es muy intenso.

—¿Qué tal está menma?

—Ayer por la noche entró en coma, los médicos siguen siendo optimistas, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Naruto quiere que entre hoy a verlo…

—¿Y por qué no?

—Sakura, no sé, no me apetece, me siento culpable de su accidente.

—No digas tonterías, tú no eres culpable.

—Creo que sí. Aunque también naruto se siente culpable. Dice que si no estuviera conmigo, si nos hubiéramos quedado…

—Fue el destino, nada más. No es culpa de nadie. Además por lo que me dijiste iba borracho. Si de alguien es la culpa es suya. No se debe conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Eso es cierto, pero imagino que su estado de embriaguez se debía a nosotros.

—No lo sabes. Además todos conocemos a menma, le va la fiesta y el alcohol, no tiene por qué tener ningún otro motivo.

—Quizás tengas razón…

—Tengo razón y no quiero que pienses en nada más y dile a tu chico de mi parte que él tampoco es culpable.

—Gracias por animarme, te quiero amiga.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?

—Mis padres vinieron conmigo ayer por la noche, al final se nos ha ocurrido organizar todo en la casa de los padres de naruto y menma. Así estaremos todos juntos.

—¡Qué buena idea! Me alegro. Nosotros al final vamos a casa de mis padres. Espero que lo pasemos bien.

—Seguro que sí, necesitamos un poco de alegría después de estos dos días.

—Claro, seguro que sí. Bueno niña, te dejo, mañana hablamos. Un beso.

—Un beso.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me siento un poco mejor de ánimos; como siempre sakura, consigue hacerme sonreír y al verme naruto también sonríe.

—¡Me encanta tu sonrisa!

—A mí tus marcas en la mejillas, guapo.

Tras varios besos nos sentamos a tomar el café y ponemos rumbo de nuevo al hospital.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar al hospital, todo mi cuerpo comienza a tensarse. No me apetece mucho entrar, ni siquiera sé qué le voy a decir. Pero se lo he prometido a naruto, no puedo fallarle. Subimos a la UCI y cuando podemos entrar, me agarra de la mano.

—Gracias, por hacer esto por mí, quiero ver si contigo despierta, quizás…

—No creo que dependa de nadie, simplemente es su cuerpo el que ha reaccionado así.

—No perdemos nada…

—Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo. —Le beso en los labios y me voy con la enfermera.

Tras ponerme una bata, un gorro y unas calzas, me conduce hasta su cama. Al verlo mi cuerpo se estremece, tiene toda la cara amoratada, los ojos hinchados. Le han rapado el pelo y tiene vendada la cabeza.

«¡Santo cielo! Está para el arrastre.»

Me acerco un poco, le cojo la mano que no tiene escayolada y comienzo a hablarle:

—Hola, menma, soy hinata —consigo decir, pues las palabras no me salen de todo lo que ahora mismo siento, una mezcla de nervios y arrepentimiento.

Me tomo unos minutos para serenarme antes de continuar hablando.

—Naruto y yo necesitamos que te recuperes, que despiertes, porque si no lo haces, estaremos toda la vida pensando que tu accidente ha sido culpa nuestra. Sé que estás enfadado con nosotros, quizás no hicimos las cosas bien, pero debes de darnos tu bendición y seguir adelante. Estamos enamorados, no lo hemos provocado, ha surgido y siento que te duela, pero la vida no siempre es como nosotros queremos que sea. Quiero que sepas que ahora eres algo más que mi jefe, eres el hermano de mi novio y te aprecio, pero no puedo sentir nada más por ti. Espero que lo entiendas.

Durante el resto del tiempo que puedo permanecer en la sala, me limito a estar en silencio, con su mano sujeta por la mía. Cuando es la hora de marcharme, le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla y me despido de él.

—Adiós, menma, espero que nos des pronto el mejor regalo para este nuevo año que va a comenzar.

Las lágrimas se agolpan por salir en mis ojos y antes de abandonar la sala tengo que secarlas para que naruto no me vea así. En cuanto salgo, naruo me estrecha entre sus brazos, inculcándome la paz que ahora necesito.

—Nena, gracias, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti hacer esto.

—Lo he hecho por ti, aunque también necesitaba pedirle perdón a él, necesitaba decirle que lo que nosotros sentimos, es verdadero y que debe darnos su beneplácito para seguir adelante.

—Yo también se lo he pedido, ¿crees que podrá dárnoslo?

—Eso espero…

—Ahora lo mejor es dar un paseo hasta la hora de comer…

—Sí, será lo mejor.

En silencio, salimos del hospital agarrados de la mano y nos dirigimos al centro, el ambiente es espectacular, imagino que es gente preparándose para la noche o celebrando que este año termina.

La mañana trascurre deprisa, tras hablar con mi madre para preguntarle por los preparativos, decidimos comer algo para después comprar algunas cosas que me ha pedido. Al ser más gente, necesita más comida y con lo exagerada que es, mañana comeremos sobras.

A las seis de la tarde, tras concluir las compras, regresamos al hospital. No hay ningún cambio en el estado de menma y una vez finalizada la hora de visita, nos encaminamos hacia la casa de sus padres para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena.

Naruto está un poco ausente durante el viaje, imagino que esperaba que mi visita diera algún resultado y no ha sido así.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto acariciando su brazo.

—Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado que se hubiera despertado para poder felicitarle el año nuevo.

—Aún hay tiempo… No desesperes.

—Tienes razón, gracias cariño.

Llegamos a casa de sus padres, el gentío está asegurado, ya están mis hermanos, mis cuñadas y sobrinos. Dolores y mi madre están encargadas de la cena. Estoy seguro que harán una cena espectacular, las dos son muy buenas cocineras.

—Hola a todos —digo cuando entramos por la puerta.

Mi sobrina, se lanza a mis brazos y pese a que aún recuerdo que me traicionó el día de Navidad, no puedo obviar lo mucho que la quiero. Después se abraza a naruto.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿qué tal los juguetes de papá Noel?

—Martin me ha doto uno.

—Vaya con Martin —le contesto—. Tendremos que pedírselo de nuevo a los Reyes Magos.

—¡Ziiiiii!

Jugamos un poco con los niños, tras saludar a mis hermanos, mi padre y a Antonio. Pasados unos minutos, dejo a naruto con los hombres y me voy a la cocina con las cosas que hemos comprado.

—Hola —digo de forma generalizada.

Mis cuñadas, se acercan a besarme, cosa que no me apetece pero que hago por ser cordial, después saludo a mi madre y por último a Dolores que me da un fuerte abrazo.

—He traído todo lo que me habias pedido. ¿Con qué nos van a deleitar esta noche?

—Hija, hemos preparado un asado, Dolores se ha encargado de la salsa, canapés, embutido y algo de marisco.

—¿No piensan que es mucha comida? —digo al ver la gran cocina repleta de platos.

—¡Como siempre! —expone mi cuñada.

—Mejor que sobre a que falte comida —comenta mi madre un poco enfada por el comentario de mi cuñada —. Por cierto cariño, ¿vas a cenar con esa ropa?

—Que le pasa a mi ropa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta. ¿No estoy presentable para ustedes? —pregunto un poco enfadada.

—Hija, todos hemos venido un poco más elegantes para recibir el año nuevo.

—Mamá, creo que eso da igual… —contesto ofuscada.

—Cielo, no te enfades con tu madre. Si quieres puedes ir a casa a cambiarte, no hace falta que nos ayudes…

Malhumorada salgo de la cocina, mi madre siempre sabe cómo estropear un momento. Me acerco a naruto que está charlando con mi padre y Antonio.

—Mi madre dice que si voy a cenar con esta ropa —le susurro—, quizás tendríamos que ir a casa. Si no te apetece iré sola.

—No, te acompaño —responde.

—No le hagas mucho caso a tu madre, ha tomado un par de copas de vino con Dolores…

—Si no voy a cambiarme no va a dejar de decírmelo en toda la cena.

—En eso tienes razón, pues vayan chicos.

—¡Ser buenos! —grita mi hermano y yo le fulmino con la mirada.

En dirección a casa, no puedo evitar poner la radio, la música me encanta y necesito un poco de alegría para calmar mi enfado. Naruto sonríe y sube el volumen al escuchar la canción.

 _So many advantages given up today_

 _(Tantas ventajas dejadas hoy)_

 _So many songs we forgot to play_

 _(Tantas canciones nos olvidamos de tocar)_

 _So many dreams swinging out of the blue_

 _(Tantos sueños colgando del cielo)_

 _Oh let it come true_

 _(Oh déjalo realizarse)_

Cuando suena el estribillo, me doy cuenta de que se trata de la canción Forever young, aunque no recuerdo el nombre del grupo.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —le pregunto cuando finaliza, no he querido molestarte, porque la ha cantado con todo su corazón, imagino que le gusta mucho.

—¿El grupo? —Asiento—. Alphaville, es una canción que me gusta mucho, porque me recuerda una situación de mi vida muy feliz; mi madre solía ponernos música de los ochenta, y esta canción en especial, la bailábamos mucho los dos. Por eso me gusta tanto la música de esa época, mi madre solía bailar con nosotros y nos hacía escucharla siempre cuando estábamos en casa.

Sin darme casi cuenta, hemos llegado a mi casa. Mi coche está ya en el garaje y subimos agarrados de la mano.

—Nena, tengo tantas ganas de ti… —Me acorrala cuando cierro la puerta.

—Mañana…, imagino…, el periodo me suele durar tres o cuatro días.

—Te prometo que te voy a secuestrar y no te voy a dejar salir de la habitación en todo el día.

—Tenemos muchas más cosas que hacer —le digo intentando escabullirme de la prisión en la que me tiene sometida, entre sus brazos.

—¡Me vuelves loco! A veces pienso que todo lo que siento no es real, que no es posible haber conocido a alguien como tú y enamorarme perdidamente.

—A mi me pasa lo mismo. Pero ahora vamos a cambiarnos y estar presentables para la cena. Prometo que mañana te recompensaré.

—Te tomo la palabra… —Deposita uno de sus besos haciéndome perder la razón y me deja libre.

Me pongo un vestido negro escotado en la espalda, la chaqueta de lentejuelas que me compré con unos zapatos de tacón, me recojo el pelo dejando algún mechón suelto y me maquillo un poco. Al salir del baño, le veo, se ha puesto un traje. Me muerdo el labio inferior, me encanta como le sientan. Estoy acostumbrada a ver a menma vestir de traje, pero a naruto es la primera vez, debo reconocer que está de lo más sexy.

—¡Estás muy guapo!

—¡Tú estás perfecta! No sé si voy a poder resistirme en toda la cena a no tocarte.

—Tendrás que intentarlo, tenemos a toda la caballería con nosotros.

Nos reímos por la ocurrencia, me toma de la mano y tras coger algo de ropa para mañana, ponemos rumbo a casa de sus padres. A llegar, mi padre nos recibe con cara de asombro.

—¿Estaremos presentables para mamá? —le pregunto con sorna.

—Estan muy guapos, hija.

—Gracias, papá.

Saludo a mis hermanos con la mano y agarrada de la mano de naruto, nos dirigimos a la cocina. Dolores al vernos se pone las manos en la boca.

—¡Santo cielo! Están guapísimos.

—¿Mamá así o necesitas un vestido de gala? —le digo un poco enfadada.

—Hija, no te enfades, están muy guapos, mejor así. Ahora será mejor que salgan de la cocina, no me gustaría que se manchan.

Tomamos una copa de vino con mis hermanos, charlando amistosamente. Sin darnos cuenta, son las diez y media, todo está dispuesto en el gran salón y poco a poco nos vamos sentando según las indicaciones de mi madre. Naruto está al lado de Antonio y por su puesto también al mío.

Al sentarme, la abertura de mi vestido hace que se vea mi muslo, él lo acaricia con disimulo y siento que va a torturarme durante toda la noche con sus caricias. De nuevo la cena es familiar y muy entrañable, todos estamos felices, aunque de vez en cuando, veo a naruto perdido en sus pensamientos, imagino que pensando en menma. Le agarro de su mano y me sonríe.

Está a punto de llegar las campanadas, hemos recogido todos los platos y dispuesto las uvas en unos cuencos. Mi hermano se encarga de descorchar el champán y la sidra. Estamos de pie, esperando la llegada del nuevo año con un solo propósito en mi mente.

«¡Solo deseo que menma despierte!»

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —me sorprende naruto.

—Estaba pensando, espero que no te moleste, que el deseo para este nuevo año, es que tu hermano despierte. Nosotros estamos bien y estoy segura que vamos a luchar contra viento y marea para que siga siendo así, ahora solo deseo eso, porque sé que a ti te haría feliz y tu felicidad es mi felicidad.

—Te amo, nena. Eres perfecta. —Veo que una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y la recojo con mi dedo, sin que nadie se percate de ese momento tan íntimo entre los dos.

—Yo también te amo. Ahora vamos a prepararnos, mis hermanos no dejan de hacer bromas para que nos atragantemos con las uvas.

Todo está dispuesto para las campanadas, cuando comienzan, mi hermano inicia sus bromas, Dolores no puede parar y casi suelta todas las que tiene en la boca ante la atenta y ofuscada mirada de su marido. Naruto y yo conseguimos con éxito comernos las doce, a mi madre le han sobrado dos y a Dolores casi la mitad.

Naruto y yo nos damos un beso para comenzar el año. Todos brindamos por el año nuevo, por que nos traiga lo mejor. La celebración está comenzando cuando el sonido del móvil de naruto y su grave voz hace que todos nos callemos.

—¡Es del hospital!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	22. Capitulo 22: Recibiendo noticias

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Todo por un beso_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Recibiendo noticias_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El silencio se apodera del salón, naruto casi temblando descuelga el teléfono ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¿Dígame? Sí soy yo, ¡aja! Sí. Perfecto. Ahora mismo voy para allá. Muchas gracias.

Con la sonrisa dibujada en su boca, todos le miramos expectantes, aunque por su gesto parecen buenas noticias.

—¡Menma ha despertado del coma! —Me lanzo a abrazarlo y me recibe con los brazos abiertos.

Nos prodigamos miles de besos de alegría, todos quieren darle la enhorabuena. Uno a uno, primero Dolores y Antonio; después mis padres, hermanos y cuñados, le abrazan inculcándole la alegría que nos provoca a todos la buena noticia. Una vez finalizados nuestras muestras de cariño, naruto me coge de la mano y me lleva a la cocina.

—Cariño, voy a ir a verle, me gustaría que me acompañaras. Estoy un poco nervioso y tú consigues darme la paz que siempre necesito. Espero que no te moleste perderte la celebración con tu familia.

—Por supuesto que iré contigo, no me importa perderme la fiesta, yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado.

—Gracias, te amo, nena.

—Yo también a ti.

Regresamos con todos, naruto les explica que vamos a ir al hospital y nadie pone ninguna objeción. Nos despedimos de nuestra familia poniendo rumbo al hospital. No quiero poner música en este momento, quiero hablar con naruto que me cuente sus sentimientos, que se abra más a mí.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —le digo.

—Ahora mismo mi cabeza es un mar de dudas, no sé qué hacer cuando lleguemos, quizás deberías entrar tú y hablar primero con él.

—Creo que esta vez debes de ser tú el primero, no me malinterpretes, pero eres su hermano, lo más lógico es que quiera verte a ti.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Tendrás que darle tiempo, nunca rendirte.

Suspira nervioso, sé que ahora mismo está confundido, alegre pero a la vez nervioso por la reacción de su hermano.

—Saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero, hinata. Estos días me he dado cuenta que solo le tengo a él como familia de sangre, no me gustaría volver a alejarme.

—No lo hagas, aunque no quiera verte, insiste, con perseverancia todo se consigue.

—Gracias, nena. Tú haces siempre que piense positivamente, que quiera avanzar en todo lo que me propongo. No sé que he hecho para merecerte, pero tengo claro que cada día que pase voy a intentar recompensarte como te mereces.

Sus palabras me ruborizan, no he sido tan buena como él me pinta, ni soy perfecta, pero debo reconocer que he decidido luchar por nuestra relación, sea lo que sea que nos depare el destino. Agarro su mano hasta llegar al hospital. Una vez estacionamos, nos bajamos. Está temblando y le freno antes de entrar para calmarle un poco.

—Cariño, tranquilízate, no estés nervioso.

—Lo intentaré, hinata, pero ahora mismo estoy más nervioso que cuando nos dieron la noticia de que nuestros padres habían muerto.

Me abrazo a él, me mira con dulzura y me besa en la frente. Después de esa muestra de cariño, que ha conseguido al menos tranquilizarlo un poco, nos dirigimos a la UCI. Las enfermeras de guardia nos saludan y la más mayor, nos conduce a la sala de espera.

—Solo pueden entrar uno, eso ya lo saben, pero les dejaremos entrar hoy a los dos.

—¿Ha dicho algo cuando ha despertado?

—Sigue intubado, no puede decir nada, pero al menos ha reaccionado a algún estimulo, como apretar la mano y mover la pierna que no tiene escayolada, eso es un gran avance. Les hemos llamado porque imagino que querrían verle, pero no le alteren demasiado.

—Lo intentaremos.

Nervioso, naruto entra con la enfermera mientras yo espero fuera. No tengo muchas ganas de entrar, pero tengo que hacer el esfuerzo. A los diez minutos, naruto sale, no sabría escrutar su mirada, está un poco triste, pero al verme me regala una bonita sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunto agarrando su mano.

—Más o menos…

—Tranquilo, poco a poco. ¿Quieres que entre?

—Sí, por favor.

Acompaño a la enfermera, me despido de naruto con un beso en los labios y nerviosa, entro. Como la vez anterior, me proveen de la bata, gorro y calzas. Suspiro cuando voy a llegar a donde está. Al verme sus ojos se iluminan.

—Hola, menma. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Gira la cabeza, imagino que quiere decir regular.

—No sabes el susto que nos has dado… Cuando estés recuperado creo que deberías ir a terapia para dejar el alcohol.

Asiente y su mirada se pierde en el techo. Imagino que está recapacitando por lo ocurrido.

—Has podido morir… Menos mal que al menos has despertado del coma.

Hace un gesto con el dedo de la mano que no tiene la escayola, señalándome a mí.

—¿Yo? —Asiente y no consigo articular palabra alguna hasta pasados unos segundos—, Menma, ¿quieres decir que has despertado gracias a mí?

Mueve la cabeza queriendo afirmar y yo me pongo nerviosa. No quiero empezar de nuevo con la batalla entre hermanos.

—Menma, estoy con naruto y nos queremos… —Vuelve a asentir resignado—, lo siento de corazón. Aunque ahora lo importante es que te pongas mejor. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Su cara de expectación, me hace que me lance a pedirle lo que quiero.

—Quiero que le des una oportunidad, como hermanos, sin importar nada más. No se lo merece, pero tienen que olvidar todos los rencores, el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Por favor.

Me tiende la mano para que le agarre y nerviosa se la estrecho. Asiente y la aprieta con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño.

—¿Me prometes que vas a intentarlo?

Asiente y las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas, no puedo ser más feliz en este momento. Él me mira un poco sobrepasado por la situación y vuelve a apretar mi mano, imagino que para que me serene. La enfermera nos interrumpe.

—Lo siento señorita, pero es hora de irse, es posible que mañana, si el doctor nos lo autoriza, le subiremos a una planta, pero ahora debe descansar.

—Gracias.

Me despido con un beso en la mejilla.

—Menma, mañana vendremos a verte, recuerda mi promesa.

Mueve la cabeza y con mi mano, le digo adiós, con esperanzas, espero que esta vez haya sido sincero e intente tener una relación con su hermano. Al salir, naruto está deambulando de un lado a otro del pasillo. Está nervioso y cuando me ve me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Me ha hecho una promesa.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta nervioso.

—Que va a intentar tener una relación contigo, sin rencores.

—¿En serio? —asiento—. A mi no ha querido ni verme. En cuanto se ha percatado de mi presencia, ha girado la cara. Le he hablado, pero no ha mostrado ningún signo de reconciliación.

—Espero que lo haga… Me lo ha prometido. Además le he dicho que tiene que entender que estamos juntos.

—¡Dios, nena! Te amo —me estrecha entre sus brazos y me besa como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. Consigue con sus caricias, que mi ser se rinda a su contacto.

—Yo también te amo Ahora vayamos a casa. La enfermera me ha dicho que quizás mañana si sigue evolucionando favorablemente y según lo que indique el doctor, podrán subirle a una planta.

—Me encantaría, al menos podemos estar todos juntos, hablar como adultos…

—Todo va a salir bien —le digo al notar sus nervios.

Regresamos más felices a casa, escuchando música y cantando alguna que otra canción. El gentío en casa está servido, están jugando al bingo, en cuanto entramos por la puerta, se hace el silencio. Todos nos miran con expectación.

—Hijo, ¿todo bien? —le dice mi padre.

—Sí, quizás mañana le suban a una planta, está mejor…

—Eso es una gran noticia, hay que celebrarlo. Te pongo una copa de mi limonada.

—Será mejor que no, papá tu limonada es un coctel molotov, con tan solo una copa ya se te sube a la cabeza, mañana tenemos que estar despejados, entiéndelo…

—¡Qué exagerada! Deja al chico que tome lo que quiera…

Naruto sube sus hombros en señal de indecisión y decido dejar que mi padre se salga con la suya. Nos sentamos en la mesa con los demás, jugamos un poco con todos, aunque esta vez, naruto está un poco ausente y los bingos se los está llevando Dolores y Antonio.

Le agarro del muslo y él me regala una bonita sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que nos retiremos a descansar? Ha sido un día muy duro.

—No, de verdad, quiero distraerme un poco, lo necesito.

—Como quieras, pero avísame cuando estés cansado. Estos tiene cuerda para un buen rato.

Hasta casi las cinco de la mañana estamos jugando y bebiendo, yo he dejado el alcohol hace unas horas, solo me dedico a beber refrescos. Sin embargo naruto, sigue bebiendo la limonada de mi padre y puedo notar como sus efectos hacen estragos cuando subimos al que era su cuarto de niño.

—Nena, creo que tenías razón, esta limonada es muy fuerte. Veo todo doble.

Me rió al pensar que ese es el primer efecto, después vendrán los calores y por último la vomita.

—Te lo advertí, no tenías que quedar bien con mi padre. No sé que narices le hecha a la limonada, pero al día siguiente tienes una resaca descomunal, no quiero saber cómo estarás mañana.

—Mientras tenga a mi lado a mi chica para que me de unos cuantos mimos, estaré bien.

—Mira que listo.

—Creo recordar que cuando nos conocimos, tu estado de embriaguez era peor que el mío, yo me preocupé de ti al día siguiente. Me porté como un caballero.

—Tienes razón, te cuidaré…

Intenta abrazarme y casi se cae, si no es porque yo le sujeto.

—Madre mía, estas fatal. Vamos a la cama…

—¡Mmm! Qué buena proposición. ¿Aún sigues con el periodo?

—No lo sé, pero no voy a acostarme contigo, estás borracho, quiero que cuando hagamos el amor, recuerdes todo lo que hemos hecho.

—¡Nena!

—No, ahora a desvestirse y a dormir —digo con voz autoritaria.

Como puede se deshace de su ropa. La corbata se le resiste y la deja atada a su cuello. Está solo con el bóxer y la corbata. Tiro de ella y se cae encima de la cama.

—Cariño, déjame que te la quite.

Mientras intento quitársela, me agarra de la cintura y comienza a acariciar mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Es bastante difícil, intentar desatarle si no deja de moverse, así es que agarro sus manos y las separo de mi cuerpo.

—¡Estate quieto! Si no dejas de moverte, no puedo quitarte la corbata.

—No me la quites y hagamos el amor con ella puesta.

La verdad es que es una tentación, pero está ebrio y no quiero recordar esta noche solamente yo.

—Tentador, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, cuando no estés borracho.

—Hinata… —dice suplicante.

—No, cariño, estás borracho. No es no. Ahora déjame quitarte la corbata y durmamos un poco.

—¡Eres mala! Muuuuuuuy mala.

—Lo sé. Ahora deja de moverte…

Al final me hace caso y consigo desatar el nudo de la corbata. La dejo en la silla y termino por ponerme el pijama. No quiero tentarle…

—Buenas noches —digo besándole.

—Buenas noches, mala.

Se tumba en la cama y rodea su brazo en mi cintura. Poco a poco se queda dormido. Yo intento calmarme un poco, debo reconocer que sus caricias me han excitado mucho. Cuando estoy quedándome dormida, se levanta como un resorte.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —expone.

Se dirige al cuarto de baño y le sigo, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Permanece agarrado a la taza del wáter casi una hora, hasta que su cuerpo consigue sacar todo lo que ha comido.

—¿Quieres una manzanilla? —le pregunto.

—No, ahora solo quiero dormirme.

Está agotado, le ayudo a levantarse y le acompaño a la cama. Se tumba con la frente aún sudorosa, le aplico una toalla mojada y después de un rato se queda dormido. Yo no tardo mucho más tiempo, aunque creo que apenas pegaré ojo, pensando en que vuelva a levantarse indispuesto.

.

* * *

.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos despierta, imagino que es la familia para desayunar. Cuando me fijo en naruto, tiene un aspecto horrible.

—Buenos días, te advertí que la limonada de mi padre era una bomba explosiva.

—Buenos días, nena. Lo sé, pero no quería hacerle ese feo.

—Debiste hacerlo, tienes unas pintas horribles.

—Me imagino y encima la cabeza me va a estallar.

—Bajemos a desayunar y tomate un analgésico, te vendrá bien para la resaca.

—Nena, aun no me he olvidado de que me debes sexo, pero ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de complacerte.

—Tranquilo, podré esperar a pagar mi deuda —contesto ladina.

—En cuanto me recupere un poco no te voy a dejar escapar.

Sonrío por su tono amenazante, mientras se pone un pantalón y una camiseta para estar presentable. Yo decido bajar en pijama. En la cocina el gentío, el bullicio de mis hermanos y sobrinos hace que naruto huya despavorido, es lo que menos necesita para su dolor de cabeza.

—Buenos días a todos, necesito un café bien cargado y una aspirina, creo que alguien se pasó con la limonada de papá.

—Si es que tu chico es un flojeras, mírame a mí —expone mi hermano.

—No digas bobadas, tú apenas bebiste, el se bebió al menos una botella. Papá no hacía más que rellenarle la copa.

—Era una treta para que no te acostaras con él esta noche.

Miro a mi padre un poco molesta, no esperaba eso de él después de que me convencieran para que volviera a su lado.

—No digas tonterías —Se defiende—, al muchacho parecía que le gustaba y tenía sed…

—¡Papá! Sabes que tu limonada pega un montón.

—Hija, a mi no me lo parece, yo bebí casi lo mismo y estoy como un roble.

—No le hagas caso, se ha tomado dos manzanillas y un analgésico ya—dice mi madre.

—¡Chivata! —le contesta mi padre enfadado.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está ese café? —pregunto empezando a molestarme.

Dolores me lo acerca y me da una pastilla también.

—Cielo, ten, cuando mi chico tiene resaca, éstas le sientan muy bien, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, Dolores. Se lo daré.

Salgo de la cocina en busca de naruto, que está en el sofá tumbado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que me va a estallar la cabeza.

—Tómate este café y la pastilla milagrosa de Dolores —expongo divertida.

—Nena, no estoy para bromas —responde un poco irritado.

—Lo siento, es que me ha dicho que te va bien para las resacas.

Sin contestar, coge el café y de un sorbo se lo toma junto con la pastilla. Se vuelve a tumbar en el sofá y le tapo con una manta.

—Quédate aquí, la cocina parece el campo de batalla, será mejor que descanses un rato. Yo voy a desayunar si me dejan algo.

—Gracias, nena.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me marcho dejándole solo. Regreso a la cocina, solo los niños están sentados, los demás están picando de la encimera en isla en la que está todo dispuesto. Cojo la cafetera, me sirvo un café y tomo una magdalena. Elsa, en cuanto me ve, se baja como puede de la banqueta y tira de mis pantalones.

—Tita, cógeme. Quiero de ezo.

—¿Cuál cariño, magdalena?

—Ziii.

—Esta bien, te daré un cacho, cielo.

La subo en brazos y ambas compartimos la magdalena. Cogemos otra, repitiendo la misma acción. Con ella en brazos, me bebo el café.

—Te quedan muy bien los niños, ¿para cuando uno? —pregunta mi cuñada.

—Para dentro de mucho —contesta rápidamente mi padre—, aún es muy joven.

—No debería esperar mucho —dice Dolores—, los hijos cuanto más jóvenes se tengan mucho mejor, luego puedes disfrutar de la vida.

—Dolores, ¿tú no tienes hijos? —le pregunta mi madre.

—Tuvimos uno, pero falleció en un accidente de tráfico. —Sus facciones se entristecen y creo que mi madre en estos momentos desearía no haber pronunciado esa pregunta— Ahora lo más parecido a un hijo, es naruto.

—Cuanto lo siento, perdóname, no lo sabía.

—Tranquila, es normal. Siempre creo que lo tengo superado, pero es muy duro perder a un hijo.

—Me imagino, aunque naruto seguro que los quiere también mucho, solo hay que verlo como nosotros.

—Nos queremos mucho, por eso estamos aquí, por él.

—Volviendo al tema que nos atañe —interviene de nuevo mi cuñada—, hinata, entonces ¿para cuando la boda?

—bonita, déjalo estar… —le contesto con tono hosco.

Siempre está igual, inmiscuyéndose en la vida ajena. También intenta contratacar.

—Nena, estamos deseosas de ir de boda y tener más miembros en la familia.

—Pues ya saben a poneros a fabricar más niñas.

—¿Tita como ze fabrican los niños? Mamá dize que vienen de la cigüeña —pregunta mi sobrina.

Mi cara ante su pregunta se pone pálida, me han estado preguntando con tanta intensidad que no me había dado cuenta que aún tengo a la pequeña Elsa en brazos.

—Cariño, era un decir, claro que los trae la cigüeña.

—¿Zegura? —vuelve a insistir.

—Claro, tu mamá sabe más no ve, ella se lo pidió a la cigüeña, la tita como aún no sabe, por eso pensaba que se fabricaban.

—Cuando le vas a pedir uno a la cigüeña, yo quiedo una pima.

—Una prima, cariño. Pronto, ya lo verás. Ahora vamos a ver como está el tito naruto, está un poco malito.

Salgo de la cocina hastiada por tantas preguntas y bajo a Elsa al suelo, se acerca a naruto, me mira y pregunta:

—¿Ezta mueto?

—No cielo, está dormido, ha pasado una mala noche.

—¿Entonces no puede pedirle una pima a la cigüeña?

—No, aún no. Cuando este bueno —le respondo para quitármela un poco de encima.

Naruto abre los ojos al sentir cómo Elsa se sube encima de él.

—Elsa, deja al tío naruto. Está descansando.

—Parecía mueto.

—Ya te he dicho que no estaba muerto, está dormido.

Naruto la coge y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, la niña se retuerce, mientras yo les miro embobada.

—Pequeña, el tío naruto está vivo, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Entonces ya puedes pedir a la cigüeña una pima?

Naruto me mira sin entender muy bien lo que dice y yo sonrío, desde luego a esta niña no se le escapa una.

«¡Que peligro tiene la pequeña esta! ¡No quiero ni pensar cuando sea más mayor!»

—No cariño, aún no podemos pedir una prima a la cigüeña.

Naruto pone cara de asombro y le miro resignada ante la tesitura en la que estamos.

—Elsa, los tíos aún son muy jóvenes para tener una primita, pero descuida, cuando lleven más tiempo juntos, te la traerán —expone naruto y me quedo un poco alucinada por sus palabras.

—¡Yupi! ¡Una pima!

La niña sale del salón cantando y bailando que va a tener una prima. Ambos la miramos y sonreímos, es tremenda.

—Miedo me da preguntar por qué tu sobrina dice eso.

—Mis cuñadas, que son unas arpías y me han dado el desayuno, lo peor es que yo son tan tonta, que encima de entrar al trapo en todo, le he mentido a la niña dándole falsas esperanzas. No sabía como obviar el tema.

—Tranquila, seguro que pronto lo olvidará.

—No se yo… Por cierto, ¿estas mejor?

—Sí, parece que el analgésico me ha hecho efecto y también esta pequeña cabezada.

—Me alegro, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital.

—Tienes razón, qué haría yo sin ti.

—Poca cosa —le respondo con chulería.

—Nena, no seas modesta.

—Modesta no, perfecta es la palabra que quieres decir —le digo enseñándole la lengua.

Se levanta como un resorte y corro hacia las escaleras subiéndolas de dos en dos, pero me atrapa al llegar a nuestra habitación acorralándome tras la puerta.

—Nena, claro que eres perfecta, pero que lo digas tú queda muy egocéntrico. Ahora creo que debería cobrarme esa deuda.

—Creo que no es el momento, todos están despiertos, podrían pillarnos, no quiero problemas ahora que parece que las aguas han vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡Dios, nena! Tienes razón, pero es que me haces perder la razón, siempre con tus descaros y con este precioso cuerpo que tienes —apunta acariciándome desde la nariz hasta la barriga, insistiendo en mis pechos.

—¡Naruto! —jadeo cuando llega a mi sexo.

—Esta noche, no voy a dejarte dormir, recuérdalo. Ahora vamos a darnos una ducha y vayamos al hospital —concluye dándome un pequeño azote en el culo.

—¿Ahora quién es el malo? —le pregunto, pues ha encendido la llama de mi cuerpo y me deja de nuevo con las ganas.

«¡Me gustaría poder devolvérsela de alguna manera!»

—Lo siento, pero tú eres la cordura en esta relación y no podemos hacer nada… —Veo como se ríe de manera maliciosa, cuando llego a la ducha, me quito con rapidez el pijama y comienzo a tocar mi sexo.

—¡Estoy muy muy caliente! —le digo cuando introduzco un dedo.

—¡Joder, nena, no empecemos! Al final tu padre y tus hermanos me van a cortar las pelotas.

Me acorrala de nuevo, en la ducha, la enciende y mientras el chorro de agua cae en nuestros cuerpos, me eleva y me penetra con maestría. Sentir su pene de nuevo dentro de mí me eleva hasta el séptimo cielo. Sus embestidas son fuertes y certeras. Mi cuerpo se estremece con su contacto, mi sexo palpita ante las embestidas, recibiéndolas gustosamente, hasta que el orgasmo comienza a fraguarse dentro de mí, me agarro con más fuerza a él, intentando dar más intensidad y estallo trasportándome a un mundo paralelo, naruto también llega al clímax casi a la vez que yo.

—Esto ha sido el primer asalto, algo rápido para que no me repliques ni te toques. Esto es solo mío —dice tocando mi clítoris, jugando de nuevo—, ni tú ni nadie van a tocarlo, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente.

—¡Chica lista! Ahora vamos a darnos una ducha rápida y cambiarnos, sino van a echarnos de menos y pensar mal.

—Si pensaran mal, acertarían.

—Tienes razón, pero no me apetece dar explicaciones de mi vida personal.

Cada uno nos enjabonamos rápidamente y con el agua corriendo aún por nuestros cuerpos, quitamos los rastros de lo que hemos compartido. Nos vestimos con premura, sé que naruto no quiere de nuevo enfrentarse a mis hermanos o a mi padre. Me seco un poco el pelo y bajamos al salón donde la familia charla de forma amistosa.

—¡Naruto! —le llama mi madre—, Dolores y yo vamos a prepara la comida de año nuevo, espero que no te moleste que lo hagamos aquí.

—Por supuesto, será un honor. Hinata y yo nos vamos al hospital, pero regresaremos a tiempo para compartirla con todos ustedes.

—Gracias, por tu hospitalidad. El honor es nuestro.

Nos despedimos de toda la familia y ponemos rumbo al hospital, esperando que podamos ver a menma un poco más recuperado. De nuevo la música nos acompaña en este viaje, pero esta vez, ni siquiera cantamos, ambos permanecemos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

«¡No me apetece nada volver a ver a menma! Menos delante de su hermano, espero que se comporte, ayer solo le di un beso en la mejilla del que ahora me arrepiento.»

Sin apenas darme cuenta, hemos llegado al hospital. Subimos a la UCI preguntamos por menma pero una enfermera nos indica que le han subido a planta. No perdemos más tiempo y nos dirigimos a la planta donde está ingresado menma. Antes de entrar, naruto me mira nervioso.

—No sé si estoy preparado, hinata.

—Claro que lo estás, además aquí me tienes para hacer de intermediario con los dos.

—¡Nena, eres perfecta! Siempre animándome. No me cansaré nunca de decirte lo mucho que te amo.

—Y yo no me cansaré nunca de repetírtelo. Te amo.

Nos besamos en el pasillo, sin importarnos nada ni nadie. Hasta que de la habitación de menma sale una enfermera colocándose el traje, nos miramos y negamos ante lo que parece ser.

—¡Joder! Mi hermano no pierde el tiempo.

—Eso parece…, ahora entremos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	23. Capitulo 23: Lucha de titanes

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un beso Todo Por_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lucha de titanes_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto coge el tirador de la puerta decidido y abre con determinación, yo me quedo un poco rezagada para darles tiempo, espero que el accidente haya calmado los ánimos. Menma se encuentra ya sin el tubo aunque aún sigue conectado a varias máquinas y su estado continúa siendo deplorable. Sus ojos están aún inflamados y morados.

—Hola menma, ¿cómo te encuentras? —le pregunta naruto.

—Como si me hubiera atropellado una apisonadora —contesta sin gracia.

—Hola menma —digo apenas sin voz.

—Hinata, gracias por venir.

—¿Has hablado con los médicos? —inquiere de nuevo naruto.

—Sí, me han dicho que evoluciono favorablemente, creen que si continuo así, en una semana podrían darme el alta.

—¡Qué buena noticia! —exclamo intentando poner algo de alegría a las palabras de ambos.

El silencio se apodera de la sala, ambos se miran y se retan con la mirada. Menma intensifica su mirada cuando la retira de su hermano y la centra en mí. Esta situación, se parece a la de la noche de la cena, pero no quiero que termine igual, por lo que creo que tengo que intervenir.

—Chicos, puesto que ninguno de los dos parece que va a dar su brazo a torcer, voy a hacer yo de juez y verdugo. Menma, lo primero que deberías es contarnos es lo que recuerdes del accidente para entenderlo mejor. Lo segundo, me hiciste una promesa, no quiero que hables y contestes con rencor. Quiero que se den un abrazo y dejéis todo el pasado atrás, que comencen de nuevo u relación, como hermanos.

—Yo he venido aquí a verle, me he limitado a preguntar por su estado de salud y él contesta de forma hostil.

—¡Naruto!—le regaño—, da igual, los dos tienen que poner de su parte.

—Contestando a tu primera pregunta, imagino que los médicos ya le habrán dicho que iba borracho. No mienten, había bebido más de la cuenta y como siempre hago, convencido de que nunca me pasará nada, cogí el coche, un animal se me cruzó cuando iba a Alcalá y para esquivarlo me salí de la carretera. Lo último que recuerdo es dar vueltas de campana y chocar contra algo.

Me pongo las manos en la cara, no quiero ni pensar lo que se te tiene que pasar por la cabeza en esos momentos.

—Chocaste contra un árbol —expone naruto.

Vuelven a retarse con la mirada, cada minuto que pasa me siento más enfadada e impotente.

—¡Basta ya! —chillo— Naruto, has estado aquí con tu hermano todos estos días, velando por su vida, deseando que despertaras, ¿para qué? Para luego no enfrentarte a la verdad. Y tú, menma, eres un insensato y un desagradecido. Nos has hecho venirnos desde suna corriendo, por tu culpa, naruto y yo hemos roto. Gracias a que siempre hay gente que sabe aconsejarme bien, sino seguramente no estaría con tu hermano ni estaría aquí visitándote. Hemos sacrificado nuestras vacaciones, nuestro tiempo por venir a verte, me prometiste o al menos eso es lo que me hiciste creer ayer, que ibas a respetar nuestra relación y que ibas a intentar arreglar las cosas con tu hermano. ¡Estoy cansada! No voy a luchar más por ninguno de los dos, si no hablan, si no se reconcilian, yo no voy a poner más de mi parte. Me voy. naruto, estaré abajo.

Estoy apunto de salir por la puerta cuando ambos gritan al unísono:

—¡Espera! Los dos se callan y es menma el primero que habla.

—Tienes razón te hice una promesa, pero me duele mucho verte a su lado, yo…, no sé lo que siento por ti, pero me hubiera gustado descubrirlo, juntos.

—No era nuestro destino —le contesto.

—Nena, tienes razón, yo también lo siento. Menma es hora de que nos comportemos como adultos en lugar de cómo niños. Eres mi hermano y te quiero, eres la única familia que me queda y me cueste lo que me cueste, voy a luchar por que algún día lleguemos a ser los que fuimos de niños, dos hermanos inseparables.

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, como siempre, mi chico, el gran orador, sabe decir las palabras apropiadas para calar muy hondo. Veo que menma, en cambio, sigue impasible.

—Creo que será mejor que te dejemos solo, esta tarde vendré a verte, no quiero obligar más a hinata a venir, pero es mi deber como hermano. Vendré todos los días hasta que te recuperes, hasta que me aceptes y me perdones por todo lo que he hecho mal. No sé si fue culpa mía el accidente de nuestros padres, pero desde luego tenías razón, debería haber muerto yo, en lugar de ellos. Así la vida sería más fácil para todos.

Naruto abandona la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo me quedo un minuto más. No voy a dejar las cosas así, no cuando mi chico se ha abierto a su hermano.

—Estarás satisfecho…, has hecho llorar a tu hermano. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que ha sufrido estos días, pensando que tu accidente era culpa suya y a ti no te importa ni lo más mínimo, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un egoísta, que solo piensas en ti. Adiós, menma. Como ha dicho tu hermano, a mí no puede obligarme a venir a verte y eso es lo que haré.

—¡Espera, hinata! No te vayas así…

—Lo siento, pero no quiero verte.

—Te lo prometo, lo voy a intentar, esta vez es de verdad, pero necesito que vengas a verme, aunque sea con él.

—¿Cómo voy a creerte, menma? Ya no puedo…

—Te lo juro por mis padres.

Esa promesa, me da ciertas esperanzas, pero tampoco quiero ceder así por las buenas, necesita un escarmiento, por ello, esta tarde, no vendré con naruto.

—Lo pensaré, adiós menma.

Salgo de la habitación, me siento fatal por todo lo que ha acontecido, naruto está sentado, con la mirada perdida. Me pongo delante de él, me arrodillo y le beso con dulzura.

—Cariño, te amo, te has portado como lo que eres, un gran hombre. Ahora la pelota está en su tejado, solo puedes seguir intentándolo, pero no sé que decirte, no quiero darte ánimos porque puede que jamás consigas lo que deseas.

—Tú misma me lo has dicho, tengo que intentarlo.

—¡Ese es mi chico!

—Gracias nena, yo también te quiero. Ahora vayamos con tu familia, necesito despejarme un poco.

—Por supuesto, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa…

—Lo que quieras.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir que deberías haber muerto tú, en lugar de tus padres. Yo no sería tan feliz de no haberte conocido.

—El afortunado soy yo por haberte encontrado, por haber llenado de alegría mi vida y sobre todo por brindarme con una bonita y peculiar familia.

—Peculiar es un rato. —Sonrío—. Mi hermano dice que mi padre te quiso emborrachar para que no te acostaras conmigo…

—Eso sospechaba, aunque pensé que podría aguantar su limonada explosiva, pero en efecto era un coctel molotov.

Una bonita sonrisa se dibuja en su cara y me siento feliz de que al menos pueda conseguir sacársela después de este momento tan intenso con su hermano. Dirección al coche, me agarra de la mano y me mira con admiración, me siento tan afortunada que ahora mismo podría hasta volar.

«¡No te pases no vayas a caer antes de aterrizar!»

En el coche, saca una pequeña caja y la coloca en mis manos, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, no me está pidiendo lo que yo creo.

«¡Dios mío! Que no se declare ahora, no sabría que decirle.»

—¡No es lo que parece! Quiero que lo tengas tú, pero no te asustes, no es una pedida de mano, aún nos queda mucho que compartir, pero lo encontré por casualidad en mi cuarto. Era de mi madre, quiero que lo tengas tú.

Abro la caja menos nerviosa y veo un anillo sencillo de oro blanco y una piedra que diría que es un pequeño diamante aunque no podría aseverarlo.

—¡Ricardo, yo…!

—¡Chss! Quiero que te lo quedes…

—¿Estás seguro? Imagino que tiene mucho valor para ti.

—La verdad es que lo tiene, pero es que tú te pareces mucho a mi madre, con un fuerte carácter pero gran corazón, sé que mi madre así lo habría querido. Quería esperar para dártelo el día de reyes, pero todos pensarán que es un anillo de compromiso, por eso te lo he dado ahora.

—¿Vaya eso significa que no tengo regalo de Reyes? —pregunto intentando quitar intensidad a la situación.

—Lo tienes…, pero tendrás que esperar —contesta con su especial sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Ya me quedo más tranquila—Sonrío y le enseño la lengua mirando el anillo de nuevo—. Gracias, ¡es precioso! No me lo merezco.—Le beso en la mejilla y comienza la marcha.

—No digas tonterías, te mereces todo, te amo nena.

—Yo también.

Pone la radio y sonrío ante la canción que suena, se trata de You´ll be in my heart, de Phil Collins, una canción que me encanta porque es de la banda sonora de la película «El Rey León».

 _From this day on, now and forever more_

 _(Desde este día, ahora y para siempre)_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _(Tú estarás en mi corazón)_

 _No matter what they say_

 _(No hay nadie que lo diga)_

 _You'll be here in my heart always_

 _(Estarás en mi corazón siempre)_

Naruto tararea la letra y le miro sorprendida, no me puedo creer que conozca la canción.

—¡Qué pasa! Me gustan las películas de Disney, no todas, pero sí algunas…

—¡Increíble! —consigo decir, no me lo esperaba— Eres todo una caja de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres abrirla? —Me pregunta.

—Por supuesto, quiero descubrirla entera.

—Gracias, nena.

Seguimos escuchando música y compartiéndola juntos, tarareando y sintiéndonos unidos. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero siempre es bonito descubrirlas, saber que la persona por la que un día apostaste, pueda asemejarse a ti para que podamos comenzar una vida, juntos.

.

* * *

.

Los días han ido pasando, no he vuelto a ir al hospital, he decido poner un poco de distancia y que los dos hermanos empiecen a entenderse. Naruto va haciendo pequeños progresos con menma. Dolores y Antonio le han acompañado en alguna ocasión, pero hemos preferido que no sean muchas para que la relación entre ellos, vaya forjando algunas raíces.

Hoy es el día de Reyes, iremos a comer a casa de mis padres, con Dolores y Antonio. Los momentos en los que he estado sola, he aprovechado para comprar los regalos de ambos y otro detalle para naruto. También he pensado en menma, hoy tras pasar el día con la familia, vamos a ir a verlo.

—Despierta, dormilón, ¿no quieres tu regalo? —le digo a naruto intentando hacerle cosquillas.

—Parece que la que no lo quiere eres tú, ¡déjame dormir un ratito más!

—Ni hablar, es hora de despertarse. Nos espera un largo día…

Sigue sin querer moverse, cuando voy a levantarme me agarra y me atrapa en la cama. No sé cómo es posible, pero estoy debajo suyo.

—Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor —dice devorando mi boca —ahora quiero cobrarme mi regalo, como el de Navidad.

—¿Y si no estoy dispuesta a darte algo igual?

—Chica mala, ¿estás segura de que no quieres? Puedo darte el mío primero.

—Sí, casi mejor… —respondo excitada.

—No, mejor tú primero. Creo recordar que ese día, fui yo el primero…

—El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

—Por eso mismo…

—Está bien —concluyo resignada.

Me deja salir de la cárcel de sus brazos, se tumba en la cama y comienzo a besarle. Me deleito con sus pechos, poco a poco voy bajando hasta su cintura. Lentamente bajo sus bóxer, libero su erección y me siento poderosa. La acaricio, primero con mis manos y después con mi lengua. Su cuerpo se tensa ante mi contacto. La introduzco en mi boca, voy devorándola despacio. Sus jadeos comienzan y noto que su cuerpo está en tensión, aumentando las embestidas. Casi está apunto de estallar, pero unos toques en la puerta hacen que la saque de inmediato de mi boca.

—¡Joder! —sisea.

—¡Chicos el desayuno ya está listo! Los reyes ya han llegado —expone Dolores y veo la cara de enfado de naruto. Es la primera vez que nos avisa en todas las vacaciones.

—Ahora mismo bajamos —contesto.

—Nena, termina por favor… —Me suplica.

Vuelvo a introducir su pene en mi boca y acelero al máximo mis embestidas. Él guía mis movimientos y se derrama dentro de mi boca jadeando de pasión.

—Prometo darte el regalo que te debo, después —dice aún con la voz entrecortada.

—No sé cuando, tenemos un día un poco ajetreado. Además tengo que recordarte que mis vacaciones terminan hoy. Mañana regreso al trabajo.

—Hablando de eso…, hay algo que no te he contado, espero que me perdones.

Le miro extrañada y continua hablando.

—Verás…, menma quiere que le sustituya en la empresa hasta que él regrese. No tengo que hacerme pasar por él, además la junta directiva ya está al corriente y no ha puesto ninguna objeción. Solo es que no quiere dejar la empresa en manos de alguien que no sea de fiar.

—¿Tú ya lo eres? —contesto un poco molesta al conocer la noticia.

No es que no quiera que sea él quién dirija la empresa, pero no sé si estoy preparada para que sea mi jefe.

—Nena, no te enfades, él va a guiarme, yo no voy a tomar ninguna decisión al respecto.

—¿También te ha dicho cómo debes tratarme? —inquiero con tono hosco.

—Hinata…, no voy a tratarte como él. Eso no lo haría jamás… ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente más te molesta? —me pregunta.

—Que no hayas sido capaz de contármelo.

—Pensaba hacerlo, te lo aseguro, pero no he encontrado el momento, aunque tampoco quería acudir mañana allí como si nada. Lo siento, nena. Por favor no te enfades, o no conseguirás mi regalo.

—¡No me importa!

Salgo de la cama, me meto en la ducha y no le espero. Él viene a continuación, desnudo y puedo ver su cara de preocupación, pidiéndome perdón con la mirada. Se mete en la ducha, me quita la esponja y en silencio, me enjabona.

«¡Se pensará que por mimarme va a conseguir que mi enfado se disipe! ¡Ja, va listo! Más le vale tener un buen regalo.»

Le dejo hacer, en silencio se deleita en mi pubis, pero le aparto la mano y comienza a enjabonar su cuerpo. Coge la alcachofa de la ducha y borra los rastros de jabón. Sale primero, me tiende el albornoz y me enrolla en él. Me besa la frente, las mejillas, desciende hasta mi cuello y despacio, tras pasar sus labios por mi cuello haciéndome enloquecer, me da un suave beso.

—Nena, por favor, no te enfades. Es el día de Reyes…

—Deberías habérmelo dicho…

—Lo sé, cariño, hasta ayer no ha estado confirmado, pero sé que debería habértelo comentado. Lo siento…

—No te perdono, pero quiero mi regalo… —le digo y veo que sonríe. Me conoce bien, apenas estoy enfadada. Mis enfados son normalmente pasajeros, aunque debo reconocer que me molesta que sea mi jefe. No sé si voy a poder trabajar con él.

—Vistámonos, bajemos y te lo doy después del desayuno.

—¿Y así pretendes que te perdone? Quiero mi regalo aquí y ahora.

—No sé si será posible…

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

—Tú hazme caso… Por favor.

Enfurruñada, nos vestimos y me agarra como un niño ilusionado, haciéndome bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar al salón, veo a kurama, con un gran lazo.

—¿Este es mi regalo? —digo intentado parecer molesta.

—¿No te gusta? —indaga.

—Sí, es solo que…

—Kurama es solo el porteador… —concluye al ver mi cara— Mira en el lazo.

Me acerco al perro, que aún no sé cómo ha llegado aquí, le acaricio y, ante la atenta mirada de Dolores, Antonio y Ricardo, deshago el lazo. De nuevo una cajita pequeña y mis manos tiemblan. Al abrirla, son unas llaves con un corazón en el que pone nuestros nombres. Les miro sin saber muy bien de que se trata.

—Son las llaves de nuestra casa. He pensado que con kurama, Dolores y Antonio, tu casa se nos quedaba un poco pequeña. Además está más cerca de tu trabajo. Por supuesto, no tienes que renunciar a la tuya y si quieres seguir viviendo en ella, lo entenderé.

Estoy sin palabras, no sé muy bien cómo tomarme este regalo. Es algo que implica compartir nuestra vida, aunque ya lo estamos haciendo, pero quizás es un compromiso.

«¡Toma ya! Esos si que es un regalo y no los tuyos.»

Me tomo mi tiempo ante la expectación del resto de espectadores, me acerco a él y le agarro de la mano.

—Gracias, te amo. Siento que no me salgan las palabras, pero estoy emocionada.

—Yo también te amo, lo importante es que te guste uno de tus regalos.

—¿Uno? ¿Hay más?

—Por supuesto, este regalo es para los dos. Pero después de desayunar.

Trago saliva y pensar que yo he sido de lo más básica…, si no fuera por el último regalo que he comprado a última hora y que quiero dárselo en casa de mis padres… Comemos el típico roscón de reyes, hecho por Dolores y tomamos chocolate. Estoy feliz aunque aún un poco sobrepasada, esto supone un cambio importante, no sé si estoy preparada para mudarme y formalizar definitivamente nuestra relación.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta cuando finalizo el chocolate.

—Sí, un poco sorprendida… No me lo esperaba.

—De eso se trataba. Nena, te amo y lo que más deseo es compartir una vida contigo. Me he encargado de que traigan todas mis cosas desde suna en tiempo record, incluso a kurama, ya le ves… Quiero estar contigo, pero entenderé si no estás preparada…

—Lo estaré, pero dame tiempo.

—El que necesites, no tenemos que mudarnos ahora…

—Gracias…

—¿De verdad que estás bien? ¿Me has perdonado?

—Sí a ambas preguntas. ¿No quieres mi regalo? —le pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

—Estoy deseándolo.

Subo corriendo las escaleras, busco en el escondite y bajo los paquetes, también los de Dolores y Antonio. Primero se los entrego a ellos y después le doy los de naruto. Dolores me sonríe al ver un perfume y una sesión de spa con un masaje.

—Cielo, gracias. No creas que no lo usaré, aunque tendrás que acompañarme, yo jamás he ido a ninguno.

—Ya tengo mi entrada, es mi auto regalo. —Me abraza y me da un tierno beso.

A Antonio, le he comprado una chaqueta de lana, le gustan y la verdad no sabía que regalarle, también me lo agradece. Naruto, comienza a abrirlos. Primero la camisa que al verla, sonríe.

—Es mi color favorito, gracias cariño.

Después la corbata que hace juego con la misma, se la coloca encima y me lanza un beso. Por último los gemelos y el alfiler de corbata, que los mira con devoción.

—¡Son preciosos! Gracias, hinata.

—Tengo otro regalo, pero quiero dejarlo para casa de mis padres, si no te importa.

—Por supuesto.

—Ahora toca los tuyos.

Me entrega varios paquetes, abro el primero y se trata de lencería roja de la Perla. Dolores nos mira con picardía yo en cambio me sonrojo y le fulmino con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! Han sido los Reyes, ellos son los picarones —expone con guasa.

Abro el siguiente regalo, es un precioso vestido rojo con unos zapatos a juego. Cuando miro la marca, me pongo las manos a la cara. ¡Es un Valentino!

—¡Naruto! Esto es mucho.

—Nada es suficiente para ti.

El último regalo es un perfume, mi favorito. Noa de Cacharel.

—Gracias, pero creo que ha sido demasiado. Yo en cambio…

—Lo que importa es quién te lo regale, no el dinero que te hayas gastado en ellos…

—Tienes razón…

Nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo, nos miramos a los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida, veo amor, el que me procesa naruto. Pero no me asusto, sino que me hace aún más feliz de lo que soy, porque acabo de darme cuenta que yo siento lo mismo por él y que es la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida., con un fuerte carácter pero gran corazón, sé que mi madre así lo habría querido. Quería esperar para dártelo el día de reyes, pero todos pensarán que es un anillo de compromiso, por eso te lo he dado ahora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	24. Capitulo 24: La comida de reyes

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un beso Todo Por_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _La comida de reyes_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

De camino a casa de mis padres, estoy nerviosa. Porque sé que mi regalo no le llega a la suela de los zapatos a los suyos, pero al menos me pareció original cuando lo vi. Parte de mis nervioso también se deben a que mañana tendré que trabajar con él, no quiero ni pensar cómo será.

«¡Es mejor que tengas como modelo a tu verdadero jefe, creo que no podría ser peor! ¿O sí?»

Apenas puedo escuchar la música, estoy sumida en mis inquietudes. Naruto ha insistido en que esta tarde vayamos al menos a conocer la casa y si me apetece, hacer parte de la mudanza el fin de semana. Esto me pone aún más nerviosa, no tendría por qué, estamos conviviendo juntos desde el principio de nuestra relación, pero para mí es un gran cambio…

Absorta en mis propios pensamientos, no me percato de que hemos llegado a casa de mis padres, hasta que naruto me habla.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Te noto a miles de kilómetros de aquí y ya hemos llegado a casa de tus padres.

—Sí, es solo que estaba pensativa, nada más. ¿Quieres meter el coche?

—No será necesario, como ves hemos aparcado a la puerta.

Miro a mi alrededor, tiene razón, hemos encontrado sitio sin tener que entrar en el chalé de mis padres. Nos bajamos y llamo al timbre. Sin preguntar nos abren la puerta.

Mis padres nos reciben y siento el caluroso abrazo de Dolores con mi madre. Han congeniado de maravilla y cuando mi madre sepa que por fin se quedan en konoha, estoy segura que se harán muy buenas amigas. Nos adentramos en casa, mis sobrinos están nerviosos, pues no han podido abrir aún los regalos que les han traído los reyes en casa de los abuelos.

—Tita hinata, tito naruto, mida que me han traído los deyes magos —dice Elsa con su lengua de medio trapo.

Nos enseña una bonita muñeca y los dos la hacemos caso durante unos minutos. El resto de mis sobrinos, también nos enseñan sus regalos.

—La yaya dice que los degalos no se pueden abir hasta después de comer.

—Claro cariño, en esta casa, es la tradición. Además tengo que deciros que en nuestra casa, también han dejado cositas para ustedes.

—¡Yupi! —De un salto, se agarra a mí y la subo a mis brazos.

—Tita, ¿naruto te quiede mucho? Mi mami dice que hacen mala pareja.

Mi cara en esos momentos lo dice todo.

—Mi niña, naruto y la tía hinata, hacen una pareja estupenda —expone mi madre que viene a sofocar el incendio que está apunto de provocarse —Ahora a jugar con tu hermano, la abuela va a hablar un poco con la tita.

Dejamos a la niña en el suelo, mi madre tira de mí hasta la cocina.

—Cariño, antes de que tomes represalias contra tu cuñada, te diré que no ha sido así exactamente, parece mentira que no conozcas a esta pequeña brujita de sobrina.

—¡Mamá! —digo desesperada.

—Estábamos hablando de nosotros dos, la niña ha entrado y ha dicho que no te pegaba mucho, al ser igual que tu jefe, nada más.

—Prefiero no comentar nada, porque es el día de Reyes, eso sí, en otro momento, ya la diré yo a ella como le pegan sus conjuntos con esos morros que lleva siempre pintados de rojo putón.

—Hija…, no empieces…

—No mamá, yo nunca jamás me he metido en la vida de mis hermanos, las he respetado, pero ellas no hacen más que querer saber si me lo he tirado, si es un fiera en la cama, si me hace el triple salto mortal con tirabuzón antes de follarme.

—¡Hinata, por favor, ese lenguaje!

—¡Mamá, estoy harta!

—Lo sé cariño, hablaré con tu hermano neji, para que hable con ella, pero no quiero que este tema transcienda más. Yo te prometo que por mi parte nunca más voy a inmiscuirme en tu relación, sé que parte de la culpa la tuve yo, por preguntarte el otro día como besaba.

—En parte sí, pero tú eres mi madre, ella es una arrimada, nada más.

Mi madre sonríe por el comentario y en ese momento entra mi padre en la cocina.

—¿Qué les pasa a mis dos chicas favoritas?

—Nada papá, ya salimos, cosas de mujeres…

—Hija, tu cara me dice lo contrario, pero si no quieres contárselo a este carcamal, lo entenderé.

—Tenten, que va diciendo que no pego con naruto, lo peor es que me lo ha dicho la niña.

—Menuda lagarta de cuñada tienen, pobre cito de mi hijo que tienen que lidiar con ella. Pero tú ni caso, a palabras necias, oídos sordos. ¿Tú lo quieres?

—Sí, papá. Aunque parezca mentira, pues nos conocemos de hace poco, yo le quiero.

—Pues eso es lo importante, que se respete y lo ames lo que opine el resto de la gente os tiene que resbalar.

—Gracias, papá. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti hija, además debo apuntar que aunque no me guste nada que te hagas mayor y que me roben a mi hijita, te veo diferente. Has madurado mucho… Ya no eres tan tonta como tu padre.

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas a las que se une mi madre, que ha permanecido escuchándonos. Después de unos minutos, salimos con todos, la comida está preparada y a las dos de la tarde, nos sentamos todos en la mesa para degustarla.

Mi madre es una gran cocinera y nunca defrauda, por eso todos alabamos sus platos e intentamos dejar lo menos posible, para demostrarle que es la verdad. Tras la sobremesa, viene el momento de los regalos. En nuestra casa la tradición es que primero empiecen los niños y después los adultos.

Ellos son los que más ilusión tienen. Mis sobrinos cogen los regalos y vemos su cara de estupefacción ante ellos. No saben ni por cuál decantarse. Cuando terminan de abrirlos, les dejamos que se vayan al cuarto de juegos y mis padres se encargan de traer los regalos que tenemos debajo del árbol con nuestros nombres. Estoy emocionada, tengo tres regalos, sé que uno es el de mis padres, el otro el amigo invisible que hacemos en la familia pero, el tercero me tiene intrigada.

Abro el primero y se trata de un set de maquillaje. Ya me imagino que es el del amigo invisible, mi madre sabe bien que apenas me maquillo. Seguro que han sido la lagarta de mi cuñada. El segundo regalo al abrirlo veo que se trata de una preciosa chaqueta azul marino de lana a juego con una bufanda. Sé a ciencia cierta que se trata del regalo de mis padres. Intrigada abro el tercero, pero unas manos me detienen.

—Aún no, espera un poco, cuando todos terminen —me dice naruto. Por lo que deduzco que también es suyo.

—Cariño, no tenías que haberme comprado más cosas.

—Te lo mereces…

—Al final me vas a hacer llorar.

—No es lo que pretendo, pero yo te consolaré.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti también, nena.

Naruto abre su primer regalo, esta vez se trata de un jersey gris muy bonito.

—Gracias, me gusta mucho —dice éste mirando a mis padres.

—De nada.

Mis padres también abren todos sus regalos, y solo quedamos naruto y yo con los nuestros. Me cede el turno y al abrirlo, me quedo sin palabras. Se trata de unos bonitos pendientes, que hacen juego con la piedra del anillo que me regaló de su madre.

—¡Naruto! Esto es demasiado… —le digo.

—Nunca es demasiado.

Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo a mi cuñadas, haciendo gestos a su marido para que aprendan. Pero no las hace ni caso.

—Es tu turno —le digo asustada por el contenido del regalo; si esta mañana tenía claro que no iba a estar a la altura, creo que ahora mucho menos.

Naruto abre con cuidado el envoltorio, al desenvolverlo, veo su cara de estupefacción. Se trata de un libro personalizado, con su nombre. En él se habla de todo lo que sucedió en el año de su nacimiento, tiene copias de los periodos de mayor tirada nacional y mundial con las noticias de su fecha exacta de cumpleaños.

—¡Dios, nena! No tengo palabras, esto es una pasada de regalo. Jamás me habían regalado nada parecido. Ten por seguro que lo leeré de principio a fin. Te amo, hinata.

—Y yo a ti. —Nos fundimos en un tierno beso ante la expectación de toda la familia.

—Hija es un regalo increíble —expone mi padre cuando naruto se lo deja ver.

—No vale mirar dentro, tiene otra sorpresa—digo nerviosa al ver que mi padre está ojeándolo.

—Esta bien, pero me gustaría echarlo un vistazo, sin duda un regalo único y original.

Naruto se lo quita un momento y rebusca dentro del libro. Se trata de unas entradas para un concierto de su grupo favorito, U2 en Dublín con estancia incluida.

—¡Nena! ¡Eres increíble! —expone cogiéndome por la cintura y haciéndome girar —Gracias, te quiero. ¡Eres perfecta!

—Yo también a ti, guapo.

Mi madre nos mira emocionada al igual que Dolores. Mi cuñada, con envidia, puedo sentir el olor de la derrota ante sus perfumes habituales. Mis hermanos están impasibles mientras que mi padre y Antonio sonríen, imagino que son felices al vernos a nosotros igual.

La velada se alarga hasta las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que decidimos ir al hospital. Dolores y Antonio, acuerdan quedarse un poco más, tras la insistencia de mis padres, que les llevarán después a casa.

—¡Estoy emocionado ante mis regalos! —Explica naruto cuando salimos agarrándome fuerte de la mano —El libro es una verdadera pasada, un detalle de lo más acertado, nunca antes había pensado en todo lo que había sucedido el año que nacimos mi hermano y yo. ¡Uff! No tengo palabras. Y las entradas, eres una crack, siempre he querido ir a un concierto de U2, pero nunca lo he conseguido. Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Tenía miedo de no acertar, sobre todo con el libro.

—¡Has dado en el clavo!

—Me alegro, ahora vayamos a ver a tu hermano. Tengo un regalo para él, espero que no te moleste.

—Siempre y cuando no sea tan especial como los míos —dice un tanto airado.

—Es un alfiler de corbata.

—Aceptamos barco, como animal acuático.

Ambos nos reímos, sé que estaba nervioso, que aún sigue teniendo dudas, sobre mis sentimientos hacia su hermano; espero que algún día se de cuenta de que mi corazón solo le pertenece a él.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar al hospital, naruto me estrecha entre sus brazos, me besa con ternura, alargándolo al máximo.

—Nena, te quiero, me haces muy feliz.

—Yo también te quiero y tú también a mí, ¿pero a qué viene esto?

—Hay algo que no te he contado, algo que quería decirte después de lo de esta mañana, pero que no sabía como empezar…

—No me asustes, naruto…

—No es nada malo, al contrario, al menos para mi carrera profesional. Pero aún está en el aire, además necesito tu aprobación.

—Dime de que se trata, por favor…

—Verás lo de sustituir a menma no es solo por su actual estado. —Mi cara palidece en segundos—. No te asustes, no voy a ser tu jefe si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero la junta directiva me ha ofrecido un puesto como abogado en la empresa. Normalmente estaré aquí, aunque a veces tenga que viajar a las demás sedes. Su nueva expansión así lo requiere. Es una oferta tentadora, pero primero quería valorarlo contigo. Tú dijiste que no querías trabajar conmigo y si eso va a suponer un problema, entonces prefiero no intentarlo. Aunque sí debo sustituir a menma estos días, ya me he comprometido.

—Naruto, siempre y cuando no tenga que lidiar contigo a todas horas, no tengo objeción, es una gran oportunidad.

—No es lo que quiero a largo plazo, pero no puedo obviar que esta empresa en otros tiempos fue de la familia, sé que mi padre estaría orgulloso de tenerme en la plantilla.

—Pues no se hable más. Ahora subamos a ver a tu hermano, sino se nos hará tarde, aún tenemos otra visita que hacer.

Me estrecha de nuevo entre sus brazos y agarrados de la mano subimos a la habitación de menma. Al verme su cara se ilumina, sé por lo que me ha dicho naruto, que quería disculparse conmigo, pero he preferido mantener las distancias. Su aspecto es estupendo, ha mejorado mucho en estos días, al menos su cara comienza a ser lo que era.

—Hola menma, ¡feliz año nuevo! —digo dándole dos besos que él aprovecha para depositarles en mis mejillas —. Te veo muy bien, me alegro.

—Hola hinata, igualmente. Gracias, la verdad es que estoy mejorando mucho, los médicos creen que la próxima semana ya puedo irme a casa, aunque con las escayolas, a ver cómo me las apaño.

—Hola menma —dice naruto que nos ha dejado un tiempo, estrechándose con su hermano en un fuerte abrazo que me emociona—, hermano, vendrás a casa. Dolores y Antonio están deseosos de conocerte mejor, además de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Miro a naruto contrariada, eso no lo habíamos hablado, pero parece que hoy es el día de descubrir secretos. Suspiro resignada y veo que su cara demuestra preocupación, me molesta que ni siquiera me haya pedido opinión.

—No quiero molestar…, no creo que sea una buena idea, será mejor que contrate a una enfermera, preferentemente rubia —dice con tono burlón lo que hace que le mire airada.

No sé que tiene este hombre con las rubias, pero desde luego no todas son preciosas y sobre todo ya se sabe lo que dicen de ellas, por algo será. Pasamos parte de la tarde, hablando de la empresa, les veo muy conectados, haciendo bromas, eso me ayuda a que mi enfado no aumente.

—Hinata, yo… —expone nervioso menma—, quería pedirte perdón, he sido un completo idiota, te mentí, pero ahora puedes comprobar que estoy intentando cumplir mi promesa, aunque debo pedirte un favor… —Me hace una seña para que me acerque más a él y mi cuerpo se pone en tensión de inmediato—. Necesito que le ayudes en todo lo posible a llevar las riendas de la empresa, tú eres la que mejor sabe de mi trabajo y aunque yo intentaré ayudar en la medida que mi estado me lo permita, te necesitamos…

—Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias, hinata.

Tras unos minutos más, decidimos que es la hora de marcharse, tenemos que visitar el que será «nuestro nuevo hogar». Ya en el coche, le miro ceñuda, aún tenemos pendiente una charla, sobre menma y que se quede en casa.

—¡Ejem, ejem! —carraspeo al ver que no suelta prenda—, ¿no vas a decir nada?

—Lo siento…, pero sabía que te incomodaría su presencia, pero debes de entender que es mi hermano…, ahora más que nunca tengo que intentar ayudarlo.

—Si te entiendo, pero lo que no logro comprender es porqué has esperado tanto para contarme todo. Primero que vas a sustituirle, después que es posible que seas el abogado de la empresa y por último pero no menos importante, que quieres que menma se mude a casa con nosotros…

—Nena, de verdad que lo siento, es que tenía miedo de tu reacción…

—¡Que bonito! Ahora resulta que soy un ogro… —le digo poniendo mi peor cara de enfado.

—No es eso, no te enfades aún más…, por favor…, solo quería evitar este enfrentamiento.

—Precisamente, lo que tu llamas enfrentamiento, que yo lo veo como una charla, lo estamos teniendo por no decirme las cosas…

—Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Perdóname, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—Más te vale, ahora piensa como vas a recompensármelo, aún me debes lo de esta mañana, así es que ya te puedes ir esmerando, cariño.

Sonríe al ver que mi tono de voz se ha suavizado y me regala un beso distante, que lanza para evitar estacionar el coche y depositarlo en mis labios. Naruto conduce hasta Collado-Villalba y me lleva a un chalé individual de una urbanización. Seguro que le ha costado un ojo de la cara. Le miro asombrada.

—¿Qué te parece?

—¡Que has tenido que vender un riñón!

—No he llegado a tanto, pero me he hipotecado bastante. Aunque debo admitir que el vendedor tenía muchas ganas de deshacerse de ella y la he sacado a un buen precio. Además casi tengo comprador para la casa de suna. Me da mucha pena venderla, pero no puedo sufragar todos los gastos.

—Normal, aunque quizás yo podría ayudarte…

—Nena, tranquila, saldremos adelante, lo importante es que te guste, aún está sin amueblar, quería que ambos los eligiéramos juntos, yo no soy muy sibarita y con tener una cama donde dormir…

—Esta bien, entremos, estoy deseando verla —digo al ver que ya solo la parcela es inmensa.

Se trata de un chalé de dos plantas, la zona en principio parece tranquila, cosa que agradezco, soy bastante meticulosa con los ruidos. Al entrar por el garaje, mi cara de estupefacción lo dice todo, tiene una piscina cubierta con spa.

—¡Santo cielo! Esto es un lujo.

—Lo sé, pero no pude resistirlo. Nos vendrá bien para relajarnos.

Al lado de la piscina, hay un salón o lo que yo llamaría una bodega, aunque él me indica que es un salón-comedor. Accedemos a la vivienda por la cocina con office, no es tan grande como la de suna, pero sí más que la de mi casa, además está totalmente amueblada. También con un amplio salón y un aseo. En la segunda planta, están las habitaciones, la principal, es enorme, con un vestidor, un baño y una gran terraza solárium.

—Nena, las vistas son espectaculares, puede verse toda la sierra.

—No tengo palabras… —comento emocionada.

El resto de habitaciones, tres, son más normales, pero espaciosas. La habitación de invitados cuenta también con otra terraza pero con vistas al jardín.

—¡Me encanta tu casa!

—Nuestra casa…

—Naruto, no nos precipitemos…

—No, sé que es una locura porque hace poco que nos conocemos, pero te quiero en mi vida, para siempre.

«Cualquier día me derrito cuál polo a cuarenta grados al sol, con sus palabras.»

Sin saber qué decir, me lanzo a besarlo, ahora mismo estaría dispuesta a hacer el amor con él si no fuera porque no hay ni un solo mueble.

—Nena, para el carro o te tomo en el suelo y aquí mismo.

—No me lo digas dos veces… —le tiento.

—Me gustaría estrenar nuestra casa ya, pero quiero que sea algo más cómodo y más romántico.

—Te amo —le digo embobada por sus palabras.

—Y yo a ti, hinata.

Comenzamos a hacer planes de la decoración hasta que el teléfono de naruto suena.

—Hola, Dolores, ¿están ya en casa? Sí, nosotros ahora vamos para allá. Sí, por favor, cualquier cosa estará bien.

Cuelga el teléfono me da un tierno beso y me agarra de la mano.

—Tenemos que irnos, Dolores va a prepararnos la cena. El fin de semana comenzamos con la mudanza y con la compra de los muebles.

—Esto no se hace de un día para otro.

—Lo sé, pero al menos una cama… —expone ladino.

—Esta bien, ¡la cama la necesitamos cuanto antes! —respondo a su insinuación.

Regresamos de nuevo hasta mi casa, cantando las canciones de nuestra emisora favorita. Soy feliz, muy feliz, jamás pensé que encontraría a la persona indicada y sobre todo que fuera el hermano de mi jefe. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho hace unas semanas le hubiera tomado por loco y mírame ahora. Haciendo planes de futuro con él. En la inmensidad de la noche, naruto me recompensa como solo él sabe hacerlo, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en uno solo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	25. Capitulo 25: Vuelta ala normalidad

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un beso Todo Por_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Vuelta ala normalidad_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El sonido incesante del despertador de naruto, me saca de mis dulces sueños. Le miro enfadada, porque sé que debo volver a la cruda realidad, la de trabajar. Lo único bueno, es que al menos, de momento, no tendré que aguantar el mal humor de menma.

—Buenos días, nena. ¿Preparada para la vuelta al trabajo con un guapísimo jefe?

—Buenos días. Preparada, aunque si te digo la verdad y espero que no te moleste, mi anterior jefe, no estaba nada mal.

Hace una mueca, como si le hubiera herido el corazón y me regala esa bonita sonrisa suya.

—Tienes razón, pero hoy vas a descubrir a un jefe distinto.

—Eso no lo dudo, que espero que se porte mejor que el anterior con su secretaría. ¡Por la cuenta que le trae!

—No tienes que tener ninguna duda, le conozco bien, es un buen hombre.

—¿No crees que le estás subestimando un poco?

—Quizás sí, pero verás que no me equivoco.

Al bajar a la cocina, tras una corta ducha, Dolores ya tiene el desayuno preparado. Nos mira con ternura y nos deja a solas.

—Buenos días chicos, que tengan un dulce día. Antonio y yo iremos a ver a menma, si no te parece mal.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿pero cómo vais a desplazaros? —le pregunto.

—Nena, quizás podríamos ir los dos a trabajar en mi coche y dejarles el tuyo, hasta que estemos más cerca de Madrid y puedan desplazarse en metro.

—Había pensado en ir sola, pero… ¡Esta bien! No quiero que se queden incomunicados.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Naruto, a la hora de comer, cuando menma no suele mandarme alguno que otro trabajo extra, suelo salir con mis amigas. Espero que no te moleste.

—Tranquila, seguro que me quedaré en la oficina poniéndome al día.

—¿También deseará el señor que le traiga la comida? —digo con retintín.

—No será necesario, me vendrá bien estirar un poco las piernas.

Ahora vamos a vestirnos, no me gustaría llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

—No estaría bien visto, señor jefe.

Sin tiempo que perder, subimos a vestirnos, me visto con una falda y una blusa bastante sexy, ante su atenta y desaprobada mirada.

—Nena, ¿vas a ir así a trabajar?

—¡No empecemos con la ropa, señor uzumaki! —indico en tono amenazador—, llevaré la americana, pero no quiero ni una sola palabra más de mi aspecto. Aquí aún no eres el jefe.

Mi tono de voz y mis palabras, le han molestado. Termina de vestirse y se marcha. Yo en cambio, miro el reloj y tengo tiempo suficiente para maquillarme y peinarme sin prisa. Estoy a punto de terminar y me agarra por la cintura.

—¿Te falta mucho? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Ya termino. Pero antes de nada, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿por qué te molesta tanto mi forma de vestir?

—No me molesta, es más, me gusta mucho, precisamente por eso, porque solo ver tu cuerpo con esas prendas tan sexys me excita, puedo imaginar al resto de hombres de la oficina babeando por ti, no sé si podré soportarlo.

—Tranquilo, ellos solo ven el escaparate, el único que tiene prioridad para comprar en esta tienda —digo pasando mis manos por los bordes de mi cuerpo—, eres tú.

—¡Uf! No creas que eso me tranquiliza, pero tendré que intentarlo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, cojo el abrigo y estoy lista.

La llegada a la oficina, trae bastante revuelo, creo que nadie conoce de la existencia de naruto o al menos el parecido físico con su hermano, aunque todos a estas alturas conocen el accidente de menma, pues el director comercial es el que se ha hecho cargo durante su ausencia de las riendas de la empresa.

Después de una reunión de más de una hora, en la que naruto se presenta y habla un poco de sus funciones, respondiendo a todo tipo de preguntas, la mayoría interesándose por el estado de salud de su hermano, da por concluida la misma y comenzamos a trabajar. La primera hora me siento incómoda, pero poco a poco, me voy centrando más en el trabajo que en su presencia y consigo disipar mis dudas.

La mañana transcurre rápido, naruto se está poniendo al día con los balances de la empresa. Una llamada de mi amiga sakura, nos interrumpe del trabajo.

—Buenas días, mi niña, ¿qué tal todo? Pensé que te vería estos días, pero apenas has dado señales de vida en el grupo. Que sepas que eres una petarda. Ahora como tienes al jefe bueno —expone un poco irritada.

—Hola, lo siento, pero tranquila hoy prometo ser toda suya en la comida, además tenemos que intercambiar los regalos de reyes.

—Espero que al menos el mío sea espectacular, creo que me lo merezco.

—Te lo mereces todo, amiga mía. Espero que te guste.

—Más te vale. ¿Salimos ya?

—Creo que sí, dame unos minutos para hablar con naruto y te aviso.

—Más vale que te deje venir o te juro que soy capaz de secuestrarte.

—Tranquila, ya lo hemos hablado. Hoy soy toda suya.

Cuelgo el teléfono, entro al despacho, llamando antes a la puerta y esperando a que me de permiso.

—Naruto, me voy con las chicas ya, espero que no te importe.

—No, ve tranquila, yo bajaré en unos minutos a comer algo a la cafetería de aquí abajo.

Pienso en lo diferentes que son ambos hermanos y en lo feliz que me siento porque sea tan comprensivo, aunque me apena que coma solo.

—¿No quieres venirte con nosotras?

—Me encantaría, pero por mucho que me apetezca, quiero respetar tu espacio.

—¡Eres el mejor! —me siento en su regazo y le beso.

—Señorita hyuga, ¿está usted acosando a su jefe?

—Dígamelo usted.

—Para nada —contesta riéndose—, vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Le doy un tierno beso en los labios y me despido. Aviso a sakura y las chicas que ya me esperan abajo. Dirección al italiano, comenzamos a hablar de cómo nos ha ido en vacaciones aunque al final todas me preguntan por naruto.

—Y, ¿cómo es en la cama?

—No voy a contestar a esa pregunta, ¡chicas!, que ahora es nuestro jefe.

—Lo sé, ¿pero no te da morbo la situación? —pregunta ino.

—No lo he pensado. Ahora vamos a cambiar de tema y cuenteme que tal sus vacaciones.

—Es que las tuyas han sido sin duda más emocionaste —expone ino.

—Chicas, ¡por favor! Sin agobios…

—Esta bien, dejémosla unos días. —sakura como siempre apaciguando los ánimos.

—Se los agradezco.

La comida, entre risas e intercambio de regalos, se pasa muy rápido. A sakura le ha encantado el perfume que le he regalado, así como el spa en el que nos he incluido a todas.

—¡Eres la mejor amiga! Ahora solo nos falta poner la fecha —indica risueña.

—Yo me decanto por primavera, saben que soy más bien friolera para quedarme en bikini —dice ino.

—¡Genial! Yo me encargo de reservar si les parece bien —comenta en esta ocasión temari.

—¡Estupendo! Pero por favor con tiempo de antelación. Tengo un viaje a Dublín para ver U2 con naruto.

—Bueno mi chica a lo grande. Este año has tirado la casa por la ventana. Como se nota que el amor ha florecido por fin en tu casa.

—No seas tonta, nos estamos conociendo aún.

—Ya…, eso se lo cuentas a otra —susurra en mi oído.

Damos por concluidas la comida y regresamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Decido llevarle un café a naruto. Llamo a la puerta, pero no está. Un poco nerviosa reviso mi móvil y tengo un mensaje.

 _Hola preciosa, me acaba de llamar menma que le dan ya el alta, he decidido tomarme la tarde libre para acompañarle. No quería importunartu comida. Espero que no te molestes, me llevo el trabajo a casa. Pasaré a recogerte a la hora de salida. Te amo._

Un poco más tranquila, le contesto.

 _Hola, estas perdonado, yo continuaré con el trabajo atrasado. No te molestes si no quieres, puedo decirle a sakura que me lleve a casa. Yo también te amo._

Me pongo a revisar correos y a concertar citas para próximas reuniones hasta casi la hora de salida. No he tenido ninguna noticia más de naruto y debo confesar que eso me molesta, al menos una contestación, más que nada por decirle a mi amiga si debe llevarme a casa.

A la hora de salida, recojo mi mesa, como es costumbre y unas manos rodean mi cintura por detrás dando un respingo del susto.

—Hola nena, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué tal tu tarde? —posa sus labios en mi cuello y me siento estremecer.

—Naruto, por favor, delante de todo el mundo no. Te lo suplico. No quiero ser la comidilla de toda la empresa.

—¡Lo siento! Tienes razón, pero es que te he echado de menos.

—Yo también, además podías haberme contestado al mensaje.

—Ni siquiera lo leí. No tenía batería en el móvil, lo siento.

—Te perdono, pero por favor, que no se vuelva a repetir lo que ahora mismo acaba de pasar.

—A estas alturas, hasta el conserje de abajo lo sabrá. No sabes los cotillas que hay en esta empresa.

Un poco irritada por su tono de guasa, termino de recoger y los dos nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar, me encuentro a menma en el sofá sentado, miro a naruto y le fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Esto no era en lo que habíamos quedado! —siseo.

—Lo sé cariño, pero como pensábamos que le darían el alta el lunes, la enfermera que ha contratado no puede hasta esa fecha. No podía dejarlo en su casa, solo.

Subo a la habitación a cambiarme malhumorada, me da rabia que estos cambios no se me comuniquen, que no me tenga en cuenta para las decisiones importantes de pareja. Naruto me persigue, aunque no le hago caso.

—Nena, no te enfades.

—Estoy un poco cansada, naruto. Tomas las decisiones sin contar conmigo. Si somos una pareja, ambos deberíamos decidir en las cuestiones importantes, ¿no crees? Te dije que no quería compartir con tu hermano la casa y menos la mía. Lo siento, entiendo que quieras pasar más tiempo con él, quizás deberíais iros estos días a la casa de tus padres.

—¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! —inquiere irritado.

—Será lo mejor.

Sin mediar una palabra más, coge algo de ropa y baja al salón. No le persigo, estoy enfadada y muy irritada. Al rato oigo la puerta cerrarse y en ese momento sé que no he obrado bien, pero ya está hecho.

.

* * *

.

Inmediatamente cojo el teléfono para llamarlo, pero lo tiene desconectado. Sé que no he debido hablarle así, pero mi carácter temperamental a veces no me hace racionar como debiera. Bajo las escaleras, con la esperanza de que solamente haya querido darme una lección y no se haya marchado, pero solo me encuentro a Dolores, en la cocina.

—Mi niña, naruto se ha ido con menma y Antonio a su casa de Alcalá. Me ha pedido que me quede contigo esta noche.

—Yo… —digo comenzando a llorar—, no debí haberle hablado así.

—Hinata, a veces no pensamos demasiado las cosas. Se le pasará… Él también es de los que actúa antes de pensar. Ambos tienen un carácter muy fuerte.

—Lo sé, pero es que me gustaría que me consultara las cosas antes de tomar una decisión, no creo que sea mucho pedir…

—Claro que no, mi niña. No te preocupes, la cena ya está lista…

—No tengo hambre…

—No voy a aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

Me siento en la mesa de la cocina, junto a ella y en silencio las dos comenzamos a cenar. Pasan los minutos, apenas pruebo bocado.

—Hinata, tienes que comer, no vale la pena, son hombres… —Por primera vez se ha puesto de mi parte y yo se lo agradezco.

—Lo sé, pero yo lo amo y necesito que hablemos, que me perdone por lo que le he dicho.

—Pues llámale.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero tiene el teléfono apagado.

—Entonces deja que las aguas se calmen, mañana será otro día.

—Eso espero.

Continuamos cenando, cuando mi teléfono suena. Como un resorte me levanto de la silla y me dirijo al salón. Al mirar quién llama mi cara se enciende, es naruto, suspiro aliviada antes de cogerlo.

—Naruto, yo… —intento continuar pero me interrumpe.

—Nena, soy un completo estúpido, pero no podía dejarle solo… ¿Lo entiendes? Debí consultarlo antes contigo, pero me quedé sin cobertura y pensé… que lo mejor era llevarlo a casa, de verdad que lo siento. Me gustaría tanto dormir hoy a tu lado…

—Yo también lo siento, creo que magnifiqué las cosas, pero es que sigo sin fiarme de él, no quiero que se inmiscuya en nuestra relación. A mi también me encantaría dormir hoy contigo…

—Hinata…, ven a mi casa a las dos, aún no es demasiado tarde, prometo que mañana buscaremos una solución…

—Estoy un poco cansada, será mejor que dejemos las cosas así por hoy, pero tienes razón, debemos buscar una solución.

—Te amo, nena. Descansa. Voy a echarte de menos en la cama.

—Yo también te amo, que descanses.

Cuelgo el teléfono ya más animada, regreso a la cocina y Dolores me sonríe.

—En el fondo son iguales…

—Creo que tienes razón. Dolores, discúlpame pero creo que me voy a ir ya a la cama.

—Pero cielo, si apenas has comido.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre, lo siento.

—Descansa, corazón. Hasta mañana.

—Gracias, igualmente. Nos vemos mañana.

Subo a mi habitación, cansada por lo acontecido en el día de hoy y siento que me será difícil después de tantos días, no dormir a su lado. Me acuesto en su lado de la cama, necesito que su olor impregne mis fosas nasales y así mi subconsciente crea que está a mi lado. Pero no surte el efecto deseado y comienzo a dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Los minutos se me hacen eternos, dando mil vueltas a todas las cosas. No sé ni cuanto llevo así, pero empiezo a pensar que esta noche va a ser muy larga.

El sonido de un wasap hace que al menos deje de desesperarme por intentar conciliar el sueño.

 _Nena, no puedo dormir sin ti. O vienes tú aquí o voy yo. Pero no voy a pasarme toda la noche en vela._

Leo el mensaje y dibujo una sonrisa pícara, está igual que yo.

 _No digas tonterías ahora mismo ninguno de los dos debe moverse de la cama. Intenta dormir, será lo mejor._

La respuesta llega casi de inmediato.

 _Sabía que no vendrías, espérame despierta, en media hora estoy allí._

«¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil quedarme dormida.»

 _Cariño, ¿pero cómo vas a dejar solo a tu hermano?_

Le contesto, no quiero que su hermano se enfade por mi culpa ahora que están mejor que nunca.

 _Nena, ya lo he hablado con Antonio. Mañana dejamos tu coche aquí cuando vengamos a trabajar y él se encarga de ir a buscar a Dolores. Luego tú y yo ya nos organizaremos, pero no voy a dejarte dormir sola y que busques consuelo en tus juguetes sexuales. Te amo, me monto en el coche. Deseando tocarte…_

Al leer el mensaje, sonrío. Yo también estoy deseando hacer las paces como es debido.

Me doy una ducha rápida y busco uno de mis conjuntos más sexys, desde luego, esta noche tiene que ser especial, nos lo merecemos. Tumbada en la cama, esperándole, mis ojos se van cerrando, traicionándome y sin poder remediarlo, me quedo dormida.

Unas manos me acarician por debajo de las sábanas, con delicadeza y mucha ternura. Tan solo tengo la ropa interior, por eso su contacto comienza a activarme rápidamente.

—Eres una chica, muy mala. Te dije que me esperaras despierta —me susurra suavemente.

—Te prometo que lo he intentando…

Sonríe y comienza a besarme en el cuello, despacio, deleitándose en mi hombro. Bajando despacio hasta mis pechos. Los acaricia por encima del sujetador de encaje y me siento estremecer. Con solo el roce de sus manos en mi piel, me provoca tantas cosas, que creo que voy a arder en estos momentos.

Desabrocha el sujetador y me lo quita con cuidado. Sus labios se posan en mis pechos, ahora desnudos, succionándolos y lamiendo a su antojo. Siento como una oleada de placer se cierne en mi sexo, palpitante de deseo y sin querer un gemido se me escama.

—Nena, eres tan perfecta que a veces me duele…

—Tú si que eres perfecto —le contesto totalmente perturbada por su contacto.

Muerdo mi labio inferior al sentir que sus besos descienden hasta mi humedecido clítoris. Se deshace de mi tanga y sin perder tiempo, su lengua comienza a torturarme. Sus embestidas me dejan al borde del precipicio. Cada vez más deprisa, con dos de sus dedos dentro de mi, jugando a hacerme enloquecer.

Cuando casi estoy apunto de perder la cordura, sale de mí, se quita el bóxer, que es lo única ropa que lleva puesta y me penetra, despacio. Sus embestidas son lentas pero certeras, haciendo que mi sexo tiemble con su contacto y ansíe más intensidad.

—Naruto, por favor —jadeo.

—Nena, aún no, necesito que por una vez, lleguemos juntos.

Con cada embestida, siento que no voy a poder aguantar mucho más, pero él sigue impasible, sin ninguna muestra de que su orgasmo esté a punto de desencadenarse. Intento aguantar como puedo para cumplir su deseo.

—No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más… —jadeo.

—Un poco más, nena… —me implora.

Acelera el ritmo, noto que todo su cuerpo se tensa, mi cuerpo está a punto de explotar como un volcán en erupción y al escuchar su sonido gutural, siento que ha llegado el momento. Con dos embestidas más, ambos alcanzamos el clímax dejándonos llevar por la pasión de nuestros exhaustos cuerpos.

—Eres increíblemente irresistible. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —digo casi sin voz.

—Será mejor asearse un poco y acostarse. Lo único bueno es que mañana es viernes.

—Tienes razón.

Después de asearnos, regresamos a la cama, nos tumbamos abrazados y Morfeo, se encarga de llevarnos un reconfortante y renovador sueño.

* * *

Despertar a su lado, pese al horrendo sonido de su despertador, es gratificante. Le miro anonadada, es tan guapo cuando está adormilado.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

—Buenos días. Hora de levantarse.

—Pues sí. Démonos prisa.

Tras ducharnos y vestirnos, bajamos a la cocina donde está Dolores. Al ver a naruto, sonríe.

—Buenos días chicos, me alegro que arreglarais las cosas.

—Buenos días, Dolores —contestamos los dos a la vez.

—Seguro que necesitareis un buen desayuno para reponer fuerzas — comenta con retintín.

Nos miramos y sonreímos. La noche fue maravillosa y es verdad que al menos, en mi caso, estoy que desfallezco.

Dolores pone unas tostadas en la mesa, mermelada y mantequilla. Después los cafés y algo de fruta. Comienzo por untar una tostada y mojarla en el café. Naruto hace lo mismo. Concluido el desayuno, subimos a terminar de arreglarnos y nos despedimos de Dolores.

—¿Todo bien, nena? —me pregunta cuando me monto en su coche.

—Perfectamente. ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!

El día es agotador, naruto se empeña en examinar muchas de las cuentas de clientes y al final decido quedarme a comer con él para no perder mucho tiempo y poder concluir el viernes temprano. Pero no es así. Trabajar con naruto, es totalmente distinto a hacerlo con menma, aunque debo admitir que ambos se parecen en algo, que se toman muy en serio su trabajo y no les importa que su jornada laboral finalice más tarde de la hora convenida.

A las nueve de la noche abandonamos la oficina, ya hemos decidido pasar el fin de semana en su casa, por lo que primero pasaremos por la mía para recoger algo de ropa.

* * *

El fin de semana ha pasado casi sin enterarnos, hemos visitado varias tiendas de muebles pero nada nos ha convencido. Al final nos hemos decantado por contratar un decorador de interiores que menma nos ha recomendado, nos tendrá el proyecto en una semana y tendremos la casa amueblada en menos de un mes.

La convivencia con menma no ha sido como yo me esperaba, se ha portado como un caballero conmigo y he podido descubrir que los dos hermanos comienzan a tener complicidad, eso me gusta, aunque también me asusta un poco.

Menma se irá esta tarde a su apartamento, con su enfermera rubia y nosotros regresaremos a mi casa, hasta que nos amueblen la nuestra.

«Nuestra, ¡madre mía suena tan serio!¿En qué momento de mi vida he comenzado a asentar la cabeza? La verdad es que no me importa saberlo, lo que más me interesa es que esta relación tenga un futuro.»

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Un capitulo mas y esta historia se terminara..._**

 ** _espero que les haya encantado..._**


	26. Capitulo 26: Nuestra vida juntos

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un beso Todo Por_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nuestra vida juntos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Han pasado tres meses desde que menma tuvo el accidente. Totalmente recuperado, hoy se reincorpora a su puesto de trabajo. Me ha gustado mucho trabajar con naruto. No creo que haya un jefe tan bueno en la faz de la tierra.

A las ocho en punto, ya estoy en mi puesto de trabajo. Se me va a hacer extraño no compartir con naruto el primer café de la mañana.

—Buenos días, señorita hyuga.

—Buenos días, señor uzumaki. ¿Preparado para volver a retomar sus obligaciones? —le pregunto con tono alegre.

Debo reconocer que desde que ha asentado la cabeza, o al menos ha comenzado una relación con la que ha sido su enfermera durante todo este tiempo, una rubia siliconada y con pechos exuberantes; su forma de tratarme ha cambiado mucho, espero que también le afecte en el trabajo.

—Creo que sí, es difícil retomarlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Verá que no, yo le ayudaré.

Me dedica una sonrisa sincera y entra en su despacho. Durante casi toda la mañana, menma y naruto están reunidos, imagino que poniéndose al día. A las dos de la tarde, hina, la novia de menma, viene a buscarle para irse a comer. Me saluda cordialmente; nos conocemos de las visitas y de algún que otro fin de semana que hemos comido los cuatro juntos.

—Nena, ¿qué tal tu día? Hoy no te podrás quejar, ninguno de los dos hemos sido muy severos contigo. —Me sorprende naruto por la espalda cuando estoy recogiendo.

—Aún queda la tarde —contesto.

—Tranquila, esta semana, hasta que se ponga al día, estarás más o menos relajada.

—Eso espero. Ahora, ¿dónde vas a invitarme a comer?

—Pensé que comerías con las chicas.

—Hoy quiero dedicarle el día a mi chico —digo dándole un beso en los labios.

—¡Mmm! Me encanta que mi chica quiera comer conmigo, pero me encantaría… —expone acariciándome la mejilla y mirándome con sonrisa lasciva.

—¡Shss! ¡En la oficina no!

—No sabes cuantas veces me he imaginado a los dos en el despacho de menma, en el baño. ¡Santo cielo! Solo de pensarlo me pongo cachondo.

—Vayamos a comer, será lo mejor.

—¿Entonces no aceptas mi propuesta? —me pregunta tirando de mi mano y haciéndome sentar en su regazo.

—No tentemos a la suerte…

—Vamos nena, sé atrevida por una vez en tu vida.

—Lo soy, pero no quiero hacerlo en el despacho de menma.

—¿Y en el baño?

—¡Estas enfermo! —exclamo al ver que sigue intentándolo.

—¡Vamos, nena!

Miro a ambos lados, la oficina está desierta ahora mismo, sin pensar en nada más y dejándome llevar por el momento, nos metemos en los aseos que compartimos hombres y mujeres. Nos encerramos en uno de los cubículos, después de habernos cerciorado que el baño está vacío. Sube mi falda y baja mis medias con mis braguitas casi sin apenas darme tiempo.

—¡Dios nena! Estoy muy caliente, no sabes como me pones…

—¡Shss! No quiero que nadie nos escuche y menos nos pille. ¡Démonos prisa!

Baja sus pantalones junto con su bóxer y de un empellón, me penetra. Tengo que sujetarme a él para no perder el equilibrio, jamás había hecho algo parecido, pero saber que alguien puede pillarnos infraganti, me excita aún más. Sus embestidas aumentan de ritmo, me siento tan excitada, que sin darme cuenta, comienzo a jadear. Él me acalla con un beso apasionado que enciende aún más todo mi cuerpo. Estoy apunto de llegar al clímax cuando oímos que la puerta se abre. Naruto se para y me tapa la boca con la mano. Ambos expectantes, escuchamos cómo la persona que ha entrado, hace sus necesidades.

Yo le incito moviéndome, pero él me lo impide, necesito que termine cuanto antes, esta tortura me está matando. La persona se toma su tiempo, termina y tras tirar de la cadena, se lava las manos.

«¡Juro que como no termine ya, voy a sacarle yo de un empujón!»

Como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, concluye y se marcha. Naruto me embiste sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Mi cuerpo le recibe ansioso, necesitado. No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a un orgasmo, sin duda diferente por la situación, aunque totalmente placentero.

—Nena, eres una bruja. Pensé que nos pillarían.

—La culpa sería tuya, eres el que me ha incitado a hacer algo tan indecoroso.

—¿Indecoroso? Yo lo calificaría como colosal.

—Indecoroso y colosal —concluyo.

Nos vestimos, comprobamos que no hay nadie fuera y salimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Nos vamos a comer al restaurante japonés, algo rápido, pues apenas tenemos una hora antes de regresar al trabajo. La comida, entre risas, recordando lo vivido, se pasa volando y de nuevo tenemos que regresar al trabajo.

La tarde concluye tranquila, tal y como naruto me ha comentado, les dejo reunidos y yo me voy a nuestra casa. Hace apenas un mes que llevamos viviendo en ella, al final entre la mudanza y que los muebles tardaron un poco más, no pudimos estrenarla antes. Estamos felices y vivimos solos. Dolores y Antonio viven en la casa de Alovera. Tienen que desplazarse todos los días para trabajar en las tareas del hogar en el caso de ella y de mantenimiento en el caso de él. Pero al menos estamos solos cuando llegamos a casa y en muchas ocasiones compartimos el jacuzzi de la piscina.

Desde que llevamos en esta casa, me he habituado a nadar todos los días, me relaja a la vez que me viene bien para conciliar el sueño los días de más estrés. Al llegar a casa, subo de inmediato a nuestra habitación, me pongo el bañador, saludo a Dolores y Antonio que aún están en casa, pues por lo general cenamos juntos y me voy a la piscina a despejarme un poco. No es muy grande, pero le hemos instalado un sistema de nado contracorriente, que consiste en que el agua es impulsada por una moto bomba que aplica la fuerza suficiente para que nosotros nademos sin movernos del sitio.

Permanezco casi una hora nadando, hasta que exhausta, me meto en el jacuzzi, estoy tan relajada, después del esfuerzo, que no me doy cuenta de la presencia de naruto hasta que no me besa despacio en el cuello, despertándome de mi ensoñamiento.

—Hola, nena. ¿Qué tal la natación?

—Como siempre, agotadora, pero sabes que disfruto mucho.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Sabes he pensado que después de que se vayan Dolores y Antonio, quizás podamos repetir lo de esta mañana en el baño, pero esta vez en el jacuzzi, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece estupendo, pero algo rapidito, hoy estoy muy cansada.

Hace un mohín y se acerca a mi.

—¡Ahora sí que no! —le digo empujándole.

—¡Qué arisca! Solo quería un besito.

—Ya…, naruto, que nos conocemos.

—Tienes razón, pero es que me vuelves loco, cada día más.

—Tú si que me vuelves loca —digo dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

—¡Estamos enfermos! —expone.

—No, es solo que nos gustamos y disfrutamos del sexo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Tienes razón, no hay nada de malo. Ahora subamos, creo que Dolores ya tendrá la cena lista. Cuando antes terminemos, antes se irán y más tiempo tendremos para nosotros dos.

Naruto parece que está esperando el tren, come tan deprisa que apunto está de atragantarse en dos ocasiones.

—Mi niño, no hay prisa… Come más despacio, te sentará mal la comida.

—Es que tengo mucho hambre —expone y me lanza una mirada lasciva.

—Quiero pediros un favor —dice Antonio, que lleva unos días resfriado.

—Lo que quieras, ya lo sabes.

—¿No les importaría que hoy nos quedemos aquí? No me encuentro muy bien y no me veo en condiciones de conducir.

—¡Por supuesto! —contesto al ver la cara de pocos amigos de naruto.

—Sí, sí, claro —comenta un poco molesto.

Dolores en seguida le cala, le mira y ambos se desafían con la

mirada.

—Si no quieres que nos quedemos, solo tienes que decírnoslo.

—No digas tonterías, Dolores, esta es vuestra casa —expongo rápidamente antes de que naruto conteste algún improperio.

—Gracias, cielo.

La cena concluye, Dolores y yo recogemos, naruto se va a sacar a kurama y Antonio a acostarse.

—Mi niña, no queremos molestar…

—Dolores, no es molestia, es solo que naruto había planeado algo para los dos, pero otro día será. No pasa nada.

—¿Estas segura? Le he notado algo enfadado.

—Se le pasará, no te preocupes. Naruto regresa del paseo con kurama un tanto airado, se despide de Dolores y se marcha a la cama. Al cabo de un rato, subo, esperando que su humor se haya disipado.

—¿Estas bien? Cariño, tenemos toda la vida para compartir el jacuzzi.

—Lo sé, pero me hacía mucha ilusión…

—Antonio está enfermo, no seas desconsiderado…

—Tienes razón, a veces actuo antes de pensar, mañana pediré disculpas a Dolores.

—Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, estaba un poco dolida y a la vez contrariada.

—Nena, como siempre tu eres la coherente en esta relación.

—Sabes que no es cierto, pero gracias. Ahora descansemos, mañana hay que trabajar duro.

—¿Nada de sexo?

—Nada de sexo como castigo por portarte como un niñato malcriado.

—Hinata…

—Nada de sexo, sabes que cuando lo digo lo cumplo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches mi amor —dice resignado.

Esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente, después de la desilusión que se ha llevado por no poder compartir el jacuzzi, me acerco a él despacio, comienzo a acariciar su cuerpo casi desnudo y nuestros cuerpos, una vez más, se pierden en la inmensidad de la noche, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	27. Capitulo 27: Epilogo

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un beso Todo Por_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Epilogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ha pasado un año desde que conocí a naruto. Parece mentira que hayamos compartido tantas cosas buenas y algunas también malas, pero lo mejor de todo es que apenas me he dado cuenta de ello, he sido muy feliz durante todo este tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas, el mejor año de toda mi vida. Hemos vuelto a suna en dos ocasiones, la última para vender su casa. Nos fuimos a Dublín para el concierto de U2 y en vacaciones hicimos un tour por todo el pais del rayo. Hemos compartido muchos momentos íntimos y otros en familia.

Ya estamos de nuevo en la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa. Este año el tema lo hemos elegido nosotros dos. Se trata de una fiesta ambientada en los años 80 con música y vestimenta de esa época. Nos hemos encargado de todos los preparativos de la misma, estoy emocionada, por primera vez desde que llevo trabajando en esta empresa, voy a disfrutar de la misma.

Este año naruto y menma son los encargados de dar el discurso de inauguración, han decidido que yo me una a ellos, sinceramente no lo entiendo, pero no he podido decir que no. Y aquí estoy, nerviosa, por ser mi primera fiesta acompañada, del hombre más guapo, quiero aclarar, porque aunque menma y él son gemelos; Naruto es guapo por dentro y por fuera. Debo admitir, que desde que menma ha asentado la cabeza, con hina, es una persona totalmente diferente.

Ya es la hora, las siete de la tarde, nerviosa acompaño a los dos hermanos al atril preparado para el discurso y también para el grupo que hemos contratado encargado de amenizar la velada. Comienza el discurso menma.

—Buenas noches, en primer lugar quiero daros las gracias por todo el trabajo que han desempeñado día a día, somos un equipo y como tal, nuestro esfuerzo se ve recompensado en la buena marcha de la empresa. En nombre de toda la directiva quiero agradeceros el esfuerzo realizado durante este último año, hemos conseguido duplicar nuestros clientes y por ello han decidido realizar una nueva expansión, casi con toda seguridad el próximo año se abrirán nuevas sedes fuera de konoha. Agradecer la presencia de todos los asistentes a esta fiesta. Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero tener una mención especial a mi secretaria, hinata hyuga, gracias a ella me he reencontrado con mi hermano. Gracias también a ti, naruto por toda tu ayuda, comprensión y cariño que me has brindado. Ahora, sin más dilaciones le cedo la palabra.

Todos los asistentes aplauden y cuando se hace el silencio, comienza a hablar naruto.

—Menma, gracias por tus palabras. Yo además de todo lo que ha comentado mi hermano, pues no quiero ser reiterativo y aguaros la fiesta, quiero daros las gracias por el gran recibimiento que brindasteis desde el primer momento, me hicisteis sentir uno más de nosotros. Ahora tengo una petición que hacer a la persona que está a mi lado. Quería compartirla con todos ustedes. —Hace una pausa y me empiezo a poner ás pensé que fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo en público. Hemos hablado del tema, pero a mi me parece un poco precipitado comprometernos, aún nos estamos conociendo—. Hinata, delante de todos los asistentes quiero hacerte una pregunta muy sencilla, ¿quieres compartir conmigo el resto de tu vida, quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Todo el mundo al unísono entona un «¡oh!» que me provocan un nerviosismo desmesurado. Se arrodilla, extiende la mano una caja con un anillo y me lo ofrece. Yo solo puedo ponerme aún más nerviosa, si cabe.

—Nena, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que sellemos nuestro amor para siempre.

Respiro hondo, intentando pensar con rapidez, tengo que darle una respuesta, me gustaría sopesarlo con más tiempo, pero con este poco margen de tiempo, actúo por lo que me dicta mi corazón.

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo ante vítores y aplausos de todos los asistentes. Dando paso así al comienzo de la fiesta. Naruto me coge de la mano, para llevarme al centro de la pista, mis amigas se acercan de inmediato.

—¡Enhorabuena chicos! —comenta sakura—, me pido ser dama de honor. ¿Para cuando la boda? ¿Dónde se irán de viaje?

—Gracias, pero para el carro, aún queda mucho tiempo, solo nos hemos comprometido. Ahora quiero disfrutar de esta fiesta a la que tantas horas he dedicado, si no te importa amiga mía.

—Esta bien, pero en cuanto sepas la fecha, quiero todos los datos — señala un poco molesta—, ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Naruto y yo bailamos juntos todas las canciones, que nos ha costado elegir para esta fiesta. Cuando llega la canción de U2 With or without you, éste me agarra de la cintura, me atrae y de espaldas a él, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro me susurra toda la letra, meciéndonos al compas de la música.

 _You give it all but I want more_

 _(Tú lo das todo pero yo quiero más)_

 _And I'm waiting for you_

 _(Y te estoy esperando)_

 _With or without you_

 _(Contigo o sin ti)_

 _With or without you_

 _(Contigo o sin ti)_

 _I can't live, with or without you_

 _(No puedo vivir, ni contigo ni sin ti)_

Al finalizar, me gira y me besa con ternura. Todo el mundo nos felicita por la fiesta. A diferencia de la del pasado año, no he probado ni una gota de alcohol, quiero estar serena, esta noche naruto me ha preparado una sorpresa y estoy deseando disfrutar al máximo de ella. A las doce de la noche, cuando la fiesta empieza a decaer y el alcohol comienza a hacer estragos en la mayoría de la gente, naruto y yo nos despedimos, para marcharnos a nuestra casa.

—Cariño, será mejor que conduzcas tú, tan solo he bebido unas cervezas, pero tú no has probado el alcohol. No quiero que un control de alcoholemia nos arruine la noche.

Cojo el coche automático, que he conducido en contadas ocasiones y me dirijo hasta casa, hay bastante tráfico, por lo que modero la velocidad. Como era de esperar, nos encontramos un control de alcoholemia y en seguida comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, creo que es la primera vez que me lo hacen. El policía, me da las instrucciones y soplo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Muy bien señorita, su tasa de alcohol es 0, pueden continuar, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, agente.

Continuamos el camino hasta llegar a casa. Antes de entrar por la puerta, naruto saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo pone en los ojos.

—Nena, es una sorpresa que no puedes ver aún, yo te guiaré, no tengas miedo.

Me coge de la mano, me va indicando el camino y si hay obstáculos, hasta dejarme de pies en medio, de lo que diría, por el tramo recorrido, que es el salón anexo a la piscina.

—Dame cinco minutos, no vale abrir los ojos ni subir la venda. Te estaré vigilando.

«¡Rayos! Cómo me conoce, casi mejor que yo misma.»

La espera, sin poder ver nada, me está matando. Pero tengo que obedecer. Pasado un tiempo, no sabría decir si han sido cinco o más minutos, que se me han hecho eternos, me manda quitarme el pañuelo.

—Nena, ya puedes abrir los ojos y desprenderte del pañuelo.

—Gracias.

Desato el pequeño nudo y cuando lo abro, mis ojos no pueden dar crédito a lo que ven. El jacuzzi está iluminado y alrededor de la piscina hay un corazón de pétalos de rosa, con nuestros nombres y un texto que pone para siempre. Naruto está metido en el jacuzzi y me espera con dos copas de champán.

—Ven aquí conmigo… —me dice lascivo—, tenemos algo que celebrar a solas, ¿no crees?

Rápidamente me despojo de mi ropa y desnuda, me meto a su lado. En seguida me estrecha entre sus brazos, besándome despacio en el cuello. Con solo ese gesto enciende todo mi cuerpo me hace enloquecer.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche juntos? —le pregunto.

—Como para olvidarme de ella, fue la más mágica de toda mi vida.—dijo—Me volviste loca, todo por un beso, un simple beso en el cuello que me hizo estremecer y sentir que jamás ningún otro hombre conseguiría, con un simple roce de sus labios en mi cuello, el mismo efecto que tú conseguiste en mí.

—Tú hiciste que deseara probar tus labios, aunque fueran impregnados en alcohol, pero el destino fue caprichoso y mi hermano me llamó por teléfono.

—Eso no me lo habías contado.

—No me lo habías preguntado, nena.

—Tienes razón, siempre pensé que me darías un beso en los labios y cuando te marchaste dejaste un gran vacío en mí.

—Aquí estoy y nunca más te dejaré sola, eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida, tener hijos y envejecer a mi lado. Te amo, hinata, como nunca antes he amado a nadie, te prometo que si estamos juntos compartiré segundos de placer y silencios con deseos callados, creare para ti momentos en los que las palabras serán motivo para besarte, mi vida será un placer eterno… solo si tú estás conmigo.

Mis lágrimas comienzan a brotar sin poder parar, es lo más hermoso que nunca antes me había dicho con palabras, me ha demostrado cientos de veces cuánto me quiere, pero esto…

—Naruto, yo… no sé que decir, me has dejado sin palabras. Lo que has dicho, es precioso.

—Lo sé, lo he estado ensayando durante toda la semana, debo admitir que lo tomé prestado de alguien en un blog. Pero quería hacerlo nuestro. Que tú fueras la que lo oyera de mi boca.

—Gracias.

Nos besamos con ternura, demostrando todo lo que nos amamos, lentamente naruto se apodera de mi cuerpo, me sienta encima de él y me penetra despacio, haciéndome jadear con cada embestida, sintiendo que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por haber encontrado todo lo que siempre he deseado; a un hombre maravilloso, que me quiera por cómo soy, con mis manías y mis defectos, que cada mañana al despertar me regale una bonita sonrisa, me bese y me diga que me quiere.

Nuestros cuerpos danzan en consonancia a un ritmo, cada vez mayor. Naruto deja caer por encima de mi cuerpo el resto del champán de su copa y comienza a beber, lamiendo despacio, haciéndome estremecer.

—Es la primera vez que siento que el champán, es simplemente perfecto, como lo eres tú. Tiene un sabor a ti que me vuelve loco.

Mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar con cada embestida, su lengua sigue succionando mis pechos, sus acometidas son más rápidas hasta llevarnos al mayor de los placeres conocidos, al orgasmo más demoledor de toda nuestra historia juntos.

Exhausta, por esta maravillosa experiencia, salgo de él y poso mi cabeza encima de su pecho, que aún late acelerado. Me encuentro tan a gusto en esa postura, que comienzo a quedarme dormida. Naruto me coge, nos envuelve a los dos en el albornoz y en sus brazos, me sube hasta nuestra habitación. Deshace la cama para dejarme tumbada, termina de secar primero su cuerpo, para después finalizar con el suyo y se tumba a mi lado.

—Nena, ahora descansa, hoy comienza una nueva etapa en nuestra relación como mi prometida, espero que muy pronto, seas mi esposa, no tengo prisa, tenemos toda la eternidad para amarnos.

—Perdí la razón cuando tus labios besaron mi cuello, me enamoraste cuando te conocí y me volviste loca de amor. Ahora que estoy cuerda, sigo amándote y queriéndote dar toda mi vida.

Nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse, nuestros cuerpos, exhaustos y enamorados, se entrelazan para dormir, formando un bonita consonancia, que es nuestro amor. Una nueva vida comienza a su lado, una vida que espero que solo nos depare lo que nuestro amor nos brinde, sea lo que sea, lo afrontarlos juntos, por siempre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero verlos en mis historias**_

 _ **y gracias por haberme leido**_

 _ **nos vemos en el siguiente**_

 _ **Bye minna..**_


End file.
